Those Eyes
by Daikaio
Summary: AU. Tea has strong feelings for Yami, and they grow stronger as she, and the rest of the Seniors go on their camping trip. Will she tell him? Will the seniors survive camp? INSANITY! [YamixTea, JoeyxMai]
1. Sapphire

**Disclaimer: Daikaio doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Author: Daikaio**  
**Chapter One: Sapphire**  
**Summary: Au. YYxT with some JxM. Tea has strong feelings for Yami, and they grow stronger as she, and the rest of the seniors go on their camping trip. Will she tell him? Will the seniors survive camp? INSANITY!** **COMPLETE.**  
**Rating: PG-13**

"Look at me, I'm speaking!"  
'Look at me, I'm thinking!'  
:'Look at me! I'm using the mind link to talk to Yugi!':  
(('Look at me! I'm using the mind link to talk to Yami!'))  
**_Song lyrics  
_Yami to Tea in chat room  
Tea to Yami in chat room**

**A/N - A huge thankyou to:  
Yuginna, Shining Charizard, Jellybob, XXR.I.PXX, cutehelenjames, BrianSerenity, C.A.M.E.0.1 and Only, inuyoukai-san, ANZUXATEM4EVER, ChibiBotan88, Pharaoh's Queen, GoldenSunSheba, FreeAngel, RoseGoddess874, and Death Angel's Fate!  
Thankyou oh-so-much, reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

Camp. One of the fun and sometimes unenjoyable experiences in school. A time where your class and peers go on a type of holiday to somewhere special. Somewhere that people may or may not have visited before. A time that is meant to be fun for all. A time that Tea Gardner is about to experience tomorrow morning. She would be heading to an island with her fellow classmates and teachers, where they would spend a fortnight on their destination.

Tea was indeed excited about it. She loved the beach, and an island would be simply breathtaking. The sea breeze and the starlit sky at night. Not to mention campfires, sleeping in cabins, swimming in oceans and freshwater rivers, toasting marshmallows and simply spending time with her best friends.

Of course she was excited.

A huge fundraiser had taken place about a month ago, allowing the seniors' camping trip to be a brilliant one. Most of the funds had been put into reservations and buying sporting equipment. Oh, what fun they shall have.

What fun.

Tea Gardner was in her room, looking down her list of items needed for camp. She made sure to double check every single item on the list and in her large camping bag. She _refused_ to forget _anything_ this time. In her past school camps, she would always forget the most vital of things. Like her hair brush, pyjamas, swimmers, toothbrush…well not this year! This year she was going to bring _everything_…

"Let's see," Tea said, running her finger down the list. "Swimmers? Check. Three pairs of PJs? Check. Hairbrush? Check. Sleeping bag? Check. Optional - disposable camera? Check. _Survivor's camp booklet_? Ch-not check." Tea sighed. "Where did I put that damn thing?"

Tea began throwing all the contents in her school bag out onto her already messy floor. Books scattered everywhere; her pencil case hit the ground and pencils and rubbers rolled onto the floor; her hat fell onto her Science book, and her empty water bottle went flying right after.

Tea sighed in frustration. "That reminds me," she said to herself, noticing the water bottle. "I need a canteen, and or water bottle." She quickly bolted downstairs into her silver filled kitchen, and shifted plastic bowls aside until she found a large canteen. Grabbing the canteen, she began to head upstairs past her mother, who said something like, "my little camper" as she passed. Tea smiled to herself as she returned to her room, and packed the canteen inside forcefully.

She then returned to looking for her booklet. A few minutes later, she had found it in one of her many draws. She placed it in a clipboard and packed it in neatly in a spare pocket of her bag. She then picked up her list and continued checking it off.

"Toothbrush? Check. Toothpaste? Check. Optional – A Game, pack of cards or similar? Yugi and Yami are bringing that, so I might as well tick it off. School I.D.? Check. Pillow? Check. Clothes for a fortnightly vacation? Yup." She ticked all of the items off. "That's all! I'm certain I have everything this time!" She did double check on all the items in her bag before getting out clothes for the next morning. She then proceeded into the bathroom to change into pyjamas and showered before bed.

After her shower, she changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth with another of her toothbrushes. She looked at her features in the mirror: charming, sapphire eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She was a good height for a seventeen-year-old (which she was) and she was thin. Her slim appearance was due to her hard dance routines she did.

Around ten minutes later, Tea emerged from the bathroom; hair slightly wet and sticking to her neck, feeling very snug in her warm pyjamas. She took a glimpse at the time on her digital alarm clock, which read quarter to ten. "Ah! It's late; I need to get up at six thirty tomorrow!" And with that, she turned off all the lights in her bedroom and snuggled into bed. She took in a long, soothing breath, before closing her sapphire eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

"So, tell me again, Yugi. What's a 'school camp'?" Yami asked the smaller doppelganger.

Yugi sighed. "It's a camping trip. Our whole year is going to a place for a short vacation. Away from work, away from home…It's a great time to hang out with your friends and have _fun_."

"Oh. It's safe, then?"

"Of course it's safe!" Yugi said with a laugh. "It's just like going to school, Yami. Excluding the learning and the lectures and the fact we are in a paradise."

"Sounds promising." Yami smiled.

"Yep. And this year, we're going to a beach!"

"Beach?" Yami asked with a frown. "You've mentioned that before. What is it?"

"Oh, right! It's kinda like a desert. Except there's a lot of water around, which is called an 'ocean'."

"Ah, yes. I know what an ocean is. Sounds beautiful."

"You bet it is!" Yugi said, smiling cutely. "I suppose there would be a lot of forests and stuff on the island too. Along with animals that you've probably never even seen before! It will be like an adventure! We explore the island and see what secrets it holds!"

Yami's smile broadened at the excitement dancing across his Light's features. "I'm actually feeling excited about this, Yugi. I can't wait till tomorrow. However, if we don't get a move on and finish packing, we'll be up too late and be really tired tomorrow."

"True. We have to get to school really early tomorrow."

"Yes. Come on, let's finish packing."

**

* * *

**

Tea was dreaming.

A starlit sky was above her, as she sat near a campfire. She hugged herself tightly; it was freezing.

Her hair blew gently in the breeze, as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the cold feeling numbing her body. She heard muffled footsteps in the sand.

She looked up; she saw nothing. Though she saw footsteps being marked in the sand. Scared, Tea jumped to her feet, heart pounding. Was it some sort of ghost?

She backed away, the footprints still coming towards her; she wanted to scream, but went against it. Her sapphire eyes looking fearfully at the spot someone ought to be.

The footprints stopped moving, and Tea looked around. She caught sight of a pair of eyes flickering in and out of focus. She stared at it, and then she was plunged into darkness.

The blackness swirled around her; her thoughts were confused and frightened. She saw something ahead of her. Something that looked golden.

The golden item enlarges itself so Tea could get a better look at it. They were a set of eyes; a pair of the most beautiful eyes Tea had ever seen.

They were honey-hued, golden and seemed to glimmer and sparkle with life. Eyes shining in the non-existent light and amber lit. Tea felt her uneasiness fade, as she watched the gorgeous gems glittering in front of her.

She felt like she was in love with those amber orbs; they were so beautiful and absorbing that they touched her soul. Like golden sunsets shining across rippling water in the afternoon. Sweet like the taste of honey, and as shiny as gold.

Her fantasy ended however, as something odd interrupted her dream.

"And coming to you live with the newest in high-fashion foot wear! These fabulous, padded shoes will be certain to…"

Tea groaned and slammed the off button on her alarm. She looked at the time. 'Stupid alarm; it got me up too early.'

The time was five thirty, and Tea was in a bad mood. She got up sleepily and, wanting to kill some time, turned on the computer.

She signed into a Messenger Chat Room, looking for someone to talk to. As she was scanning the chat room names, a private message popped up.

**Good Morning, Tea. You're up early.**

Wondering who it was, she asked this stranger.

**I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?**

A moment of typing, then:

**It's Yami.**  
**Oh! Hey Yami, how are you?**  
**I'm great, actually. Yourself?**  
**Not too bad. Stupid alarm got me up to early :(**  
**Aw, poor Tea.**  
**Yeh. So, why are you up so early?**  
**I think I was a bit too excited about going camping.**

Tea was surprise by this. She thought that Yami would be the last who would want to go to some island and spend a fortnight there. Especially since he would have to share a room with other people.

**o.O Wow. I never thought you would enjoy something like htis.**  
**THIS!**  
**To be honest, neither did I. But Yugi explained to me what I am to be expecting, and it sounds fantastic.**  
**I'm sure we'll all have a good time!**  
**Yep!**  
**Just out of curiosity, why is your screen name 'Pudding'?**

That had been puzzling Tea for the past fifteen minutes. _Why _would Yami, five thousand-year-old Pharaoh of Egypt and Yugi's darker half, have a messenger screen name such as 'Pudding'?

**Well, when Yugi made me this screen name, I think he was just a TAD sugar-high.**  
**Lol! That was funny!**  
**No it wasn't! I wasn't laughing when he told me I would have to be called 'Pudding' while on this cursed thing.**

Tea broke into a long line of giggles at this. She couldn't help it!

**I wonder who will be in our cabins?**  
**Ooh, yeh. Hopefully we won't be in a group full of 'populars'.**  
**What? Are you saying WE'RE not POPULAR?**  
**o.O Um…you know what I mean, don't you?**  
**Yes, I do. Just messing with you ;)  
Hehehe. Did you notice that your sentence rhymed?**  
**Hey – you're right! Do and you! You're good at picking up stuff like that.**  
**One of my many gifts #sarcasm#**  
**Heh, yeh. Well, Yugi's up now, so I better start getting ready. See you soon! #Waves#**  
**#Waves#**  
**Pudding has logged out.**

**

* * *

**

"Tea Gardner? Tea Gardner! Where is that girl?"

"HERE!" Tea called, breathless from the major rush this morning. She had spent the morning playing _Space Invaders_ on her television after Yami had logged off, and got so side-tracked with it she hadn't realised it was ten past seven. Therefore, she was late.

"Sorry-sir-over-slept!" Tea gasped in one breath.

The teacher shook his head in a disapproving way before marking her name off on the roll. He proceeded with calling more names off the list.

Tea looked around for her friends; she caught sight of the blonde-haired, brown eyed teen known as Joey Wheeler.

Next to him was his partner in crime: Tristan Taylor. His brown hair, brown eyes clearly visible.

Sitting on the floor, up against the wall was Yugi and Yami Mutou. Both teens had spiky, black hair with ebony ends. Golden rod bangs framed their face, and Yami's extended upwards to the very ends of his gravity-defying hair. Both had incredible sets of eyes: amethyst for Yugi, and crimson for Yami. One of the main reasons Tea had a crush on Yami. She loved his crimson orbs, they were so pretty.

Both Yugi and Yami wore a grey jumper and long pants that had many pockets covering the jumper. Both were identical, including the sneakers.

Joey wore a long, blue shirt and a white vest over the top. Long, black pants that covered the top of his sneakers.

Tristan had a black jacket over some yellow t-shirt. Long, blue jeans down to his ankles, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Tea, on the other hand, was wearing three-quarter jeans and a simple t-shirt. She was wondering why everyone was dressed so warmly, but didn't voice it aloud.

"So guys, how are you?" Tea asked them all with a smile.

"As good as any campa would be!" Joey grinned. "Campin'! Wahoo! 'Bout time dey found us a good spo'."

"Yeh. That's true. Last year's camp was terrible," Yugi said.

"Where did you go last year?" Yami asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Tea giggled inwardly; he looked so funny with his eyebrows like that.

"Well, we _were_ going to go skiing in Canada," Yugi said, screwing his face up in an effort to remember. "But they changed it at the last minute, and we ended up going to some wildlife park. And it was horrible…bugs and monkeys everywhere…" Yugi shuddered as if the memory was horrifying.

Yami laughed; he loved seeing Yugi like this.

Tea loved Yami's laugh; it was melodic.

"Hey guys – look!" Tristan called, pointing near the car park. Four large buses were parked amongst the cars.

"ALRIGH'!" Joey yelled happily. "LET'S GE' DIS PARDY STARDED!" And with that, he took off towards the buses, his friends following him at a slow walk.

"Hey, Tea," Yami said, turning towards the brunette who blushed slightly, "you were up early this morning. What happened that made you late?"

Tea noticed that there was concern in his crimson orbs. Those stunning, crimson orbs…

"Oh, I got a bit side-tracked," Tea admitted, laughing nervously.

Yami smiled at her. "What were you doing?"

"Playing _Space Invaders_." Tea grinned.

"Ah, yes." Yami tapped his chin knowingly, and Tea giggled. "I remember that game. Yugi showed it to me."

"Let me guess – you dominated it?"

"They don't call me 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' for nothing," Yami replied with a wink, which made Tea's blush turn magenta.

After much hassling as bags were thrown unceremoniously into the bus, the seniors climbed into the sets of buses. Tristan got side-tracked from his group of friends when a rather pretty girl walked past him.

"I call sho'gun!" Joey yelled, jumping into a two-seater near the back of the bus. "Yug'! C'mon, pal! Si' wid me!"

Yugi looked at Yami for a second, about to say something. However: "It's okay Yugi. You can go and sit with Joey."

Yugi gave him a hard look and smiled at him. He game Yami a brief hug, who ruffled his Light's hair as Yugi then jumped into a seat next to Joey. Yami shrugged and turned to Tea. "Do you mind sitting with me?"

"Oh!" Tea said, surprised. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Sure, sounds good to me."

Yami smiled at before grabbing her gently by the forearm and lead her to a seat close to where Yugi and Joey were sitting. Yami sat next to the window and Tea sat next to him. Tea felt slightly nervous.

A few minutes later, someone with a uniform entered and started up the bus. Soon, the bus was driving off down the road; it was going to be a long, three hour drive.

"Yami?" Tea asked the teen sitting next to her.

"Mm?" Yami replied, eyes closed and resting on his palm. He looked so tired.

"Why is everyone wearing winter clothing?" It was a question that had been bothering her for the past half hour.

"It was on the list," Yami replied wearily, looking at her.

"No it wasn't! I checked that list twice!"

"Better find out who's naughty or nice," Yami said in a sleepy, sing-song voice.

Tea's mouth twisted into a smile as she looked at her sleepy crush. "Did you check the back of the list?" Yami asked.

Tea's mouth dropped. "There was more on the back?"

"Yes."

"Oh no!" Tea slapped her forehead. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey, it's okay," Yami said, patting her shoulder gently. "You'll live."

But Tea sat moodily in her chair almost the whole trip. However, she had grown so tired near the end, she fell asleep. Her head dropped onto its' only support – Yami's shoulder.

Yami smiled at the brunette before he too, finally, drifted off to sleep, his head resting on the back of his hand.

Yugi turned around to talk to Yami but stopped mid-sentence. The scene before him was one of those Kodak moments. Yugi smiled, and turned back around to continue talking to his blonde companion.

"Where's Tristan?" Yugi finally asked, wondering where in the name of Ra he had got to.

"Don' ya remember, Yug'? He wen' on a differen' bus."

"Oh, yeh…"

"How's Yam' doin', anyway?" Joey asked turning around and seeing the sight in front of him. He just stared for a moment, before turning around, grinning mischievously. "Up for a game of ma'chmaker, dis campin' trip, Yug'?"

Yugi turned around to look at Yami and Tea, who were still asleep. He grinned. "I'm all for it." Yugi and Joey did a weird kind of handshake before settling themselves down and watching a movie playing on the small television up near the front of the bus.

**

* * *

_  
HONK_!**

Yami was brought out of his sleep when an unexpected honking noise took place. He then suddenly realised he had a light wait on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Tea still asleep on his shoulder; obviously the sound hadn't awoken her.

"Hey, Yam'!" Joey called to him from the seat in front of him. "We're a' da ship's dock dat's takin' us to our lil' 'oliday island. Will you d'o 'urry up?"

Yami nodded and lightly nudged Tea. "Tea…" He said quietly. "Tea, wake up. We're here."

Tea's eyes fluttered open, where her gaze was met by Yami. Her cheeks flushed up automatically and she sat up straight. "Sorry…" She muttered distractedly.

"No problem."

All the seniors left the bus and waited for their luggage to be hurled into the lower deck of the reasonably large ship. Yami and Tea joined Yugi, Joey and Tristan by the dock.

"Hey guys!" came a soft, British voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see two white-haired teens with chocolate brown eyes; Ryou and Bakura.

"Hey Ryou, and Bakura!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"What's up, _Pharaoh_?" Bakura said, grinning wickedly. "Going to enjoy this little trip?"

"As a matter of fact I _am_, Tomb Robber." Yami smiled. "This actually sounds fun."

"Really? And since when do you know the definition of 'fun'?" Bakura joked.

"Ha, ha," Yami said coolly. "You're a real comedian."

(('Yami, don't fight with Bakura.'))

:'I'm not going to, Yugi. Don't worry. We're just messing around.':

(('Okay.'))

Yugi smiled as he watched Yami and Bakura continue to have a go at each other in the same sarcastic and ignorant way. Joey was watching the yamis, intrigued.

Suddenly, someone was yelling into a microphone from the ship. "GET YOUR TINY-"(The speaker said something that cannot be displayed here as little kids are reading this) "-ONTO THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW, YOU DOGS! HURRY UP OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU AND YOU CAN LIVE THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES AS A HERMIT!"

"Wow, that speaker has a way with words," Yami commented.

Tea couldn't believe it; Yami was cracking jokes! He hardly _ever_ cracked jokes. She supposed when Bakura was around, he was trying to act cool around him. Tea sighed, wandering if she would be able to have Yami being at ease around her.

There was a scramble as the seniors boarded the ship. Chatter and the splashing of waves rippling against the boat could be heard. Tea stood near the side of the boat, the breeze blowing her hair gently. She looked around to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou behind her. However, Yami and Bakura were no where in sight.

"Where's Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yeh, and where's Bakura?" Tristan added.

"They're coming," Yugi and Ryou both replied, grinning.

The whistle blew and there was a rattle of chains as the ship began to leave the port. Students chatted excitedly, but Tea continued to worry where Yami and Bakura were – well, mostly Yami.

She looked back at the shore and could just see tri-coloured and snowy white hair. Yami and Bakura.

What in the name of Ra were they doing? They were being left behind!

"Clear the way!" Yugi said commandingly over the noise of the crowd who were hanging around near the back of the boat. "Watch out, you'll be run over if you don't move!"

The crowd hastily moved out of the way, allowing a clear path down one side of the boat.

Ryou smiled before waving to Yami and Bakura. Tea watched as Yami and Bakura crouched low to the ground, their hands deep into the sand.

Yugi appeared next to Tea carrying a whistle. He blew hard on it, the screeching sound echoing about.

Yami and Bakura broke into a run, sprinting all out towards the boat, which was a good few meters away from the dock.

They had reached the porch, running along the wood and, as they reached the very edge, their pace quickened as they leapt off the edge.

There jump was so incredible and elegant that it left all bystanders in awe. They both landed on the deck, and sprinted to the large tower where the captain was sitting; a large red flag was swinging wildly at the top by the breeze.

Yami and Bakura began scrambling up the side of the tower, both struggling to get to the top. The captain looked extremely shocked seeing two seniors climbing up beside his window.

"WILL YOU TWO FOOLS GET OFF THE RA FORSAKEN CAPTAIN'S TOWER BEFORE I ORDER MY SEAGULL MINIONS TO PECK YOUR BRAINS OUT?" Yelled the person into the microphone.

Yami and Bakura ignored him. They continued climbing to the top, and Yami managed to slip up and grab the flag. He grinned, shaking the flag pole lightly.

"Aw, damn!" Bakura said angrily. Suddenly, he pulled off one of his shoes and chucked it at Yami's head. Yami quickly ducked out of the way of the forsaken shoe as it went soaring all the way off the boat and into the ocean.

"MY SHOE!"

Bakura quickly scrambled off the tower and landed back on the deck. He raced towards the side and looked into the ocean, where the shoe was floating. Without hesitation, he jumped off the ship and into the ocean.

"BAKURA, YOU MORON!" Ryou yelled fearfully, racing towards the edge of the ship. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"THE SHOE! THE PRECIOUS SHOE!" Bakura screamed back, swimming over to the sneaker. Ryou rolled his eyes in agitation.

A few minutes later, Bakura was sitting on the deck, completely drenched and holding a sneaker in shaking hands. Ryou and the vice principal were scolding him while Yami was sniggering in the background.

Tea continued to stare at Yami who was wearing an incredible smirk. He looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just think that you were a bit reckless."

Yami chuckled. "Yeh, well, it was his idea."

"I'm sure. You could have told us where you went, I was afraid you had missed the trip."

"Aw, did poor Tea get worried about little me?" Yami grinned, not noticing the blush formed across Tea's cheeks. "I wouldn't miss this, Tea. I mean it when I say it: I'm excited about this trip."

Tea sighed in relief, allowing her cheeks to cool. "Good."

Yami smiled at her before wiping his forehead. :'Well, that was fun.':

(('I kinda feel sorry for Bakura, though.'))

:'Don't be. He knew the consequences.':

(('You're just lucky he's not telling you off too!'))

:'Heh. Yeh, true.':

(('You can be as mischievous as Bakura sometimes, you know that?'))

:'Yugi! I'm offended!':

Yugi heard the sarcasm in his thoughts and grinned at Yami before heading to the upper deck. However, once again, a voice echoed through the speaker.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU FREAKS! WE'VE REACHED THIS FREAKIN' ISLAND! NOW IF YOU GUYS EVEN _TRY_ TO CAUSE HAVOC WHILE THE CAPTAIN IS TRYING TO PARK THIS CURSED TOOTER, I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE HELL OF OSIRIS!"

Yami just noticed how familiar the voice sounded to him. There was a lot of cursing into the microphone and a brief yell of, "HOLY RA! I FORGOT TO SWITCH THIS BE DAMNED MICOPHONE OFF!" and they heard a dull ring of faint Hawaiian music coming through the speaker. Most of the students were amused.

Bakura and Joey were laughing at the fact the speaker had called the ship a 'tooter'. Meanwhile, Tea was looking about, trying to find a pair of amber lit eyes. She was certain she recognised them from somewhere.

"ALRIGHT! THIS DAMN TOOTER-" (Bakura and Joey were laughing themselves stupid) "-HAS FINALLY BEEN PARKED! NOW GET YOUR FILTHY MORTAL FLESH OFF OF THIS SHIP! Oh, and hope you enjoyed 'Rainbow's Cruises'! _NOW_ GET THE FREAKIN' HELL OFF THE SHIP!"

All the seniors proceeded off of the ship and onto the island, where they'd be spending a whole fortnight there.

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Good?  
Rauzeras - Bad?  
T.Alligator - We love feedback!  
Daikaio - (_Drags in Bakura_) Bakura-kun, tell them to leave me reviews!  
Bakura - Leave Daikaio, the authoress, some reviews otherwise you'll have to answer to me and an enraged toon!  
T.Alligator - RaWr!  
Everyone - (_Puppy dog eyes_) PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON, 'KAY?**

**Chapter one posted on 05/22/2005.  
Updated chapter one on 05/28/2005.  
Story completed on 07/24/2005. **


	2. Chocolate Brown

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Chocolate Brown  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N -Wow! Reviews! First time I posted this story I got 6 reviews for the first chapter...I have 7 now :) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! **

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Ryou looked at the expressions on their yamis' faces. They grinned; it was priceless! Both of their jaws had dropped at the scene in front of them.

Soft, perfect, white sand; long, tall palms which reached up high and were bearing coconuts; crystal clear ocean water, free of weed and jellyfish; an entire jungle of trees and bushes sat in the centre of the island, overgrown; and a few stray seagulls fluttered around on the island.

Oh yes, how very beautiful the island was.

"Holy-!" Yami began.

"-Ra!" Bakura finished.

Yugi and Ryou laughed. Yami turned to Yugi. "You were right, Yugi! This place is brilliant!"

"You should have looked at this place's brochures, Yami! Then you would have known it was this pretty!" Yugi smiled fondly at the ocean.

"Well, I enjoy surprises. And this was indeed surprising!"

Their conversation was cut short. "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SMOOCHING AND GET OFF THE DAMN TOOTER? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN WATCH YOU TWO 'MAKE OUT'!"

Joey and Bakura fell to the ground, laughing once more at the mention of 'tooter'. A pair of teens raced out of the ship, hand in hand, looking shocked that they had been yelled at so fiercely.

Yami turned his attention towards the speaker. :'I still think I've heard him from somewhere.':

(('Now that you mention it, I think I have too!'))

"OI! STOP STARING AT THE SPEAKER, PHARAOH!" Yelled the microphone once more.

The students looked around, wondering who the speaker was talking to. Yami quickly looked away, turning his attention to a large rock that was placed near a set of palms.

"Hey, Pharaoh…" Bakura said, eyeing the rock. "Want to-?"

"Way ahead of you, Tomb Robber!" Yami cried over his shoulder, grinning.

"Hey! That's not fair! DAMN IT, PHARAOH!" Bakura chased after him, heading straight for the rock.

"What are they doing now?" Tea asked exasperatedly. She knew Yami was very mature, but he had his childish side too. That side only showed when he was in a heated competition with Bakura.

"They're just having some fun, Tea!" Ryou said, smiling at Bakura's retreating back. However, there was a revving sound as a fleet of jeeps pulled up near by.

"YAMI!" Yugi bellowed at the young Pharaoh who was currently doing an odd happy dance at the top of the rock, laughing as Bakura was attempting to climb up. "WE'RE GOING TO THE CAMP NOW! COME ON!"

Yami looked up at Yugi who nodded. He jumped off the rock and Bakura muttered, "race ya to camp." He took off, far away. Bakura grinned. He was actually beating the Pharaoh for once! However, when he turned around, he saw Yami heading back in the direction of the ship, where many of those 'jeeps' Ryou had told him about were parked in front of it. He stopped running, sweat dropping.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed loudly. "GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Bakura bowed his head and jogged back towards the jeeps. Each jeep had a trailer on the back, which contained all the occupants' luggage. When Bakura peered inside, there was just no room to fit.

Yami grinned at the tomb robber before indicating the trailer with his thumb. Bakura's jaw dropped; he had to ride in the _trailer_?

Growling and muttering some _very_ colourful curses in the Egyptian language, he trudged over to the trailer and hoisted himself amongst all the pillows and bags. When he got as comfortable as it was possible, the jeep drove off, tailing the leaders.

Yami turned around and looked behind him, grinning at Bakura who glared daggers at him. Yami turned back around, smirking slightly. However, something brown began to tickle his face. He looked down to see Tea's hair being blown at him from the wind. The sensation was tickling him.

Tea turned hearing Yami laughing slightly. Then she noticed her hair and clamped it down with her hands, blushing slightly. "Sorry!" She muttered distractedly.

"Its fine, Tea," Yami smiled. Tea returned the smile embarrassingly.

Just then, there was a puddle of sea water in the sand and they drove right through it. The water splashed up, and someone who sounded like Bakura went, "gah!" from the back of the trailer. Yami turned around, facing his fellow yami. "I win."

Bakura rolled his eyes as he shook his hair forcefully, trying to remove any access water from it.

**

* * *

**

"Abou' time!" Joey cried impatiently, after over an hour of driving along the beach. "Hey look! Cabins!" The blonde ran excitedly over to a cabin. It was wooden and rather small, with palms and other tropical trees surrounding it. It had a veranda which was covered over by a large and leafy tree. The sun was beating down heavily on them, casting a bright glow of yellow upon the sea. It was nearly midday.

"So, we're staying in those 'cabins' are we?" Bakura asked, finally getting out of the trailer.

"Looks like it, Tomb Robber," Yami replied casually. "Tomb Robber, can you do me a favour?"

"…what kind of favour?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Check to see who's in our cabin groups."

Bakura smirked at him and did a fake bow. "As you wish, My Pharaoh."

Yami hit Bakura on the head in mock annoyance as said Tomb Robber cackled gleefully and crept up behind a teacher. He peeked sneakily over his shoulder, glancing down at the list. He frowned before running back towards Yami.

"Pharaoh, you and I are in group 'A2' or something," Bakura muttered. "You're with your Light, Yugi. Along with Wheeler, Taylor, me, _my_ Light, and…" Bakura screwed his face up in an effort to remember. "Some chick called 'Samantha'."

Yami rolled his eyes at Bakura calling Samantha a 'chick.' He was pleased that just about all his friends would be staying in his cabin. But that unknown girl called Samantha had to go.

"Don't tell Yugi about this," Yami muttered.

"About what, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, but his question was already answered as the Eye of Ra appeared on Yami's forehead. "Ah…doing a bit of changing and rearranging are we?"

Yami ignored him; the Millennium Puzzle around his neck glowed a brilliant gold before immediately returning to normal. The Eye of Ra disappeared and Yami grinned. "That should do it."

Bakura smirked. "What did you do?"

Yami pretended to have become deaf at that particular moment. Soon, they heard the noise of a speaker again.

"Hey – that guy's still staying!" Bakura grinned. "Hopefully things won't get to dull around here."

"I doubt whether or not he _did_ stay that things would _ever_ get too dull. You must agree with me, Tomb Robber, that this looks highly entertaining?"

"True, Pharaoh. These mortals have showed me some of their intelligence."

"WELCOME TO YOUR SENIORS' CAMP! LET'S JUST GET A FEW THINGS STRAIGHT – YOU WILL NOT COME OUT OF THIS CAMP ALIVE!"

Several seniors shuddered at this. Yugi and Ryou both freaked out at that and inched over to their yamis.

"THERE WILL BE BRAWLS, PAIN, AND SUFFERING! OH, THE TORTURE OF IT ALL! HAHAHA! YOU WILL ALL BE EATEN ALIVE BY THE DEMON SEAGULLS!"

Yugi and Ryou both "eeped" and latched onto their yamis.

"ON BEHALF OF ALL THE HELL LOT OF TEACHERS IN YOUR RA FORESAKEN SCHOOL, I SAY DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! D-gah!"

He was interrupted when what sounded to be a wrestling match going on wherever the speakers were seated. Suddenly, a new voice was speaking into the microphone.

"Welcome to Domino High's senior camp! If you would all group around the kitchen area where you will hear your cabin groups! Enjoy your-WILL YOU STOP PINCHING ME?" The man roared into the microphone, someone laughing maniacally in the background. Suddenly, the insane one was speaking once more.

"NO! YOU WILL ALL FEAR THE WRATH OF THE DEMON SEAGULLS! THEY ARE EVIL I SAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!"

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Screamed the teacher into the microphone. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU SHUT THIS THING OFF?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING? TURN THAT BACK ON!"

"IT'S STILL IS ON YOU FOOL!"

"GOOD!"

"IT IS NOT GOOD AT-" but he was cut off and the microphone went dead. Bakura and Joey were sniggering uncontrollably. Ryou was wide-eyed and looked scared out of his wits. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He cried, burying his face his Bakura's arm.

"Ah, don't worry, Light. You're still going to enjoy your camp." Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair.

"If you say so…"

Yugi, on the other hand, looked absolutely petrified. He was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering into Yami's chest.

"Yugi…come on, it's okay…" Yami said soothingly.

"No." Yugi's voice was muffled. "It's not okay. We're stuck with a bunch of psychos to look after us for the next two weeks."

Yami bent down so he was eye-level with Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi. Everything's going to be fine. I won't let some psychotic teacher and a couple of insane birds ruin this camping trip." Yami smiled. "Deal?"

Yugi smiled slightly. "Okay, deal…" he said before hugging his yami. Tea watched, slight jealously mixing with her emotions, but she thought it was cute. She rarely saw Yami's gentle side.

A few minutes later, everyone was grouped around the large cabin which was, apparently, the kitchen. Joey was attempting to get inside, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm starvin'!" Joey whined, kicking a nearby stone. Tristan sniggered but was silenced at the death glare that the blonde shot at him.

"Welcome, seniors!" A female teacher called loudly over the crowd. "This is the island of Leimore. Where you shall be – obviously – staying for your school camp. Allow me to read out your cabin groups."

"Hey Tea," Yami asked her. "Do you mind staying in a cabin that's just full of males?"

Tea frowned at him, pondering the question. "If I trusted them and they were my friends, I wouldn't mind."

Yami smiled at her. "Good."

Tea gave him a curious look but Yami pretended he didn't notice as he listened to the names of the group.

"Group A2!" The teacher said clearly, Yami's eyes brightening at this. He hoped the little piece of shadow magic he had applied to the paper worked…

"Bakura…Bakura?" the female looked obviously freaked out that Bakura's last name was the same as his first name. Yami laughed and Bakura growled angrily, clenching his fists. "Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner-," (Yami grinned) "-Yami Mutou, Yugi Mutou, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler. You are group 'A2'."

Bakura turned his chocolate brown eyes to look at Yami quizzically, who smirked at him. Bakura returned the smirk as they seized all their bags, sleeping bags and pillows before heading to their desired cabin. They picked the one Joey had pointed out early; the one surrounded by many trees.

It was one of the only cabins that were shaded and had grass growing around. They climbed up the small set of steps, onto the veranda. Yugi had received the keys to their cabin just before and inserted them into the lock. He turned, and the door creaked open.

The cabin was high-polished wood and was lined in three sets of bunk beds. In the centre of the room was a large rug and several, cream coloured, pod-like chairs. Each with its' own small, yellow cushion. Landscapes and portraits also covered the walls, and a chandelier hovered in the middle of the ceiling.

Joey coughed and spluttered. "Dis place is so damn dusdy!" Joey said in disgust, choking on the air.

"Oh, calm down, Joey. It's not the end of the world." Tristan rolled his eyes. "Just open some windows and let the fresh air in."

"SHOTGUN!" Yugi, Ryou, Yami and Bakura all cried at the same time, sprinting across to a set of bunks. Both Yami and Yugi seized the ladder which lead to the top bunk.

"Aw, come on Yami, I want the top bunk!" Yugi whined.

"My hair always gets caught in those spring things on the mattress though!" Yami replied.

Yugi widened his eyes, making them all glassy. Yes my friends – the puppy dog eyes of doom.

"No, Yugi. Don't do that," Yami said stiffly, trying to avoid the large eyes. "Please, no. You _know _I can't take it."

Yugi continued his puppy dog eyes until finally Yami gave in. Yugi gave a great whoop of thanks before hugging Yami tightly and climbing onto the top bunk. Yami sighed and slung his bag off of his shoulder. Meanwhile…

"Please, Bakura?"

"No."

"Just this once?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No."

"With a _Change of Heart_ on top?"

"No."

"With all the Millennium Items on top?"

"No."

"With…Yami on top?"

"CHEESE OF RA, NO!"

"Aw, why not?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

Bakura thought about this for a second. "No."

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled, finally losing his patience.

Bakura laughed. "Sorry, Ryou. But you know that I always get the top bunk."

"But…oh, come _on_!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because - I dominate all."

Ryou rolled his eyes and sat on the bottom bunk moodily. Bakura cackled and climbed onto the top bunk.

Over near a side of the cabin, Joey was helplessly trying to open a window. "Dis…ding…won'…budge…_HUNH_!" Joey made a huge effort in heaving the window open, but it was jammed tight.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other for a moment, before both racing over to Joey's aid. Bakura suddenly slipped on the polished floor, and went sliding into Joey, knocking both of them over. Bakura looked up, seeing the former Pharaoh standing next to a now-open window. Bakura cursed the 'Ra-forsaken floor' before getting up. He apologised feebly to Joey before returning to his and Ryou's bunk. Yami and Bakura soon started a 'First-one-to-make-their-bed-wins' competition, while Tristan and Joey headed over to the remaining bunk.

This left Tea bunk bed-less. "What about me?"

"Hold on a second, Tea!" Yami muttered, trying to tuck the corners of his bed sheets in. He quickly covered the sheets in a thick blanket and fluffed up his pillow. "I WIN!" He yelled to the chocolate brown-eyed teen. Bakura cursed again, as he placed his pillow on his bed.

"Now, Tea, about your sleeping arrangements…" Yami said, walking over to her. "Let's go around and ask if anyone has a spare mattress."

Tea nodded and followed him out of the cabin.

The sea breeze was cool and soothing, after all the insanity that had gone on inside their cabin. Yami hummed slightly, and Tea giggled inwardly. They headed to their next-door cabin and went in.

The room had three males and three females. Yami stepped forward and muttered, "you got a spare mattress?" They shook their heads and Yami and Tea left. They crossed over to the opposite cabin, which contained five of the most annoying and popular girls in the school.

"Do you have a spare mattress?" Yami asked. His question was answered, however, at one of the empty beds.

"No," one of the girls said.

Yami raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I look stupid? You've got one right there."

"Yeh, well, it's _our_ mattress, and we don't want _you_ to have it."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Immaturity at its' finest," Yami whispered to Tea, who agreed with him.

"What do you want it for?" Another girl asked.

"We have an extra occupant in our cabin," Yami replied. "Now, can we borrow your mattress?"

The girls shook their heads; Yami sighed. "Don't make me do anything I'm going to regret."

"You wouldn't hurt us ladies now, would you?" Said the same girl, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "You find us attractive, no?"

Tea felt jealously boil within her, and she fought hard to keep her face straight. These were, after all, the 'prettiest and most popular girls in school'. She looked at Yami for his reaction. And was surprised to see him wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"No, can't say that I do. And you're not ladies; you're a bunch of bubble-headed morons.

The girls looked like they had been slapped in the face. 'Yes!' Tea celebrated inwardly.

"Now, can we borrow the mattress?"

All five of the females got up and heaved the mattress off the bunk and carried it over to them. They shoved it into their arms and pushed the pair of them out the door, before slamming it shut. Yami raised an eyebrow at the door, carrying the mattress back to their cabin.

"Nice going back there," Tea said. She was impressed.

Yami grinned at her. "They're just fools. It's a shame we don't have many decent woman at our High School. You're lucky you have your priorities straight."

Tea chuckled as they walked up to the cabin door. There was a sign that had been stuck onto the door. Yami read it aloud: "_Cabin A2. No entry unless you are part of Cabin A2 (All Pharaohs are prohibited from entering too)._" Yami knew instantly that Bakura had been the one to tack up the sign. Grumbling, Yami took it off and kicked the cabin door open, sliding the mattress through carefully.

"Guys, where can we put my mattress?" Tea asked pointedly. "Perhaps I can sleep on the veranda?"

"Not a good idea, Tea," Yami turned his head to face her. "It's really cold at night. Especially around here. I suggest you find somewhere in this 'house'."

"You can have this room out the back," Yugi suggested, who was folding his clothes into a wardrobe near the bunk. "It just might be roomy enough. And you'll have your own wardrobe, if that's what that door opens up to."

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami grinned. Yugi gave him the thumbs up and went back to folding.

Yami helped Tea carry the mattress into the room Yugi had mentioned. It had a brilliant view of their camping area, and the glittery waves that splashed against the black rocks. The gentle breeze caressed her hair as she watched her crush find a suitable spot on the floor to put the mattress. He found one just below the window.

"Need any help with making your bed?" Yami asked politely.

Tea blushed. "No, I'll be right." Yami nodded and left.

Tea sighed. 'How much longer can I hide my feelings from him?'

**

* * *

**

"BAKURA! STOP! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ryou screamed, racing away from his darker half.

Brown eyes gleaming maddeningly, Bakura chased after his Light. They were down near the water's edge, both wearing a mere pair of board shorts the same colour as their hair.

Tea was seated under an umbrella she had borrowed from Joey, wearing a navy one-piece. She watched the two boys racing about near the water. Bakura finally caught up to Ryou and picked him up. Ryou screamed and kicked wildly, begging for release. Bakura cackled and ran into the water up to waist height, before throwing his Light into the water. Ryou emerged; hair soaked and a pouty look on his face. He began chasing Bakura. Bakura grinned and ran as fast as he could; which wasn't very fast as he was waist high in water. Ryou, surprisingly, caught Bakura and pushed him so he fell into the water. Bakura reappeared behind his Light and tackled him.

Tea laughed at their childish antics, before turning her attention to Joey and Tristan, who were currently catching waves in, laughing. No body else was in the water; all the other campers were busy with other things and some couldn't swim. Tea then heard faint footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and blushed furiously.

Both Yugi and Yami were wearing white board shorts which had blotches of back running and creating interesting designs all over. Yugi had a long-sleeved black sun shirt on with 'Billabong' written in curvy writing across the front, while Yami had a short-sleeved one, showing off his well-tanned, muscly arms. That was the main reason why Tea was blushing; Yami looked so damn hot.

Under his arm was a surfboard. Yami grinned at Tea, making her already blushing features turn a deeper crimson.

"Yami's going to try surfing!" Yugi said fondly.

"Surfing?" Tea said, her mouth slacking a bit. "H-has he done surfing before?"

"No, I haven't," Yami admitted. "But Yugi showed me some surfers on television, and it looks fun."

"What's that you got, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, finally coming out of the ocean.

"A surfboard," Yami replied coolly.

"Cool! – What's that?" Bakura said blankly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll show you what it can do." With that said, Yami headed to the water, surfboard under his arm. Bakura was going to enjoy this.

Yami carefully placed the board on the surface of the water, and lied himself on top of it. He brought his arms to the side and began paddling with them, kicking his feet at the same time.

He was propelled forward across the water, the gentle ripples of the ocean making him bob up and down. He continued onward, and found the area where the waves were breaking.

Bubbles rushed at him, and he ducked his head under the wave that came at him. Hair wet now, he kept paddling forward. Soon, he was out past where the waves were breaking. He was where the ripples of waves were extremely large. He floated over the top of the ones that he wasn't planning on catching. 'I'm not going to give Bakura a reason to laugh at me,' Yami thought determinedly.

Then he saw it: the perfect wave. It was huge and coming right at him. Carefully turning the board around so he was facing the shore, he began kicking hard, arms moving quickly as he paddled. The large ripple made him rise up, and he kept kicking and paddling, so that he stayed on top of the wave. And then –

It broke.

The wave revealed all its' power as bubbles came forth, and the wave began to overpower into one of those 'pipes' Yugi had called them. Yami was, of course, already on his feet; he was bent low, one hand gripping the edge of the board, the other behind him, helping keep the weight balanced equally.

The board was shaking uncontrollably and Yami used his feet to balance the board out. Now that he had it under control, it was time to have his fun.

He slowly took the hand that was gripping the board off the board and moved it cautiously near the wave. He then allowed his fingertips to run through the wave gently, enjoying the coolness. Then using his hips and muscles in his legs, he pushed the board upwards and onto the very top of the wave, doing a trick Yugi called a 'floater'. He did a one-eighty before coming back beneath the pipe. Yami looked back the shore to see that several of his fellow seniors had come down to watch. However his vision was obscured by the water blocking them out. He moved the board up the wave slightly to pick up more speed, and he shot out of the opening of the water tunnel.

He turned the board and exited out of the wave, grinning.

He could hear faint cheering from the shore before allowing himself to fall backwards off his board. The water cooled his body nicely.

'I love camping trips.'

**

* * *

**

Later that evening, Joey, Tristan and Ryou were huddled around a slight ditch in the sand where they had piles of wood and were now attempting to light a match. Yami and Yugi were busy pounding the dough for a damper, forming it into shape. Bakura was lying lazily on his bunk, reading a magazine that he wasn't mentioning the name of. However, Tea had caught the cover of it, which read something along the lines of_ Hamtaro_. Tea, meanwhile, was sitting on the veranda, brushing her wet hair. She had just been to the public showers that the teachers had indicated early that day. Her skin tingled under the icy wind that was blowing around her. She had only brought summer pyjamas, having no idea that it would get chilly around here.

Soon, Yami and Yugi had finished pounding the damper and had it in a pan over the now crackling campfire. Bakura, not trusting the Pharaoh and his Light's cooking, had brought marshmallows to toast on the fire. Ryou had ordered him to pass the marshmallows around, or no dessert.

Bakura's eye was now twitching amusingly.

Tea was sitting on one of the log seats Bakura had chopped down early in the afternoon. She had her arms wrapped around herself; even the comforting heat from the campfire couldn't warm the faint chills that were tingling her body, causing major goose bumps. Oh, she was so frustrated.

She watched the fire crackling merrily, the amber glow mesmerizing her. It dulled her senses, but couldn't completely block out the cold. She didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

Something warm draped over her shoulders and she spun around. As usual, she blushed seeing Yami. He smiled at her as she noticed the warm thing was a blanket. She tried desperately to fight off her blush.

"You looked cold," Yami said with a shrug.

Tea nodded and pulled the blanket around her cold body. It felt soothing against her frozen skin. "Thanks," she muttered gratefully.

"No problem," he replied.

"_WHY_ MUST _I_ BE THE ONE TO GIVE OUT IMPORTANT NEWSFLASHES?" Screamed someone through the speaker, voice dripping with sarcasm. "YOU FOOLS, PUT OUT THAT FIRE! SEAGULLS ARE ATTRACTED TO LIGHT!"

"NO THEY AREN'T!" Yami and Bakura yelled back.

"BE SILENT, FOOLS! THE BLASTED SEAGULLS MIGHT HERE YOU!" There was fidgeting noises on the other end of the microphone.

"Who in the name of Ra is that?" Bakura muttered angrily, before turning his chocolate brown eyes back towards the fire.

"Hey Yam' – gramps taugh' ya how ta play da guidar, righ'?" Joey called to Yami.

Yami nodded. "That's right."

"Wanna play us some tunes?" Joey shrugged. "Yug' says he brough' da guidar wid him."

"Okay," Yami agreed.

Yugi went inside the cabin and came back out a minute or two later, holding a black guitar case. "Campfire songs!" Yugi cheered.

"Okay, sounds good."

Yami took the guitar case and unzipped it. He pulled out a well-polished, wooden guitar. It was lined by some black material and reflected the firelight back off it.

Bakura sat down next to Yami and whispered something to him. Yami and Bakura nodded to each other before singing:

_**Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah-ah, Kumbayah-ah. Kumbayah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

Soon everyone had joined in to another chorus:

_**Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah, my lord, Kumbayah!  
Kumbayah-ah, Kumbayah-ah. Kumbayah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Someone singing Kumbayah, Lord!  
Someone singing Kumbayah, Lord!  
Someone singing Kumbayah, Lord!  
Kumbayah-ah, Kumbayah-ah, Kumbayah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

**_HOLY CHEESE OF RA, SUCH BAD SINGING!  
PLEASE SHUT UP, NOW, MY EARS ARE RINGING!  
IF YOU DON'T BE QUIET, DEATH TO ALL!_**  
**_YOUR BODIES WILL GO LIMP, NOW, AND THEY SHALL FALL-ALL-ALL-ALL-ALL-ALL!_**

The new chorus was coming from the person yelling into the speaker.

"FAR OUT YOU DAMN TEACHER! IT'S CAMP, LET US HAVE FUN!" Bakura and Joey roared angrily.

"How about another campfire song, Yami?" Tristan suggested.

"Hm…well, it's not really a campfire song. But it might tick that speaker-guy off." Yami grinned. Everyone laughed. Tea smiled at Yami, who beamed at her.

"Okay, here goes:"

_**Waltz sing Matilda,  
Waltz sing Matilda,  
You've gotta waltz sing Matil-da-with-me.**_

Everyone continued singing the chorus along with him. Bakura, not knowing the words, made his own lines up.

_**Waltz sing Matilda,  
She's gonna kill ya,  
Especially Pharaohs and annoying hi-kar-is**_

"HEY!" Yami, Yugi and Ryou all yelled angrily.

"What – it's just a joke," Bakura sniggered. He was surprised, however, when Ryou came and tackled him off of his log chair.

"Ryou-come-on-I-was-just-kidding-!" Bakura gasped.

"It wasn't funny, 'Kura!" Ryou muttered agitatedly.

Yami sniggered. "Hehe…'Kura…"

"Watch it, Pharaoh!" Bakura said irritably.

Yami rolled his eyes. He was tapping his fingers gently on the guitar and humming something. He looked like he was thinking hard. Tea smiled; he looked so funny when he was thinking like that.

Suddenly, Yami brightened. "Hey guys, I-HEY!" Yami yelled over Ryou and Bakura's argument. They stopped and sat up on the log chair. "I just came up with a school song. Want to hear it?" Everyone nodded eagerly.

Yami began to strum a slow rhythm, and then suddenly began to strum much faster. A cool beat was in play. He started singing in his deep, baritone voice:

_**We are the Domino High School, Domino City;  
One of the greatest things about us is that we're stupidity free;  
All except Bakura and the teachers, they're full of insanity;  
And as far as we well know it, they'll probably kill me.**_

**_We're on a camp trip, while I sing;_**  
**_It's fun and full of surprises – seagulls flying.  
Got to find who the insane one is; got to find out who we are;_**  
**_May the lessons of our school days give us faith and take us far._**

**_Hopefully Bakura behaves himself for two weeks; hopefully my wish will come true;  
I wonder if he'll kill us before this song is through;_**  
**_Toasting marshmallows and surfing the big waves; ah, the list goes on;  
And we'll remember these fun camping days; even after we're gone;_**

**_We're on a camp trip, while I sing;_**  
**_It's fun and full of surprises – seagulls flying.  
Got to find who the insane one is; got to find out who we are;_**  
**_May the lessons of our school days give us faith and take us far._**

Everyone has joined in for the final chorus, including Bakura, despite the insults.

**_We're on a camp trip, while I sing;_**  
**_It's fun and full of surprises – seagulls flying.  
Got to find who the insane one is; got to find out who we are;_**  
**_May the lessons of our school days give us faith and take us far._**

"THAT DOES IT!" Roared someone into the speakers. "GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING HIDES INTO BED BEFORE I PERSONALLY COME DOWN THEIR AND RING YOUR NECKS! BED! YOU HEAR ME? NOW! BED!"

Grumbling and muttering colourful insults from Bakura, everyone made their way back to the cabin. Tea's eyes glittered with adoration at Yami, and could have sworn she saw something dance across his eyes for a brief moment. But she guessed it was just her imagination.

Or was it?

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Cutehelenjames - (_Glomps_) Thankyou! Good luck with your exams!**

**BrianSerenity - I'm glad you found it again! You're another of my faithful and favourite reviewers :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Death Angel's Fate - No worries. Glad you found it again! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mel (Anonymous) - Glad you found it funny!**

**Mandy (Anonymous) - You didn't have to wait long! ;)**

**Lavender Raine - You'll have to wait and see! And hope you enjoyed!**

**XXR.I.PXX - Hello again! I updated!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Hey everyone, daily updates until next Tuesday!  
Rauzeras - But we still desire reviews!  
T.Alligator - Review or die.  
Daikaio - o.O That wasn't very nice!  
T.Alligator: Oops! (_Smiles sweetly_) Pwease weevoo :)  
Daikaio: Much better!  
Bakura - Yeh, so do it!**

**Chapter two posted on 05/23/2005.  
Updated chapter two on 05/29/2005.  
Story completed on 07/24/2005.**


	3. Violet

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its' characters**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Violet  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N - Updates are daily!**

**

* * *

**

The sun had just risen over the horizon as the seniors in group 'A2' began to stir. Joey muttered something in his sleep and rolled over, preparing to keep sleeping…only to have it cut short.

"WAKE UP YOU MORONS!" Someone yelled through the speaker. Joey yelped and fell out of bed. Several noises were going on inside the cabin.

Laughing.

Scolding.

Whimpering.

Spluttering.

Stomping.

Yawning.

Joey groaned and sat up, looking around the cabin and was surprised at what he saw.

Bakura was pounding his mattress while laughing maniacally, clutching his chest; Ryou was standing near the ladder, scolding him for laughing at someone else's pain. Yami, meanwhile, was sitting in his bed, eyes watery and was whimpering slightly. Yugi was attempting to remove Yami's hair from the springs of his bed, which gave Bakura a reason to have a good laugh. Tea was stomping around the room, looking extremely agitated about the lack of respect for her sleep.

Tristan, however, just sat up and yawned lightly, rubbing his eyes. "Hey guys, how are we all?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that there was a riot going on.

"SOMEONE BEING IN PAIN IS NOT FUNNY!" Ryou was yelling at his yami.

"IT _IS_ WHEN IT'S THE PHARAOH WHO'S IN PAIN!" Bakura cackled. "ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIS _HAIR_!"

"TOMB ROBBER!" Yami roared, eyes streaming with tears. Having your hair plucked out was not very pleasant. Yugi was looking hopelessly at Yami's hair, which was wrapped tightly around the springs.

"Yami-your-hair-won't-come-loose-!" Yugi muttered, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"I knew this would happen," Yami sighed, dry tear marks on his sun-kissed cheeks. "That's why I should have slept in the top bunk!"

"You can have it tonight, Yami," Yugi sighed.

Bakura was still laughing hysterically, while Ryou had given up in talking some sense into the Tomb Robber.

Tea marched out of the cabin to the public showers; Yami was beginning to lose patience with his hair.

"Yugi, stop. I have an idea," Yami muttered.

"Oh, okay," Yugi said in surprise.

Yami grimaced slightly as he reached up for where his hair connected with the bed springs. Bakura was watching with interest and eagerness. Yami shut his eyes tightly, and grabbed onto the ends…

**

* * *

**

Tea carried her pyjamas back from the showers, now wearing her infamous "Spirit" top and skirt. She was just walking past cabin 'B3' when she heard someone scream, and it sounded like it was coming from her cabin. Maniacal laughter followed the scream.

'That sounds like Yami and Bakura,' Tea thought, and jogged over to the cabin. As she opened the door, Bakura came sprinting out, chased by a miniature Yami – Yugi.

Frowning, Tea turned around and saw Yami kneeling on the floor, clutching his scalp. She saw that his crimson eyes were all watery and horror-stricken. She hurried over to Yami, Joey, Tristan and Ryou, who were grouped around Yami and Yugi's bunks.

"What happened?" Tea asked, expression full of confusion.

"Yam' was tryin' ta remove his hair from da bed springs when Bakura wen' an' yanked id all ou'!" Joey sighed.

Tea looked at Yami's hair which now looked like someone had sheared the middle of his head. Tea looked at him sadly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes-it-hurts-!" Yami breathed through clenched teeth. "That-stupid-Tomb-Robber-!" Yami muttered a long trail of mild insults.

Suddenly, the door to cabin A2 was kicked open by Yugi, who was dragging Bakura in by the ear. Bakura was muttering, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" as he was dragged in.

Yugi thrust Bakura in front of Yami with such force that you wouldn't believe possible before bellowing, "NOW APOLOGISE!"

"What?" Bakura yelped. "I'm not apologising to the Pharaoh!"

"APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!" Yugi roared.

Bakura flinched under Yugi's tone and turned towards the Pharaoh. He took a deep breath before whispering, "Sorry". Bakura then rounded on Yugi. "THERE! I SAID IT! OKAY? NOW GET OFF MY CASE!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY LIGHT, TOMB ROBBER!" Yelled and obviously ticked off Pharaoh. Yami's Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly and there was a light _pop_. The missing hair grew back into place and Yami stood up. He muttered all the way out of the cabin while carrying the same sun shirt and board shorts he was wearing yesterday. They stood their in silence as they watched Yami return wearing his board shorts and sun shirt before exiting. He picked up the surfboard he used yesterday and headed in the direction of the beach, looking extremely moody.

"Wow," Bakura said, his mouth hanging open in shock. "I've never seen the Pharaoh so annoyed."

"He has good reason to be," Yugi muttered before heading towards the wardrobe.

"HEY! PHARAOH!" Screamed someone into the speaker. "YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY SEAGULLS! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Oh, and it's TIME FOR BREAKFAST YOU FOOLISH MORTALS! GET YOUR-" (The speaker said a nasty word) "-OVER TO THE KITCHEN FOR PANCAKES! PANCAKES I SAY! BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY PANCAKES!"

Joey could have sworn that the whole camp had just sweat dropped.

**

* * *

**

Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tea and Tristan made their way over to the kitchen ten minutes later for breakfast. Yami, who no doubt heard the call, was seemingly ignoring the fact that a meal was on and continued to catch large pipes into shore, his new hair shining.

"BREAKFAS'! BREAKFAS'! BREAKFAS'!" Joey chanted happily, taking a seat at one of the long tables.

"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!" Tristan joined in.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS! BREAKFAST IS COMING!" Roared someone in the microphone. Joey and Tristan sank low into their seats.

"Wha' an additude," Joey muttered sulkily.

Bakura sniggered. Joey shot him a death glare before sitting up straight again.

The remaining seniors, apart from Yami, joined them in the next fifteen minutes. Joey's stomach was growling hungrily and Joey moaned. "WHEN DO WE GE' TA EAT?"

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" Screamed the microphone agitatedly. "HURRY UP AND EAT SO _I_ CAN EAT! I'M STARVING!"

"SHUDDUP!" Joey roared angrily.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME SO? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

"No, I don' know who ya freakin' are!"

"IDIOT!" The speaker screamed. Joey ignored the long line of curses coming through the speaker as he went up to retrieve his food, not looking at who he was actually speaking to.

"I'll er-have some of dat bacon, some scrambled eggs, loads of toas', and one of dose lil' budda condainers with id, some pancakes-"

"FINALLY!"

Joey pretended he didn't hear the speaker. "Wid jam toppin' and more budda, and some cooked spagheddi, an'-"

"You sure eat a lot, don't you, hun?" Said an all-too-familiar voice.

Joey looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes, blonde hair and sparkling lipstick.

"Mai!" Joey cried in surprise. "Wha' are ya doin' here?"

Said blonde put her hand on her hip. "Working."

Joey frowned at her. "Why are ya workin' for my camp?"

Mai sighed; she looked really tired. "I needed to get away from Kaiba's digital world and see some sand and sea - and this seemed the perfect way to get away from it all. I also need to be earning money, of course."

"Uh-okay, den." Joey shrugged. In truth, he was glad Mai had come.

"So then, handsome, how's camping?" She asked him, piling bacon onto a large plate.

"Oh, it alrigh', ya know…"

Joey heard someone sniggering behind him. He turned around to see Bakura smirking at him and pointing at Mai, making kissing motions and slapping the side of his face. Joey growled angrily and attempted to swat him with his tray. Bakura just laughed; cursing, Joey turned around to see Mai raising an eyebrow at him. "What's his problem?"

"Uh - nuttin, he's jus' a bi' disdurbed…" Joey muttered. Mai laughed heartily and loaded Joey's tray with his food.

"There you go, handsome. Eat it all now; you want to grow up big and strong." Joey grinned embarrassedly.

"Oh yes, Mai," Bakura smirked. "I'm sure you want Joey to be very _big_."

Joey growled in annoyance and Mai flicked a meatball at Bakura with a spoon. Joey grinned and walked off, sitting in between Tristan and Ryou. "Ryou, your yam' is geddin' on my nerves."

"Ah, ignore him," Ryou shrugged. "He's always been like that. There's nothing I can do."

Joey sighed and began shovelling pancakes and spaghetti into his mouth at once.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MORTALS!" Screamed the speaker, earning an agitated groan from Joey. "EAT UP, NOW! _FUN _DAY AHEAD OF US! THE SEAGULLS SHALL FALL AT MY WRATH! HAHAHAHA!"

"I swear he sounds familiar," muttered Bakura as he sat down. A few minutes later, they saw Yami appear near the entrance, soaking wet. His sun shirt was sticking to his skin, shaping every one of his muscles. Joey looked to his side to see Tea staring at Yami, a vivid flush on her cheeks. Joey grinned inwardly.

Now that he looked around, quite a few female teens were eyeing Yami interestingly. Yami ignored all the stares he was attracting and leaned the surfboard up against the glass door. He walked up to where the breakfast was being served.

Mai pursed her lips as he walked up. "Well, well, here comes the master of the sea," Mai said, smirking slightly.

Yami rolled his eyes, trying to unstick his sun shirt from his muscly chest. "Bacon, eggs, sausages and buttered toast, thanks."

Mai nodded and began piling the food onto his plate. "You know, hun, I was just wondering…" Mai began, staring at the teens who were currently drooling over Yami. "Is there any chance you work out?" She said slyly.

Yami growled and allowed Mai to put the plate on his tray. Mai laughed lightly and Yami muttered his thanks. He walked back over to his group of friends and sat firmly between Yugi and Tea. He looked determined to ignore Bakura completely.

"Now that everyone's done checking you out, Yami-," Tristan started before earning a cold glare from Yami. "Ah, forget it."

Yami shrugged and continued eating his bacon and eggs. He then noticed something pressed against him; it was Tea's arm.

"Sorry, Tea," Yami apologised, noticing that her arm was getting wet.

Tea smiled at him, her blush still tinging her cheeks. "Oh, no problem." Yami smiled at her and turned his attention back towards his food.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!" The speaker screamed once more. "HERE'S THE RA FORESAKEN PLANS FOR TODAY! FIRST UP: HIKING!" Everyone in the dining area groaned. "WHICH APPARENTLY WILL TAKE OVER THREE HOURS!" More groaning. "AND THEN WE SHALL DESTROY THE TERRIFYING SEAGULLS!"

"I swear, if he mentions seagulls one more time…" Bakura growled.

"THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! CLEAR OUT SO I CAN EAT!" All the students quickly gulped down the rest of their food before exiting the cafeteria.

Outside, Bakura was complaining about the hike to the only one who would listen: Ryou.

"It's not fair! We came here for _fun_ not to have our legs _murdered_!" Bakura barked. However, the word 'murder' suddenly began to penetrate his brain. "Murder…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BAKURA!" Ryou yelled warningly. Bakura pouted and sat down in the sand. Yami sniggered quietly.

"All students are to report to the Teacher's Cabin to prepare for the hike," came a much more sensible voice through the speaker. Yami quickly ran back to the cabins to get changed into some more appropriate clothing. Meanwhile, everyone else was grouped around the teacher's cabin.

"All right seniors! Your hiking groups are the same as your cabin groups and your particular trail will be lead by a member of our staff, parents, and or guests."

"I'm none of those," Mai said, walking up to Yugi and the gang. "I'm a rich, hot chick who volunteered to help so I could get payed and get a better tan at the same time."

Joey laughed. Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're laughing, are you insulting her or agreeing with her?"

Joey chose not to answer the question. A few moments later, Yami appeared next to Yugi, wearing a pair of loose three-quarter jeans which had 'EFFEKT' written on one of the back pockets. He also wore a black, sleeve-less shirt that had flame images near surrounding the bottom of it. Along with his usual buckles and chains. He had brought his guitar with him.

"Nice look, Pharaoh," Bakura muttered. Yami rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Yugi.

"What's going on?"

"We're getting ready to go hiking!" Yugi replied happily. As Yugi said this, Mai walked up to the teacher's cabin and entered.

"What do you mean 'hiking'?" Yami asked quizzically.

"Ha! The almighty Pharaoh doesn't even know what a mere hike is," Bakura sniggered, only to have a death glare thrown at him.

"Well, uh, it's kind of like those 'expeditions' you did when you were Pharaoh," Yugi said thoughtfully. "Except we're just doing a bit of site-seeing around this island."

"Oh, okay then," Yami said smiling. "That sounds okay."

And apart from Yami and Yugi, everyone else was less then enthusiastic. Mai returned looking very smug.

"Alright, kids. Let's get going."

"Wai' a minu'e!" Joey cried. "Since when are you takin' us on dis hikin' ding?"

"Since the principal and I said so, hun," Mai said coolly. "Now, if you're done blabbing, I'd like to get moving."

With that, she marched off, heading towards the forest. Group feeling with uncertainty, they followed her. Not that they had much choice.

They followed the violet-eyed beauty into the forest, away from the campsite. They trekked through the thick trees and early morning dew – it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

Yami had the guitar strapped to his back, so he had to duck extra low in order to avoid being caught in any branches. They walked on in silence, not feeling much like talking. Mai looked to be extremely agitated by her hair constantly being caught in branches. She looked around and saw a more open path. She led her group over to the path and they continued upwards through the forest.

"YOW!" Joey yelled angrily after about fifteen minutes of walking. "MY EYE!" A stick had poked him in the eye.

"Oh Joey, you big baby. Let me see," Mai fussed. She walked over to Joey and attempted to examine his eye, but he couldn't open it. It was watering too much, and it hurt.

"Joey, come on, I need to see it."

"No, I'll be righ' Mai," Joey muttered, rubbing his eye.

"You sure, hun?" Mai asked with a frown.

"Yeh, id's all good."

Mai nodded before turning around, continuing upwards. The ground was getting more slippery and steeper as they went. Yugi's legs were beginning to cramp up and he was panting.

Soon they were out of the trees and were climbing up a rocky mountain. Some of the rocks were loose and made them slip in surprise and scream loudly. Yami noted just how girlish Bakura screamed, who was glaring daggers at the ex-Pharaoh. Yami grinned.

They rounded a corner and walked along a thin path, with a rough wall of rocks on one side and a steep drop-off on the other. The path steeped even further, and they had to really dig their feet into the ground to get up.

Suddenly, Joey put his foot on a loose piece of rubble and he slipped back down a few inches – knocking Yugi over. Yugi tumbled backwards and slammed into Tea who had been behind him. Together, they both fell off the edge of the cliff, screaming their lungs out.

Coincidentally, a strong branch with thick leaves was a few meters down, attached to the rock wall. Yugi managed to grab onto the branch while Tea grabbed onto Yugi's right foot.

"Ah – Tea!" Yugi groaned, trying to keep a strong grip on the branch. "My arms-they-hurt-!"

"YUGI! TEA!" Yami bellowed, crouching down near the cliff's edge. "HOLD ON!"

"YUGI! DON'T LET GO!" Tea screamed from below. Yugi looked to be straining under the weight. The others looked down helplessly; Mai was of no help at all.

"HELP! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" She was screeching.

"DAT WON' DO US ANY GOOD AD ALL!" Joey yelled over her screaming. "C'mon Yam', any ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Yami muttered, looking down at his Light's and one of his best friend's situations. Then a thought occurred to him. He slipped off his guitar that was clipped to his back.

"You're going to play them a tune to calm their nerves?" Bakura asked blankly.

"No, Tomb Robber." Yami rolled his eyes, as he detached the strap from his guitar case. "Okay." He leaned over the edge of the cliff. "Someone hold onto me!" Yami requested.

Tristan and Ryou bent down and grabbed the former Pharaoh by his ankles. Yami nodded and gave them a look as if to say, 'if-you-let-go-you-will-go-to-the-Shadow-Realm' before leaning completely over the edge. He dangled the strap down to Yugi; it reached to about an inch above his head. "Yugi!" Yami called gently. "Grab a hold of the strap!"

Yugi looked up, his eyes fearful. He hesitantly reached a hand up, attempting to grab it. He couldn't quite reach it. The branch he was holding made a creaking noise and Yugi grabbed on tighter to the branch, whimpering, while Tea let out an, 'oh!' of surprise.

Yami pushed himself further off the edge, the strap now capable of flicking Yugi's bangs. "Yugi! Come on, grab it!" Yami pleaded. Yugi looked too scared to move. "Yugi!"

"Yugi!" Tea called upwards. "Come on! You can do it!"

"Yug'! C'mon!" Joey added.

Yugi looked up and reached a shaking hand upwards. His other arm was straining with the effort of holding both his own and Tea's weight. He moaned before managing to seize the strap.

"Now hold on tight!" Yami called down at his Lighter half. Yugi nodded, as he moved his other hand onto the strap. "PULL!" Yami roared at his friends, who seized Tristan and Ryou's shoulder and heaved. Yugi and Tea were pulled back up onto secure grounds.

"Yami! Yami! Yami!" Yugi sobbed, gripping Yami's shirt tightly and burying his head into his chest. He cried softly, as Yami hugged his Light tightly.

"Yugi-shh-it's okay. You're safe now," Yami whispered soothingly. Yugi's whole body shook with sobs in relief and fright.

Tea was panting slightly, freaked out. She was shaking furiously, though not nearly as much as Yugi. She was crying slightly for Yugi's and her sake. She closed her eyes, and felt someone's arm wrap around her waist.

Surprised, she opened her eyes once more and found herself pulled into Yami's embrace. Blushing furiously, she allowed him to hug her gently, enjoying his exotic scent.

He broke away from her so that he could hold his Light more securely. "Are you alright, Tea?" He asked her quietly.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks to you," she added, her face a deep crimson. He smiled at her before rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's back. Once Yugi had stopped crying and he wasn't shaking as much, he let go of Yami with a feeble apology. "Don't apologise, Yugi. My shirt needed a wash anyway." Yami smiled. Yugi giggled before wiping his eyes. "Thanks, Yami. And everyone who helped," Yugi added, beaming at them all.

"Yug'…" Joey said, not meeting his gaze. "Sorry, pal. My bad…"

"It's alright Joey, I know you didn't mean to!" Joey rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a thousand apologies under his breath. Yami turned to Mai. "Can we go back now? I think that's enough for one day."

"Sorry, hun. I can't take you back. Rules," Mai said, curling her hair around her index finger."

"WHA'?" Joey cried indignantly. "DEY COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU'RE NO' ALLOWING US TA GO BACK?"

"Joey, will you stop yelling? I'm right next to you," Mai muttered in agitation. "And no, Joey, I can't take you back. No matter the circumstances."

"Let's keep going," Yugi said nervously. "I think I'll be alright."

"Yeh, me too," Tea added.

Joey looked from Yugi, to Tea, to Mai. "You're all insane," Joey muttered, earning a slap in the back of the head from Mai.

"Besides, you're going to enjoy the view up here anyhow. Now, let's get moving," Mai said enthusiastically.

Yami got to his feet and felt Yugi clutching onto his arm. He looked down to see his Light shaking slightly. Yami ruffled his hair with his other arm, before he slung his guitar back over his other shoulder that Ryou had handed to him just before. They kept walking.

Everyone watched where they were stepping from then on; Yugi was still holding on tightly to Yami's arm, afraid of what might happen if he let go. Tea appeared to be fine, but in fact was in deep thought.

'He hugged you, which means he was concerned for you.' One of the voices in her head was saying.

'I say he likes you.'

'I say that he was just making sure I wasn't hurt.'

'Exactly!'

Tea shook her head as she heard her friends gasp. She looked at her current surroundings and her eyes bulged.

They had finally reached the top of the mountain.

Soft, minty grass surrounded the mountain top; a cool breeze was breathtaking and the view even more so; for you could see the brilliant blue ocean down below, and the white sand; a couple of bushes surrounded the platform they were standing on, and Tea suddenly had the desire to close her eyes and go to sleep; it was all so amazing.

"Told you you'd like it, Joey," Mai smirked at the blonde. Joey looked up and met her violet eyes, his mouth hanging open. Mai frowned at him. "Kaiba's right. We _do_ need to get you a muzzle."

Joey yelled in anger that she had mentioned Kaiba at a time like now. He stomped over to the edge of the platform and sat down, enjoying the scenery. Everyone did the same, though Yami sat on a smooth rock a little further back, making sure Yugi stayed away from the edge. Tea sat at the edge with everyone else, the wind blowing her hair about.

Ah, it was so very beautiful.

Tea lied back on the ground and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. The peaceful air around them made her feel sleepy, and with Yami playing his guitar in the background, it made the atmosphere even more soothing. She could here Yami and Yugi talking and singing softly, occasionally laughing. Tea smiled; she loved to here Yami laugh. It was so deep and yet gentle at the same time. Soon she found someone lie down next to her, and she saw the amethyst-eyed teen known as Yugi.

He closed his eyes immediately and looked like he had gone to sleep. Tea grinned and sat up, looking around. She saw Yami thinking to himself and occasionally strumming the guitar. She got up and walked over to him, wanting to listen to him play.

"Hey Yami, what are you up to?" Tea asked the former Pharaoh.

Yami looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, just thinking up some words for this new song Yugi and I came up with."

"Really?" Tea said with interest. "Can I hear it?"

Yami nodded and said, "Sure." Tea beamed as he began to play. The rhythm and beat was very catchy, and she soon found herself humming as Yami sang:

**_Life's just a game;  
We all wanna win;_**  
**_Keep your hand a secret;_**  
**_Unleash the monsters within_**.

**_Sometimes it's over,  
Before it's even begun._**  
**_If someone else gets hurt, then,  
What have you really won?_**

**_I'm always One Card Short;_**  
**_Always one day late._**

Yami stopped singing and continued playing the tune to the song, humming slightly. Tea was in love with the music _and_ the musician.

"Yeh, that's all I have so far," Yami shrugged as he stopped strumming. "I need to think up the next few verses."

"It's really good!" Tea piped up excitedly. "I love it!"

Yami grinned at her. "Good."

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, Mai spoke loudly, "okay, troops, we're heading back to camp!"

"Aw, man. Do we have ta go righ' now?" Joey whined.

"Yes, Joey, it's getting late. Come on!" Everyone got up with a groan and Yami replaced his guitar back in its' case. He strapped it onto his shoulder and got up to wake Yugi. He shook Yugi very gently who opened one eye. He smiled faintly before getting up and dusting himself off. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt of waking himself up, but he just yawned cutely.

"You tired, Yugi?" Yami asked gently.

Yugi nodded slightly. "You could say that."

Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand before the two of them followed everyone back down the mountain side. The afternoon sun blazed down on them in a warm glow. The wind had eased by now and was merely a gentle breeze; so very soothing.

Bakura, meanwhile, was throwing tiny pinecones at Ryou.

"OW!" Ryou yelled when one got him in the ear. "Bakura, will you _stop_?"

"Magic word?" Bakura said innocently, throwing another pinecone which hit him on the shoulder.

"_Please_?" Ryou begged.

"It's not '_please'_," Bakura said while rolling his eyes. "It's 'death-to-all-five-thousand-year-old-Pharaohs-who-is-in-love-with-a-mortal-woman,'" Bakura said in one breath, smirking at Yami's expression. Ryou sighed before repeating what Bakura had said. Bakura nodded and proceeded in chucking pinecones at Joey's head. Finally, it got him hard in the back of the head.

"DAMMID!" Joey roared, chasing after Bakura who was way ahead of him. "GE' BACK HERE YOU SLEAZE!"

"JOEY! BA-BAK-BA-!" Mai trailed off, looking annoyed. "WHAT IS HIS NAME?" She screamed to no one in particular.

Everyone sweat dropped before following Bakura and Joey down the mountain side. They could here their shouting echoing up at them, a long chain of insults and cackling.

Suddenly, they both heard two sets of screaming. Panicking, they sped up to try and find the blonde and snow-haired.

Ryou and Mai looked particularly worried. Yami was having trouble staying on balance while running, carrying a guitar and dragging Yugi along at the same time; which explained why he was behind the rest of the group.

Soon, they heard two people's voices echoing upwards. Looking around wildly for the source, they soon found a deep cavern in the wall of a sharp corner. They looked down the cavern curiously, only to see pure darkness.

"HELP! HELP!" They heard Joey and Bakura's voices yell from down in the cavern.

"Joey!" Yugi called.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"Yeh, we're here," Joey called back. "Help us ou' already!"

"Right!" Yugi said, turning to face Yami. "How deep do you think it is?"

"...Um...deep?" Yami replied uncertainly. "I doubt that this guitar strap could help them this time, though. Looks like someone will have to go back and warn the staff."

"I'll do it," Tristan muttered. "Mai needs to stay here – since she's the host of this trip – and I'll be the fastest. Be back soon!" Tristan called, turning around and jogging down the mountain.

Everyone turned their attention back to the cavern, where they could hear Joey and Bakura muttering down there.

"How'd you guys wind up down there anyway?" Tea asked, and there was a murmur of interest. There was a moment of silence down in the cavern, before Bakura spoke up.

"Well, I was running down the mountain and then I saw a sharp corner, I tried to stop myself from running, but it was too steep. As I got closer, I saw a cavern, and desperately tried to slow down. I managed to slow down just at the edge and was just gaining my balance when ole Joey here ran into me and we fell."

There was a short silence. "Joey you knuckle-head!" Mai said furiously. "This is your fault!"

"MY FAULT?" Joey roared indignantly. "IF DIS IDIOD HADN' OF CHUCKED PINE-DINGYS AD ME, DEN I WOULDN' OF RAN AFDA HIM IN DA FIRS' PLACE!"

Bakura growled and they heard Joey yelp, "OW! WILL YOU STOP THROWIN' DOSE DINGS AD ME?"

"Come on, Bakura, show some maturity!" Ryou said exasperatedly.

There was another moment of silence before something came flying out of the cavern and hitting Ryou on the nose. "Hey! Stop it!" But more pinecones came flying out of the cavern. Ryou backed out of the range of fire, along with the others. The pinecones went soaring over the cliff and one of them hit something that was attached to a tree. Before they knew what was happening, bees were charging at them.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Yami roared, pointing at the cavern. He threw Yugi down unceremoniously and waited for Ryou, Tea and Mai to follow him after. He swung down and they began to slide downwards.

Occasionally bumping into corners, they slid down the large tunnel, dust flying in their face and sharp rocks jutting out everywhere. They heard Mai and Tea screaming at the top of their lungs all the way down, until they went flying out the other end and landed into a cavern.

Yami went flying out and landed on top of Yugi, who had been lying on top of Joey. Yugi groaned and Yami quickly climbed off him. Ryou's head had collided with Bakura's and they were now lying on the ground. Mai and Tea seemed to be the only ones who hadn't ended up injuring anyone but themselves.

Bakura stood up, holding onto his head. There was a large lump on his forehead and his eyes were glazed over. "Ah, Ryou, I already had a head injury on my way down here. You hit the exact spot where I was injured. Guess you're learning from me after all." And with that, he slumped back onto the ground and passed out.

"'Kura? 'KURA!" Ryou cried, shaking said teen furiously. His voice echoed twice as loudly in this cavern and everyone heard a faint rumble.

"Oh, Ra," Yami growled.

"What's going on, Yami?" Yugi asked fearfully, who was no longer lying on Joey.

"Rock avalanche," Yami muttered, and as he said this, the rumbling increased and the last rays of light that had been flooding through the cavern's entrance were blocked out. They heard some rolling sounds as a few small rocks came flying out of where they had entered.

"Great. Just Perfect." Yami growled. He detached his guitar from his back and pulled it out. The guitar case had rips and tares all over it thanks to the slide, but the guitar itself appeared to still be in good condition. He walked to the opposite side of the cavern and sat down moodily on a rock. He began strumming the guitar gently, looking extremely agitated.

Hell. That's where they had been sent to. If there is a God, he has a sense of humour.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames - Thanks! I hope I do well in my exams, and I hope your German one wasn't too hard :P Anyway, thanks for the review, made me laugh. Poor little Bakura :P Here's the update! Enjoy!**

**Rainan Strife - I agree! YGO fanfics are fun to read...and write! Here's chapter 3, I hope you continue to read it!**

**Jellybob 15 - o.O You're back! Yay! Glad you updated your "Just A Night" fanfic...oh yeh, and people, read Jellybob 15's fanfics if you like YY/T, J/M and or S/S. They're very good! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Black Rose of Nevermore - Good guess, and isn't that song just great? XD Anyway, thanks for the review, here's the update!**

**Death Angel's Fate - (_Hides_) Okay, okay! I updated, please don't hurt me! O.O**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Yay! I'm getting reviews!  
Rauzeras - Lucky us. Oh yes, you seem to be in a good mood. Odd o.O  
T.Alligator - She hasn't had any anxiety attacks...  
Daikaio - Nope, which has left me feeling giddy! I practically bounce off to school these days XD  
Rauzeras - O.O The Shame...  
Daikaio - (_Pouts_) Anyway, hope you readers out there continue to read and review! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
T.Alligator - Review, thanks!  
Marik - Chapter four is going to be up tomorrow! Muahahaha!  
Daikaio - o.O (_Bonks on head with mallet_) You're not suppose to say that x( And what are you doing here?  
Marik - (_Shrugs_) I'm on my take-over-the-world break. I'm having a soda, so leave me alone!  
Daikaio - Fine, fine. REVIEW, READERS :)**

**Chapter three posted on 05/24/2005.  
Chapter updated on 06/05/2005 .  
Story completed on 07/24/2005.**


	4. Honey Coated Hazel

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Honey-coated Hazel  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N - I enjoy your support! Please continue to review and I'll continue to update!**

**

* * *

**

Ryou was desperately trying to wake his yami up but it was a no go. By now, the lump on Bakura's head and changed to a black and purple mass. It didn't look like he'd be waking up too soon. "Ah, 'Kura, come on, get up…" Ryou muttered, shaking Bakura's shoulders.

"Darn shame that he of all people got knocked out," Yami said lowly. "He was probably the only one down here that could get us out."

"Why's that, Yami?" Tea asked.

"Because I'm certain that his Millennium Ring could have at least been able to move the rocks away." He then started singing:

_**The darkness presses in around me;  
Oh for once could it just let me be?**_

Yami kept strumming and singing gently while everyone huddled together and began coming up with ways to escape.

_**I feel so isolated;  
In this place I am situated.**_

"Hey Mai, wha's da time?" Joey asked Mai.

"It's thirteen minutes to six, why?"

"Aw, man. Da sun sets ad abou' six dirty! We only have fordy-five minudes till id ge's dark! And everyone else has _dinna_!"

"Who made you the mathematician expert?" Mai said.

_**The loneliness whispering in my ear:  
'You're the only one that's here.'**_

"WHA'?" Joey yelled angrily.

"Joey, keep your voice down, remember what happened last time someone raised their voice?" Yugi said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeh – Hehe…RYOU! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Joey said as he realised it was Ryou who had caused the avalanche.

_**I don't know what it feels li-ike;  
I don't know when it feels ri-ight;  
To be with friends and family;  
Oh, can't you just see?  
I don't wanna be me.**_

"Joey, please stop chasing me!" Ryou whispered loudly, dodging between the rocks as the blonde tailed him.

"No' undil ya apologise for makin' me skip my dinna!" Joey retorted, continuing his chase.

"Sorry!" Ryou called.

"Dat's no' good enough!"

"Joey!" Yugi, Mai and Ryou called. Tea was too busy listening to Yami's music to notice anything else.

_**I feel like such a loner;  
Like I'm the one of the solitary planet roamers;  
Do you understand my pain?  
This isn't just some simple ga-ame.**_

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" Joey muttered before sitting down on the rocky surface. Mai rolled her eyes and sat in a corner of the cavern, her back pressing up against the wall. Ryou headed back over to Bakura to continue his futile attempts at awakening the ex-Tomb Robber. Yugi headed over to Yami and sat next to him, allowing his voice to penetrate his head.

_**It's written down like pen and paper; so clear.  
'You're the only one that's here.'**_

_**I don't know what it feels li-ike;  
I don't know when it feels ri-ight;  
To be with friends and family;  
Oh, can't you just see?  
I don't wanna be me.**_

Tea felt her senses being dulled into a soothing blankness. She went to a far corner of the cavern and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her chest. Allowing her forehead to rest on her kneecaps and Yami's voice penetrating her mind.

_**What if it was you?  
What would you do?**_

'He's such a good singer,' Tea thought, smiling inwardly.

'When are you going to tell him you like him?' Said an impatient, nagging voice.

'…I can't.'

_**Would you cry?  
Or would you die?**_

'Why not? He's not going to hate you.'

'How do you know?'

'He's not that kind of guy. He'll understand.'

_**You're telling me that neither is right;  
I think I understand.  
The darkness faded; Yes, I see the light.**_

'I know he's not the kind of guy to just abandon you because of some silly crush. But, well, what if he starts acting different around me? What if he feels uncomfortable around me?'

'What if he returns your feelings?'

_**Oh yes, I see the light.  
And it feels right.  
The comfort whispering in my ear:  
'I'm not the only one that's here!'**_

_**I now know what it feels li-ike;  
I now know when it feels ri-ight;  
To be with friends and family;  
Oh, can't you just see?  
I just wanna be me.**_

That stumped Tea. What if Yami did return her feelings? No. He wouldn't.

'It's defiantly possible that he returns them.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Well, why wouldn't he?'

_**I now know what it feels li-ike;  
I now know when it feels ri-ight;  
To be with friends and family;  
Oh, can't you just see?  
I just wanna be me.**_

'Because he's an ancient Pharaoh. I'm just an average day school girl! Why would he of all people show interest in me?'

'Maybe because you're the most important person to him, second to that of Yugi.'

_**Oh, can't you just see?  
I just wanna be me.**_

'I assure you, he returns your feelings.'

'Even if he did, I'm not ready to tell him.'

_**I just wanna be me.**_

'You better tell him by the time this camping trip is over.'

'Why?'

_**I just wanna be me.**_

'Because you're stuck in a cavern with no way out.'

'Oh, fine. I'll tell him some time during this camping trip.'

'That's good.'

_**I just wanna be...me…**_

'Let's hope we do find a way out though.'

'Well, until then, you better have a rest.'

'That's a good idea.'

Tea snapped out of her thoughts and saw everyone fast asleep. Joey and Ryou were curled up on the ground and Mai was dozing lightly up against the wall. Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap and resting his head on the Pharaoh's chest; Yami had the guitar lying at his feet and was leaning up against the wall, head lolling to the side. Again, she felt that familiar twinge of jealousy rising in her stomach but she pushed it aside. Yami and Yugi were practically brothers, and Yami was just doing his job in protecting his Light.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. The last words of Yami's song infiltrating her mind. 'I just wanna be me…'

**

* * *

**

Tea woke up a few hours later as a shiver ran down her spine. She opened her eyes as she felt the cold waves of the cavern hit her. It was so airy and chilly. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms furiously.

All the others had bundled themselves up into pairs; Yugi and Yami were, of course, still in the same position. Ryou was resting his head on Bakura's forearm, curled up in a tight ball. Joey was snoozing, his head lolling onto Mai's shoulder, while Mai had her chin on the top of his blonde hair.

Tea still sat there in the cold silence, trying to ignore the goose bumps making their way up her arms and legs. She shivered.

"Tea?" Said a deep, baritone voice.

Tea looked up and saw Yami's crimson eyes looking at her. Tea just stared at him, not saying anything. She was so cold that her cheeks didn't light up.

"You alright?"

Tea looked down at her feet; feeling chills still working up her body. "It's freezing." She shivered. Yami looked at her pityingly.

"Unfortunately no one has a jumper to lend you," Yami sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "Come here."

Tea looked at him quizzically before standing up and walking over to him. She felt something icy and wet drip onto her neck and she shivered. Yami motioned for her to sit on the rock he was sitting on. She sat.

Wondering what he was going to do, she received a shock when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Now her blush was operating again.

Yami allowed his Millennium Puzzle to glow and the faint markings of the Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. He sent out comforting heat waves to Tea and Yugi. Yugi nuzzled deeper into Yami's chest and Tea let out a small sigh of satisfaction. Smiling, Yami closed his eyes and drifted off again.

Tea felt her shivers punctured by a warm, bubbly feeling inside of her. It was soothing and coaxed her weary mind. Her eyes grew warm and she felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and felt much more comfortable and secure in Yami's presence.

**

* * *

**

Bakura finally regained consciousness at around two in the morning. He had a massive headache and the lump on his forehead was a horrid purple and blue, situated just above his right eye. It was hard keeping that eye open.

He groaned when his surroundings finally came into view.

/'We're _still_ down here?'/Bakura cursed angrily.

('Yep.')

/'Has anyone _tried_ getting out of here?'/

('Nope. We've been waiting for you to get up.')

/'Okay, that's it. I'm blasting us out of here!'/

('Not now, 'Kura. Wait until morning. If we go now, we won't find our way back to camp since it will be too dark.')

/'I might not wake up again! I got hit pretty hard you know!'/

('…')

/'Ryou?'/

('…') "EVERYBODY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Joey yelped in surprise and clung onto Mai for dear life; Yugi slipped off Yami's lap and landed with a soft _thud_ on the cold surface; Tea screamed and squeezed the closest person to her – Yami.

Yami looked at her; Tea blushed furiously and let go of him with a feeble apology. Yami brushed it aside before looking at Ryou, who was standing up and looking pouty.

"BAKURA!" Ryou pointed at Bakura. "BLAST OPEN THE ENTRANCE NOW!"

Bakura looked shocked to see his Light acting like this. "Ryou, you-!"

"BAKURA!"

"Fine, fine!" Bakura muttered. He stood in front of the entrance to the cavern and cupped his hands together. The Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead as his Millennium Ring began to glow. The bright light from his Ring filled the cavern and something a dark blue appeared in between his cupped hands. The blue whatever it was, was in the shape of a round ball. Bakura's eyes widened and went blank. The blue ball then slowly moved up through the tunnel entrance.

"Hey – look!" Yami cried, looking at Bakura's eyes. They saw reflections of the tunnel in his eyes. The rocky walls swivelling around. They looked like they had become some kind of image projector.

"Wow, can you teach me how to do that?" Ryou asked innocently. Bakura's mouth twitched; everyone saw the image of the rocks blocking out the tunnel entrance. Suddenly, there was a large explosion and Bakura's eyes returned to normal. "That should do it," Bakura said, dusting his hands off. "Now let's get out of here."

"Uh, Bakura, man, how are we s'pose ta geddup dere?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, I'm a yami too you know!" Yami said indignantly. "And it should be easy to climb up there for you guys. Unfortunately I'll have to wait down here."

"What-? No!" Yugi said latching onto Yami's arm. "You're not staying here! There's no reason to!"

"Actually there is, Yugi," Yami sighed, ruffling Yugi's hair. "The guitar. The tunnel has caved in and there's no way that the guitar can fit through."

"But--can't you just leave the guitar here?" Yugi pleaded.

"No! I can't just leave the guitar, it's yours!"

"I'll just get a new one! Your life is more important to me then some silly guitar!"

"Yeh, Yam'! You can' jus' wai' around here. Dere's no poin' ta id!" Joey added.

"Precisely," Mai said, hand on her hip. "Especially since all of us – including you – have been waiting for Ba-Bak-Ba-WHAT IS HIS NAME?" Mai screamed to a rock that was nearby.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Come on, Yami!" Yugi said, looking up at his darker self. "I'm not leaving unless you come!"

"But Yugi…"

Yugi's eyes glazed over and enlarged themselves. Again, puppy dog eyes torture.

"Yugi! That's not fair!" Yami said, trying desperately to avoid the puppy eyes. Yugi had tiny, glistening tears forming around his adorable eyes that even Seto Kaiba probably couldn't resist. Yami sighed and nodded.

"Aw, Yam', ya ole sofdy!" Joey grinned while playfully punching Yami in the arm. Yami faked a grimace of pain before following Joey who was climbing up the tunnel. Everyone else began to climb up.

About ten minutes after their hasty climb, they had emerged out into the oh-so-glorious fresh air. They huddled together, attempting to warm up.

"Its freezin' ou' 'ere!" Joey hissed, rubbing his arms furiously.

"Come on, everyone, we have to get back to camp." Mai began marching off before pausing. "Anyone here got a flashlight?"

Everyone literally fell over. Joey was the first to recover. "_No_ we _don'_ have a damned flashligh'!"

"It was just a question!" Mai snapped.

"I can use my Millennium Item to light the way," Yami said, his Millennium Puzzle beginning to glow a brilliant gold.

"You've actually thought of something intelligent!" Bakura said putting on a fake-shocked expression. Yami rolled his eyes irritably and set off down the mountain, lighting the path ahead of the group.

"Mai, any idea how to get back?" Yami asked as they finally found the tree-covered area.

"I'm not sure anymore. This place looks so much different at night," Mai said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Bakura's and Ryou's Millennium Ring began to light up and point in a north-west direction. Yami frowned. "What's up?"

"The Ring only does this when it's sensing a Millennium Item…" Bakura muttered. "Strange that it's not pointing in your Puzzle's direction though."

"Yami?" Yugi poked the former Pharaoh who looked down.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Lift me up for a second, will you?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami looked at him quizzically before hoisting Yugi onto his shoulders. "Face the direction Ryou's and Bakura's Ring is pointing in!" Yugi commanded.

Bakura sniggered as Yami turned in the direction Yugi was pointing in.

"Look at the Pharaoh now! Being told what to do by a kid!" Bakura sniggered quietly. Unfortunately, both Yami and Yugi heard him and started yelling at him simultaneously.

"BE SILENT, TOMB ROBBER!"

"I AM NOT A KID!"

"DON'T INSULT MY LIGHT, THIEF!"

"I'M A DAMN SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Bakura cried, hiding behind Ryou. "Sorry!"

Yami growled and Yugi looked pouty; Yugi peered hard in the direction the Millennium Rings were pointing in. "They're pointing at the camp!" Yugi beamed.

"What are?" Bakura asked dumbly.

"The Millennium Rings you dolt." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Let's go! Follow the Rings!"

Everyone just noticed how loud the crickets were chirping. "Do ya have any idea how corny dat sounded?" Joey said blankly.

Ryou muttered angrily and set off. Yami placed Yugi back on the ground and followed after him, lighting the way. Everyone else stayed close behind.

They walked deeper into the forest, their footsteps seemingly quiet compared to the other noises surrounding them. Crickets were chirping and the leaves rustled in the light breeze. Animals crawled across the damp ground, the forest so chilly.

Oh yes, so very chilly.

Their minds were playing tricks on them and they began hallucinating. They thought they saw movements in the darkness, something creeping up behind them, and so on. Ryou was in the middle of both yamis, with Yugi latching on to Yami's arm. Tea looked about wildly, when something caught her eye.

She wasn't sure if it was her mind or not, but she thought she saw something golden or amber-lit gleaming in a dark patch just ahead of her. At the same time, she thought she could sense someone just ahead of her. But it was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

Feeling uneasy, Tea walked faster to catch up with the leaders of the group. They continued to follow the direction the Millennium Rings dragged them in. For the next fifteen minutes, they walked in silence, hypnotized by the direction the Rings pointed in. Soon, however, the light faded. Tea gasped; what happened?

"Hey Pharaoh, what's up?" Bakura asked, his voice sounding confused.

"I'm running out of energy," Yami muttered. "I'll try to get the light back on, hold on…"

There was a brief moment where they saw a faint orange glow in the middle of the darkness but it faded almost instantly.

"Ah, damn!" Yami growled. "I'm so weak."

"Even I could have told you that," Bakura said with sarcasm. "Oddly enough, my Ring isn't reacting anymore. Oh, damn it all!"

"Mine's not working either," Ryou said quietly, stating the obvious.

"AH! WE'RE LOST!" Joey screeched at the top of his lungs and sprinted away. He bumped hard into Mai and Tea who both screamed and ran in different directions. Yugi also got freaked out and fled.

"GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!" Bakura bellowed angrily, keeping a firm grip on his Light, not wanting him to get lost. Bakura growled. "Foolish mortals…"

"YUGI!" Yami yelled, freaking out. "TEA? JOEY? MAI?" There was no response.

Panicking, Yami used his mind link to sense where Yugi had disappeared to. "Come on, Tomb Robber! Ryou!" He ran off, seizing Ryou by the forearm, who had been holding Bakura, and dragged them onward. Yami could clearly sense where Yugi was.

He dragged the white-haired teens forward, not noticing the fact that the trees were clearing slightly. Finally, they had exited the forest.

Yami looked around and saw Yugi standing nearby. Yami let go of Ryou and ran over to his small doppelganger.

"Yugi!" Yami said, crouching down so he was eye-to-eye with Yugi. "Don't do that again! You scared me so much!"

"Sorry Yami, I just panicked. I thought there was some sort of attack going on!" Yugi said, eyes still having fear written across them. "Where are the others?"

"Still in the woods. Which reminds me, I better go find them!" Yami said, standing up straighter.

"Okay! I'll-," Yugi began.

"-stay here," Yami said sternly. "You're not going back in there."

"But Yami-!"

"_No_, Yugi. And that's final."

Yugi pouted and widened his eyes, preparing for the puppy dog eyes. Yami however, looked unaffected.

"Nope, not this time, Yugi." Yami said seriously. "Now head back to the cabin. You have the keys?"

"Yes," Yugi muttered dully. He turned around and headed in the direction of their cabin. Satisfied, Yami turned around and saw Bakura waiting near the entrance to the forest.

"What are you waiting around for?" Yami asked mildly. "We need to find the others!"

"I know that, Pharaoh!" Bakura growled. "Ryou's getting me a flashlight."

"Okay. I'll go on ahead of you." Yami started to walk into the forest when he heard Bakura calling him back. "Yes?"

"You know before, down in the cavern, how you were sitting with Yugi and Gardner?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Yes…" Yami said slowly.

"Do you have any idea how odd that looked?" Bakura asked, smirking at Yami.

Yami stared at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Bakura's smirk broadened. "Ah, Pharaoh. I swear, perfect picture moment," he said while gesturing his hands as if finding a good spot to film a scene off a movie. "Saved it in my Millennium Ring. It will come in handy for blackmail."

"What are you going on about?" Yami asked as if he had gone mad. Bakura laughed softly.

"I swear, Pharaoh. You looked like a _daddy_."

Yami's eyes widened and he hit Bakura on the head. "You have the tendency to think like that, don't you? And for Ra's sake, Tomb Robber!" Yami added, rolling his eyes. "Yugi isn't _that _small. Stop being a fool."

Bakura laughed and turned to meet Ryou, who was carrying a large torch. "Thanks, Light." Bakura grinned and ruffled his Light's hair. "Now stay in the cabin while the Pharaoh and I look for the others." Bakura turned to follow the Pharaoh into the woods, when a thought occurred to him.

/'And make sure that when you find that idiotic Taylor, pound his face in for me, would you?'/

('Why do you want me to do that?')

/'Because I heard him saying he was going back for help and he never came back! Oh, and he's finally starting to get on my nerves. Will you do it for me?'/

('Fine.')

/'Thanks!'/

And with that, Bakura disappeared into the forest, leaving Ryou alone to go back to the cabin.

**

* * *

**

Yami and Bakura had separated for each other in an attempt to find everyone faster. They'd be able to sense their Light's whereabouts in order to help find their way back. Bakura was losing his patience since he had been walking for the past ten minutes and hadn't found anyone.

"Anyone out there?" Bakura asked desperately. "Anyone at all?"

Bakura stopped walking and listened for any sign of movement. His keen ears picked up soft whispering in the darkness ahead of him. He shone the torch and saw a pair of honey-coated hazel eyes staring right back at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura and Joey screamed.

"Will you calm down, Joey? We're saved!" Said a happy Mai. "Thanks so much, Ba-Ba-well, whatever your name is!" Mai beamed.

Bakura growled. "You mean that even spending a night over at your house when you invited me to a house party you still don't even know my name?"

"Since when did I invite you to a house party?" Mai asked in surprise.

"Never. I was just trying to trick you…"

Joey slapped his forehead. "Man, Bakura, dat was wasn' cool…"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura roared. "I JUST SAVED YOU FROM LIVING IN THIS FREAKIN' FOREST FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE, MORTAL LIVES! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

"Okay, okay! Seddle down!" Joey muttered, taking a step away from Bakura.

"Bah. Whatever," Bakura muttered moodily. "Come on, I'll take you back to camp…"

"Whoopee!" Joey celebrated, doing an odd sort of jig on the spot. Mai put her arm on his shoulder to stop him from bouncing around.

"No, Joey…" Mai said, shaking her head. "No…"

"Ah, whadever!" Joey pouted, following the ex-Tomb Robber as he led the way.

**

* * *

**

'Obviously the Tomb Robber has found someone,' Yami thought to himself musingly, having heard Bakura's outburst a second ago. :'Yugi, if Bakura returns and he's brought back everyone, make sure you tell me.':

(('Right!'))

Yami pointed his Puzzle around in the never ending blackness, looking for movement. He listened carefully, but could only hear the sounds of the rustling leaves and crickets.

Suddenly, he picked up muffled sounds of pounding footsteps. "Hello?" Yami asked cautiously. "Anyone there?"

The footsteps stopped, and Yami could faintly here quick breaths. Frowning, Yami walked in the direction the breathing was coming from. He could see faint lines of a person standing up against a tree. Yami shone the light of his Puzzle on it and saw his brunette friend known as Tea.

"Tea!" Yami cried, walking over to her. He was nearly there when she ran up to him and buried her face into his chest. Yami was so shocked by her actions it took a while for him to register the fact that she was crying.

"Tea?" Yami said gently, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm scared!" Tea choked out, her body shaking slightly. "Something was chasing me!"

Yami looked extremely worried. "Come on, I'll take you back to camp."

"Th-thanks!"

**

* * *

**

By the time Yami and Tea had exited the forest, Tea had settled down and was calmly walking side by side with him, despite the fact she was blushing slightly. She couldn't believe she had cried like that, and on _Yami_…

'He likes you,' said one of her thoughts slyly.

'Oh shut up, will you?'

"You sure you okay, Tea?" Yami's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yes," Tea said smiling. "I feel much better now. And I'd like to apologise for running off like that and causing trouble." Tea did a fake bow and Yami laughed.

"Its okay, Tea. I just hope that the Tomb Robber brought Mai and Joey back."

"We should check up on everyone!" Tea said, and ran off, heading in the direction off the cabin. "I'm beating ya!"

Yami smirked and sprinted after her, allowing himself to keep to her pace. "Not quite."

They both reached the cabin to find the lights switched on. Yami pushed open the door and stared at the sight before them.

Tristan was currently tied up and hanging from the ceiling, swaying from side to side. His face was bright red from all the blood rushing to his head and he was wriggling about, trying to free himself.

Yugi and Ryou were desperately trying to calm down an enraged Tomb Robber, who was yelling so much that spit was flying from his mouth.

"-COULD OF AT LEAST USED YOUR FAT EYES TO LOOK AROUND FOR US-!"

"-IT'S NOT HIS FAULT-!"

"-BUT NO! YOU HAD TO GO AND BLOODY-!"

"-BAKURA, PLEASE STOP YELLING-!"

"-TURN AROUND AND SHRUG IT OFF, THINKING THAT WE-!"

"ENOUGH!" Yami bellowed over all the noise. Everyone stopped yelling, but Joey was still laughing hysterically. Tristan made a muffled insult and Mai flicked Joey in the ear. Joey stopped laughing and glared at Mai, who made a, "hmph!" sound.

"Now that I have your attention, is everyone here?" Yami quickly scanned the room. "Okay, everyone's here."

There was a moment of silence, and then, "-THINKING THAT WE COULD JUST FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET OUT OF THE WHOLE MESS OURSELVES! I OUGHT TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

"BOO YEH! SHADOW REALM!" Someone screamed through the speaker. There was a loud silence throughout the camp as they listened to Bakura's constant yells.

"Good night, everyone," Yami muttered. And, completely ignoring the commotion going on in the cavern, walked over to his bed and lied down, not caring that he wasn't wearing his pyjamas.

About half an hour later, Tristan was no longer hanging from the roof and Mai had returned to the teacher's cabin. Everyone was lying in their bunks, Tea in her own room. Nothing was heard throughout the cabin except the steady breathings.

Yami sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. The silence was broken, when Bakura said, "well, that was a fun-packed first full-day of camping, wasn't it?"

Bakura smirked, waiting for a reaction. There was a moment of silence, and then he felt a shoe hit him in the side of the head.

'Ah, the camp was going to be even more "fun" tomorrow then it was today,' Bakura thought dully, pushing the shoe off his bed.

Oh yes, the chaos will continue.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames - Ah, another good review! Hope you do well in ALL your exams! Here's the update!**

**Rainan Strife - Yami is a surfer :) Isn't it great? Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Jellybob 15 - Thanks for bothering to review chapter 2 AGAIN! I love your support, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Boo ya, chapter thr-I mean, four is up! Please keep reviewing, everyone!  
Rauzeras - Ryou plushies for the reviewers!  
T.Alligator - Yeh, so review! NOW!**

**Chapter four posted on 05/25/2005.  
Updated chapter four on 05/29/2005.  
Story completed on 07/24/2005. **


	5. Icy Blue

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Icy Blue  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N - Due to a complaint, I won't be pestering you guys to review each and every one of my chapters o.O So, I'm just gonna say this once...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE? **

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to...?**

_T.Alligator walks into Daikaio's and Rauzeras' bedroom and finds the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang and said owners of the room inside. Daikaio is sitting cross-legged on her king-sized single, tapping away on the wireless broadband connected laptop, occasionally glancing down at the notepad next to her. Rauzeras has taken over the job of revising for Daikaio's exams until Daikaio has posted chapter five._

_Meanwhile, Bakura and Marik are in the corner of the room, playing a heated game of rock, paper, scissors. The scores are: Bakura - 3, Marik - 1. Several Egyptian curses can be heard, even over the gentle music being played by Yami, who is putting his lighter half, Yugi, to sleep. Yugi nuzzled deeper into the violet-coloured sleeping bag and sleep rolls over him._

_Mai is absent-mindely brushing her hair and watching Joey and Tristan play '_Mario Kart_' on the nintendo 64. Tea is flipping through Bakura's '_Hamtaro_' manga book, occasionally giggling. _

_A pair of large seagulls sit in a cage near the opposite window, heads tucked under their wings and sleeping, despite the noise in the room. Kaiba is also assisting Rauzeras with the subject's revision, as exams are on Monday. Daikaio then clicks a button labelled 'Submit New Chapter' and smiles at this chapter's fine work. She closes the laptop and returns to the desk to finish off the last of her revision. _

_She hears footsteps and sends the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang and T.Alligator back into her Yu-Gi-Oh! manga comic while Rauzeras climbs out the bedroom window and onto the roof. Daikaio's mother appears and says dinner is ready, and Daikaio leaves the room. After dinner, she returns and smiles as she knows the chapter has now been posted onto the website..._

_

* * *

_

"I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! GET YOUR LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING BUTTS OUT OF BED, BEFORE I-"

"ALRIGH' ALREADY!" Yami heard Joey yell sleepily from the other bed. Yami groaned and rolled onto his side, looking out into the middle of the cabin. He looked up just in time to see Bakura roll off of his bunk and land with a loud _thump_ onto the ground.

"GAH!" Bakura screeched, alerting everyone in the cabin that it was time to be awakened by the foolish Tomb Robber.

Ryou slid his feet to the edge of the bed and yawned, not noticing Bakura lying flat on his face. "Morning, everyone!" He said with a yawn. He stood up, noticing he was standing on his yami. "Oh, 'Kura, what are you doing down there?"

"I'm making out with the floor, obviously," Bakura said sarcastically. Ryou chuckled.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," Bakura said, sarcasm still dripping off his British accent.

Yami smirked. Again, the person was screaming insanely into the microphone.

"PANCAKES! WOOOOOO! WE GOT PANCAKES! AND IF YOU WANT 'EM, TOO BAD! BECAUSE THEIR MINE! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Has that guy been to a psychiatric ward?" Bakura mumbled.

"_Someone_ has been ta crazy town!" Joey said.

"Are you kiddies getting up now, or what?" Mai said as she entered the cabin, carrying pancakes on a platter.

"ALLEUIA!" Joey cried joyfully before charging at Mai, drooling over the pancakes. He dived; Mai carelessly moved the plate out of the way and Joey went flying out the door. Shrugging, Mai approached the rest of the group and offered the pancakes.

Bakura stood up and dusted himself off before grabbing a pancake like everyone else. Tea then emerged from her room and with her hair looking very messy. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and made her way over to everyone.

"M-m-morning!' Tea yawned, taking a pancake from the platter. "Nice day," she said while looking at the sky out the window.

"Yeh, perfect day for swimming and surfing!" Yami said brightly, who had just finished his first pancake.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Pharaoh, you only want to surf to impress all the 'chicks' on this island."

Yami snorted. "I'm not a perverted yami like _you_, Tomb Robber. _I_ tend to do things like surfing for the fun of it."

"I'll bet you do," Bakura said with a smirk, gesturing to Tea. Yami became startled that he felt his face burning.

:'Ah! My face! It's on fire!': Yami thought to himself, panicking.

(('No it's not, Yami.'))

:'Yugi, you need to learn to stop listening to my thoughts!': Yami thought back, though not entirely irritated.

(('Hey-! If _I_ hadn't of informed you that your face was _not_ on fire, you probably would have raced all the way down to the water to put your head in the in!'))

:'Well, if my head isn't on fire, then why does it feel so warm?':

Yami could have sworn he heard Yugi snicker. (('Ah, I'll let you figure that out.'))

:'Yugi!':

Yugi was ignoring him and now talking to Tristan. Yami scratched his head, feeling confused. His cheeks had finally cooled down, which relieved Yami. It had been making his stomach feel really weird.

"MAI!" Yelled an angry Joey over near the doorway, who had been momently forgotten. "DAT HURD YA KNOW!"

"Poor, baby Joey," Mai said sarcastically, smirking. "Would pancakes cheer you up?" Joey's angry face immediately brightened.

"Alrigh'!" Joey cried, seizing five pancakes and shovelling them into his mouth at once. Mai sighed, and Tea watched with a revolted look on her face.

"Dis-id-bery-goob!" Joey managed to get out, his mouth packed with so much food it was almost a great accomplishment.

"Wheeler, you do realise that your spit is flying onto my face?" Bakura said conversationally, wiping some spit off his nose.

"Mm? Why are joo-?"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU'RE FREAKIN' SPEAKING! FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" Bakura roared angrily.

"Anger Management!" Ryou spat at the disgusted Tomb Robber warningly. Bakura hastily quietened down and turned to the Pharaoh. "Bored?"

"You could say that." Yami shrugged. "Race to the water and back?"

"You're on!" Bakura said with a smirk, as both Yami and Bakura took off out the cabin and in the direction of the ocean. Yugi and Ryou sighed before muttering, "Children," under their breaths.

"PHARAOH! TOMB ROBBER! DON'T GO DOWN THERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT LIVES DOWN THERE?"

"SEAGULLS?" Yami and Bakura bellowed back, their voices seeming distant.

There was a moment of silence. "What's a 'seagull'?" The speaker asked anxiously.

The whole camp sweat dropped.

"BUT NO! IF YOU GO DOWN TO THE BLUE, SHINEY STUFF YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE! FOR HERMIT CRABS CAN BE VERY _FISETY_!"

"Eh?" Joey stated blankly. "Id's hermi' crabs now?"

"What a _moron_," Mai said coldly. "By the way, once those two get back-" (She gestured to Yami and Bakura) "-we are supposed to head over to the teacher's cabin to hear about today's plan and receive any mail from family and friends."

"Oh, we get mail?" Yugi said with a smile, licking his fingers to remove the stickiness.

"Yes," Mai replied casually. "And we better get a move on. We have about ten minutes until they – as in the teaching staff – read out today's…planner."

"Well, wha' are we waitin' for?" Joey said eagerly, bounding over to the door.

**

* * *

**

"Ha! I'm winning, Pharaoh!" Bakura called over his shoulder as they both sped back in the direction of the cabin.

'What? I am the King of Games! It is impossible to lose! Fate always finds a way to let me win!' Yami thought worriedly, trying to keep up with the ex-Tomb Robber. But Bakura was still ahead of him, and they had nearly reached the door.

Ra – or the sun – beat down heavily on both of the Egyptians, not fazing their almost heat-resistant bodies. Living in Egypt had been really beneficial, even if it had been about five thousand years ago since they had last stepped on the hot desert.

Yami watched hopelessly as Bakura ran up the steps to the cabin door, Yami close behind. But just as Bakura went to grab the door handle -

"Well, wha' are we waitin' for?" Said Joey from inside the cabin. The door swung open, smacking Bakura hard in the nose. Bakura groaned and went rolling back down the stairs, Yami side-stepping out of the way. Yami walked slowly towards the doorway and entered the cabin.

'I love being King of Games,' Yami thought with a smirk.

(('Becoming a tad full of yourself, wouldn't you say?')) Yugi's thoughts drifted through Yami's head.

:'Yugi, when it comes to playing Bakura's little games, I must always come out on top.':

Yugi sighed mentally and their mind link conversation came to an end. "I win!" Yami called, sticking his head out the door to watch a disgruntled Bakura get to his feet.

"Oh, for the love of Ra!" Bakura yelled angrily, rounding on Joey. "You! Mortal!"

"Gah!" Joey cried, pelting in another direction. Bakura roared furiously and chased after him, hot on his tail. Yami chuckled and turned around to face the other occupants of the cabin.

He saw Tea who waved at him, giving him a small smile; Yami felt his cheeks warm up, and he instantly became alarmed.

(('Like I said before, Yami, your head isn't on fire.'))

:'This feeling I'm getting…what is it?':

(('Ah, it's a certain emotion people feel.'))

:'I see. What kind of emotion is this called?':

(('…love.'))

:'Love?': Yami thought, feeling stupid. :'What do you mean?':

(('I'm not telling.')) Yugi thought back.

:'Evil!': Yami grumbled and ended their mind link. "EVIL!" Yami yelled unexpectedly, pointing at Yugi.

Everyone stared at him. "Did I miss something?" Mai said, giving Yami a weird look. Yami felt extremely embarrassed.

"Don't worry…" Yami muttered, heading towards the wardrobe to gather some clothes.

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, the gang had made their presence known over with the other senior students at the teacher's cabin.

Yugi wore a pair of white board shorts and a black t-shirt with a smiley face imprint on the front, and curly writing on the back, reading: '_Smile_! _It makes others wonder what you're thinking_!'

Yami had a set of jeans on that went to his knees, '_Effekt_' written across his left pants' leg. A black, sleeveless shirt which had intriguing designs across his front and back, the usual buckles and choker covering his waist, wrists and neck. All in all, Tea was having a hard time to not drool over him.

As for Tea, she wore a blue skirt with a white, sleeveless top, a black star drawn across her front. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, decorated in blue ribbons and clips. She was feeling very self-conscious.

Joey had a pair of long jeans with a white t-shirt, and a light blue line crossing over his chest. A thick, black belt was around his waist.

Tristan had a long-sleeved, brown shirt and long, baggy, blue pants. Ryou wore a white shirt with a black jacket over the top, and long, leather pants. Bakura wearing the exact same. Mai was dressed in her usual outfit, looking very smug.

"Good morning, seniors!" Said an enthusiastic female, stepping out of the teacher's office.

A few students muttered good morning back, Yugi and Yami among them, both looking eager to get started.

The teacher smiled. "It is my great pleasure that you students have received mail-" (The students gave a great cheer) "-and that it will be handed out to you all. Please be patient while we call the names!"

"Do you think we'll get any mail?" Yami and Bakura both asked their lighter halves.

"If we do, then it's most likely from grandpa," Yugi replied.

"To be honest, I doubt it," Ryou said.

"Wheeler, Joey!" Called the teacher, and the blonde bounded up to her. "Two for you, Mr. Wheeler."

"Hurray!" Joey cheered, taking the envelopes eagerly and jogging back over to the group. He tared open the first envelope and gave a great whoop of joy. "Thank da Lord for allowances!"

They all laughed at Joey's antics, as he opened the next envelope. There was a moment of silence as Joey's eyes sped over the letter, reading it. A pause, and then, "DAMN DAT KAIBA!"

"Joey?" Yugi asked, staring at the back of the letter while his yami peered over Joey's shoulder. "What's up?"

Joey growled and Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Joey, Kaiba's just hoping you'll respond like this."

"Dat gives him no righ' ta wri'e me dis crud!" Joey burst out angrily, waving the letter about.

"What does it say?" Bakura asked curiously, snatching the letter out of Joey's grasp. "_Dear Mutt, this is just a reminder that I hate your guts. Hoping you get eaten by a shark, Seto Kaiba_.'" Bakura began to snigger uncontrollably that he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Joey growled and tore up the letter, muttering things like, "stupid, rich jerk," and so on.

About twenty minutes later, all the mail had been handed out, no one else in the gang getting mail. Joey was still seething at Kaiba's letter, when the mad-man in the speakers began to talk.

"LETTERS! PUH! YOU KEPT ME WAITING ALL THIS TIME TO READ STINKING LETTERS? MAY YOUR FINGERS BE SEVERELY PUNISHED BY THE CURSED PAPER CUTS! MAY YOUR TONGUES BE BITTEN OFF BY THE HERMIT CRABS! MAY YOUR-"

"Moron!" Another man cut in. "Now, before we get started, it is important that I give you an introduction to the man who made this camping trip possible, and who gave you all the activities that have been planned. It is thanks to his donation, that we can afford things such as deep sea fishing, sky diving, and much more."

There was a chatter of interest at this before everyone went silent. "It is my pleasure to introduce the owner of Kaiba Corporation: Seto Kaiba!"

"NO!" Joey cried angrily, before sinking to his knees. "My life is over…"

But hardly anyone noticed; everyone's attention was up in the air, where a silver helicopter was hovering above their heads.

The wind whooshed downwards on them, causing their hair to fly about everywhere. Several girls screamed, increasing the noises pounding in their ears. Everyone saw the CEO, Seto Kaiba, standing within the helicopter.

Kaiba had icy blue eyes, brown hair and was extremely tall and slim. He wore a white trench coat over a black t-shirt and pants, with black boots. His trademark smirk was, as usual, on his face.

"Welcome, seniors of Domino High," Kaiba sneered. "Hope you're all having a good time."

Most of the seniors cheered, apart from Joey who was jeering. "DAMN YOU, KAIBA!"

"Zip it, Mutt!" Kaiba spat. "Now then. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you all that at the end of this 'enjoyable' camping trip, there will be a concert, where there will be performances from certain 'people' I invite and any of you seniors are able to do your own little shows. Best show of the night wins a prize. I'm not revealing this prize until the end of that night."

There was an exchange of glances from everyone, interest clear. Kaiba smirked and Joey glared.

"Wha's wi'h da suspense? It's _killin_' us," Joey said sarcastically. Kaiba rolled his eyes before throwing something down at Joey, which landed hard on his head. Joey picked it up and saw that it was a muzzle dogs wear. "Hey-! Wha's dis for?"

"Thought it might come in handy, if your friends get annoyed that you won't _shut up_," Kaiba said coldly. He then addressed one of the staff members. "Feel free to instruct the students of today's activities. I'll be at my cabin if anyone needs me." And with that, Kaiba's helicopter flew off, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Show off…" Joey muttered, not noticing that Bakura had grabbed the dog muzzle and hid it in his jacket. The teacher began to speak once more.

"Today's agenda gives students the opportunity to choose their activity!" Said the staff member with a grin. "You may choose to either rock climb, or spend a night further up the beach in tents. The choice is entirely up to you. We'll give you some time to consider it, then come and tell us and we'll put you into a group." The teacher stopped speaking and headed back inside the teacher's cabin.

"Rock climbing?" Yugi said fearfully, latching onto Yami's arm. "I don't wanna go rock climbing, Yami!"

"But, Yugi, I _really_ want to try out rock climbing!" Yami complained, showing off his extremely-rare childish side. Tea giggled and Yami felt his face heat up.

'My-!'

(('_No_, Yami. Your face isn't on fire. I already explained to you that it's a simple concept of love...which sometimes can't be that simple.'))

:'Yugi, what are you playing at? You know I can't stand these games you play!':

(('Exactly!'))

Yami muttered and looked down at Yugi, who was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Alright!" Yami sighed, pleading Yugi to stop with the puppy eyes. "We won't go rock climbing. But you better tell me-," :'-what 'love' is!':

(('In time, Yami.')) Yugi chuckled mentally.

'Damn my weakness for those eyes!' Yami thought savagely. Yugi giggled and swung his' and Yami's arm excitedly.

"Want to go rock climbing, Ryou?" Bakura asked politely, addressing his lighter half.

"N-No-!" Ryou stuttered, shaking his head.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Bakura said with a smirk. "We're going rock climbing!"

"Excellent!" Yami said quietly, but Bakura's keen ears picked it up anyway. "No Tomb Robber for a day! Yes!"

"Oh, shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura spat. "At least _I_ am not weak against my Light's eyes!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?"

"Of course!" Bakura said, standing up straighter.

Yami pointed to Ryou, and Bakura turned to face him. Ryou's eyes were now nearly as large as Yugi's (If that's possible) and tears were sliding down his cheeks. Bakura blinked, fighting the urge to hug Ryou.

"Wha-what-?" Bakura shook his head, trying to remove the image of the puppy eyes from his mind. "Ryou, d-don't…"

"Ha!" Yami said with a triumphant smirk. Bakura whimpered and hugged Ryou, which shocked Ryou for a moment.

"Fine, we'll go camping!" Bakura said after a moment, as he stopped hugging Ryou.

"Really?" Ryou said, happiness dancing across his features. "Thanks, 'Kura!"

"'Kura…" Yami sniggered. Bakura glared at Yami and sighed. Yami smirked and turned his attention towards Tea. "What are you going to do?"

Tea blushed at being addressed by him, but quickly recovered. "Oh, well, I've never been much of a rock climber, and it's not fascinating me very much," Tea said truthfully. "I think I'll come camping in tents, especially since most of my friends are going camping. Well-," Tea looked as Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Yugi ran up to sign there names on the camping list, "-looks like all of my friends are going."

Yami smiled. "Good choice."

Tea returned the smile before heading up to the camping line to mark her name down, oblivious to the fact that a blushing Yami was watching her, confused about his own emotions.

**

* * *

**

Yami stood on a sand dune that was close to the cabin. He watched as those who were going rock climbing were driven off in a west direction in some jeeps, trailers loaded with rock climbing equipment. It was about eleven o'clock now, and he – though he hadn't been willing at first – was excited about camping in tents. One of the many things he _hadn't_ experienced.

"Yami?" Said someone quietly behind him.

Yami turned and saw Tea looking at him. Yami tried to remain calm as his cheeks burned again. 'What is up with me? What kind of effect does she have on me?' Yami said inwardly, wanting to run. He was almost scared of what this feeling was, having no idea what 'love', as Yugi called it, was.

"Um..." her cheeks went red. 'Has she got a temperature?'

"You okay?" Yami said immediately, putting his hand to her forehead. He felt a slight warm, tingling sensation run up his arm and noticed the redness on her cheeks grow brighter.

"Oh, yes, fine-fine!" Tea said with a shaky laugh, before fanning herself with her hand. "Woo, is it hot in here or is it just you-I mean, me?" Tea laughed nervously.

Yami blinked. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' "Uh…yeh…Anyway, you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry yourself, Yami!" Tea said with a smile, Yami's hand still in her face. "I'm fine; I think the excitement is going to my head." However Yami didn't move his hand; he looked like he was in some kind of trance. "Yami?" He didn't move. She moved her hand up and gently grabbed his wrist.

Yami felt the heat in his face burn even more so, and his stomach did an odd somersault. Yami quickly moved his hand away, scared that her touch would burn his skin.

There was silence between the two, then, "hey! You two! Ged ova here, love boids!" Joey yelled, as Yugi and Bakura laughed. Tea blushed furiously and Yami's eyes narrowed. :'What is _love_? I think I'm going to go insane!':

(('Why don't you ask Tea about it?')) Yugi's thoughts drifted through slyly.

Yami cursed mentally. :'Because she's the cause of it all! Whatever it is, I don't like it so far. My face gets all hot and I don't feel well. Is love some sort of way of making people burn at their touch?': Yami asked curiously.

Yugi sighed inwardly. (('Not even close, Yami.'))

:'Well, why don't you save me the time and frustration by simply telling me?': Yami half-yelled-through the mind link. There was a moment of silence, when Yami felt a faint wave of sadness wash over him. 'Oh Ra!' Yami quickly hurried over to where Yugi, Joey and Bakura were and saw silent tears rolling down Yugi's cheeks. Yami bent down so that he and Yugi were eye level.

(('Look, Yami, I'm sorry!')) Yami flinched at Yugi's sharp thoughts.

:'No, no, I'm the one that's sorry. I guess I'm getting too worked up about this. Please forgive me._'_: Yami hugged Yugi, rubbing soothing circles. Bakura blinked, looking confused. Joey looked even more so.

"Did we miss somethin'?" Joey asked blankly. Bakura, however, seemed to figure it out.

"Did you two have a mental argument?" It was more a statement then a question. Yami nodded, Yugi wiping his eyes with Yami's shirt. Joey looked even more confused.

"O…kay…I'm no' even gonna ask wha' dat's abou'…" Joey muttered before walking away.

"Hey guys!" Tea said cheerfully, bounding over. Yami took a hasty step back, looking at her as if she was about to sprout fangs. Tea noticed this and looked sad, but shook it off. "Looks like they're about to go," she said while pointing at the many jeeps that were loaded with camping gear. They all nodded and jogged over to the jeeps, where students had already seated in. They found their own jeep for themselves, which had a kind looking driver in the front seat. Bakura was the second last to get in, as Ryou as trailing behind them all. Ryou watched Bakura take a seat, scowling.

"Hey, Bakura…" Ryou said, catching the Tomb Robber's attention. "Can you come out here a second?"

Bakura looked at him suspiciously before hesitantly getting out of the jeep. He walked up to Ryou, who threw his sleeping bags into the trailer. "Something wrong?"

Ryou looked at Bakura nervously, looking about. "Um…" Ryou looked desperate. "Uh…look! A distraction!"

Stupidly, Bakura looked in the direction Ryou was pointing. Ryou took his chances to sneak into the remaining seat of the jeep.

"Huh? What is there to-?" Bakura noticed Ryou was now seated in the jeep. "RYOU!"

Ryou looked at him innocently. "Yes, 'Kura?"

"Don't you 'yes, 'Kura?' me!" Bakura snarled. "You planned that all along!"

Ryou smiled at him. "I may be your lighter half, but I have my evil streak."

Bakura sighed, looking at the trailer. "Here we go again…" He climbed into the trailer, leaning against a sleeping bag and looking moody. Everyone laughed as the jeeps began to drive off to the east.

**

* * *

**

About an hour and a half later, everyone had reached a spacious area near a clearing in the trees. It was well shaded and provided a fantastic view of the ocean.

Yami remained very stiff in the jeep, as Tea was seated right next to him. His skin was prickling with warmth, making him feel uncomfortable. The jeeps parked near a bunch of trees and all the seniors got out. Bakura practically leapt out of the trailer, and sprinted towards the ocean, crying with joy.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames - Anyone notice that she's always the first to review each chapter? Hrmm...lol...anyway, I always love your reviews and hope you liked this chapter!**

**Death Angel's Fate - Hello, hello! Thanks for the review, and please don't kill Bakura, I need him for future chapters! XD**

**Mel (Anonymous) - Yeh, he's the best! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Actress19 - Really? I made you laugh that often? O.O Wow. I feel great now xD Thanks for the review! And I'll have a look at your story!**

**Funkymoleperson - Firstly, I'd like to thank you for being honest with me. I had a feeling someone would eventually complain to me about those constant author notes, and I'll go back and fix the other chapters up so that they won't be there anymore. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Amazon Archer - Thankyou! Here's the update!**

**Djanime2004 - Wow, you're back! Yay! Enjoy the updates:)**

**BrianSerenity - Glad you discovered the name of the song xD And thanks for pointing out the chapter name mistake, I guess I got ahead of myself xD Thanks for the reviews!**

**Black Rose of Nevermore - Pinecone minions XD LOL! That made me laugh so much! Thanks for the review, enjoy the updates! And good luck in your exams :P**

**Lavender Raine - Poor baka Bakura xD Isn't he silly? Anyway, thankyou for reviewing:) **

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Sorry about all the silly mistakes I made during my chapters!  
Rauzeras - She's fixed them up, so they should look good now.  
T.Alligator - Don't forget to review! RaWr!  
Daikaio - Thanks  
Rauzeras - Also, if you guys get frustrated by the "So, what is the authoress and crew up to...?" bit, my Light will take it off.  
Daikaio - Yeh, don't want you guys being too distracted -.-**

**Chapter posted on 05/28/2005. **


	6. Amethyst

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Amethyst  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13 (Just for safety)**

"Speech."'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
**/'**Bakura to Ryou**'/ **  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N - I wonder, does anyone have a review counter I can borrow? Because mine just broke when it went past 30 xD THANKS REVIEWERS!  
**

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to...?**

_Daikaio collaps onto her king-sized single, her brain completely dead from the whole day's worth of studying. She had revised all of her school subjects, tomorrow she would have to look over them all and remember everything. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep._

_Marik taps her on the shoulder and informs her that she must post the sixth chapter before she goes to bed. Daikaio groaned and gets to her feet, heading over towards the laptop. Rauzeras has just finished another paragraph, and asks Daikaio if it is enough. Daikaio knew that it was rather short, but she was too tired to complain about it. Nodding her head, Rauzeras submits the chapter onto and now we wait for the incoming reviews..._

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Bakura cried cheerfully, sprinting down to the water's edge. He jumped into a depth of water that went up to his knees and began scooping water in his hands and throwing it over his snowy-white hair. He cackled gleefully, before he inhaled some water as Yami pushed him. Bakura spat the sea water out in disgust.

"PHARAOH!" Bakura roared, diving at the laughing Pharaoh. Yami moved back and Bakura just ended up falling back into the water with a large _splash_ causing Yami to laugh even more.

Yami sensed Yugi sneaking up behind him and casually stepped out of the way as Yugi dived at him, missing him completely. Yugi landed with a splash in the water. Yami laughed again before helping his Light out of the water and dragging him back to the camping grounds.

"You three!" Barked the vice principal, "stop fooling around! You are forbidden to enter the water until I have given out instructions and you have all set your own tent up!" His eyes appeared to be bulging.

Bakura snorted, who was wringing his hair out and standing behind Yugi. "Good luck with that, teach. Tough luck. I'm not putting no stinking tent up!" Bakura whispered. Yugi sighed.

"Bakura, we're supposed to set up tents and we sleep in them, that's the whole _point_!" Yugi said heavily. Bakura growled.

"Ryou can do it," Bakura said quietly, while nudging his Light.

"No! You're helping! I can't set the tent up on my own!" Ryou pouted and Bakura grimaced.

"I doubt whether the Tomb Robber will be much of an assistant," Yami commented, raising an eyebrow at the British boy.

Ryou flushed and remained silent, staring moodily at Bakura. Bakura clicked his tongue impatiently while Joey, Tristan and Tea reached the group. Yami shifted to the side, away from Tea, feeling uncomfortable. Tea didn't notice, as she was staring up at the vice principal.

"As I was saying, all students are requested to set up their own tents and get into groups of two or three, depending on how many can fit in one tent." He glanced around at them all and continued. "Markers have been set up around the area to indicate how wide you can spread out your tents. Once everyone is set up, gather around here so we can have lunch."

"Lunch?" Joey said eagerly, jumping up and down with excitement before breaking into an odd sort of jingle: "We love-a da food-a, can' ged enough-a of da food-a! La, la!"

"Okay, Joey, time to settle down," Tristan said, patting Joey gently on the shoulder. Joey pouted before charging over to the trailer that had been attached to the jeep they had ridden in. He grabbed about five sets of tents before his legs began to wobble and he collapsed.

"Uh, Joey?" Tristan said uncertainly, approaching the weak blonde.

"Dese dings are heavy ya know!" Joey cried defensively, cheeks flushing. He grumbled as he got to his feet, and Tristan picked up three of the tents.

"I'll carry the most, so that it isn't too much strain on you," Tristan smirked, Joey rolling his eyes.

"Yeh, yeh, whadeva…" Joey mumbled before carrying the remaining two tents over to the others.

"Now, to sort out who's sleeping with who!" Yugi said brightly, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Yami?"

"What-?" Yami said quickly, snapping out of his train of thought. He blinked.

"You'll be staying in my tent, right?" Yugi said uncertainly.

Yami nodded. "It's _our _tent, not just yours."

Yugi grinned. He looked over to Joey and Tristan (who were sharing tents) who were currently unrolling the tent out to reveal the poles and hooks they would be using. Bakura had agreed to staying in a tent with Ryou and was now attempting to find the larger tent.

"Um…" Tea mumbled from behind Yugi and Yami. Yugi turned around and looked at her.

"Tea? What's up?" Yugi asked kindly, while Yami shifted back slightly.

"No…partner…" She said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Oh Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mai called, waving her hand. "Hi, hun. Need a partner? Now you have one!" Mai grabbed Tea by the elbow and dragged her over to an already set up tent a few metres away. "Thanks, boys," Mai said to three teenage boys, who were swooning over the violet-eyed beauty. She winked at them and their eyes glazed over, as saliva dribbled down the corner of their mouths. Tea gave them a look and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Joey glaring at his fellow classmates. Tea grinned.

Meanwhile, back at where the yamis and their Lights were attempting to set their tents up, Yami was hammering a peg into the ground while Yugi held the tent steady so that it didn't fall. The ex-Tomb Robber, however, was swearing colourfully in Egyptian, while scaring Ryou with his constant shouting. Ryou stuttered uncontrollably, trying to calm the heated Egyptian down. He gave up and sat down cross-legged, before Bakura stalked away to bang his head on a tree. Ryou got up and looked over the instructions, then proceeded in attempting to put the tent up.

It took the two Mutous about half an hour to set up the tent. Ryou was having difficulty with his tent, as Bakura was refusing all puppy eyes or Ryou's pleas. Yami was just unrolling his sleeping bag when Tea approached him.

"Yami?" She asked him.

Yami dropped the sleeping bag he was carrying and used it as an excuse to back away from her slightly, bending down to gather it together. "Yes, Tea?" He said stiffly.

"Um…is there something wrong?" Tea said uncomfortably, staring over his shoulder. "You seem…well…a bit _distant_."

Yami quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"Well, um…I'm getting the feeling you…uh…" She trailed off, looking confused.

"Look," Yami muttered, dropping his voice so that Ryou and Yugi couldn't hear him, "I'm just…I'm a bit confused," Yami said quickly.

Tea looked at him worriedly. "What do you-?"

"It doesn't matter," he said forcefully, before placing the sleeping bag carefully inside the tent. "Can you just – not meaning to be rude – give me a bit of space; I'm going through um…a 'hard' time…"  
Yami prayed to Ra that Tea didn't take it the wrong way; he didn't want to break his friendship with her, he just needed some time away from her to sort out his emotions…_and_ to figure out what Yugi was talking about!

"Oh…" Tea looked rather hurt, and Yami immediately wished he could take what he said back. "Well, okay. I guess I'll leave you to it." And she quickly walked off to her and Mai's tent, leaving a guilty Yami behind.

(('What did you do?')) Yami heard Yugi sigh inwardly.

:'I think I've upset her. You do realise that this probably wouldn't have happened if you had of just told me what these…emotions are.':

(('Yami, why don't you just ask Tea?'))

:'No!':

(('Okay…I'll tell you tonight.'))

:'…fine.':

Yami ended their mind link conversation and proceeded in placing his and Yugi's bags into the tent. Yami then headed over to the trailer and picked up the remaining object in it – his surfboard.

He returned to his tent and climbed in to change into board shorts and sun shirt. Few minutes later, he was ready to go, but had to wait for everyone to finish setting up their tents.

About fifteen minutes later, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Tea were rushing down to the sea, despite the shouting of their vice principal.

Bakura, who had 'borrowed' someone else's surfboard, was now listening intently to Yami who was explaining how to surf. Joey and Tristan were dunking each other in the water while Ryou and Yugi were busily making a sand castle. Tea just sat at the edge, dipping her toes in the water.

Now riding the waves, all of Yami's cares were blown away by the rush of the water. All his troubles momentarily forgotten…

He laughed as Bakura was thrown off of his surfboard and into the water. He laughed harder when Bakura emerged tangled in seaweed. Growling and cursing, Bakura began splashing water at the former Pharaoh. Yami scowled and sat himself securely on the board. He and Bakura then engaged in a fight-to-the-end battle of splashing.

"You know how much I _love_ beating you at games, Pharaoh!" Bakura cackled.

Yami blinked; 'he loves beating me at…then what…what does that…?' Yami's eyes widened as he finally understood. "You have never beaten me at games!" Yami said gleefully, much to Bakura's annoyance.

Tea watched Yami sadly, wondering what it was she might have done to make Yami so distant with her. She stirred the sand with her finger, engraving it with an image of a certain Pharaoh's hair…

"Tea!" Yami called, waving at her.

Tea quickly brushed the sand to cover the image before replying, "yes, Yami?"

"Come on in!" Yami called, grinning at her.

Tea blinked; what a sudden change in attitude! "No, I don't think I will!" Tea called back.

Yami's eyes glinted mischievously. "Is that so?" He whispered quietly to himself. He paddled into shore and climbed out of the ocean. He stood in front of her, looking at her innocently. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura had stopped what they were doing to watch Yami.

Yami smirked at her. "Not coming in, are we?"

Tea frowned at him. "Um…no?"

Yami blinked cutely at her, turning his head to the side. Tea thought she might melt on the spot. Yami then grinned at her. "You don't have much choice…"

Before Tea knew what was happening, Yami picked her up bridal-style and held her tightly. Tea gasped in surprise and began kicking her legs, struggling to break free. As much as she was enjoying his hold, she knew what he was probably planning.

Yami turned and began walking back to the water. Tea screamed and kicked more wildly, wanting to break free. Yami laughed and walked until he was knee-length. Yami grinned before throwing Tea into the water.

Tea stopped screaming so that she didn't inhale any water. The water was cold against her warm skin and she shivered. She quickly went up to the surface to breathe. She heard all of her friends laughing at her humiliation, and she scowled at her crush who was chuckling. Tea smiled and leapt at him, pushing his chest with her hands. Yami's eyes widened in surprise as they both fell into the water, Tea landing on top of him. Tea was giggling uncontrollably inside her mind.

Yami pulled both himself and her back up. The tips of his spiky hair now dropped slightly, as water dripped from the ends. His blonde bangs stuck to the sides of his face, revealing his crimson eyes completely. "Never thought you had it in you, Tea," Yami said with a smirk. Tea smiled and plucked a piece of weed that was dangling off one of his bangs.

Yami's smile widened and hugged her; Tea's blush kicked in and tried to force it back down. "Sorry," Yami muttered into her ear.

"Whatever for, Yami?" Tea asked, feeling quite dazed.

"For being a jerk to you," Yami replied, releasing her from his embrace.

"What? You weren't being a jerk!" Tea laughed. Yami shook his head.

"I had no right to shun you away like that. That is why I apologise."

Tea smiled. "Okay, so maybe you were a bit of a jerk," she giggled and Yami chuckled. "But I forgive you."

Yami nodded and muttered, "hold on a sec…" and began talking to Yugi using their mind link. :'I think I've figured out what the term "love" means.':

(('Really?')) Yugi laughed mentally. (('How did you figure that out?'))

:'Well, when Bakura said that he loves beating me at games, that made me think he, well, cherishes those victorious moments, even if he has never had one of them,' Yami added with a smirk. 'I suppose what you were suggesting was that I am happy to be around Tea, or something like that?':

(('You're close. Love is when you, as you said, are happy to be around someone or something. But, the reason your face gets all hot around Tea is because-,')) Yugi finished slyly, (('You want them to be _more _than just her friend.'))

Yami blushed furiously. :'What-? No-!':

Yugi giggled non-stop inside his soul room, and Yami started banging his head against the door to his Light's room. (('Don't be ashamed of it, Yami! I think it's great!'))

:'Promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Especially the Tomb Robber and Tea!':

(('You can count on me!')) Yugi said brightly. Yami groaned and continued banging his head on Yugi's Soul Room door. (('What? Don't you trust me?'))

:'I do, but_-_':

"Hello, Yami?" Tea asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Yami snapped out of his mind link and looked at her, her charming eyes glimmering. Yami smiled and apologised for his 'space-out'.

"It's okay. Oh, and where's your surf board?" Tea asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Yami blinked and looked back at shore, but only saw Yugi and Ryou there – who were both rolling on the sand laughing. Yami shook his head as Yugi's laugher rang through his soul room. Yami then saw Bakura surfing – on _his_ surfboard.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Yami roared, as Bakura cackled.

"Took you long enough!"

* * *

"And so, after a relaxing afternoon and Joey Wheeler successfully burnt himself while out in the sunlight, everyone returned to the camping area for a shower to prepare for a fun-filled evening." 

"Where'd you get that?" Yami asked Bakura, who had been reading off a pamphlet.

"Found it," Bakura said casually, throwing the pamphlet over his shoulder. "Anyway, we're supposed to be dressing 'fancy' for tonight. Guess Kaiba has something planned for us all." Bakura and Yami looked at each other and groaned.

"He's probably going to find some way to torture us," Yami said miserably, and Bakura had to agree with him. Who knows what Kaiba might do?

"Hey Yami! Hey Bakura!" Tea called, waving at them. Yami and Bakura turned to greet her.

Tea wore a short, brown skirt and a pretty, black top that had no sleeves. Beads were covering her chest, in a line that curved around in the shape of a heart. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but left her short bangs loose. She smiled at both of them. "You two should be getting ready."

"Uh…right…" Bakura muttered before heading in the direction of his tent. Yami quickly shut his mouth – which had dropped slightly at the sight of her – and smiled before returning to his and Yugi's tent. Tea sighed happily, and looked at the trees in the distance. Whatever Kaiba's plan was, it was taking place over there; lots of flashy, colourful lights shined in different directions, as if beckoning to her. Tea shook her head and saw the vice principal emerge from the trees. He then entered a large family tent and he spoke into the speaker:

"All seniors please report to the teacher's tent. I repeat, all seniors are to report to the teacher's tent."

'Okay, then.' Tea walked over to join the few seniors that had already positioned themselves there, Tristan and Mai among that group.

Mai wore a silky, violet dress that matched her eyes; it clung to her curves and bared the sides of her legs and back. Golden, dangly earring and necklaces also adorned her figure.

Tristan wore a pair of pale, brown, baggy pants that went right now to his ankles. A pair of sneakers and a long-sleeved, plain white shirt, 'Rock Hard!' written across in black ink.

Tea waved at them and stood beside them. "You guys look great!" Tea said brightly, showing off her huge grin.

About three minutes later, the small group was joined by Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Joey. Both Yugi and Yami were clad in black leather, identical to the time when Yami and Tea had been on a 'date'. The very thought made Tea blush.

Ryou wore short, three-quater jeans and a black t-shirt that had intriguing designs across his chest and shoulders. Bakura wearing similar, only with a white jacket over the top.

Joey was wearing the same as Tristan, except the pants were blue and the shirt was yellow. 'Rock Hard!' printed across his chest. His facial expression was odd, however. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were practically bulging. And his face was looking at – Mai.

Mai frowned at him. "Something on my face?" She asked.

"N-no…" Joey stuttered, coming out of his daze. "I jus'…" He regained his composure, "bi' dressy, don' ya dink?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "It wasn't really my choice, hun. I'm supposed to dress in something like this." Tea had the feeling that Mai was dressing this way because of her own accord. "Anyway, looks like we're about to go."

"Go where, exactly?" Bakura growled.

"You'll see," Mai said with a mischievous smile.

Once everyone had grouped around the teacher's tent, the vice principal directed them to where they were supposed to be heading. After a few minutes of walking through the forest – and Bakura had successfully tripped over a root and landed in the mushy dirt, Yami, who had been too busy laughing to notice where he was - they had reached their destination.

And what a fine site it was! A gigantic _Dance Dance Revolution_!

"Woo!" Tea called excitedly, running over to the massive machine. "Alright! Who's up for a game?" Tea asked them gleefully, before running up and standing on the dance machine. She looked at them eagerly, as the rest exchanged uncertain glances.

After about half an hour, Tea had successfully been undefeated. She had versed seven opponents, and beaten them all. Her emotions were full of happiness and a little bit of smugness.

She looked down at her friends, who had yet to challenge her. "Ryou?" Tea asked, pointing at Ryou. Ryou blinked, shaking his head furiously.

"No thanks, Tea. I'm no good at dancing."

"Why don't you ask the Pharaoh?" Bakura said with a smirk. Yami turned his head to face Bakura and glared at him. Bakura smirked at him and nodded. Yami sighed and approached the stage.

Tea's stomach bubbled excitedly as she watched the former Pharaoh step up onto the platform. Once they were both in position, Yami turned towards her.

"Why don't we make this an even dance? No handicaps."

Tea quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're sure you want to do that, Yami?"

Yami smirked at her and nodded. Tea shrugged before setting the _DDR_ onto maximum level of difficulty and selected the song. Soon the music had started and they were quickly darting their feet across to touch the lights on their platform. The music's beat quickened and so did their pace. A long trail of sweat ran down Tea's face, but she wouldn't give up.

**Good. Good. Good.  
Good. Good. Good.**

Tea noticed that she wasn't beating Yami. In fact, both of them were tied. He was mimicking her exact movements, throwing in a couple of arm movements of his own.

Now, Tea may like – maybe love – Yami, but she couldn't let him win at _DDR_. The reason? Well, this is in her area of specialty now. He may have beaten her in a game such as _Duel Monsters_ and _Space Invaders_, but this was dancing. Tea's dream career and something she was very good at.

**Great. Great. Great.  
Great. Great. Great.**

But neither was giving up. No one was able to break the tie by the time the song finished.

**Perfect!  
Perfect!**

Tea panted slightly, frowning at Yami; how was it that someone who had probably only danced for the first time in his life, able to beat someone who had years of practise? Her spirits fell ever-so-slightly.

"Wow, Yam'! Dat was grea'! You kepd up wid Tea!" Joey offered a hi-five, which Yami returned.

"Yeh, nice job you two!" Both Yugi and Tristan called.

"No offence or anything, Tea, but I don't see you on the spotlight in the future if you couldn't beat the Pharaoh!"

Every turned to face Bakura, who had been the one to make the last comment. Tea felt a deep depression wash over her, as her eyes grew hot.

"BAKURA!" Ryou roared, rounding on his rude yami. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO-?"

"JERK!" Joey yelled.

"LOSER!" Tristan bellowed.

"Rude," Mai added simply.

Yami was beside himself with anger; Bakura knew perfectly well that Yami can't lose at games. Tea and him had tied, which had shocked him. The only time he had ever tied was when playing a certain card game with his Light. He was deeply impressed with Tea – she would make an excellent career in dancing.

"Tea?" Yami said quietly, walking over to the sad brunette. Her frame was shaking ever so slightly, as a stray tear dripped from her beautiful eyes.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou were scolding Bakura fiercely for making such a comment.

"So, next time, don't let rude things like that leave your soul room or I'll-!" Ryou was screaming.

"Tea's a great dancer! It's not her fault that-!" Yugi shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Bakura roared over their voices and they froze, petrified. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Bakura, who had been holding a can of blackcurrant juice, hurled it at the stage in anger – but it just made things worse.

The juice soaked into the machine and into where all the electrical wires were. Yami's eyes widened and quickly grabbed Tea and hurled both of them off the stage, just as they heard a loud zapping noise and all light from the machine went off, smoke emitting from the machine. Tea was sobbing uncontrollably now; she removed the arm that Yami had around her waist, got up and ran off into the forest, hair swinging wildly behind her.

"TEA!" Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Mai and Joey all yelled. Ryou and Bakura were just staring at the _DDR_, currently in a state of shock. Several other students were staring wide-eyed at the machine, which had attracted their attention once more at the sound of loose electricity.

"TOMB ROBBER!" Yami roared, snapping Bakura out of his stupor.

"What do-?" But before Bakura could finish, Yami had charged at him, fists clenched and poised for an attack.

"YAMI!"

"BAKURA!"

Yami stopped at the sound of his amethyst-eyed Light, while Bakura ran and hid behind Ryou. "Yami, hurting Bakura won't solve anything."

"It might let out a bit of my anger," Yami said through gritted teeth, glaring at the figure behind Ryou.

"As much as I _am _angry with Bakura's actions," Ryou said breathlessly. "…I can't let you harm him."

Bakura blinked at Ryou. "Since when did you care for my well-being?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Since I met you, yami. Well, since you saved _me_ from being harmed at Battle City."

Bakura screwed his face up in an effort to remember. "Oh, yeh…that's when I was evil…" Bakura said darkly.

"I hate to break up the moment," Yami said loudly, "but we need to find Tea! And you still are evil, Bakura," Yami added. Bakura growled.

"Yami, how are you going to find her in the dark?" Yugi asked him. "I know you can use the light of your Puzzle, but you don't know what could be living in _there_!" Yugi gestured towards the forest. Yami shook his head.

"I'll be fine." And without waiting for anyone else to say anything, he took off into the forest.

"YAMI! WAIT!" Yugi yelled fearfully, sinking to his knees. "I'm going after him!"

"Hold on a second, Yug!" Joey called, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders when the said teen had gotten up to start running. "Leave id."

"But, Joey-!"

"Bu' nuttin, Yug," Joey shook his head. "Leave id. Yam' will be fine."

Yugi felt a glistening tear roll down his cheek. "But…"

"No, Yug'," Joey said firmly. "C'mon, we bedda go tell a professor dat dey're in dere. Dat way dey migh' send a search pardy ta find dem."

Yugi nodded and followed Joey over to the vice principal, who was oblivious to the fact that an expensive machine had just exploded. Tristan and Mai followed them, leaving Ryou and Bakura standing next to the sparking machine. Suddenly, Bakura let out a growl of frustration, making Ryou jump.

"_I _drink blackcurrant juice!" He spat angrily at the _DDR_. "You don't see _me_ exploding!"

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames - Muaha! Glad you're still reviewing! Thank ya heaps!**

**Dirty footprints (Anonymous) - I love your name, even if it is an anonymous review! I updated pretty fast, ne?**

**Shining Charizard - O.O IT'S THE REVIEWER WITH THE FAMOUS PEN NAME! XD Hello, hello! Glad you found the fic again, and thanks a LOT for reviewing all the chapters! You made my day :P Anyway, your review for chapter 5 made me laugh soooo much. '"I am Yami, I am clueless!"-ness for ya!' LOL! I was laughing for ages xD And no need to bow, I'm just an authoress :P Thanks for the support!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio - Okay, people, please tell me that I have over 30 reviews and I'm not hallucinating...  
Bakura - (_Rolls eyes_) "You have over 30 reviews and you't nout hallucinating..."  
Daikaio - Thanks! (_Glomps_)  
Ryou - O.O MINE!  
Daikaio - o.O XD Cuteness. Anyway, hope you people leave your reviews!  
Rauzeras - Yes! Reviews is what we want!  
T.Alligator - Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Review please!  
**

**Chapter posted on 05/28/2005.**


	7. Steel Grey

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Steel grey  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13 (Just for safety)**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
**/'**Bakura to Ryou**'/ **  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N - Now, I'm finally up to where I left off last time! Hope you guys enjoy chapter seven!  
**

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to...?**

_Daikaio smiles in satisfaction as she finishes off the review replies. Finally, she can post chapter seven, and hopefully she won't get the story deleted this time..._

_Yami bounces in with Yugi in tow, sucking on a lemonade flavoured ice block. Yugi beams at the quickeditted chapter and does Yami's happy dance. Yami finishes the ice block and dances as well. Daikaio laughs._

_Rauzeras climbs in through the window unexpectedly and asks where Bakura and Marik are. Yami indicates the living room and Rauzeras disappears through the window. Daikaio frowns at her yami's exit then decides to finally post chapter seven. She grins as it appears on her fanfic._

_Suddenly, Rauzeras jumps back in through the window with Bakura and Marik being pulled by their ears. Rauzeras is yelling at them for spraying the television's antenna with mud, causing it to have bad reception. Bakura and Marik bow their heads in shame as Rauzeras continues to scold them. Daikaio beams as reviwers begin to fill her email inbox..._

_

* * *

_

"Tea?_ Tea_?" Yami brushed a branch that was blocking his path irritably as he continued calling out for Tea. "_TEA_?" All that could be heard was the sound of the rustling leaves, chirping crickets and faint chattering back at the _DDR _machine. Yami cursed mentally.

"Damn it! I swear on Ra, if Tea gets into any trouble while out in this forest then I will _make-that-Tomb-Robber-pay_!" Yami hissed angrily. Yami's anger died away though, and was replaced by fear; panic.

"Tea?" He called nervously, peering about in the darkness. He was feeling slightly ill with worry. "I hope she's okay," Yami whispered to himself as he trudged onwards.

**

* * *

**

Tea kept sprinting through the slightly damp forest, tears still spilling out of her eyes. She sobbed loudly, mixed with the heavy pants that were escaping her mouth. Her foot suddenly caught on a tree root and she felt to the ground, landing in wet dirt.

She pounded the ground with her fists, gritting her teeth angrily. 'Stupid Bakura,' she thought savagely. She stopped pounding the mud as sadness washed over her. She laid her head lightly on the ground, crying silently. After a good few minutes of crying, she lifted her head up. Her sight was blurry and her eyes were red-rimmed and slightly sore. She blinked the remaining tears away and looked at her surroundings. She had no idea how far she had run into the forest, and it didn't look like getting back would be a simple task.

She blinked. She could have sworn she saw something in the darkness. Tea stared at the spot, looking…then she saw it again. Something golden and slightly amber-lit was glowing faintly in the moonlight. From this distance, she couldn't make out what it was. She got up and brushed most of the dirt off her front before walking cautiously over towards the golden thing. Her hopes shot up, slightly. They looked like the same colour as they eyes were in her dream…

But her enthusiasm was crushed; she found it to be only dry tree-sap covering a trunk. She sighed, slapping her head from being stupid. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the palm of her hand. After a moment, she began to cry again…

**

* * *

**

"They've been gone too long!" Yugi cried, attempting to break free from Joey and Tristan's grip. For the past ten minutes, Joey and Tristan had to keep a strong hold on the short teen to stop him from escaping into the forest to look for Yami and Tea. Joey and Tristan were panting, struggling to keep their grip on the small teen. Yugi managed to launch himself out of their grasp and pelted in the direction of the forest.

"SOMEONE GRAB HIM!" Joey and Tristan both roared. Ryou leapt at Yugi, grabbing him by the ankles. Yugi tripped and fell the ground with a great "oomph!" Bakura ran up to his lighter half.

"Ryou! Are you-?"

"MOVE OUDDA DA WAY, BAKURA!" Joey yelled, sprinting over to Yugi, who was lying flat on his front. "Yug', you alrigh'?"

"No!" Yugi reply was slightly muffled. "I'll be alright when Kaiba's search party comes!"

"Ah, c'mon, Yug'. Dis is Yam' we're talkin' abou'! So wha' if dere's a couple of animals livin' in dere? Yam's go' da Puzzle ta help him ou'!" His accent was more pronounced then ever.

"I suppose…" Yugi sighed, getting to his feet. He cast a worried glance in the direction of the forest before pacing up and down. After a few minutes of pacing, Bakura's eyes were crossed.

"Ah, damn it, Pharaoh's Light!" Bakura growled, shaking his head. "That's making me dizzy!"

Yugi cast a glare in his direction that clearly said, "speak-once-more-and-you'll-be-the-first-to-go". Bakura grumbled and fell silent, flicking his snowy hair off his shoulders.

"Dat Kaiba…" Joey growled, kicking a rock so that it went flying and hit another student in the back. "SORRY!" Joey apologised, the student returning him with a death glare. Joey shrugged and sat on a nearby tree stump. Ryou dragged the agitated Tomb Robber over to a large tree and ordered him to sit at the base of the trunk. Bakura grumbled something in Egyptian before sitting down. Ryou sat next to him and sighed loudly. Tristan was standing so that he could be a good look out for when Kaiba's search team had arrived. Yugi was still waiting worriedly, pacing up and down.

**

* * *

**

Tea sighed heavily and leaned up against one of the shadowy trees which were free of tree sap. The dull chirping of crickets and rustling leaves kept her wide awake, even if she would prefer to be snoozing in one of the cabin's beds. Her thoughts drifted to her past experiences with the gang, causing her to smile slightly.

Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. She jumped off the tree and turned around to face it.

Something black was slithering around the tree. A quiet yet venomous hissing sound was flicking off its' fork-tongue. It's slimy, black body and red stomach just visible through the darkness - A snake.

'Red-belly black snake!' Tea thought, fear stabbing at her. The snake's head snapped up, revealing cold, steel grey eyes leering at her. Its tongue flicked out at her, tasting her scent. Tea wanted to run, but she was frozen with fear.

The snake continued to slide its' way down the tree trunk. It slid onto the slightly damp grass, Tea watching every one of its' movements. It rose its' head up, eyes never leaving her. Tea was feverish.

The snake slowly slithered over to her, right at her feet. Tea tried to scream, but her throat was too tight. She stood completely still, watching the snake circle around her feet. Then, she heard another rustling sound in the distance. She looked to the side in the direction the sound had come from.

"TEA?" The deep baritone voice belonged to Yami.

"YAMI!" Tea screamed, and then her voice halted as she felt something on her arm. She looked down and she gasped. The snake's mouth was stretched wide and sharp fangs and sunk themselves into her warm flesh. It took a moment for the pain to be established in her mind, as it felt like white hot knives were piercing her left arm; she screamed.

Yami, hearing her scream, rushed forward. He darted in and out of the dark trees until he came into a damp clearing where he saw his brunette friend standing there. And on her arm – a red-belly black snake. Yami gasped.

Without thinking he ran over and seized the snake around its' neck. It's head snapped open in result, its' fangs being removed from Tea's skin. Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed a brilliant gold, as the Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. He thrust the snake away from them, opening a portal to the Shadow Realm. The snake slid through the portal and disappeared.

Tea sunk to her knees, her left arm motionless and bleeding. She sobbed quietly, mostly out of shock, and a little because she was feeling ill. Blood was dribbling out of her arm, as the snake's venom worked its' way up her arm and into the rest of her body. It was spreading like wild fire.

"Tea?" Yami said gently, getting down onto his knees and reaching a hand out to touch her arm. His fingers touched it briefly, and he felt it to be as cold as ice. She jerked it out of his reach, whimpering. "Tea, please let me help…"

Tea's body shuddered, feeling her arm grow numb. It was icy and becoming paler by the second. Yami was stressing, begging her to let him help her.

"I'm dying, I'm dying…" Tea cried softly, tears dripping off her cheeks. Yami's eyes no longer pleaded as he eyed her seriously.

"Tea," he said firmly, seizing her by the shoulders. She tried to move away, but he wouldn't let go. "Tea, look at me." Tea didn't look up, her body shaking violently. "Tea, _look_. Please?" He added. Tea slowly lifted her head up to see the handsome, former Pharaoh in front of her. "Tea, _I can help_."

Tea stared at him for a second, her nerves calming very slightly. She stopped trying to break free from his grip and she attempted to lift her arm slightly, gesturing that he could do what he wished with it. However it hurt too much to move, and she grimaced.

Yami sighed, gently holding her arm up to his eye level. Tea shuddered, but didn't move away. Yami gave her a reassuring nod, and Tea closed her eyes. She prayed to every God that existed that he could help her.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt something warm and silky touch her wound. Her veins were well visible against her arm's skin – blue lines working their way up her creamy skin. She turned her attention to Yami, who she realised had his lips pressed lightly to the snake's bite. If she was in any healthy condition, her face would of lit up like a Christmas light.

The Eye of Ra appeared on Yami's head as he worked his Shadow Magic, his Puzzle glowing faintly. A few moments later, Tea felt the feeling of pins and needles work their way down her arm, starting from her shoulder and finishing at the tips of her fingers. Blood seemed to be slowly flowing back into her arm. The outline of Yami's figure was a tinge of emerald.

Yami's head was spinning; it was painful removing the poison from one being…to _another_. He felt the sickening urge to wrench, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. He had to, in order for the poison to be completely removed from Tea's system. The Eye of Ra burned fiercely on his forehead as he continued his spell.

Tea felt the feeling of her arm returning to her, as the pins and needles faded. She knew that, if she tried, she could move her arm. But she wasn't planning on interrupting Yami, as the sickening feeling in her stomach began to ease off. Though not realising it, Yami was gaining a much worst stomach ache then she had.

About another two minutes later, Yami broke away from Tea's arm and he gasped for air. He tried to get to his feet, but his legs shook in protest. He fell onto all fours, panting. Long trails of sweat dripped off his tanned face, as he continued his ragged breathing. Tea was shocked, staring at her arm.

Her arm was regaining the entire colour back into it, and she looked at the area where the snake had bit her. All that was left were two, very faint scars.

Tea looked up at her crush, feeling like she could right there, right now, hug him so tight he would burst while planting gentle kisses all over his face. But just as that wonderful thought occurred to her, she could tell that there was something wrong with Yami. His skin looked a shade lighter, as if he was paling. His eyes looked slightly glazed and his breathing was huge gasps.

"Yami!" Tea said joyfully. "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-THANKYOU!" Her cheeks were tinged a brilliant red but she didn't care.

Yami looked up at her, his eyes glazed and he looked rather ill. Sweat was still dripping from his forehead, and he had to use his mouth to breathe.

"D-don't mention i-it…" Yami stuttered, grasping his stomach as he stifled a groan.

"What's up?" Tea asked, concern in her eyes. "You don't look so well. Did that - whatever you did - use up a lot of energy?"

"N-no…" Yami breathed heavily. "The s-snake's…its' v-venom…"

Tea's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She said quickly.

"I-I absorbed all of the poison," Yami supplied dully, his body getting cooler. He was shaking as chills worked their way up his arms and legs.

"Yami!" Tea cried, embracing him comfortingly. She felt like crying once more, and a tear _did _escape her sapphire eyes. "No! You're d-dying-!"

"No, I'm not," Yami shook his head and immediately wished he hadn't. It caused his headache to worsen. "I can't be killed by a mortal creature's venom. It takes some sort of supernatural force to kill me."

Tea felt slightly relieved but her eyebrows were knitted with concern. "Are you ill?"

Yami groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell out of Tea's embrace. He shook violently, eyes shut as he tried to ignore the sickening pains in his body. "Y-yes…the snake's venom still makes me ill, but I won't die."

"Y-yami…" Tea sobbed quietly, rubbing circles on his back. He continued to shake, his breaths sounding as if he was being smothered. "This is my fault."

"No…i-it's not…" Yami opened an eye weakly and smiled. "It's me who put this upon myself, not you. Don't go feeling guilty. And if it's anyone to blame for this-," Yami added, shutting his eyes as he felt a particularly strong surge of pain pass through his body. "It's that ignorant Tomb Robber."

Tea laughed quietly, unsure of what she could do. She touched Yami's shoulder gently, receiving a fierce shake in return. Tea sighed, tears dripping off her cheeks. She lifted him slowly and carefully and sat him up. Tea heard Yami attempt to hold back a whimper. 'This is my fault…' Tea thought guiltily. She let him rest on her shoulder as she held him securely. She knew he wouldn't be able to walk back to the camp, and she couldn't just _leave_ him…

Tea shivered, feeling the cool breeze brush against her warm skin. She knew it was probably ten times worst for Yami, but she was still freezing.

Suddenly, there was a light shining down upon her. She looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them. The light blinded her, and she had to squint her eyes to see who it was.

Seto Kaiba stood near the doorway, his trench coat billowing in all directions. She faintly saw Yugi's hairstyle behind him, watching. "There's no room to land!" Kaiba called down, sounding very irritated. "We're letting a ladder down!"

And so they did. A ladder made of some strong rope was let down and stopped at Tea's knees. Tea wondered how Yami was supposed to get on; he was hardly capable of standing up!

Tea seized him by the elbow and assisted him in standing up. He sweated feverishly as Tea put a foot on the lowest part of the ladder. She gestured for Yami to do the same and, with a huge effort, Yami managed to grab onto the ladder. Tea held him tightly so that he wouldn't fall and gave Kaiba the 'OKAY!' signal. She felt herself and Yami being lifted up into the air, the wind blowing their hair about. Yami moaned and shut his eyes, looking more ill then ever. Tea kept her tight grip on him, praying that neither would fall – she wasn't on very securely herself.

She was relieved when they had reached the indoors of the helicopter. She helped heave Yami inside.

"Yami, Tea!" Yugi cried cheerfully. "I'm glad you're-! Yami?" Yugi looked at his darker half who's eyes were rolling in their sockets. He was shaking and sweating heavily and wasn't blinking. "TEA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

Tea didn't answer; she had the feeling that if she _did _tell him that Yami had made himself incredibly ill to save her life, her friends would blame it all on her, and that would make it twice as bad. However, they would have to reveal it sometime, so she explained everything that happened. The bite; the saving; the illness. By the end of it, Tea was in tears again.

"Oh…" Yugi said, casting a sorrowful glance at his currently weak dark. Tea just noticed that Yugi didn't look one hundred percent either. He was as white as a ghost, and his eyes were glazed over. Then she realised that Yugi and Yami were like the same being, which meant Yugi was probably as sick as Yami was!

"Yugi! You need to-!"

"No, wait," Yami said suddenly, grimacing as he shifted his position. "I won't let you feel this pain, Yugi."

"Yami!" Yugi protested, looking as if he was about to throw up his earlier snacks. "If we disconnect our link, then you'll feel every single bit of the illness!"

Yami smiled weakly. "Yes, but you'll be okay."

"Yami-!"

"Yugi, you can't stop me." And with that, Yami removed – arms shaking horribly – the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and placed it before Yugi. Tea watched in shock as Yami's body grew transparent, and his cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of blue.

"Yami!" Yugi sobbed, reaching a hand out to touch him.

"Wha' wrong wid him?" Joey's voice came from out of nowhere which made Tea jump. She hadn't realised that all of her friends were here too! 'Kaiba must be going mad,' Tea mused.

"He's broken our link, so he doesn't properly exist anymore!" Yugi said through his tears. "Yami, you don't have to do this!"

Yami grimaced and didn't reply; most likely because he was trying to keep his mouth shut for fear of spewing everywhere. Yami's eyes rolled and his eyelids drooped over them. He fell unconscious...

"Yami…" Yugi and Tea whispered. Tea attempted to touch Yami but her hand went right through him. "What?" Tea yelped in surprise.

"I can touch him because of our bond," Yugi explained, gently touched Yami's shoulder. "He may have broken the mind link, but not our bond."

Tea nodded, a single tear clinging to her eyelashes.

**

* * *

**

"You do realise Kaiba only helped us because id woulda ruined his company's repuda'ion if da word go' ou'?" Joey growled, pounding a nearby wall.

"Oh, at least he helped us at all, Joey!" Tristan muttered, punching Joey in the arm.

"Ow," Joey said sarcastically before sitting down in a near by chair. Yami was lying in the bottom bunk of cabin 'A2', a wet washer folded neatly and placed carefully over his forehead. They had left him in the same clothes as before, but slipped a tracksuit over the top. The blankets were pulled right up to his chin and a jug of water was on the bedside table.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, brushing a transparent bang out his dark's face. Mai frowned.

"How is that none of us can touch him – apart from Yugi of course – yet all the things like the bed and blankets still warm him and support his weight?" Mai asked curiously. Every nodded, looking hard at Yugi. Yugi sighed.

"Yami can only be touched by me and these other objects because I am his lighter half, and these objects aren't living. This is to ensure that while he is at his weakest point, no harm can really come to him." Yugi frowned at Yami who let out a small whimper in his slumber.

"Yeh, unless you get a great sharp dagger, and-," Bakura stopped at the death glares being sent at him. "What?"

"Oh, shut up, Bakura," Ryou yawned, eyes bloodshot. "I've had enough of you for one night."

Bakura looked deeply offended. "Well, I can see when I'm not wanted!" Bakura barked and got off up his chair.

"Now, 'Kura…" Ryou began.

"Don't call me that!" Bakura snapped and Ryou flinched. "I'm out of here!"

"Bakura, wait-!" But Bakura already strode off in the direction of the exit. He made to grab the door when it swung open unexpectedly. Bakura was flung into the nearby wall and his head hit the surface hard. His eyes rolled as he fell into a daze while Kaiba strode in.

"How is he?" Kaiba said unconcernedly.

"He'll live," Yugi sniffed grimly. "It's gonna be pretty rough for him, though."

"Well, none of this is to leave this cabin's walls," Kaiba said coldly. "Is that clear?"

There was a dull murmur of assent before Kaiba nodded and left. Bakura shook his head and jumped to his feet, swearing in Egyptian _and _English.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Ryou roared at Bakura. Bakura's eye twitched as the door swung shut behind Kaiba. They heard a dull conversation from outside but Bakura failed to notice.

"Okay, I'm leaving for real this time!"

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

Bakura was knocked off his feet again and into the same wall as the cabin door swung open again.

"HA, HA, HA! THE PHARAOH'S SICK! THIS I _GOT _TO SEE!" Cackled the newcomer gleefully. Everyone recognised the voice as the insane person who screamed into the microphone. Bakura grunted and shook his head to clear the images of stars. He growled and stood up, ready to scream.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU SON OF-!" He stopped, mostly because of the person in the doorway rather than Ryou's glare. He was shadowed due to the darkness outside, but everyone recognised him immediately. Mai ran out of the room screaming, leaving everyone to gape at the figure before them. The person grinned insanely.

"Malik?"

"NO!" He roared angrily. "I'M MARIK!"

**

* * *

**

**Note to reviewers:**

**Djanime2004 - Thankyou! I love YamixTea-ness, it's so kawaii! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Goooo Yami and Bakura fights! XD**

**Cutehelenjames - Your...review...made...me...laugh...so...much! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Dirty footprints - Hello, hello:) Glad you enjoyed the quick updates, and every time I read your reviews I go "awwww" and I'm not too sure why. Again, love the pen name! It's excellent. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Black Rose of Nevermore - Your review made me laugh, too! XD "THIS IS THE BEST HISORICAL EVENT EVER!" -LOL. Great review, thanks!**

**BrianSerenity - (_Gives you a T.Alligator plushie_) For being 50th reviewer. Arigatou:)**

**BradyBunch4529 - Thankyou very much! What a comliment o.o Anyway, here's the update! Enjoy! **

**DarkStar71 - Heh. You just got your review in on time. Thankyou for the review, I greatly appreciate it:)**

**Dreamer of Dragons - You also just got the review in before I submitted it. Good work! And I'm glad I made you laugh, arigatou!

* * *

**

**Daikaio - YAY! 53 REVIEWS!  
Rauzeras - Wow, and you managed to get that many with only 6 chapters this time!  
T.Alligator - RaWr! Well done!  
Daikaio - (_Squeals_) Anyway, thankyou so much reviewers! I love waking up in the morning to see all these emails in my inbox:)  
T.Alligator - Don't forget: WE LOVE REVIEWS! **


	8. Lavender

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Lavender  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – Hey guys, HAPPY NATIONAL HUG DAY! (_Hugs everyone_) :) Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, but was down so I was like "!" Anyway, chap.9 might take a while, I haven't finished writing it yet. Expect it out about...Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**A/A/N - Dedicated to cutehelenjames, who had her 16th birthday on Monday! **

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to…?**

_T.Alligator desperately tries to unlock the password protected folder containing chap.8 while Rauzeras attempts to comfort the depressed Daikaio. She pulls Daikaio into a friendly hug and pats her head, while Daikaio falls asleep._

_Meanwhile, Marik and Bakura take down Helen's "Happy Birthday!" decorations, looking extremely moody that they didn't get to have the party. Yami and Yugi are playing a game of _Mario Gold_ on the Nintendo 64, with the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang watching eagerly._

_T.Alligator does Yami's happy dance as he finally cracks the code. He quickedits chap.8 before uploading it onto _

**

* * *

**

Everyone stared in shock at the lavender-eyed psychopath in the doorway, who was grinning madly. There was a pause, and then Ryou and Bakura's Millennium Rings began to point at Marik, humming and vibrating. "So _that's _why our Rings were doing that the other night!" Bakura muttered.

"Hold on!" Yugi said suddenly, staring at Marik. "Marik, you're not supposed to have the Millennium Rod! That's Kaiba's!"

Marik cackled insanely. "HAHAHA! Technically it isn't his anymore! His past form owned the Rod, now I do! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Well, wid him around, Mai won' come near us!" Joey whispered so that no one could hear him. Marik glanced around the room until he caught sight of the ill Yami.

"Ha! Poor Pharaoh!" Marik mocked, approaching the unconscious form. "Arise, Pharaoh!" Marik commanded, his hand hovering over the Pharaoh's limp body. Yami opened his eyes slowly and groaned. His cheeks flushed blue once more, and he looked around the room dazedly. He stared at the psychopath.

"Rise and shine, Pharaoh! Hahaha!" Marik cackled gleefully. Yami blinked at him, and then fell unconscious. Marik growled angrily and raised his Rod into the air. Yugi ran in front of Marik and pushed him backwards.

"Leave Yami alone!" Yugi said angrily, defending his sick dark. Marik glared at him.

"Bah! Foolish mortal! You dare to stand up to the great and powerful Marik? Hahaha!" He laughed evilly again. "Fool! I have great power, and will rule the world! Haha!"

"What?" Bakura yelped. "No! I-!"

"Bakura, not now!" Ryou said angrily, silencing the Tomb Robber. Bakura glared at Marik, in a way to say, "I'm-the-most-powerful-and-will-kick-your-sorry-behind". Marik snorted.

"I pity you, Tomb Robber. Being controlled by someone such as your Light!" Marik sniggered.

"Huh?" Ryou said confusedly.

"You don't see _me_ being controlled by _my _weaker half!" Marik boasted. Ryou looked on the verge of tears with the 'weaker half' comment. Bakura looked furious.

"LEAVE MY LIGHT ALONE, MARIK!" Bakura roared, shocking everyone within three kilometres of him. "HE IS NOT WEAK! HE'S DAMN RIGHT SANER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"Uh…'Kura?" Ryou said looking shocked at Bakura's outburst. "Hey, calm down, it's okay…"

"NO! IT IS NOT 'OKAY'!" Bakura continued yelling; only causing Marik to retaliate. Ryou sighed and allowed the two immature yamis to have their argument while he approached Yami and the others.

Yugi put a hand on Yami's forehead and jumped. "He's heating up! We need to resoak that washer!" He grabbed the washer and raced outside frantically. Yami's ragged breathing was just heard over Marik and Bakura's bickering. Tristan quickly ran outside, calling over his shoulder that he was getting a first aid kit from Kaiba. Tea was crying with worry, not knowing what she could do.

"I'll ge' a blanked for him…" Joey murmured before heading over towards the wardrobe. He opened it and reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a thick blanket. He returned to Yami and Yugi's bunk and placed the blanket on top of Yami's cold body. Yami shuddered, his eyebrows creasing his sun-kissed face as trails of sweat ran down the sides. Yugi returned with a wet washer and folded it. He gently placed it on Yami's forehead and kneeled down next to him. Everyone was silent apart from Bakura and Marik, who were arguing continuously.

A few minutes later, Tristan came in with a box which was surely the first aid kit. He passed Bakura and Marik (Who were still arguing) and stood behind Joey and Tea. "Here we go; some of this stuff might help."

Tristan placed the box on the bedside table and opened it. It contained many things: Panadol, thermometers, different medicines and sleeping draughts, band-aids, bandages and ice packs. He pulled out a thermometer and gave it a quick shake. He then gave it to Yugi, who slipped it in Yami's mouth.

Yami's temperature was _very_ high. Yugi was looking extremely panicky and started babbling.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Both Bakura and Marik roared. "WE'RE TRYING TO ARGUE HERE!"

"OKAY! DAT DOES ID!" Joey looked like steam was about to come pouring out of his ears. He approached the psychopath and Tomb Robber and gripped them tightly by the collar and threw the pair of them unceremoniously out the door and into the night. Everyone in the cabin blinked at him, while Joey dusted his hands and locked the door. "And dat's dat."

Tristan and Tea cheered while Ryou scratched his head, unsure whether he should celebrate or be annoyed that Joey had thrown his yami out. In the end, he decided to just sit there and ignore the faint cursing from outside.

Everyone stayed with Yami, making sure his temperature didn't get too high, or he didn't get too cold, and that he was comfortable as possible. Every now and then, a blue blush would appear across Yami's cheeks and nose, indicating he was feeling _very_ ill. It was almost midnight before there was a gentle knock on the cabin door.

"Pl-pl-please let m-me in!" Bakura stuttered. "It's f-f-freezing out here…"

"No way, Bakura!" Joey said quickly, walking over and standing in front of the door. "Now, you lis'en here! I am sick and tired of ya always screwin' with our heads! Ya always poin'in' ou' da mos' foolish fac's in da dopic of conversa'ion! I speak for everyone here – we're sick of id! Why can' ya jus'…jus'…jus' no' bring up dose sords of dings! Id's very uncalled for…"

While Joey had been giving Bakura his speech, Ryou had got up and had opened the cabin door, leaving Bakura in full view. Bakura was rubbing his arms furiously, teeth chattering. Too bad Joey was too busy giving Bakura a talk to notice Bakura reaching for something in his jacket…

"-an' dat's why we really expec' ya ta jus' coopera'e wid us all, ins'ead of bein' so incredibly insane, dat you-!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura roared, attaching a dog muzzle around Joey's nose and mouth.

"MMPH?" Joey managed to mumble, the muzzle nearly silencing him all together. Bakura sniggered uncontrollably and Ryou shook his head.

"'Kura…"

"Ryou, must I remind you that I-?"

"Bakura, then," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. "Take that muzzle off Joey."

Bakura shook his head. "He deserves it!"

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled angrily. He began fiddling with the clips around the back of the muzzle and nearly unhooked it – until Bakura activated his own Shadow Magic to keep the muzzle locked tight. Ryou attempted puppy dog eyes but Bakura was too busy laughing to notice. Joey was growling angrily.

"Bad dog!" Bakura laughed.

"Hey-! That's my call!" Said Kaiba as he entered the cabin. He took one glance at Joey and his muzzle, before he burst our laughing. And it wasn't the 'funny-funny' kind of laughter. It was cruel, scathing laughter. Joey growled more menacingly, and attempted to kick Kaiba in the shins. Kaiba stopped laughing. "Mutt, don't make me force you to drink out of a dog bowl."

Joey's eyes widened and he stopped trying to injure the CEO. Instead, he tried to heave the muzzle off his face, but it refused all tempts. Kaiba and Bakura were still laughing – until Ryou tackled Bakura to the ground.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock as Ryou buried his head into his chest. "Ryou! What in the name of Ra are you-?"

"I'm not letting you up until you remove that muzzle!" Ryou said forcefully, pinning Bakura's arms and legs firmly onto the ground. Bakura growled and tried to stand up, but Ryou wouldn't let him.

"Ryou…" Bakura muttered.

"Bakura…" Ryou replied. Bakura cursed in a hundred different languages, causing Ryou to scowl.

"Anger Management…"

"NOT THIS DISCUSSION AGAIN!" Bakura roared angrily.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!"

"RYOU! WILL YOU STOP-?"

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!"

Bakura sighed in defeat. "Ryou, come on, I'm just having some fun! _He_ left me outside for two hours…"

"Either you remove the muzzle, or-," (Ryou took a moment to think of some sort of other option that Bakura was certain not to choose) "-or you can, um, take care of the 'Pharaoh'!"

"WHAT?" Bakura screamed inside his soul room, causing their entire mind chamber to rattle. Ryou threw a _man-eater bug_ plushie that had been in Ryou's soul room at Bakura's head, shutting up the Tomb Robber. "Fine, fine!" Bakura then removed the Shadow Magic from Joey's muzzle, allowing the blonde to take the contraption off his face. Kaiba huffed, muttering as he walked out.

"Hang on," Tristan said, who had not said a word during the entire riot. "Why did Kaiba even bother coming in here in the first place?"

There was a long pause. "Meh," Bakura shrugged, approaching Yami. "Any improvements?" Bakura asked, sounding like he couldn't care less.

"Well, it looks like his fever has broke," Yugi said, putting his hand on Yami's transparent forehead. "But he looks really pale, even if he _is_ transparent."

Bakura snorted. "Well, I'm off to bed." Ryou glared at Bakura who ignored him. He climbed into his bunk and rolled over to face the wall, remaining silent. Everyone returned to fussing over Yami's health, not realising that Bakura was, in fact, still awake.

'No one cares about me,' Bakura thought scathingly, keeping his thoughts secret from his lighter half. 'It's always the Pharaoh who gets the attention. Even in the past he got the attention. I was shoved aside, and no one spared me a second glance. No one gives a damn about me!'

Those last few words, however, Ryou heard.

**

* * *

**

Golden eyes…honey-hued…amber lit…

Tea awoke with a start, trying to cling onto the last images of her dream. Those golden eyes had appeared to her once more, and she was more than certain she had seen them before. There was just something about them…

Tea peered out the window to look at the sky. It was still night, and tiny pinpricks of stars were visible. The night, however, was a navy colour, not completely black, which obviously meant that the sun would rise in a while.

Tea had been lying on the ground next to Yami's bed for only Ra knew how long. Joey had retreated to his bunk to sleep, as did Ryou and Tristan. Yugi and Tea had been the only ones to stay up and keep watching Yami through the night, but she must have fallen asleep at one stage. She looked to her right and saw Yugi dozing with his head on the edge of the bed. Tea glanced at Yami's sleeping form, relieved that he no longer had that shade of blue across his cheeks, and he looked to be sleeping soundly.

Tea got up, preparing to head into her room to sleep. Just as she was about to enter her room she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned back, looking around the room. All of her friends were asleep, and Joey was snoring loudly. Tea looked down at Yami's bed and nearly jumped in surprise; Yami's charming eyes were watching her, blinking slowly.

"Y-Yami!" Tea said in surprise. "What are y-you doing awake? You need rest!"

Yami smiled at her. "I think I need fresh air more than rest."

Tea blinked confusedly. "What? You can't go outside on your own, and you need to lie down…"

Tea saw the blue flush faintly appear across his nose and cheeks. He smiled at her grimly. "I know I'm ill. The fresh air will make me feel better. Would you…" he trailed off, not quite sure whether he should ask her that sort of favour. "Would you please take me outside? I understand if you want to go to sleep, of course."

Tea shook her head. "No," she said with a blushing smile. "I had a small sleep just before, I'll take you out. It's for the good of your health, and I owe that to you."

She approached the side of his bed. She knew he would have to help him up, but the thought of doing so was so terrifying yet exciting. She slowly slid her arm under his back, trying desperately to fight the blush that had formed across her cheeks. She helped him get into a sitting position, giggling inwardly. He swung his legs slowly over the edge of the bed and got to his feet. Tea let go of him for a second, and Yami's legs nearly gave in – in fact, they would of if Yami hadn't of grabbed Tea's shoulders at the last moment. Tea's blush intensified, and Yami grinned embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, no problem," Tea said, sounding slightly high-pitched. Yami leaned on her shoulders for support, as his balance was failing him miserably. Tea then grabbed one of the thickest blankets on Yami's bed and wrapped it securely around his shoulders. Yami muttered his thanks, the blue flush deepening as they headed towards the door. Tea kicked it open gently and both of them headed outside.

It was very cold outside. The breeze was chilly but the actual temperature was what made the pair of them shiver. Tea led the ill Pharaoh towards a grassy area and lay him down. She soon lied down too.

It was a perfect view of the ocean. It was a small hill which made them lie on a slant, able to stare at the ocean and at the stars if they wished to. Tea hadn't even realised how beautiful this place was.

"Beautiful…" Yami said quietly.

Tea smiled, obviously thinking he was gesturing to the view, when in fact he was looking at her. "The moon seems to just light up the waves!"

Yami turned his attention to the ocean. "Indeed it is. You know, Tea," he said, shifting his head so that he could look at her. "The ocean reminds me of you a bit."

Tea blinked at him curiously. "How so?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," he said while playing with a piece of grass. "But I think it's your eyes."

Tea blushed. "I see."

"Blue. Oceanic blue. Very stunning," Yami muttered, before groaning as his cheeks lit up a brilliant blue. Tea placed a hand on his head, feeling it slightly warm.

"Hold on!" Tea said, suddenly startled. "You-I-we-?" She continued to babble.

Yami blinked at her. "What's wrong?"

"How can I touch you?" She demanded, not realising he was still transparent. "I thought only Yugi and objects can touch you!"

Yami looked at the sky, thinking. "I…don't know."

There was a puzzled silence. Tea shook her head. "Anyway, on to a different topic of conversation."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, a good idea." He then shivered and Tea inched over towards him, providing him with some more heat. Yami sighed in satisfaction, the gentle breeze playing with his hair. "Star constellations," Yami muttered, pointing at the sky. "Hey, I can see a _Battle Ox_!"

"That's a duel monster, isn't it?" Tea asked and Yami nodded slightly, wincing at the headache he gained in the process. Tea pitied him, but did not voice it in case he got offended by it. "I'm afraid I don't see a Battle Ox," Tea said, staring at the different star positions.

Yami sat up and grunted with the effort. Tea blinked and sat up too. "Something wrong?" She asked. Yami mumbled a negative reply before reaching for one of her hands. Tea blushed under his touch, and allowed him to raise it up to the sky. He moved her index finger up so that it pointed at one of the stars.

"You just follow the pattern, and you have a Battle Ox," Yami said, guiding her fingers from star to star like dot to dot. When he had finished, Tea could clearly see the slightly misshaped Battle Ox.

"Oh, I see it now!" Tea said brightly. "Wow, how'd you manage to find that?"

Yami shrugged and scanned the heavens. "Look, there!" He said while moving her hand over slightly to point at one of the stars. "A _Baby Dragon_!" And indeed it was.

"_Dark Magician Girl_!"

"_Firegrass_!"

"_Big Eye_!"

"_Shining Friendship_!"

"_Sonic Bird_!"

"_Happy Lover_!"

He continued to name the different duel monster constellations he could see, each time amazing Tea. He finally stopped and allowed her hand to fall back onto the ground. He sighed heavily. "I wish I had my guitar," he said sadly. Tea smiled gently.

"Its okay, Yami. You can always get another one."

Yami nodded mutely and Tea had a feeling that didn't cheer him up at all. That's when she made a mental note to repay him for saving her life somehow…

Tea looked down at Yami and saw him resting his head on her forearm. His eyes were shut and he was dozing peacefully, the blue flush no longer on his handsome face. Tea sighed loudly and brushed a bang from his face, tucking it securely behind his ear. "Yami?"

"Mm?" Yami murmured. Tea smiled at her sleepy crush.

"Thankyou."

Yami opened an eye slightly, Tea only just resisting the urge to go 'awwwww'. "Whatever for, Tea?" Yami asked curiously.

Tea smiled, looking out into the horizon as the first rays of sunlight split the darkness and lit up the ocean. "For…everything."

Yami smiled and yawned before going back to sleep, Tea doing the same.

**

* * *

**

The events in the early morning were indeed amusing.

Yugi had woken up, and immediately looked where Yami should have been occupying the bed – only to find it empty. Yugi had then attempted to wake everyone in the cabin up, but they were all too sound asleep. Yugi then dug into Bakura's bag and pulled out a '_Do It Yourself Sheep Shearing_' book. Yugi blinked at it curiously before throwing it over his shoulder. He then pulled out a bag of round bouncy balls. He aimed carefully and began pelting them around the cabin.

Two or three hit Joey and Ryou while the other fifty or so rubber objects bounced off the walls, creating loud bangs and crashes as they knocked things over. Finally, after several moments of complete ruckus, everyone has woken up.

And none of them were pleased with the young Game King.

"Yugi-! Why on earth did you do that for? That was completely uncalled for!"

"Dang it Yug'! I was peacefully sleepin' undil ya decided ta throw dose bouncy dingys around da cabin!"

"Yugi! C'mon, man, cut us a break! We need to rest; it's early for corn's sake!"

Some swearing in Egyptian. "STUPID PHARAOH'S LIGHT! WHAT ARE THESE HELL WRITTEN BALLS OF MENACE?"

"Hell written balls of menace?" Said Marik musingly as he entered the cabin. "Good one. Morning everyone!" He said brightly.

There was a grumble from several people in the cabin. Marik scowled. "Well, aren't we all filled with Ra's essence this morning?"

"Ah, shut up, Marik!" Bakura cried grumpily, throwing a pillow at him. He climbed down the ladder and turned to face Marik, only to meet a soft pillow in the face. "Thanks," Bakura grunted.

"EVERYONE!" Yugi yelled before an argument broke out. "YAMI'S MISSING!"

Several, "what's?" and a, "ha! Nothing can stop me from world domination now!" along with a, "what-? No!" and finally a, "not now, Bakura!" was heard in response. Yugi began throwing people's bags around the room, as if expecting Yami to be hiding underneath them.

"Okay, Yug', calm down!" Joey yelped as Tristan's yoyo hit him in the side of the head.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Yugi muttered to himself quickly, shifting many objects aside. Everyone was suddenly worried for the small teen's sanity.

"Wow, he's almost as insane as you, Marik!" Bakura said, looking impressed.

"Yeh, I know!" Marik said in shock, failing to notice that he just got insulted. A few minutes later, however, everyone had run out of the cabin, calling for the former Pharaoh.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yugi cried desperately, looking behind trees. Marik and Joey were the only ones who bothered to check under small rocks and pebbles. Then, Tea appeared next to Bakura, Yami in a secure grip and head lolling on her shoulder.

"Uh, guys?" Tea said uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the brunette, blinking at her confusedly.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried happily, racing over to Tea and Yami. The blue flush was only light on his features, but Yugi was immediately worried. "Tea, how come you can touch Yami?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Tea said truthfully. Yugi blinked at her before heaving Yami onto his shoulders and dragged him back to the cabin.

'Bah, damn it. I still get shunted aside,' Bakura thought savagely as everyone apart from himself and Marik quickly headed inside. "Marik, do you get the feeling we're unimportant to the plot?"

Marik blinked at him. "Plot?"

Bakura shook his head. "Never mind." He was about to head towards the cabin when he heard Marik yell at him.

"WAIT A SECOND! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S 'ALMOST AS INSANE AS I AM'?" Marik roared. Bakura blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU SAID THAT THE PHARAOH'S LIGHT WAS ALMOST AS INSANE AS I WAS!"

"He did?" Yugi yelled angrily from inside the cabin. "Bakura, you're gonna get it later!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm petrified. And didn't I say that like ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, but you still said it!"

"But…it took you that long for you to understand it?"

"Yes."

Bakura shook his head, but quickly yelped when something hard collided with his head. "MARIK!"

"Hahaha!" Marik cackled, and began to poke him with the Millennium Rod. Bakura screamed and ran off in the direction of the beach, the lavender-eyed psychopath close behind. When they neared the water, Bakura turned around when he heard a high-pitched squeal behind him. He saw Marik running full speed back to camp, a large and 'vicious' looking sea star (Starfish) covering his face.

Not even bothering to think of how a sea star got on his melon of a head, Bakura fell on the sand, laughing so much tears were pouring out of his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Dreamer of Dragons - Ra, that's pretty lucky! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Darkstar71 - Thankyou for the review! Enjoy!**

**Cutehelenjames - Another good review from you! XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Amazoness Archer - Glad you find me funny! Thankyou for all the reviews:)**

**Shining Charizard - You DO have a famous pen name, as it was one of the few I commented on. (Famous to me of course xD) And thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed! And my exams start today; I need all the luck I can get o.o'**

**Kat - Yep, you were right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Funkgal-yamitea fan - Yes, YAMIxTEA FOREVER! XD Thanks!**

**Dirty footprints - Awwwww. XD And if I have time I'll read your fic; bit busy this week :'( **

**Seabreeze-YamiAnzu - Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Celestial10000 (Anonymous) - I'll search for your story, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!**

**Death Angel's Fate - Hope you enjoyed that movie! x) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jessica Morgan - Does he get better? Oooh, wait and see xD YamixTea for eternity!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - SxS, huh? Hrmm, interesting couple. Hrmm...guess you'll have to keep reading and find out! Thanks for reviewing by the way :P**

**BrianSerenity - O.O Oh my Ra, what a compliment! (_Glomps Brian and Serenity_) Thankyou sooooo much:D**

**Michele (Anonymous) - Thankyou very very much:)**

**Funkymoleperson - Ah, thanks! Yeh well, expect chap.9 by this weekend (Australian time) Anyway, thanks for the review! Arigatou! **

**

* * *

**

**The entire Yu-Gi-Oh! gang, Daikaio, Rauzeras and T.Alligator – HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HELEN!  
Rauzeras – Kinda late, Light?  
Daikaio - I know it is, but we still have to celebrate! (_Blows blower half-heartedly_)  
T.Alligator – Please review, thanks!**

**Chapter eight posted on 06/01/2005**


	9. Hazelnut Brown

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Hazelnut Brown  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – Hey guys, you know how the island they're on his called 'Leimore'? Well, my friend told me that a word that is spelt differently but sounds exactly the same means 'love' in English! O.O I was like, "!" It was kinda freaky. Anyway, on with the story…  
**

**

* * *

**

_Daikaio screams with happiness when she realises that all her half yearly exams have finished. Yami and Bakura have set up a few decorations in celebration down in the basement, where everyone was currently located. Marik is currently drowning himself in punch (The drink) while Yugi and Ryou were easily winning games of limbo – well, mostly Yugi winning the games to a sulking Ryou. Tea is dancing with a worn-out Yami, who is only good at dancing on DDR machines._

_Rauzeras and Bakura are – surprisingly – dancing heartily to the American Idiot – Green Day music. They weren't too bad at it either. T.Alligator was summoning Funny Bunnies to chase Kaiba around the basement, while Mokuba was sitting next to a large teddy bear, apparently plotting evil things together._

_After about three hours of non-stop partying, everyone collapses in Daikaio's room and is asleep within minutes…however, Bakura immediately wakes everyone up, shrieking about chapter nine. Daikaio's eyes bulge as she quickly logs onto the laptop and uploads the chapter. _Then _everyone collapses and is asleep in minutes…_

**

* * *

**

Three days had past since the whole snake incident, and Yami had almost completely recovered. He was capable of getting up and moving around, but if he was to over-exercise, he would need to lie down and get some rest. A pity for everyone, because an entire week has past. This meant that they would return to Domino City in about seven days…

"EVERYBODY RISE AND SHINE!" Bellowed Marik into the speaker. Marik had finally grown tired of mocking the Pharaoh in his ill state and decided to return to his duties. What were those duties? No one really had any idea, but according to Marik it was 'top secret and important.'

"Someone _please_ buy me a set of earplugs," Bakura moaned as he clamped the pillow over his head, lying face down. There was a negative murmur and Bakura cursed inside his soul room for the next few minutes.

"Stop yelling, 'Kura!" Ryou cried suddenly. Everyone went silent.

"Was he talkin'?" Joey asked sleepily. Ryou sighed, closing his hazelnut brown eyes tiresomely.

"Never mind," Ryou muttered. He rolled over and was asleep in an instant.

"May the light of Ra shine upon you all!" Marik cried as he pushed the cabin door open. The sunlight poured into the room and everyone groaned. The psychopath grinned insanely.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Yami muttered, closing his eyes tightly. "Leave us alone."

Marik scowled. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Yami sat up so fast that it caused him to grimace from the sudden movements. He stood up proudly, aware that everyone that slept inside the cabin was watching him. The Eye of Ra appeared on his head, and his body glowed a brilliant gold. Bakura's also glowed brightly, though he looked rather irritated.

A moment later, Yami stood in the outfit he wore when he had been Pharaoh. A white tunic with a deep violet cape and many gold trinkets covering his wrists, shoulders and earlobes. Bakura looked like the complete opposite.

He wore dirty rags and had many scars covering his body. Both yamis were heavily tanned, and Yami looked proud. Bakura, on the other hand, was looking rather angry.

"I am the Pharaoh, and I can tell you _exactly_ what to do!" Yami said in a firm, commanding voice. Marik blinked, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Y-you-! I-! N-no-o…" Marik pouted and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Tartar sauce!"

"Pharaoh, every time you do that you cause everyone who was related to your past to change into their past forms!" Bakura spat angrily, glaring at Yami. Yami shrugged.

"It's my job to keep the psychopath in his place."

"Actually it's that Malik's, but he's not here right now." Bakura sighed agitatedly. "Whatever. Just change back before Kaiba-"

"WHAT THE?" They heard someone roar from far away, their voice echoing across the island. Bakura and Marik were on the floor laughing hard, and Yami stood there with a transparent hand on his forehead.

"Kaiba," Yugi muttered to the bewildered looks on Joey, Tristan and Tea's face. They still raised an eyebrow at him, but Yugi ignored them.

The next few minutes were in silence as Yami adjusted the cape on his shoulders. The quietness was broken when they heard the sound of a helicopter landing outside their cabin. They all ran to the window to look, and saw someone step out of the helicopter and approach the cabin.

"Oh, Ra…" Yami cursed, taking a tentative step back from the door.

"What's-?"

BANG! The door to the cabin flew open and Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway. Or rather, Priest Seth stood in the doorway.

"ALRIGHT!" Kaiba roared, walking over to them. "WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS? I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF YOU, NOW WHO WAS IT?" Spit appeared to be flying from the CEO's mouth.

Joey looked Kaiba over. Rich priest clothing of blue and white covered his figure and a large hat was on his head. Joey nudged Tristan and they both began to snigger uncontrollably.

"I'll ask once more," Kaiba said in a quieter voice, though it sounded quite deadly. "Which one of you is responsible?"

While Yami was whistling and walking away casually in the background, Joey and Tristan took the opportunity to have a go at the Priest.

"Woo, man, is id getting' hod in 'ere or wha'?" Joey grinned slyly.

"Woo, man, I agree! Someone turn the AC up a notch!" Tristan added with a smirk.

"I dink he's liderally on fire he's dat hod!"

"Woo, yeh, check out those smokin' muscles!"

"Sh-moooooooooooooooo-kin-!"

"Oh whip me, spank me, make me yours!"

"Now take your pands off!"

"Any hotter and you'd be illegal!"

"SILENCE!" Kaiba roared at the two trouble-makers. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT!"

Everyone in the cabin was laughing hysterically; even Yami looked very amused.

"YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" Kaiba screamed manically. "SUFFER, I SAY!"

"Seddle down, hod stuff-!"

"SHUT UP, DOG!" Kaiba bellowed at the blonde, who "eeped!" and hid behind Yugi. "WHATEVER YOU PUNKS DID, UNDO IT!"

Not wanting any anger directed at him, Yami hid behind the others and used his shadow magic to change back into the pyjamas he had worn the night before. Bakura grinned and nodded at Kaiba, who was wearing a set of dark blue pyjamas with little racing cars covering the legs. Kaiba was too busy shouting to notice.

"KAIBA!" Yugi and Tea yelled over all the noise. "IT'S OKAY NOW!"

Kaiba paused, realising that he was now wearing his pyjamas. He flushed angrily and attempted to defend his current state of embarrassment. "Uh…Mokuba made me buy these!" Kaiba said, trying to keep his voice firm. Joey and Tristan were sniggering uncontrollably and Kaiba glared at them. A man in a professional suit came in with Kaiba's white trench coat. Kaiba pulled it on, and the ends of the coat was gravity-defying.

"Ooh, magic coat!" Marik said childishly, bending down so he was level with the ends of the coat. He used a finger to push the coat down and it sprang back up. Marik cackled gleefully and continued his silly game. Kaiba growled and kicked the psychopath, causing Marik to growl back. Kaiba then caught a glint of gold attached to Marik's belt.

"MY ROD!" Kaiba roared, realising this it was the Millennium Item.

"That…came out wrong," Bakura said slowly. Everyone blinked at him, before everyone – apart from Marik and Kaiba – began laughing uncontrollably. Kaiba looked even angrier than before, but Marik looked puzzled. Kaiba took this opportunity to tug the Millennium Rod out of Marik's grasp.

"Ha!" Kaiba cried triumphantly. He was soon flattened by Marik, who was desperately trying to get the Item. His body was now transparent, like Yami's.

"Kaiba, you-!" Marik cursed colourfully and managed to get a grip on the Millennium Rod. They were both engaged in a game of tug-o-war, the rest of the gang just watching, unsure of what to do.

"Uhh, well, I dunno who I should cheer for," Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can' dey jus' pull da damn ding apard and forge' abou' id?"

"No, Joey," Yugi shook his head. "One of them needs to have the Rod. And I think that Marik should have it-"

"WHAT?"

"Well, don't you think it's kind of unfair that Marik's life depends on him holding the Millennium Rod, while Kaiba couldn't care less about it?" Yugi asked them testily.

There was a general murmur of agreement, even though they didn't look pleased that Marik would be staying around. "Uh, should we help?" Tristan asked, watching the two men tug.

"Um…give us a minu'e?" Joey laughed nervously.

Yami shook his head and walked up to the psychopath and the CEO. He touched the Millennium Rod and they were both flung backwards in opposite directions, Marik still holding the Rod.

"Huh?" Kaiba groaned, getting up. He saw the Millennium Rod in the other's grasp and glared. "Give me the Rod!"

"NO!" Marik shrieked, as his body now looked solid. Kaiba held back a flinch at Marik's horrible screech and hastily backed out of the cabin. He leapt into the helicopter and flew off.

"Now then, what do you say, Marik?" Yami said innocently. Marik growled.

"I will take control of your mind, Pharaoh."

"Fair enough." Yami grinned. Everyone turned when they heard someone yawn wildly. Ryou's head popped out of the covers, and his hazelnut brown eyes looked at them sleepily.

"Good morning, everyone!" He chirped. Everyone fell over; they couldn't _believe _he had slept through all of _that_!

**

* * *

**

Not for the first time, Yugi had to sneak a batch of pancakes and toast on a platter back to cabin A2. Everyone knew that most of the students would find it extremely odd to see a transparent being walking about, and Yugi didn't want to draw attention to Yami's ill state. True, Yami was much better, but he couldn't be seen until he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

But one thing still stumped him.

How was it that Tea was able to touch him? _How_? _HOW_? Okay, I'm just asking no one in particular; let's get back to the story…

Yami smiled appreciatively at his lighter half as he gulped the last bit of orange juice down. He patted his stomach to show he was satisfied before lying back down on his bunk. Yami stared at the top bunk moodily.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked gently. Yami looked slightly frustrated.

"It's just that we only have a week until we have to go back to Domino City. And I pretty much ruined the past few days for you guys," Yami said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yami, no-," Tea began.

"_Yes_, Tea. Blame yourself and I'll-uh, do…um…something!" Yami said threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sure we're all petrified," Bakura said sarcastically. "Anyway, Pharaoh, if you make these friends of ours' – or in some cases your's – want to stay back and get you better, then that means Ryou is staying back, which means _I_ have to stay back!"

After Bakura finished his complex little story, Yami just grinned. "Nah, not anymore, Tomb Robber. I feel better now."

"So much bedda now!" Joey said in a sing-song voice. Everyone frowned at him. "Wha'? Id's a song!"

"_Sure_ it is, Joey," Tristan said, earning a light punch from the blonde.

"You sure you're okay, Yami?" Yugi asked, pulling out the other Millennium Puzzle from within his trunk. Yami nodded in reply and Yugi handed him the Puzzle. Yami placed it securely around his neck and it glowed slightly. The Eye of Ra appeared on his head for a brief moment, then his body returned to its solid state. Everyone cheered – apart from Bakura and Marik, that is – as Yami got to his feet with a grin.

"Now, you all know what happens next," Yami said, smirking slightly.

"What?" Bakura asked blankly. In response, Yami threw a shoe at the Tomb Robber's head. "OI!" But more items kept flying at Bakura until electricity seemed to crackle around Bakura. "THAT'S IT, PHARAOH! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" And the two yamis sprinted out the cabin and onto the beach. Everyone blinked.

"Wha'?" Joey managed to blurt out. Yugi and Ryou giggled.

"They haven't had any competition for the past few days, I'm sure they needed to get that out of their system by now."

"Ohhhh," Joey mumbled in understanding.

**

* * *

**

Much later, after Ra had set, the group of friends had found a rather expensive hall that was located far away from the camp. They had a sneaking suspicion that Kaiba's 'cabin' was close by.

The hall had high-polished wooden floors and high ceilings. Their footsteps and voices echoed around the room, which entertained Marik greatly.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

"Good-bye! Good-bye! Good-bye!"

"Hello! Hello! Hell-"

"Okay, that's enough, Marik," Yami said and patted said psychopath on the shoulder. Marik hissed as if burned and jumped away. Yami shook his head musingly and sat down on the wooden floor. The others joined him and they all sat in a circle.

"Okay, I'm bored," Bakura said automatically, earning a disapproving eye-roll from Ryou. "Someone gives us an idea on what to do."

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Marik squealed girlishly. Everyone just blinked at him.

"No, Marik…" Yami said slowly.

"What?" Marik yelped, still sounding high-pitched and girly. "Are you, like, not approving of my, like, idea? Oh my, like, Ra! That is, like, so lame!"

Bakura slapped Marik's face back and forth, leaving Marik sitting on the floor with a glazed and confused look on his features. "Um, thanks, Tomb Robber," Marik muttered. Bakura shook his head and continued to ponder.

"Anyone up for a game of good ole socca?" Joey asked brightly. Everyone frowned at him.

"And where exactly do you plan on getting a soccer ball?" Tea asked quizzically. Joey rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, didn' ged dat far…"

Everyone slapped their foreheads in frustration. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, than glanced at Yami and Tea. They both grin evilly.

"Truth or dare!" They both declared. Several people groaned.

"Can't it just be dares?" Bakura asked pleadingly. Yugi and Joey looked at each other and grinned.

"Nope, it can't be Truth or Dare without the truths!" Bakura groaned again. Yami smirked.

"Well, since you seem so _eager_, Tomb Robber, Truth or Dare?" Bakura glared at Yami who just smiled innocently. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Dare."

"Okay." Yami thought for a moment. His gaze drifted onto the two large, white bangs sticking out of Bakura like a pair of bunny ears. Yami beamed. "Hop around this whole room like a bunny rabbit," Yami said brightly. Bakura's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"No way! ENOUGH WITH THE BUNNY RABBIT TORMENTS, DAMN IT!"

"You chose dare," Yami said coolly. Bakura growled and got to his feet. He glanced at the smirking Pharaoh.

"Do I need to do the whole hand action, too?"

"Of course," Yami smiled. Bakura sweat dropped.

"You can't be the son of Ra." Bakura shook his head as he began to hop around the room, sending all viewers into hysterics. It took him exactly one minute to finish hopping around the hall and sit down, looking very flustered. "You have humiliated me, Pharaoh," Bakura said calmly.

Yami quirked and eyebrow at him. "Wasn't that the whole idea?"

Bakura glared and sighed. Then his eyebrows narrowed dangerously and he exploded: "DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO HAVE ME ACT SO ANIMAL-ISH?" Bakura roared, everyone laughing. "I SPENT SIXTY-FIVE SECONDS OF MY LIFE ACTING LIKE A CURSED RABBIT!"

"Sixty-five?" Yugi asked in surprise, wiping tears from his eyes. "Isn't there sixty seconds in a minute, not sixty-five?"

Bakura blinked. "SILENCE!" He spat, sending everyone into hysterics again. "Okay, as payback for what the Pharaoh did to me…Yugi, Truth or Dare?"

Yami glared at Bakura. "My lighter half didn't give you the dare."

"So? That's the payback. Now choose, Pharaoh's Light!"

Yugi stared at the ceiling. "Uh…DARE!"

Everyone gaped at the small teen who was grinning goofily at them. Bakura frowned. "Um…okay…let's see…" Bakura thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him. "I know! Cover yourself in honey and stick marshmallows all over yourself!"

Everyone blinked while Joey and Marik were spluttering, as if they were about to crack up with laughter. "But, I-!"

"Do it!"

"Fine. Give me the honey and marshmallows and I'll do it," Yugi said with a smile, knowing that Bakura had none of those. He was surprised, however, when Marik pulled both of the items out of two large pockets in the coat he was wearing. "Um, right then." Yugi looked extremely suspicious as to where Marik had gotten the food but shrugged. He gulped and began pouring honey all over himself. Then – with Bakura and Joey's willing help – they applied the marshmallows onto Yugi's body. A few minutes later, he was sitting there with marshmallows and honey dripping off him slowly. Yugi looked irritated by everyone's laughter, and looked even more so when he saw Yami laughing too. "YAMI! TRUTH OR DARE?" Yugi yelled. Yami flinched slightly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wash your hair with ice-cream shampoo – with chocolate chips bits – and condition it with chocolate sauce!" Yugi declared, ignoring the signs Joey was giving him to dare him to kiss Tea. Yami blinked.

"That was…random…" Yami and Bakura said slowly.

"That's the dare, so do it!" Yugi said firmly, honey flying across the floor. Yami nodded and got to his feet.

"Now, how am I going to do this?" Yami asked no one in particular. However, Marik responded by handing him a square container of choc-chip ice-cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. He then handed him a large bag of warm water with a nozzle on the end. Yami blinked.

"How'd you-?"

Marik just nodded. Yami was now really freaked out. "Okay, one sec…" He handed the sugar-covered Yugi the bag, ice-cream and sauce before leaving the hall. About ten minutes later he returned with an ice-cream scooper, towel and was dressed in board shorts. "Okay, I'm ready." He noticed the others had set the bag with the nozzle on it up so it was like a shower. Yami sighed and stood beneath the shower, depositing his towel far from the range of fire from the water. He then placed the scooper on the ice-cream tub and stood under the shower. He fiddled with the nozzle and water sprayed on him.

"You gotta dictate what you're doing!" Bakura said cheerfully, though he was smirking. Tea was blushing furiously at Yami's bare chest. It was well-toned and well-built.

Yami soaked his hair thoroughly until the end were drooping. He then opened the container with the ice-cream in it. "Now, as you can see, shampooing your hair with ice-cream is a very delicate procedure. First, you must gently scoop a good amount of ice-cream into the scooper," Yami said, earning lots of laughter. "Then – carefully – simply pop it on your head and massage it into the scalp." Yami did so, using his fingers to massage it all into his trestles. "After a few moments of massaging, allow it to set-" (Everyone was doubled over in laughter) "-and then wash it out, allowing the milky substance to wash over your body(1)."

"Next: chocolate syrup. No spoon will be needed for this technique," Yami said while placing the spoon in the tub of ice-cream. "Now, simply pour the chocolate syrup all over your head…AND FRIENDS!" Yami cried, and began to spray them all with the chocolate. Several screams were heard:

"YAMI! I'M ALREADY COVERED IN ENOUGH SUGAR AS IT IS!"

"Does this _look_ funny to _you_? THIS IS MY BEST SHIRT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPRAY ME WITH THIS STICKY DARKNESS OF CHOCOLATE COVERED BEANS, PHARAOH?"

"I want a puppy!"

"OH NO! MY SKIRT!"

"DAMN IT, YAM'! YOU COULDA AD LEAS' GO' SOME OF ID IN MY MOUD!"

Yami laughed mischievously, then Bakura pulled the nozzle of the shower and all the water poured over Yami, leaving a massive puddle in the hall(2). Yami glared, his hair really drooping now.

"That is _not_ how you wash out chocolate conditioner."

"ENOUGH!" Bakura yelled, looking displeased. "I'm just gonna-!"

"ICE-CREAM!" Marik cried happily, seizing the ice-cream and the scooper and began shovelling mouth-fulls of ice-cream into his mouth.

"That does it! Some Shadow Realm payback is in order!" Bakura barked, pulling a card out of his pocket. "_TOON ALLIGATOR_!"

The Eye of Ra glowed on his forehead as a short, green alligator with a tiny axe stood before them. He blinked at them all.

"Gragoo?" The alligator asked them.

"After the Pharaoh!" Bakura commanded. Toon Alligator shook his head and summoned a _Toon World_ next to him.

"Roar! Toon Alligator thinks that funny man over there needs a helping!" The Alligator declared. Everyone turned to see Marik standing as stiff as a board, a blue flush on his cheeks.

"He better now have swallowed the spoon…" Ryou said slowly.

"Baku-Baku look-alike be funny!" Toon Alligator smiled brightly. "Toon Alligator is thinking that funny man has brain freeze. Toon Alligator will be helping with side effects!"

"I AM NOT A BAKU-BAKU!" Bakura roared.

"Toon Alligator be thinking that Baku-Baku keeps his mouth shut!" Toon Alligator said angrily. "Roar! Toon Alligator be helping now! Toon Alligator uses Toon Alligator's toon powers!"

Something a baby blue colour shot out of his axe and covered Marik like some sort of veil. Then, surprisingly, his eyes began to rotate like that of a slot machine. They were spinning fast and then his right eye stopped, a 'K' appeared instead of his lavender eye. Then his left eye slowed to a stop, leaving a 'O' staring at them. K.O.

Marik fainted and fell onto the ground. Toon Alligator bounced about, chirping happily.

"Roar! Toon Alligator be getting good at using Toon Alligator's magic!" Toon Alligator said while doing a happy dance similar to Yami's own on 'Baku-Baku's' head.

"Geroff!" Bakura snarled, pulling out a card. It glowed for a moment, then Toon Alligator disappeared back into his card. "That was pointless."

"But entertaining, _Baku-Baku_," Yami said with a smirk. Bakura charged at him, which Yami easily dodged, sending Bakura sliding across the slippery floor. Front now coated in chocolate, he stood up fuming and sat on a dry part of the hall. Everyone joined him, resuming their circle, Marik lying unconscious behind them.

"I believe it is my turn?" Yami said brightly. "Hrmm…Joey, Truth or Dare?"

"Double Dare!" Joey said brightly. Yami blinked at him.

"Uh, okay, who will you be daring with?"

"Trisdan of course!" Joey said, earning a glare from Tristan. Yami nodded and thought to himself.

"I dare you both to…knock on Kaiba's front door and pretend to be girl scouts selling cookies," Yami said.

Everyone gaped at him. "Man, Yam', dat was even randoma den Bakura's dare!"

"There is no such word as 'randomer'," Yami said calmly. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Led's go, Trisdan."

Everyone watched the pair proceed out the door and into the forest. After several minutes of silence, they heard a faint knock on a door. Everyone grinned.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, sir!" Joey said in a high-pitched, girly voice. "Bud may we pardon you for just a tinsy momen'?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba, we are girl scouts!" Tristan said in an equally girly voice.

"What is this?" They heard Kaiba's cold tone spit angrily at them.

"No need ta raise your voice, Mr. Kaiba, sir!" Joey squeaked. "We just wan' ta sell you some dings!"

"Girl scouts finest 'Girl Scout Cookies (A product of ACNE)'!"

"What the hell?" Kaiba barked.

"My, my, you _need _ta do somedin' abou' dat tempa, Mr. Kaiba!"

"GET OUR OF MY FACE!" Kaiba screamed, and an echoing slam of a door was heard.

"Don't come complaining to us when you get hungry!" Both Joey and Tristan cried.

When Joey and Tristan returned, they saw everyone was clutching their stomachs and laughing uncontrollably – apart from Marik who was stilled 'K.O-ed'.

"Alrigh', alrigh', enough!" Joey barked. "Ryou, Tru'h or Dare?"

"Truth!" Ryou gasped, blinking tears of laughter from his hazelnut brown eyes. Joey pondered for a minute then his expression brightened.

"Okay, Ryou. If you were a girl, which of us guys would you wan' ta go oud wid?"

Ryou blushed furiously and glared at Joey. "What? I can't answer that – it would make me sound like I'm homosexual!"

Bakura fell over laughing at the mention of 'sexual'. Ryou sighed.

"You chose Tru'h, so now ya godda do id!"

Ryou pouted for a moment but then stopped. "Before I answer this, I would just like to say that I am one hundred percent straight – homosexual free."

Bakura continued laughing hysterically and Ryou glared. Ryou muttered something quietly and blushed. Everyone looked at him eagerly.

"What did you say?" Tea asked.

Ryou mumbled again, no one able to understand a word over Bakura's laughter.

"What?"

"BAKURA, OKAY(3)?" Ryou roared. Everyone blinked in surprise and Bakura stopped laughing.

"What?" He yelped as the former Pharaoh began to snigger quietly.

"I said that if I was a girl I would want to go out with Bakura," Ryou said calmly, though an embarrassed flush was visible on his cheeks.

"Ah man, Light, that's wrong," Bakura muttered. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. But that's my answer." Ryou glanced at Tea and then at Bakura. "Bakura, Truth or Dare?"

Bakura glared. "Ryou, I've already done this. Gardner hasn't done one yet, pick her."

Tea looked at Ryou uneasily. Ryou shook his head. "I chose you, so Truth or Dare?" Tea could breathe easily again.

"Fine!" Bakura sighed, folding his arms across his chocolate stained chest. "Dare."

"Okay, I, um-," Ryou thought for a moment, then said, "put on a 'MEGA HELMET'," he said with a great booming voice, "and bang your head on that wall while singing the alphabet backwards!"

"Ryou wins the most random prize," Yami muttered to Tea, who giggled. Bakura blinked.

"And just where am I supposed to get a 'MEGA HELMET'?" He said, emphasizing the words 'mega' and 'helmet'.

Everyone glanced at the unconscious Marik on the floor and Joey cautiously approached him. He slid a hand into one of his pockets.

He pulled out several _Hamtaro_ manga books, dish washing powder, a pocket knife, a cotton candy machine, spoons and forks, a packet of band-aids, – Joey yelped when he pulled out a hamster when it bit his finger – some toddler's shoes, a hairbrush, _another_ packet of band-aids and _finally_ a giant helmet which was labelled 'MEGA HELMET (A product of ACNE)'.

Frowning, Joey gave the MEGA HELMET to Bakura. Bakura then placed the MEGA HELMET on his head and approached the closest wall. He started banging his head on the wall.

"A, B-I mean, wait, OW!" Bakura growled, and started again. "Z, Y…X, W, V, U, T, R-,"

"S," Yami corrected.

"Yeh, S, OW! And uh, R, Q, P, L-,"

"O," Ryou said quietly.

"Uh, OW! Yeh, it's O, ow! And-OW! N, M, and L, K, J…"

What Bakura didn't realise was that the wall was breaking…

"I, H, G, F, E, D…AH!" Bakura screamed as the wall began to crumble. Bakura and everyone jumped back as the wall cracked and fell in a heap on the polished floor. Bakura blinked. "Uh…C, B, A?"

Everyone stared at the mess on the floor, not quite sure what to do. Bakura glanced and Marik and casually shifted Marik so that he was amongst the pile of timber. Everyone then walked away, whistling loudly. As soon as they were out of the hall, they broke into a run, leaving Marik behind to take the blame.

**

* * *

**

**Cutehelenjames – Hope you enjoyed your birthday gift, and hope you continue to review!**

**Kat – Ah, thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy!**

**BrianSerenity – Haha, nice review! Glad you thought this was funny, and don't worry, more YamixTea-fluffiness to come!**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y – Good conclusion on why Tea was able to touch Yami. How does she touch him? Well, keep reading and find out xD.**

**Black Rose of Nevermore – Fluffy-wuffy! XD Yami's better!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - :o I kick ace? W00T! XD Thanks a bunch!**

**Dreamer of Dragons (Anonymous) – (_Blush_) Thankyou very much!**

**XXR.I.PXX – Crabs, eh? Oh, well, I planned on someone ELSE meeting the doom of the crabs, but you'll find out who it is soon XD**

**Blueberry(_Underscore_)dreamz (Anonymous) – Here's the update! Glad you like my humour:)**

**Djanime2004 – Thankyou! Here's the update!**

**Amazoness Archer – I love your pen name! My humour is funny? Wow, how convenient XD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bradybunch4529 – Wow, thanks for the compliment! (_Blush_) Here's the update! And I'm glad you found me again xD**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – What? You weren't able to review me earlier! Oh dear. Well, glad you were able to review me, thankyou!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – Wewt! Exams are over!  
Rauzeras – Now she can concentrate on her chapters!  
T.Alligator – RaWr! I get to be in the story!  
Daikaio – Yes, and you know what the rule is…  
Rauzeras – Most of you are familiar with it…  
T.Alligator – RaWr! Review and update!...Please?**

**A/N - Next chapter should be out on Wednesday or Thursday!**

**(1) - Did that make anyone want to eat ice-cream?  
(2) - Um...why didn't they set it up outside? XD  
(3) - That is NOT intended for RyouxBakura! I just put that in because I didn't want Ryou to say he would got out with Joey or Yami or something. Bakura seemed good to be used at that point, so I did.!  
**

**Chapter nine posted on 06/05/2005. **


	10. Emerald Green

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Emerald Green  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – This chapter is dedicated to 'Dirty footprints'! She was the 100th reviewer, and she always makes me go 'awww' when I read her reviews. Good work!**

**A/A/N – Oh yeh, and I've had several people ask me why I didn't make Yami kiss Tea as a dare and vice versa. The truth is I just didn't think it was right. Their first kiss should be to show they really like each other, to show how they feel, not because they were dared to do it. Just not right. Sorry, I'm a bit sappy with romance and stuff, but don't worry, I'm sure you guys will enjoy this chapter! AND A BIG NOTE: THERE WILL BE A KISS VERY SOON! (_Big cheesy grin_) :)**

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to…?**

_Feeling extremely from the long day of school, Daikaio collapses onto her bed – well, tried to. She was feeling so uncoordinated and sleepy that she couldn't even land on the bed. Rolling her eyes, Rauzeras hopped into the room, picked up Daikaio, and placed her on the bed._

_Yami was playing Pacman, Bakura attempting to tell him which way he should go to avoid being eaten by any monsters. Yami was looking extremely annoyed, as his eye was twitching._

_Daikaio sighed heavily, opened the laptop and edited chapter ten. She then posted it to her story and closed the laptop. She rolled over and immediately fell asleep…_

**

* * *

**

Yami breathed in deeply the smell of early morning dew. Something wasn't right; it was quiet. Too quiet…

He blinked to clear the blurry images on his eyes and waited. He knew that he would come…surely he would…

But he didn't. Marik didn't come bursting in, and it had been at least ten minutes after the usual wake-up call through the speakers. Frowning, Yami got to his feet, carefully avoiding the springs above his head.

It didn't take too long until the others were all getting up. Bakura's hair looked extremely messy, even his 'bunny ears' were looking quite lop-sided. Yami smirked at the memory of Bakura hopping around the hall…

That's when he remembered. They had fixed the blame on Marik; he was probably suffering a furious CEO right at this present moment. Yami felt guilt twisting its way along.

"Morning!" Yugi chirped brightly, sliding off the top bunk. "How is everyone?"

"I feel worst than the Pharaoh looks." Was Bakura's reply. Yami rolled his eyes and hit Bakura on the back of the head. Bakura seemed too tired to even try arguing back.

"So, Marik," Joey started, as if he expected Marik to be in the room, "wha's on taday's agenda?"

No response. "Uh, Marik?" Joey asked. He peered around the room and noticed that Marik was not present. "Hey, uh, where's Marik?"

"Does it really matter?" Bakura grunted, scratching his head. "As long as he's staying twenty feet from me, I'm okay with that."

"But guys, we shouldn't have just left him to take the blame of what Bakura did last night!" Yami said exasperatedly.

"WHAT _I_ DID?" Bakura yelled angrily. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT I HAD TO DO THE STUPID DARE! THIS IS RYOU'S!"

"Hey!" Ryou cried sulkily, swatting Bakura with a pillow. "Bad Baku-Baku!" Ryou said teasingly.

"OI!" Bakura growled, and proceeded in tackling Ryou. Ryou 'eeped!' but couldn't get out of his yami's hold. Resistance was useless.

Yami blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He swayed slightly and ended up falling on his smaller doppelganger.

"Yami!" Yugi said in a muffled voice. "I can barely breathe! Please get off!"

Joey and Tristan helped to heave the unconscious Pharaoh off Yugi. "Uh, what happened?" Tristan asked blankly.

"I dunno," Yugi said, tapping his Yami's forehead. When Yami didn't stir, he began to panic.

"Settle down, Mutou," Bakura said with an eye-roll. "He's taking a nap."

Yugi blinked and looked back at Yami. And he was, indeed, fast asleep. Slow breathing could be heard coming from his mouth. Yugi sweat dropped and continued poking Yami.

"Yami-Yami-Yami-Yami-Yami-Yami-Yami-," and so on could be heard coming from Yugi's mouth. Yami finally snapped and sat up, making Yugi yelp and fly backwards.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami said through gritted teeth. Yugi blinked.

"Uh…I forgot!" Yugi said with a goofy grin. Yugi immediately got up and ran for the hills with the Pharaoh hot on his tail.

Everyone blinked at the cloud of dust left behind. "Well, that interesting," Bakura said slowly.

"I agree wid ya dere."

"Yes, quite interesting."

"Did anyone see my yoyo anywhere?"

"Does anyone know what we're supposed to be doing today?"

"Roar! Toon Alligator be liking big cloud of dust!" Chirped the Toon Alligator cheerfully.

"YOU!" Bakura snapped. "Get back inside your card!"

Toon Alligator slapped Bakura across the face. "No! Toon Alligator is wanting to be remaining in human realm for a while!"

"GET BACK INSIDE YOUR CARD, DAMN IT!"

"Mean Baku-Baku! Baku-Baku be keeping his mouth shut or Toon Alligator will make sure that Baku-Baku is a few hairs shorter!" Toon Alligator said angrily, showing the axe threateningly. Bakura paled.

"No, leave my hair alone…"

"Then Baku-Baku is be letting Toon Alligator be staying in human realm?" Toon Alligator piped up eagerly.

Bakura growled. "Whatever…"

"YAY! NICE BAKU-BAKU!" Toon Alligator cheered.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A BAKU-BAKU!" Bakura screeched. Toon Alligator was unaffected as he began an odd sort of jig.

A few minutes later, Yami burst into the room carrying his lighter half, who was wriggling furiously in an attempt to break free from his grasp. Yami just dropped Yugi onto the rug in the centre of the room and smirked. Yugi laughed nervously before going quiet and flushed slightly, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

**

* * *

**

About ten o'clock at night, when all the other seniors had retreated into their cabins to rest, seven seniors snuck out into the frosty night. Everyone in Cabin 'A2' were wrapped up in snugly tracksuits (Even Tea, who had managed to borrow something to keep her warm) and, Yami leading the way with a torch and the glow of his Millennium Puzzle. Though they weren't alone; a wriggly bundle wrapped tightly in a leather coat(1)was held in Bakura's arms, who was having a difficult time keeping a hold on the bundle.

"Stop moving or you're going back into your card!" Bakura hissed at the thing, which was obviously the Toon Alligator.

"But Toon Alligator is being uncomfortable!" Toon Alligator said in a loud and clear voice – well, as clear as a muffled voice can get.

"Shut up!" Yami whispered. "Keep quiet, we can't be heard!"

"Tell me again why you want to rescue that psychopath again, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked Yami, looking rather agitated. Yami's guilt of letting Marik take the blame for what they did to Kaiba's hall had finally gotten through to him. So, he had formed a rescue party to save the foolish yami.

"Because it's our fault that he's being held at Kaiba's cabin!" Yami shot back in a loud whisper. "Now be quiet and keep moving!"

They moved silently and quickly across the soft sand, and the ocean no longer reflected the light of Ra. It now held the soft glow of the dazzling moon, the waves roaring and capturing the glow like fire burning across fields oh grass. The sea seemed so alive at night.

A few minutes later, the seniors and the Alligator were trudging up a steep hill and in the direction of the hall.

"How much farther, Yami?" Yugi asked, panting slightly.

"It's just ahead," Yami replied, pointing at the building looming ahead. They approached it, checking to make sure Marik wasn't still 'K.Oed' or any of Kaiba's officers were supervising the hall. Finding neither and no one was surprised that the hall had been repaired, Yami allowed Joey and Tristan to take the lead with the torch, showing them where Kaiba's 'cabin' was. When they finally reached it, it came as no surprise that the cabin looked like a mansion.

It was at least ten times as big as their cabin. It wasn't even made of wood! It had strong concrete walls and large pillars near the double-door entrance. The doors were the only thing that was carved out of wood. The cabin wasn't a mansion; but it _was_ extremely large.

"Dat Kaiba…damn dat rich boy," Joey growled, looking extremely agitated.

"Come on, and keep quiet." Yami motioned for them to go to the side of the building, which wasn't being guarded. They hid in the safety of the trees, just in case.

"Alright, Tomb Robber, in order to get in there undetected, we'll need your help as well as mine," Yami whispered to the oh-so-bored Tomb Robber.

"I don't want to be here, let alone help _you_. So, why do you think I'm going to help?"

"Because if you don't, then I'm going to have to reveal to the whole of Domino High about a certain hamster you read about…" Bakura's eyes widened at this and he agreed to help. Yami smirked and quietly thanked Ryou for that 'interesting' piece of information he had given the former Pharaoh. Bakura handed the bundle holding the squirming Toon Alligator to Ryou.

Yami and Bakura crept away from the others and ducked low near the corner of the building, just out of sight from the security guards.

"What do you want me to do?" Bakura hissed. Yami stared straight ahead, whispering out of the corner of his mouth.

"You have loads of dead, horrifying things still trapped inside your Millennium Ring, right?" Yami asked innocently, and Bakura glared.

"What has my Light been telling you?"

"Nothing. It was a guess." Yami shrugged. Bakura sighed.

"I got rid of most of those things since Ryou was complaining about the stench," Bakura explained, surprising Yami that Bakura even cared what Ryou thought.

"Well, do you think you can project a man-eater bug image near those guards…?"

Meanwhile, two security guards looked out across the earth, doing their duties. "Peaceful night, eh?" One of them said to the other. The other nodded.

"Yeh, don't know why Mr. Kaiba still wants us to keep guard. Honestly, there won't be anyone dumb enough to break-," he faltered, seeing something crawling across the grass. "L-look!" He gasped, and the other turned and saw the creature crawling across the grass towards them.

The man-eater bug rose on its' hind legs and growled quietly. Both guards were frozen to the spot.

"_YOU HAVE INVADED MY TERRITORY,_" the bug said in a deep, booming voice. "_LEAVE THIS PLACE. I DO NOT APPRECIATE TRESSPASSERS_."

The guards didn't need to be told twice. They both yelled in shock and fear and ran as far away from the building as possible.

Bakura sighed and the image of the man-eater bug disintegrated. "Since when can you project your voice like that, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked interestedly, as Yami smirked.

"When I was a Pharaoh's child…things get boring," Yami replied simply, and beckoned the others over to them. Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Tea all snuck over towards them, keeping low.

"So, now what?" Tea asked. Yami looked at the entrance.

"Well, now the front entrance is unguarded. Bakura, being a Tomb Robber as you are, do the honours of opening the front door?" Yami smiled. Bakura rolled his eyes and walked up to the door, the others following him. Bakura easily picked the lock with a safety in and the doors swung open.

"What? Magic doesn't need to be used to do _everything_," Bakura grumble at the odd looks the others were giving him. They were about to take a step when Yami's and Yugi's Puzzle began to glow.

"Stop," Yami commanded, pulling the Tomb Robber back by the back of his shirt.

"Don't stretch my shirt!" Bakura hissed, earning an eye-roll from Yami.

"Something's here. Probably some sort of alarm." Yami made the Eye of Ra appear on his forehead and multi-coloured lines shimmered into focus, blocking out the door.

"What's that, Yami?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"That's the alarm system. If we touch it, the alarm will be set off. And we'll be in trouble."

Bakura pulled a pea-shooter out of his pocket and inserted a dart into the opening. He raised it to his lips, and aimed at something across the entrance hall. He blew hard and the dart flew through a gap in the alarm system, hitting a black box attached to the opposite wall. A moment later, the lines flickered and faded away.

"Nice work, Kura," Ryou said quietly. "Bakura, I mean." Ryou grinned nervously at the glare that was thrown his way. "Oh and here's Toon Alligator back," Ryou added, handing the bundle back to Bakura.

"No, you can keep it," Bakura said while trying to force the Toon Alligator into Ryou's arms. Ryou shook his head.

"He's _your_ responsibility!" Ryou whispered loudly. Bakura groaned as the bundle began to fidget and mutter angrily in his arms. Bakura sighed and followed everyone inside the entrance.

The 'cabin' was at least three or four storeys high, and a large staircase stood in the centre of the room. It lead up to much higher levels, and many comfy chairs and couches were situated in every room of the building. A large flat-screen television and a fireplace with dull embers crackled in the grate. The walls held a few random paintings and ancient pots and statues were placed carefully around the room.

"Where do you think that idiot is?" Bakura whispered, looking at a very nice pot interestedly, knowing it was worth a lot of money.

"Could be anywhere. But I think we should stay together; I don't want anyone to get lost," Yami whispered, feeling Yugi grab onto his arm. Yami smiled at Yugi's antics.

"Led's check upstairs den," Joey muttered, and everyone agreed. They all proceeded up the long staircase.

They walked in silence, obviously not trying to alert any other guards that might be situated around Kaiba's 'cabin'. They walked past a room, a dull blue light shining out of it. Bakura peered inside and bit back a gasp.

"What?" Yami hissed as quietly as possible.

Bakura pointed at the figure sitting in a chair, his back towards them: Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, crud," Tristan muttered. Yugi's eyes widened fearfully and clutched onto Yami's shirt, burying his face into it. They nearly screamed when Kaiba closed the laptop he had been tapping away on and got to his feet. On instinct, Bakura slammed the door shut and sealed it with Shadow Magic to keep it locked tight.

"HEY! WHO LOCKED THIS?" Kaiba roared, attempting to open the door. Bakura was about to reply, "Uh, I did!" but was tackled by Joey and Yami who were trying to shut the Egyptian up. Everyone panicking now, they could hear movement going about through the house, no doubt the sound had alerted everyone.

"What to do? What to do?" Ryou and Tea were squealing, jogging on the spot. Yugi was banging his head on the wall in frustration, while the Toon Alligator took the opportunity to wriggle himself out of Bakura's hold.

"Wee! Silly Baku-Baku!" Toon Alligator chirped.

The door-bashing going on in the room Kaiba was locked halted for a moment. "Baku-Baku…" Kaiba said slowly. Wasting no time, everyone immediately grabbed the nearest person to them and took off in opposite directions, their thudding footsteps the last Kaiba heard.

"PUNKS! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS ONTO MY PROPERTY?" Kaiba bellowed, now aware of who these 'trespasses' were.

**

* * *

**

"Don't stop running, Joey!" Tea called, knowing that Joey was the one with her. They ran blindly through the darkness, tripping over their own feet and hitting their shoulders on sharp corners. They then saw what looked like the glow of a torch up ahead.

They stopped running and peeked sneakily around the corner, trying to get a better look at the people up ahead. Three large security guards were up ahead, torches spinning in all directions.

"Dey mus' be lookin' for us…" Joey said quietly. Tea nodded.

"We should get away from here. Come on," she muttered, gesturing for him to follow her. They both set off in an unexplored direction – or at least, the direction they thought they hadn't explored.

**

* * *

**

"Toon Alligator is thinking that this is being fun!"

"Shh!"

"Toon Alligator be liking to be chased by strange rich man!"

"_Shh_!"

"Toon Alligator is needing to be going to bathroom…"

"SHH!"

"Why is Baku-Baku look-alike telling Toon Alligator to be quiet?" Toon Alligator asked Ryou innocently.

"You can talk, but please keep your voice down!" Ryou begged the hyperactive gator.

"Okay!" Toon Alligator chirped, but his voice was a lot less loud. Ryou sighed with relief as he held the Toon Alligator to his chest, keeping the reptile incapable of escaping and getting lost. The last he needed was for his darker half to be yelling at him for losing a Shadow Monster in an easy-to-frustrate-CEO's property.

"Look!" Toon Alligator said eagerly, seeing a large room up ahead. "Let's have a look, Baku-Baku look-alike!"

"My name is Ryou," Ryou said exasperatedly. "And if you could just be a _bit _quieter that would be appreciative…"

"Okay." Ryou was alarmed by the seriousness in the Toon Alligator's voice but was pleased. They both walked slowly and silently over towards the slightly ajar doors ahead.

**

* * *

**

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Yugi asked Tristan, as they leaned up against a wall to catch their breath.

"Yeh, no doubt. Besides, Kaiba's locked inside that room, remember? I think we'll be okay."

"Yeh, but we should try and find the others. Come on, Tristan." Yugi stood up straighter and took the lead through the house's maze, keeping an eye out for anyone else.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, so, we lost everyone," Bakura panted, trying to keep up with extremely-fast-Pharaoh.

"Yes, Tomb Robber. I'm sure they'll be alright though. We should stick to the main reason we're in this place in the first place…"

"Right! We need to find Marik!"

"Shh!" Yami whispered, clamping a hand over the snowy-haired teen. They ducked out of sight as a pair of guards ran past. "That was close," Yami breathed quietly, and nearly yelped when Bakura bit his finger to remove it from covering his mouth. "Ergh, rabies," Yami muttered, glaring at his hand which has faint teeth marks in it.

"I do _not_ have rabies!" Bakura hissed angrily, and resisted the urge to hit the obnoxious Pharaoh. Yami rolled his eyes in a 'sure-you-don't-have-rabies-Bakura' type of way before setting off in another direction, Bakura trailing behind.

"Now what?" Bakura groaned. Yami didn't turn around.

"We should find Marik and get him out of here, and quick."

"Wow, what a brilliant idea!" Bakura said in a mock-amazed voice. Yami swung around and poked him sharply in the forehead.

"_Don't ever talk to me like that, Tomb Robber_," Yami hissed angrily. For about half a second, Bakura was shocked and slightly nervous. But it was brushed aside as Bakura and Yami glared daggers at each other.

A long night was ahead.

**

* * *

**

"Those kids are right ahead! Come on, we have to catch them or Mr. Kaiba will be furious!"

"RUN, JOEY!" Tea screamed, and they both sprinted away from the three guards that were chasing them. They darted in and out of different hallways, nearly tripping over a chair and nearly smashing into a bookcase. The two kept running as fast as possible, trying desperately to lose the other three.

"Dis way!" Joey called, and pulled Tea down a hall. Somehow they had managed to avoid any more trouble from the guards who had somehow lost their prey. Joey and Tea sighed with relief, relieved to be able to relax for a moment.

**

* * *

**

"Look, Ryou!" Toon Alligator whispered quietly, breaking out of the other's grip. "Toys!"

And indeed there were. Piles of plushies, hundreds of building blocks, small pod-like chairs and plastic tables sat in corners of the room, crayons and colouring books, a shelf held many children's books and novels and an empty but neatly-folded bed was situated on the far wall.

'Wonder if Mokuba is here, too,' Ryou thought as he looked around the children's room.

/'Found anything, Light?'/ Bakura's thoughts flooded through Ryou's head.

('No, nothing too important. You?')

/'Nothing.'/ And their conversation ended.

"Hey, Ryou, Toon Alligator has been founding a big thing!" Toon Alligator chirped, and held up a gigantic pencil that could be as tall as Joey when it stood up straight.

"Where'd you find that?" Ryou asked, walking over towards the green reptile. Toon Alligator pointed at a pile of bunny plushies that were lying untidily on the soft carpet. Ryou picked up one of the bunnies at the Toon Alligator giggled and hit several things with the pencil. Ryou looked at the bunny musingly. "Bakura." Ryou grinned at the thing.

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Tristan walked slowly down the stairs. Tristan had lost his nerve and had threatened Yugi that if they didn't go now, he would call out and alert all the guards and Kaiba himself that they were in his house. Yugi sighed as they continued heading downstairs. Making sure that no one was around they saw a door to the left that looked identical to the one they used to enter this house. Making sure that they didn't cheer out loud, they both approached the doors and Tristan flung them open.

"Alright! We're free!" Tristan cried. Tristan glanced at Yugi and saw that Yugi's jaw had dropped and he looked shocked

. "What's up?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"We're-w-we…WE'RE ON THE TOP FLOOR!" Yugi practically screamed, looking at their surroundings. They were indeed outside, but on the top floor; the roof.

"B-but…we-!"

"We went down!" Yugi said in shock. "This isn't physically possible!"

"What is with this mad house? Kaiba's 'cabin' is whacked!"

"Come on, Tristan let's go back…upstairs…" Yugi said and walked slowly towards the staircase. Tristan followed just as cautiously.

**

* * *

**

"I say we go left!" Yami said firmly, pointing at the hall on the left of the intersection.

"Oh yeh? Well, I say we go right!" Bakura said quickly, and glared at Yami. Yami returned the glare.

"Oh yeh?"

"Yeh!"

"I say left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

**

* * *

**

"Geez, does moneybags hones'ly _need_ dis junk?" Joey spat in disgust, as he picked up a rather ugly looking china doll.

"I don't know. He does have a lot of money; I guess he likes to use it…" Tea said, observing a horribly painted picture of a fruit bowl. "I don't admire his tastes, though."

"C'mon…" Joey muttered, chucking the item behind him. It immediately shattered into a hundred pieces when it collided with the floor's surface.

"JOEY!"

"SORRY!" Joey cried apologetically.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Two guards appeared from no where and sprinted at them. Joey and Tea screamed loudly and ran away from the guards.

**

* * *

**

"You can't bring that pencil with you!" Ryou said exasperatedly, trying to pry the thing from Toon Alligator's hands.

"No! Toon Alligator is wanting to be keeping big pencil!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"YES TOON ALLIGATOR CAN!"

"Okay, okay, just keep quiet!" Ryou whispered urgently, and dragged the Toon Alligator and the pencil out of the room and along the deserted hallway.

**

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi and Tristan both screamed as they slid down the opening. Yugi had seen what appeared to be a laundry shoot and had taken a peek innocently. Tristan had then been spotted by a guard and shoved Yugi and himself down the shoot, not having any idea where they were going.

"Tristan! Where does this thing go to?"

"Um…Yug', it's a _Laundry_ shoot!"

"I don't trust anything in this house anymore!" Yugi cried as they continued to fall.

**

* * *

**

"_Left_!"

"_Right_!"

"_Left_!"

"_Right_!"

"_Left_!"

"_Right_!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

**

* * *

**

Joey and Tea collapsed from exhaustion and panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. They had managed to lose the guards; for how long, they didn't know.

"My feet hurt," Tea complained, wincing as she massaged her bare feet in an attempt to loosen them up. Joey wasn't paying attention; he was too busy staring at the figure with the emerald green eyes in front of him…

**

* * *

**

"Wonder where this goes?" Ryou said timidly, gently pushing a door open. The Toon Alligator was giggling quietly, rocking the giant pencil back and forth. Ryou shook his head as he and the reptile ascended the staircase before them.

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Tristan slid out of the exit of the long slide and landed in a soft pile of clothes.

"Hey, wow! The laundry shoot actually leads to the _laundry_!" Yugi said excitedly, blinking around the pearly white room. Tristan frowned.

"Um…well, duh, Yugi!"

"Like I said before: 'I don't trust this house anymore'." Yugi got to his feet, depositing the sock that was on his shoulder into the clothes basket. Tristan joined him as they saw a door ajar to their right. Curious, they both proceeded across the tiled floor and Tristan pushed the door open. There was a loud "BEEP!" and then they felt the floor beneath them disappear.

"Trap door?" Yugi said calmly.

"Yep," Tristan replied just as calmly.

"I HATE THIS HOUSE!" Yugi screamed as they both fell through the trapdoor.

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear something?" Yami said suddenly, hearing his lighter half's screams echo loudly around the house.

"No," Bakura lied. Yami scowled.

"_I_ heard something!"

"Well _I_ didn't!"

"Don't lie. You did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"YOU DID SO!"

"YEH? WELL I STILL THINK WE SHOULD GO RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RI-!"

"Look, up ahead!" Cried one of the guards in a party of five. Yami and Bakura turned around stiffly to face them.

"THERE!" They turned around again to see three guards charging towards them from the right. Yami and Bakura turned to face each other.

"LEFT!" They both bellowed and sprinted in the direction Bakura has opposed of from the start.

**

* * *

**

"Duke?" Joey said blankly, registering the fact that the owner of _Dungeon Dice Monsters _was standing before the two of them. Duke Devlin had emerald green eyes and raven-coloured hair tied back and held out of his face by a band across his forehead. He was dressed in winter pyjamas coloured crimson and had the familiar dice ear ring in his left ear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Duke asked sleepily, surprise evident in his voice nonetheless.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Tea countered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Kaiba's been trying to buy some of my game products so he can add it to his _Kaiba Land_," Duke muttered. "I came over to discuss it with him. And, well, it's taking longer than expected for him to convince me," Duke added with a smirk. "What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Ah, neva mind dat!" Joey said quickly and getting to his feet. "We need to find Marik. You know him: crazy hairsdyle, creepy eyes and tends ta go crazy and psychodic a' times?"

Duke pondered these characteristics for a moment. "Oh, you mean Bakura?"

"NO! WE SAID HIS NAME WAS MARIK!" Tea yelled exasperatedly, causing Duke to snap out of his sleepy state.

"Sheesh, someone's a bit touchy!" Duke said coolly. "And I know where Marik is."

"Really?" Joey said eagerly. "Can ya take us to him?"

"Sure," Duke replied casually before turning around. Joey and Tea followed Duke to an elevator. Duke pressed the 'up' button and waited for a lift to arrive. When it did, they all stepped in and Duke pressed a number to go the level just below the roof…

**

* * *

**

"Roar!"

"SHH!" Ryou hissed angrily. He was really losing his nerve. The hyperactive Toon just would not be quiet anymore! The pencil had somehow triggered a happy-go-lucky reptile outwards and would not cease!

"Are Toon Alligator and Ryou nearly at the top of large staircase?" Toon Alligator said in a normal voice.

"I think so," Ryou replied quietly, and was pleased when it was true; the door, the exit was just within his grasp. Ryou pulled open the door and entered the room. An elevator was in the far corner and two double doors with something strange sticking out near one of the handles was visible…

**

* * *

**

Yugi and Tristan were then flung out of the trap and landed with a thud…on the roof.

"WHAT?" Yugi cried into the night.

"It's just not natural!" Tristan said impatiently, peering back down the trap door. It then closed up, leaving them stuck on the roof. Tristan sighed. "Yugi, I think we should-," he stopped mid-sentence, seeing the psychotic look on Yugi's features. "Um…Yugi?"

Yugi just laughed softly. Tristan was now really freaked out. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

Yugi just laughed maniacally and Tristan fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ha! I love this house! Let's do that slide again!" Yugi then seized Tristan by the arm and dragged him to where the trap door was. He stomped on it, and the thing slid open. Yugi flung Tristan down the trap door and jumped after him.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**

* * *

**

"QUIT STALLING AND KEEP RUNNING!" Yami roared at Bakura. Bakura shot a glare, even if they were still being chased by a bunch of thugs.

"Come on, Tomb Robber!" Yami darted up a spiralling staircase, Bakura chasing him. What Bakura _didn't _expect was for Yami to summon up a shield to stop the guards, created purely out of raw Shadow Magic. Bakura blinked in surprise, still following the former Pharaoh up the stairs.

"Again, not a word to-"

**

* * *

**

"-Yug' migh' have been caugh'!" Joey said worriedly. "We hones'ly have no clue if da oders are okay."

"Don't worry," Duke assured him. "If what you said is true about-"

**

* * *

**

"-Kaiba is still stuck in that room. I can still sense that Bakura is still using his Shadow Magic to keep that hold up," Ryou informed the reptile, who didn't look like he was paying much attention.

"Such a pretty little pencil!" Toon Alligator chirped. Ryou smacked his head in annoyance.

"Why do I-?"

**

* * *

**

"-BOTHER TO EVEN CHECK IF IT'S SAFE TO STILL GO DOWN THIS THING!" Tristan lectured to the tri-colour hair teen. Yugi just continued to scream from the wind rushing past him.

"Hey, Tristan! It looks like we're-!"

**

* * *

**

"-just about there!" Bakura muttered as he saw a door at the top of the stairs.

"Obviously, Tomb Robber," Yami said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, if you could get any-"

**

* * *

**

"-Dumber den a skinny-"

**

* * *

**

"-Pencil, then-"

**

* * *

**

"-I WOULD HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE-!"

**

* * *

**

"-The biggest-"

**

* * *

**

"-Idiod dat-"

**((Line))**

* * *

**((Line))**

"-COULD-!"

**

* * *

**

"-Be," Yami finished as he pushed the door open. Bakura growled but didn't reply. The first thing they saw was two figures in the room. One was Ryou and the other was the Toon Alligator.

"Light!" Bakura cried, and Yami was surprised to hear the sound of relief in his voice. Ryou looked up and nearly cried when he saw his darker half. And, in fact, he _did_ cry.

"Uh, Ryou? You alright?" Bakura asked, seeing the teen crying weakly.

"I-have-been-stuck-with-_him_-for-_ages_-!" Ryou said in one breath, shuddering at the green thing that was hugging a large pencil.

"That's such a cool pencil!" Bakura said brightly, eying the thing hungrily.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Ryou whined.

A few moments later, the elevator doors slid open, and they saw Joey, Tea and Duke in the elevator. They cheered happily seeing everyone, but then stopped. The sound of grunting and screaming was heard throughout…the _walls_?

"What the-?"

As if on cue, Tristan was hurled out of a hole in the floor that had appeared suddenly. He landed flat on his stomach, with Yugi soon landed on top of him. Tristan groaned and Yugi squeaked. Yugi rolled off him onto his back. Yugi opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him.

"Um…hi?"

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames - Yeh, Bakura laughs at the word 'sexual' XD Ah, such randomness. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Amazoness Archer - Aw, thanks! XD And thanks for the compliments on the Truth or Dare game!**

**Darkstar (Anonymous) - I'm glad you enjoyed past chapters. And don't worry, Tea WILL get her chance! I mean-no, wait, not suppose to say that...**

**XXR.I.PXX - O.O You laughed that much? And YUGI! You laughed THAT MUCH! HA! Nice review xD**

**Dirty Footprints - Hehe. (_Holds back urge to go 'awww'_) I hope you liked the chapter dedication! And thanks for the review!**

**Yami's Twin (Anonymous) - Thanks!**

**Midnightdark - Um...what did that 'or else' bit mean? O.O (_Hides_) Don't hurt me! XD You will get your kiss...soon...XD Muah, I am so evil.**

**Death Angel's Fate - Hope you do/did well in your finals. Glad you found it amusing!**

**Bradybunch4529 - I'm glad their dares made up for your slight disappointment! Here's the update!**

**Dreamer of Dragons - I agree, that chapter was VERY random. And the hamster? Well, heh, heh...let's say it plays a roll in this story! Yes, I'm random, and evil...enjoy chapter 10!**

**Aristocraticassassin - O.O Thankyou for that compliment! It made my day, it really did! And your pen name is really interesting, I like it! And glad you like the Story within a story thing!**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan - Really? You and your brother laughed? GREAT! And my reasons for not getting Yami to kiss Tea and vice versa are at the author's note at the start of this chapter. **

**BrianSerenity - O.O You have a toon alligator card too! YAY! The ultimate card in duel monsters. It's obvious he's the REAL Egyptian god card! Ahem...thanks for the review, and that tartar sauce thing was inspired from Spongebob! Wewt!**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y - Yeh, GO TOON ALLIGATOR! xD That Baku-Baku thing is sort of like Toon Alligator's pet namefor him. ANYway, more silly antics and such in this chapter. Whoa, you cried with laughter? Cool! XD**

**Ecarr97 - I'm glad you enjoyed the microphone thing, Emma. Thanks for the review!**

**Black Rose of Nevermore - O.O OMR! I loved that alphabet backwards thing you did in your review! ...Mind if I use it? XD Thanks for the review! And I WILL try eggs next time I wash my hair XD**

**Weatherspoon International - Firstly, GREAT PEN NAME! Love it! XD And secondly, that's a good conclusion you have on the whole "Tea-can-touch-Yami" thing. Is it correct? Well...you'll find out! XD**

**Eva92 (Anonymous) - You admire my writing skills? o.o; Wow, thanks! And glad you are enjoying the fic!**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) - Best chapter yet? Why, thanks very much! And you certainly sound hyperactive! I am constantly hyperactive, so I know what it feels like! Trust me; I know. Here's the update! **

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – Yay :D And wow, 18 reviews for chapter 9! YAY!  
Rauzeras – Wow, what a long chapter!  
T.Alligator – (_Hugging pencil_)  
Daikaio - :S Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! And sorry about the small delay in the update!  
Rauzeras – Oh, please. It wasn't that much of a delay!  
Daikaio – Yes it was!  
T.Alligator – (_Still hugging pencil_) Review with no flames! (_Cheesy grin_)**

**Updated chapter posted on 07/1/2005. **


	11. Oak Brown

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Oak brown  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – I spent a whole hour of my life (Probably longer) trying to get Quickedit to work. DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN, NOW? DO YOU?**

**

* * *

**

_Daikaio grins at the large amount of reviews listed in her Stats menu on her log in. Rauzeras sighs as she keeps reading Chantelle's assignment for her, looking agitated that she got stuck doing Daikaio's assignments AGAIN._

_Toon Alligator is currently attempting to chop off Bakura's hair and throw it into the neighbour's yard, and yell out, "It's snowing!" Bakura was now extremely angry and Yami and Yugi were sick with laughter._

_Daikaio uploads a new chapter and pets the seagulls fondly, waiting patiently for new reviews to be sent to her email inbox and mobile._

**

* * *

**

Everyone in the room sweat dropped; the scene before them was just too confusing too come to grips with. How could Yugi and Tristan just suddenly _appear_ on the floor in the room from out of no where? This house really was crazy.

"So…" Bakura said slowly, earning a giggle from Toon Alligator.

"Pencil!" Toon Alligator chirped, stroking the thing. Bakura had a look in his eye that clearly said, 'I-want-that-pencil-and-give-it-to-me-now-or-be-hit-by-a-big-mallet'.

"What are you people doing here?" Duke demanded, casting a glance around at them all.

"Nothing," Tristan said, getting up to dust himself off. He glared at Duke with his oak brown eyes, distaste written across his features. Duke didn't catch the hint and turned to Joey.

"So, you guys wanted to find Marik?"

"Dat's righ'!" Joey said eagerly. Duke nodded and approached the door with the strange thing sticking out near one of the handles.

"He's in here. I think Kaiba would have locked this door though, and this thing looks like the…very strange lock," Duke said, staring at the strange thing sticking out. It was rather square with a circular hole in the middle, a tiny-but-no-doubt-sharp blade slipped inside the hole.

"Do you think it's some kind of keyhole?" Yugi asked, approaching the door. Everyone else circled around the door, trying to get a better look at it.

"I suppose it could be," Yami thought aloud. "Tomb Robber, do you think you could open it?"

"And get my hand cut off?" Bakura said indignantly, looking at the sharp blade inside the thing. "No way!"

"Pfft…wimp."

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

"Arguing be not nice!" Toon Alligator said loudly, hugging the pencil tighter. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well get used to it, the Pharaoh and I tend to argue a lot."

"THE PENCIL!" Yami cried, causing everyone to jump.

"Um…yeh, it's a pencil…your point?" Tristan said blankly.

"Pencils have poinds!" Joey said brightly, who was ignored.

"No, that thing is a _sharpener_," Yami said quietly. Everyone turned to look at the lock and their eyes widened in realisation.

"You're right!"

"Toon Alligator, may I have the pencil?" Yami asked politely.

"NO!" Toon Alligator shrieked, causing everyone to shudder. "Toon Alligator's pencil! TOON ALLIGATOR'S!"

"Give it!" Bakura snarled, diving at the green reptile. Toon Alligator summoned a giant mallet from out of no where and smashed Bakura on the head with it.

"Take that, Baku-Baku!" Toon Alligator giggled.

"Grr…" Bakura massaged his head, wincing slightly at the pain. Bakura sat down, nearly falling back. Ryou crouched down and held Bakura's shoulders securely to keep him from falling back and hitting his head on the ground. Bakura just leaned on Ryou for support while Yami tried to convince the Toon Alligator to hand him the pencil. But it wouldn't work.

"Tomb Robber, can't you just return this thing to the Shadow Realm?" Yami practically begged. Bakura looked too dazed to reply.

"Okay, well, um…got it!" Yami grabbed the Toon Alligator under the arms and lifted him up. Toon Alligator didn't seem to notice; he was too preoccupied by the object of his affections. Yami moved the reptile over to where the sharpener was and inserted the pencil into it. Suddenly noticing what was happening, Toon Alligator began to squirm uncomfortably in his arms while Yami managed to turn the pencil in the sharpener. The double doors swung open, and the first everyone saw was a very, very, _very_ messy and trashed office.

And amongst it all was Marik.

Marik looked up and stared at them all for a brief moment. Next thing, he had tackled Yugi to the ground and was crying with joy. "Yes! You came to rescue me!"

"Mmph…get off, Marik!" Yugi muttered as Marik continued to squeeze the life out of him. Yami lost his patience and – with a great effort – pulled the psychopath off his Light. Yugi panted slightly from being nearly suffocated while Marik was jumping on the spot, clapping his hands and giggly madly.

"Okay, here's Marik, Pharaoh. Now what?" Bakura said coldly, staring at Marik with dislike. Bakura was still massaging his head where he had been hit.

"Well, now we can get out of here!" Yami replied, telling everyone the obvious.

"Yes, I realise that, moron. But _how_ are we going to get back without being caught by those guards? Can I send them to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura added eagerly, eyes lit with excitement. Yami rolled his eyes.

"First of all, where's Kaiba?"

"I'll check," Bakura said, his Millennium Ring glowing slightly. The Eye of Ra appeared for a moment then disappeared, and Bakura looked quite worried.

"Well?" Joey said impatiently.

"He's…heading towards the elevator…" Bakura said quietly. Everyone was silent.

"WHAT?" They all yelped in unison.

"I said that-"

"Yes, yes, we know that!" Ryou snapped. "But we need to get Marik out of here!"

"Looks like sun is about to come up," Tea said suddenly, glancing out the window. "It might be hard for us to sneak out without being caught."

"I know!" Joey said brightly. "Led's blow dis house up!"

"As much as I would _enjoy _that, Wheeler," Bakura said, eyes dancing with longing of explosives to be in his hands. "What are you? Some sort of freak?"

Joey glared at Bakura and Toon Alligator just mourned over the pencil, which now was sharper and more deadly that before.

"Okay, we need…um…a distraction!" Yami said firmly. "Someone should head Kaiba off and keep him distracted!"

"Leave id ta Joey Wheela!" Joey said, patting his chest. "I'm great at distractions!"

"You _are_ a distraction," Duke whispered with a smirk. Joey didn't hear him as he rushed into the room next door and into the elevator. Toon Alligator, noticing this, applied some Toon Magic onto the machine as the doors closed and Joey disappeared from sight.

"Just because that fool is heading Kaiba off doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet! The mouse doesn't get the cheese till the end of the maze! There is no 'I' in 'TEAMWORK'! Let's get back on that horse!" Bakura said firmly.

Crickets chirped loudly (Courtesy of Toon Magic) as everyone blinked at him. "…I didn't understand any of that…" Yami said slowly, looking at Bakura as if he was insane.

"I think what Bakura was getting at is that Kaiba's guards are probably about to come bursting in here at any second!" Ryou said quickly.

"Um…yeh!" Bakura said, trying to reassure himself and the others.

"Ohhhh!" Everyone said, understanding. And, as if on cue, loud thuds of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs Ryou and Toon Alligator had climbed up to reach their current position.

"Oh, Ra…" Yami and Bakura cursed.

"Oh, cheese and biscuits!" Tristan sighed.

"Oh, God!" Tea said fearfully.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ryou said, shaking his head.

"Damn, my hair needs a wash…" Duke muttered.

"Oh, pencil!" Toon Alligator said mournfully, looking at said pencil sadly.

"Oh, fishpaste!" Marik growled. Everyone didn't even notice the abnormality of that remark and quickly hurried into the place Marik had been held hostage in.

It appeared to be Kaiba's office. A desk was situated at the far end of the room and a large chair that had wheels on the bottom of its' stands was behind it. Another set of those same chairs were situated in random parts of the room, as Marik had obviously grown bored being held captive. A lot of empty cardboard boxes had also been tossed about the room, bubble wrap littering the floor. A phone also sat on Kaiba's desk on the charger.

Well, it should be fun running Kaiba's place for a while.

**

* * *

**

**With Kaiba…**

Kaiba cursed a hundred times inside his mind as he sprinted down the halls of his 'cabin'. He had _finally_ managed to break free from Bakura's Shadow Spell on the door (Though Kaiba hadn't known what it was), when the Spell had supposedly weakened. His guards had been baffled.

Kaiba, knowing this house like the back of his hand (Which was surprising, really), took the quickest way to get to his office where Marik was being held: the elevator.

He reached the elevator, ignoring the slightly persistent stich in his side. He pressed the 'Up' button firmly, waiting for a lift to arrive. The sun would be up in about half an hour, and he couldn't stand the thought of having those geeks in his house.

With a loud 'Ding!' the elevator opened and there stood a tall man dressed in a crimson suit, a crimson hat pulled low over his face.

"What is this?" Kaiba demanded.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, sir. Jus' doughd ya would like ya own elevador…clerk, dingy."

"Whatever," Kaiba snorted, stepping into the elevator. "Take me to floor sixteen, and make it quick!"

"You go' id!" The man pressed the button and the elevator doors closed. As Kaiba leaned back on the wall, glaring moodily at the ceiling, the man watched him out of the corner of his honey-coated hazel eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Kaiba's Office…**

"What can I do to help?" Marik said brightly, practically bouncing with excitement. Yami and Bakura exchanged an uncertain glance before sighing.

"Just…" At that precise moment, the phone rang. "You can answer the phone calls while we figure out a plan!" Yami said quickly. Marik giggled and sat in the chair, spinning around and around, ignoring the piercing phone ring.

_Bring, bring_.

"Okay, now what else is there to do?" Ryou asked, looking puzzled as to _why_ they were running the business around here.

"Okay, which one of you is incredibly intelligent and knows all the megabytes, gigabytes and so forth inside out, back to front and would have some supernatural talent at computers for such a young age?" Bakura said all this in a fast, mechanic voice. "Come on; I know one of you is!"

They all blinked. "Um…Rebecca's not here, Bakura…" Tristan said slowly.

"Rebecca…" Yami and Yugi growled, hate evident in their voice. Everyone inched away from the two doppelgangers, suddenly freaked out.

"…O…kay…anyway, we should try and get someone to try and search for a way out of this place that can get us past the guards," Ryou said, looking around at them all hopefully.

"Okay, while you guys get on to that, I'll just-," Yami and Bakura began.

"No way, you two. You're _helping_."

Both yamis groaned.

_Bring, bring_.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He spotted another desk next to the one Marik was seated at and saw a laptop lying on it. Curious, Yugi approached it and opened it up. He logged on and many digits and numbers appeared before his eyes.

"AHHH! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Yugi screamed and fell of the chair he was sitting on.

"Aibou!" Yami cried. Everyone stared at him. "Um…I don't know why I said that(1)."

As if to break the silence: _bring, bring_.

Bakura's eye was now twitching at the sound. Everyone apart from Marik and the Toon Alligator (Who was currently making out with the pencil) crowded around the laptop to get a better look at all the figures on the screen.

"Kaiba must be some sort of alien to be able to understand all this…" Yami said slowly.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile…**

"Why the heck have we stopped?" Kaiba growled, feeling the elevator come to an abrupt halt.

"I dunno, Mr. Kaiba, sir," replied the Joey-in-disguise innocently. In truth, Joey had accidentally-on-purpose hit the 'Stop' button in order to give the others more time to form some sort of escape. However, Joey was really nervous about sharing a small room with an easily-to-annoy-the-cheese-out-of CEO.

"Kaiba." Joey looked out of the corner of his eyes in order to keep his face hidden by the hat. Actually, he had no idea where the outfit had come from. It had just…appeared on him when the elevator's doors closed. Probably had something to do with someone who starts with a 'T' and ends in an 'R'. Kaiba had pressed something on his gravity-defying trench coat, and began to talk into it.

"We're experiencing some technical problems with the lifts. It won't move-what do you mean someone might have pressed the stop button?" Joey nearly gasped in shock that the technician team were able to catch on so fast, but he kept his mouth shut tight. However, he didn't like the look in Kaiba's eyes.

"Thanks. Get it working soon; those geeks are obviously planning something." Kaiba released the pinch on his coat and looked up at Joey. "You must have heard about the break-in earlier?"

"Yeh…I heard somedin' like dat," Joey replied, looking nervous (Though Kaiba obviously couldn't see his face).

"Well, I believe that they're the ones who have caused the abrupt halt," Kaiba said smoothly, tone icy. "The technicians should get it fixed in no time."

Joey nodded slightly, careful to keep his gaze on the ground. There was an awkward silence that passed through the elevator.

"So…" Joey said, obviously looking for a topic. "You like…uh…you like spoons?" Joey said, mind coming to a blank.

By the look on Kaiba's face, he preferred forks.

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere…**

"I've got it! You multiply the radius of the square root to Albert Einstein's theory on technical plants and their philosophy of the giant squid and divide that by the cubed root of a piece of pie!"

"As professional as that sounds, Tomb Robber, that would never be the answer," Yami said, shaking his head. "'The cubed root of a piece of pie?'" Yami added, an amused smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped.

_Bring, bring_.

"ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE!" Bakura roared at Marik, who was giggling madly as he spun around on the chair. Marik stuck his tongue out and picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"_Hello, there. Is this Kaiba Corp.?_" The caller asked.

"No, this is Marik!" Marik said brightly and hung up, whistling. Everyone turned back to the laptop.

"Damn Kaiba's intelligence for technology!" Yami cried, turning around and stomping off to the other side of the room. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Why must Kaiba always install such difficult codes onto everything?" Tristan asked no one in particular. Yugi shrugged and continued clicking across different browsers, eyes flying across the screen as numbers and digits flashed past. He looked close to faint from all the brain deadness.

"Yami! Come back here and help me!" Yugi whined, turning in his seat to look at the former Pharaoh. "…Yami?"

Yami didn't reply; he was staring at something that was hidden behind a mountain of cardboard boxes, mouth slightly open. Interested, Bakura and Tea approached him to see what he was looking at.

It was a guitar; and not just any guitar, an _electric _guitar. It was a blood red colour and was shining brightly in the non-existent light. Yami just stared at it, gaping like a fish.

Bakura waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh…hello?"

Yami was in his own world. Tea frowned at him and poked him in the side of the head. This managed to snap Yami out of his stupor.

"Pharaoh…all of that over some stupid guitar…" Bakura said slowly, not realising the consequences of his words. Yami spun around and glared at him.

"It is _not _stupid!" Yami hissed, shielding the guitar from them. "It is beautiful." He turned around and smiled at it fondly. "I think I'm in love."

Tea blinked and Bakura just stared. "Okay…" Bakura said quietly, watching the former Pharaoh pick the thing up and cradle it like some precious infant. "But if he starts making out with the thing, I'm leaving," Bakura whispered to Tea.

Tea wouldn't mind sticking around to see that.

**

* * *

**

**A few floors below…**

"What is taking them so long to fix this damn elevator?" Kaiba growled, asking no one in particular. Joey was sweating from the pressure of keeping his cool while Kaiba paced around the lift. Joey had to make sure he never shared eye contact with the CEO. He didn't want to find out what Kaiba could do to someone deceiving him – especially since it was the 'mutt'.

Suddenly, the elevator jingled into life and they began to ascend upwards. "Finally!" Kaiba cried, looking half-irritated, half-pleased. Joey, on the other hand, was horrified. He didn't know what he could do; were the others out of the mansion by now?

The elevator doors opened…and Joey saw Bakura chasing after the Toon Alligator. "Gah!" Bakura screamed, grabbed the reptile and fled back into the office.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kaiba roared, about to dart out of the elevator. However, Joey seized Kaiba by the shoulders and pulled him back. "What the-?" From the huge effort, Joey's hat had slipped off, revealing his blonde mop. Joey "eeped!" and pressed all the buttons on the elevator controls. The elevator shut itself and started going flying up and down between the levels.

Kaiba glared, holding onto a railing for support. "You are so dead, mutt."

Damn straight he was.

**

* * *

**

**Again, in some other place…**

_Bring, bring_.

"Guys! Kaiba knows we're with Marik!" Bakura then glared at the psychopath sitting near the ringing phone. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Shh! I'm talking on the phone!" Marik was indeed talking…to a banana. Everyone fell over (Except Yami, who was drooling over the electric guitar) and Marik just grinned as he conversed with the yellow fruit that was a banana.

"MORON!" Bakura spat. "PICK UP THE _PHONE_!"

"Oh. I understand everything now!" Marik cheerfully, picking up the phone. "Howdy do dee! I'm a possum!"

"…_I…see…_"

"What can I do for ya?"

"_Um…is this Kaiba Corp.?_"

"Haha! Good one!" Marik dropped the phone with a clunk and began to fall into hysterical laughter. Everyone blinked (Not Yami, though).

"Okay, he's lost it," Ryou said blankly, a drop of sweat trickling down the back of his head.

"You figured that out just then?" Yugi muttered, returning to the laptop. "Argh! Damn Kaiba and making these codes so hard to crack! I've managed to translate it so that we can read it now. It's a bunch of questions!"

"Can you figure out the answers?" Tea asked, finally leaving Yami to his drooling.

"No! They're much to complex for me to handle!" Yugi cried tearfully. Bakura blinked incredulously at the screen.

"_How many planets are there in our Solar System_? _What is Seto Kaiba's favourite duel monster_? Okay, Yugi, how dumb can you seriously get?"

Yugi muttered under his breath and Yami was too busy gaping at the instrument to notice the insult. "Oh, just let me answer these things!" Bakura said moodily, shoving Yugi aside and taking a seat. "_How many planets are there in our Solar System_? Easy. Nine!"

_Bring, bring_.

"_What is Seto Kaiba's favourite duel monster_? Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_Bring, Bring_.

"_What is your favourite colour_? Uh…red! No-wait, I think it is-!"

"Your favourite colour is sun-shiny yellow," Ryou said informatively. Bakura muttered his thanks and answered the question.

"Hello! How can I help you?"

"_How many seasons are there_? Four!"

"_Is this Kaiba Corp.?_"

"_How many Egyptian God cards are there_? Three!"

"No, this is Marik!"

"_What is the first and last letter of the alphabet_? 'A' and 'Z'!"

_Bring, bring_.

"_What is your name_? Um…"

"Bakura Bakura."

"Oh, right!"

"Hello?"

"_How many smarties are there in a jar filled with thirty-eight smarties_? What the hell? It's thirty-eight, perhaps?"

"_Is this Kaiba Corp._?"

"_Congratulations, you have successfully broken into Kaiba Corp. control centre_. YAY!"

"NO! THIS IS MARIK, DAMN IT!" Marik ripped the phone cord out in anger. "I am _not_ a Kaiba Corp.!"

**

* * *

**

**In an elevator of pain and annoyance…**

"WHEELER!" Kaiba screamed, slamming Joey up against the side of the elevator. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IMPERSONIZING MY ELEVATOR ATTENDANT? Wait…do I even have an elevator attendant?" Kaiba stopped, face looking puzzled.

"Uh…"

"Where are you freaky little friends, mutt?" Kaiba said coldly, increasing the pressure on Joey's throat. Joey gasped.

"Um…I dunno!"

"Liar."

"Okay, so they're at your office!"

"Good." Kaiba dropped Joey to the floor and waited for the lift to hurry up and quit stopping at every single level in the building. Kaiba snorted as Joey got to his feet. "You are truly pathetic, mutt."

"Thankyou," Joey grumbled, dusting himself off and massaging his throat.

A long, awkward silence filled the elevator. "So…" Joey said, searching for a topic. "You…come here often?"

Kaiba glared as if to say 'I-hate-your-guts-and-I'd-rather-have-you-screaming-with-pain-so-shut-up.' Joey gulped and shut his mouth.

**

* * *

**

**In a room…of drooling Pharaohs…**

"Bakura, I'm glad you were able to break Kaiba's security code, but to be completely honest: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Yugi screamed, nearly ripping his hair out.

"NO! I BROKE THE CODE SO _I_ AM ONE OF THE FEW HERE WHO HAVEN'T LOST THEIR MARBLES!" Bakura shot a glance at Marik (Who was spinning around in the chair) to Toon Alligator (Who was chewing on the pencil) to Yami (Who had a large puddle of drool at his feet).

"Ryou? You mind-?" Yugi indicated Bakura and Ryou nodded. Together, they heaved the Tomb Robber off the seat.

"HEY!" Bakura slammed into Tea with a mighty force.

"OW!" Tea went flying and smashed into Yami, who hadn't expected it (Well, how could he? He was obviously distracted…) and they both fell over in a heap.

Yami's eyes widened in shock as he was brought back to reality. The girl he adored was lying on top of him, her lips pressed against his _cheek_. Yami felt his cheeks light up; something that hadn't happened in a while.

'Oh, God,' Tea thought wildly, noticing her lips in their current position. 'Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, oh, God…'(2)

"Um…you okay, Tea?" Yami said, his voice breaking slightly. He pretended he couldn't feel her soft lips on his warm cheek. 'Okay, it was nice, very nice…no, stop, get a grip on yourself! NOOOOO!'

Tea quickly got off her crush, face lit up like a tomato. "I'm…sorry, here I'll help you up!" She held her hand out to him and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry for what?" Yami said, faking innocence. It made his heated face calm down a bit.

"Um…for…causing you to fall over!" Tea said quickly, laughing nervously. Yami grinned at her and shrugged it off.

"Yugi, have you found a way to get out of this place?" Yami asked, momentarily forgetting about the guitar.

"Um…yes! Here's a way!" Yugi pointed to a highlighted path on a map of the house. "There should be some sort of passageway in this room…next to…that shelf over there!" Yugi moved his finger to point at a silver shelf that had a few strange looking ornaments on its' levels.

"Does it say how to open the passageway?" Yami asked, taking a closer inspection of the shelf.

"No, it's only showing where the entrance to it is, not how to open it."

"Here, I'll find it." Everyone looked at Bakura in surprise as he walked over to the shelf. He picked up some of the various items on the shelf, until he pulled sharply on a candle stick and a wall next to the shelf slid open. "I knew it! Kaiba steals ideas from the movies!"

"Bakura, you're a-well, no, you're not a genius. You're a…um…" Ryou trailed off.

"A dork?" Yami supplied.

"No, no, that's not right! He's a…"

"A goofball?" Yugi added.

"Close, but no, no…"

"A ding-a-ling!" Tristan said proudly.

"Wing nut!" Tea added.

"A football-playing King in space!" Marik said brightly. "With a moustache!" Marik pretended to draw a line across his upper lip. Everyone blinked.

"Uh, yeh, uh-huh…" Yami looked ready to run from the room.

"Okay, let's pretend that Bakura is a genius…for now…" Bakura glared at his lighter half who grinned. "Anyway, are we ready to go?"

There was a ding from outside the room…Kaiba and Joey were here…

"JOEY!" They all screamed.

At that precise moment, Joey took off from the lift and ran through the doors and slammed them shut. "BAKURA! SEAL IT-!"

"I know!" Bakura cried, quickly locking the door with Shadow Magic.

"OPEN UP!" Kaiba bellowed, pounding the door. 'Those little…!'

"Come on!" Yugi whispered loudly, and ushered everyone to the passageway. Bakura picked up the Toon Alligator while Yami dragged the psychopath from his seat over towards their exit. Everyone quickly clambered through the hole (Yugi programmed the doors to close behind them after about five minutes) and were hurrying through the passageway.

At that time (Though it was probably not very appropriate) Yami touched the spot Tea's lips had rested on his cheek before. Yami smirked; a smirk Bakura would be proud of.

Well, no, the 'genius' probably wouldn't be, but it was fun to think of it like that.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Dirty Footprints – Yep, an entire chapter just for you! Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Cutehelenjames – Hey, hope you do well in your exams, Helen! And thankyou for taking the time to review all my chapters! XD**

**June Girl (Anonymous) – I'm glad you liked it! It's always good to know people find my chapters funny. Thankyou!**

**Kat – Chikako is engaged to Bakura? O.O Wowness. Hurray! Anyway, yes, yes, I know, we all want to live in Kaiba's crazy house! (_Cackles_)**

**XXR.I.PXX – DOODLE! HA! Good one. Loved your review, thanks!**

**Funky Egyptian – Hey, love the pen name! Sorry if you thought the first time they kissed would have been super-cheesy but, heh, heh…it wasn't really a kiss. It was…an accident, and…meh, you understand, right? PEOPLE DEMAND KISSES, DAMN IT! LOL! Anyway, hope you liked chap.11!**

**Death Angel's Fate – Thankyou very much!**

**Dur321 (Anonymous) – Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Black Rose of Nevermore – Oh thanks for letting me use it! It will appear in either next chapter or the one after. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**DMGAL K-I-K-K-A-Y – Baku-Baku look-alike! WEE! And I'm glad you accepted that reason; oh gosh, I feel like I'm letting people down for that stupid accidental kiss. But, we'll work on that ;)**

**BrianSerenity – (_Waves flag about that says 'We love rabies!'_) Yeh, all for the rabies! Lmao, and thanks for reviewing! And I'm so proud of the wonderful people who review my story! They really make a person feel special!**

**Bradybunch4529 – Wow, I hope you didn't laugh too much! You might have had a little…accident…LOL. Ah, just kidding, laugh all you want! Anyway, here's the update!**

**Pharaoh's Queen – Ah, thankyou for the chapter name compliment! And don't worry about now being able to review past chapters earlier; just enjoy the story! ;)**

**Amazoness Archer – You laughed a truckload! Yay! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Celestial10000 (Anonymous) – I'm on your favourites? Cool! Yami's soul room, eh? Now that you mention it, I suppose it's a bit like Yami's soul room. I actually got this idea from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but it's good to know that my reviewers are always thinking! Thanks for the review! And it looks like you reviewed twice! Unless you have some freaky stalker trying to impersonate you o.O;; Either way, thanks!**

**Eva92 (Anonymous) – Aw, that's really sweet. Thanks! (_Blush_)**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – Oh no! Hyperness should live on forever! DON'T LET IT DIE OUT! (_Hands you packets of sugar and cookies_) There you go! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, craziness is on the loose! MUAHAHAHA! And wow, THREE REVIEW? Holy cheese and biscuits! And sorry to keep you waiting, heh, heh…**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan – Yeh, I liked that part the best too. It was pretty random, and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the review!**

**AristocraticAssassin - Oops, busted. People know I used Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend for that idea! Curses. Ah well, you're all smart people out there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shojiki19 (Anonymous) – Thankyou! Here's chapter 11!**

**Killer109 – Oh dear, another one figured out the thing about Foster's Home. Heh, guilty…**

**AnimeFantasy Fan – Yes, funny randomness is my middle name! Thankyou very much for the review. Here's the update!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – OWWW! MY HAND HURTS! TOO MANY REVIEW REPLIES!  
Rauzeras – Oh my goodness! _143 reviews_! You've made my Light VERY happy!  
Toon Alligator – RaWr!  
Daikaio – (_Grins from ear to ear_) ARIGATOU! THANKYOU! I love you all! I really do! (_Glomp, glomp, glomp_)  
Rauzeras – Review (No flames) and update!  
Toon Alligator – Strawberries and chocolate for reviewers! Bye!**

**(1) - 'Aibou' means 'partner'. That's what Yami calls Yugi in the Japanese YGO version. And since this story is based on the dubbed version (You can tell because of their names), Yami has no idea why he said that! XD**

**(2) - HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I love to torture them. And I know how much this is frustrating you that they haven't had any mouth on mouth stuff yet XD HOWEVER-! Now's not the right moment. You guys should be patient if you want it at all! MUAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am very evil. No flames for that, please. XD**

**Chapter eleven posted on 06/19/2005.  
Updated chapter posted on 06/19/2005.  
**


	12. Midnight Blue

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Midnight Blue  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – I tried for three hours to get quickedit to work! Heh, heh...I won in the end. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my cousins and Aunty Lorelle. So, Aunty Lorelle, Jared and Chelse, this one if for you guys!  
**

**

* * *

**

_A big grin is plastered on Daikaio's face as she glomps her cousins. It has been many months since she has last seen them; she missed them very much. Rauzeras watched her from the roof, smiling. The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang are, once again, hiding in Daikaio's closet._

_Daikaio jumps around with delight, shoving doughnuts down everyone's throats. When her mother goes to the fridge, however, she notices that lots of chocolate and strawberries are missing…_

**

* * *

**

"Do you think Kaiba has lights down here?"

"No, you moron, otherwise they probably would of come on when we first entered this damn place!"

A cough.

"And you know that, how?"

"Because it's the typical thing Kaiba would do!"

"You know, he kind of has a point, there."

Another cough.

"Toon Alligator is wanting to see!"

"Most of us do, silly."

"Yes, but Toon Alligator wants to see _now_!"

"With what, you dumberer?"

"DON'T MAKE TOON ALLIGATOR BE CUTTING OFF STUPID BAKU-BAKU'S HEAD!"

"Whatever."

"Heh, Baku-Baku…"

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

"HACHOO!"

"Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked, turning in the direction the sneeze had come from.

"Too…much…dus'…I'm…allergic…HACHOO!" Joey sneezed again. Bakura sniggered.

"Poor Joey," Tea sympathised as Joey coughed. "We should try and get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Aw, can't we just-?"

"DUKE!"

"Oh, fine, let's go then!" Duke snapped, marching ahead of everyone. Everyone followed, Joey's sneezing and the crunching of gravel against their feet the only noises.

"HACHOO! HACHOO! HA-HA-HACHOO!"

"Mortal, please do something before I consider killing you," Bakura said calmly.

Everyone froze. They heard the faint murmurs of voices coming behind them, though they seemed fairly distant.

"'Kura, please tell me you didn't forget to hold the Shadow Magic on the door…" Ryou said slowly.

"No…why would you think that?" His voice wasn't reassuring.

"Bakura…" Ryou said sternly.

"I heard sneezing," they heard someone behind them say. "C'mon, those kids can't have gotten far."

"Hey, guys," Duke said suddenly. "Why am I running away?"

Everyone paused. "Um…dunno," Joey said with a shrug.

"I have a right to stay in the Kaiba mansion! I shouldn't be running from it! What have I got to fear?" Duke marched back off in the opposite direction of where everyone else was heading.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tristan whispered triumphantly. Yami's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Let's keep moving."

**

* * *

**

A set of midnight blue eyes and long, raven hair that hung below the long-sleeved, canary yellow pyjama shirt made themselves appear beside their brother, Kaiba. Mokuba was looking quite tired and agitated, as he had been woken up from all the noise.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Mokuba yawned, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep.

"We've had a break-in," Kaiba growled, watching his guards trudge down the escape hatch that the 'geeks' had used to escape. He couldn't _believe_ he had let them get away, just like that!

"Really? Who, Seto? Who?" Mokuba eyes were shining eagerly. Kaiba grumbled.

"Just the usual geek patrol, accompanied by their faithful mutt."

"When you say that, you usually mean Yugi and Joey and them. Right?"

"Right."

"Wow, they're showing courage to come into _our _house!"

"Mokuba, don't test me. I've had enough of this for one night."

"Okay, big brother," Mokuba whined.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, look at this thing!" Bakura said, pointing at something red and shiny on the wall.

"What's that?" Ryou asked curiously.

"How should I know? I can't see in here!"

"Your eyes still haven't adjusted to the darkness yet, 'Kura?"

"…no. Say anything more, and I might just have to steal one of your lungs."

"You find that possible? You could almost be an organ transplanter."

"You know, that would be very interesting to see," Yami said suddenly, amusement evident in his voice. "Tomb Robber; most feared being and King of Thieves of the Past: Organ transplanter of the Future."

"That's not funny at all!" Bakura cried indignantly. But Yami had collapsed in a fit of laughter, obviously very amused by Bakura being an 'organ transplanter of the future.' "I WILL NOT BE AN ORGAN TRANSPLANTER!"

/'I WON'T!'/ Bakura shrieked inside his Soul Room, throwing a dagger at an image of the Pharaoh's head.

('Shaddup, Bakura! You're so loud!') Ryou sounded annoyed. He closed off their mind link.

Yami still hadn't stopped laughing; several of the others were on the ground laughing too.

"NO! NOT A CURSED ORGAN TRANSPLANTER! NO!" Bakura looked furious; and he sounded it, too. "THAT'S IT!" Bakura slammed the red, shiny thing on the wall.

"Tomb Robber! You don't know what you might have done!" Yami cried, getting to his feet and his tears of laughter drying. "A bunch of mechanic bats could come flying out at us! Dead mummies could rise from the grave to claim us! For all we know, we could be attacked by a great ball of cheese!"

"SHUT UP, PHARAOH!"

"Guys, here that?" Yugi said fearfully, glancing around the shadowy, tunnel-like place they were in. "It sounds like…"

"It sounds…familiar…" Tristan said slowly.

"Oh, God." Tea looked fearful.

"What is it?" Bakura said impatiently.

"It's…a rock avalanche…" Tea said, remembering when they were trapped in that cavern a few days ago. Everyone was silent as the rumbling got louder. They looked up, and the ceiling collapsed above them.

'Artificial avalanche,' Yami thought. 'Wasn't counting on that.'

**

* * *

**

"It sounds like those losers set off the D.U.D.A."

"What's the D.U.D.A, big bro?" Mokuba asked, yawning again.

"Dangerously-Unnatural-Dislikeable-Avalanche," Kaiba replied.

"Really? I thought it stood for doo-da."

"Say what?" Kaiba said blankly.

"You know: it's a song. 'I am Mokkie, singing this song! Doo-da! Doo-da! I will sing it all day long! Oh, dee-doo-da-day! Sing it with me, bro!"

**

* * *

**

In a flash, Yami grabbed Tea – who had been right next to him at the time – and pulled him towards her. He turned them around so that they were facing the wall and squashed themselves up against the rocky wall, out of the way of the tumbling rubble.

Despite the fact that a pretty girl was in his arms, he felt the panic of his Light through the mind link and he immediately was worried. But he couldn't move; he would be crushed. Plus, he'd be abandoning Tea, and he couldn't forgive himself for that. But he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Yugi either! What was he supposed to do?

A moment later, the sound of rocks smashing against the ground seized. All was eerily quiet, apart from the occasional piece of rock that would roll down and hit the ground. Yami heard Tea cough.

Tea opened her eyes; she had shut them to block out the dust and because she had also been terrified. She blinked around, coughing slightly from the amount of dust in the air. She peered over Yami's shoulder and saw a pile of rocks very close to her face.

"Tea…" Yami's voice broke the stillness. "Are you alright?"

"Just…great…" Tea said, shaking slightly. "Wh-where are the others?"

"I'm hoping that they're on the other side of this wall…" Yami replied quietly. Tea failed to notice how tightly gritted Yami's teeth were.

"GUYS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tea cried, facing the pile of rocks. She prayed that no one was underneath all the rubble…

"Urhhhh…" Tea heard someone mutter on the other side of the wall.

"Joey, is that you?" Yami said eagerly.

"Uh…huh? Led's fly je'star…"

Yami and Tea blinked. "Yeh, that's Joey," Yami whispered to Tea. "Joey, you okay?"

"Wha'?" Joey said, voice a lot louder and less hazy. "Yam'? Dat you?"

"Yes. Tea and I are here. Where are you?"

"Um…I can see a lo' of rocks," Joey replied blankly.

"I think you're on the opposite side of these rocks," Yami said loudly. "Is anyone else with you?" Yami prayed there was…

"Um…hold on." Yami and Tea waited patiently, hearing Joey move about on the other side. "Uh…yeh! Here's, um…dat's Ryou! And dere's Trisdan!"

"Are they okay?" Tea called.

"Um…Ryou's unconscious. Bi' of a nas'y bruise on his 'ead. And Trisdan-"

"-Just has a bloody lip, but otherwise fine," came Tristan's reply.

"Tristan, Joey, do you see Yugi? And what about the Tomb Robber? And Marik?"

"Marik's over here," Joey said. "He looks fine. I can't see any bruises or anyding like dat."

"And Yugi?" Tea asked urgently.

"Hrmm…oh! Here's Yug'!"

Yami let out a great sigh of relief. "Is he okay?"

"Um…yeh, I dink so."

"He's got a long cut on the side of his head," Tristan muttered, and Yami felt guilt twist its way into him. "And his eye looks kinda swollen. Oh, and that looks…painful…"

"What's wrong?" Yami said sharply.

"No, it's not Yugi, it's…Bakura."

"What?"

"He…ouch…"

"Man, dat's gotta hurd…"

"What's wrong with him?" Tea asked impatiently.

"He's…buried…"

"He's WHAT?"

"He's…buried under the rocks…"

"Ah…he looks…in pain…"

"Well, try and help him out!" Yami and Tea cried.

"We'll try!" Tristan called back. "Oh, and it's getting kind of crammed over here. Can you guys find a way out while we try and help this-"

"-poor simpledon?" Joey finished.

"Be serious, Joey. Bakura could die!" Tea said sternly.

Yami actually considered this a good thing before he suddenly realised the seriousness of the situation; the Tomb Robber could…_die_. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, all 'buddy-buddy', but Yami wouldn't even consider killing off the Tomb Robber(1). He may have been a Pharaoh, but he wasn't that cold. Was he?

No. He most certainly was not.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Yami called, voice echoing about the caved-in cavern. "Tea and I will try and find a way out of here. You two start by getting the Tomb Robber out from underneath the rocks and then try to shift some of these rocks. We'll see you soon!"

"Yeh, bye!"

So Yami and Tea set off, as Joey and Tristan grunted and tried to remove the large boulder that rested on Bakura's kneecap.

**

* * *

**

"We are in Kaiba Corporation! Doo-da! Doo-da! Come along and experience the cool sensation! Oh, dee-doo-da-day! Come on, Seto, sing with me!"

Kaiba shot an exasperated glance at his brother and began to mutter: "I'm in hell, someone save me. Doo-da, doo-da…"

**

* * *

**

Yami lead the way down the passageway, hearing the faint sounds of rocks being shifted aside behind them both. However, after a few minutes of trudging through the dull-grey darkness, everything was dead silent.

Well, except the fact that their feet were leaving echoing footsteps around them.

Tea peered around cautiously; after experiencing one of Kaiba Corp.'s…experiments, Tea was very nervous. She glued her eyes onto the back of Yami's head, feeling slightly secure to know that a brave, handsome, kind, strong, protective, determined, powerful being was with her. She watched him limp ahead of her.

Wait...

Limp? Why was he limping?

Tea gasped as she noticed the deep gash in the back of his leg; on the opposite side of the kneecap. It looked…horrible. Very painful.

And Yami wasn't complaining. He just kept going ahead, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body with every step.

"Yami…your leg, it's-"

"-Nothing," Yami finished shortly. "Nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine."

"…It looks very sore," Tea persisted worriedly.

"I appreciate your concern, Tea, but don't worry about me," Yami said, his voice calm. "I'll be fine."

"But-you're limping!"

Yami stopped. Tea stopped too. Yami turned to face Tea, whose eyes were shining with worry. It was funny how the only thing he could see were those beautiful gems, piercing through the darkness…

"If you must know, my leg is being a real inconvenience," Yami said quietly. "It hurts like a thousand needles are charging into my leg. But right now, there's our friends who are worse off then me. Ryou's unconscious; Yugi's injured; and Tomb Robber is probably in ten times more pain then me." Tea noticed the guilty look in his eyes, but she ignored it. She didn't want to bother Yami about how he was feeling if he was so determined to ignore his own worries at the moment.

"So, I ask you: please, let's just stick to our task at hand. I can take a simple wound on my leg. If you're injured, I'll carry you." Tea blushed brightly at the offer, but knew she wouldn't admit if she was hurt. After all, she didn't want to put more pressure on Yami's injury. "Now, shall we keep moving?"

"Yes!" Tea said determinedly. Yami sighed with relief, turned around, and limped onwards. Tea followed close behind.

They walked on in silence for a while. Not that it was an awkward silence; they were busy avoiding sharp rocks that stuck out from the walls and from tripping over rocks in the ground.

They came to a fork in the path. "Which way should we go?" Tea asked aloud.

Yami glanced in both directions. "Well, something's telling me should go right." Yami indicated the path on their right.

"Okay, we'll try that path," Tea said firmly, and they set off in that direction.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, until they came to a round, open room.

"What is this?" Yami mused aloud, glancing around. "I…think we've been here before."

Tea took a step forward. She felt something icy and wet trickle down her neck(2), and then she remembered.

"Isn't this where we ended up when Joey chased Bakura down the mountain? And we had to climb down here so that we weren't stung by the bees?" Tea didn't need an answer, but she got one anyway.

"Yes! That's right!" Tea was glad she had figured it out on her own.

"Well, we've figured the way out!" Tea said brightly. "C'mon, let's go check on the others and help them move the rocks out of their path."

"Yes, let's go."

They proceeded back up the path they had come from, moving a bit slower since it was slightly up-hill. When they saw the rocks insight, they moved a bit quicker.

And found it was still blocked off.

"Joey, Tristan, haven't you finished moving them _yet_?" Tea groaned, staring at the rocks moodily.

"Hey! Id's no' dat easy ya know! We had ta help Bakura firs'!"

"Is he okay?" Yami asked.

"Um…I dunno. He looks in priddy bad shape, bu' I dink he'll be okay."

"Okay, good."

"Hi, Yami!' Said a cheery voice.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" There was more concern in his voice this time.

"Yeh, I'm okay!"

"Any injuries?"

"Um…just this cut on the side of my head and I think I have a black-eye. It hurts, a bit…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But, Yugi-"

"_It's not your fault_!" Yugi said firmly, and there was the sound of rocks being shifted on the other side. "Hey, Yami!" Yami and Tea looked up to see a set of round eyes and a small hand waving at them.

"Yes! You've managed to find an opening!" Yami cheered, limping over to the small opening. "Tea, Joey, Tristan, start moving rocks over here."

"You got it!"

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Kaiba, we can't get through," reported one of his guards.

"What? What's-? Oh, damn it! Must have been the D.U.D.A."

"What's that?"

"It's my Dangerously-Unnatural-Dislikeable-Avalanche that was set off a moment ago."

"Oh! I see…hey, that sounds like doo-da!"

"I need a new name for that…" Kaiba muttered.

**

* * *

**

"Alrigh'!" Joey cried happily, as both parties on each side of the wall were now capable of seeing their whole bodies. "Long time no see!"

"Yugi!" Yami rushed forward to his lighter half. They all grinned.

"Glad everyone's united again!" Tea cheered, watching Yami fuss and inspect Yugi's injuries. It was kind of sweet…Yugi just rolled his eyes at Yami and hugged him tight enough so that his arms were jammed to their sides.

"Yugi! What are-?"

"Yami, that's enough. I'm fine," Yugi said gently, smiling.

"You're-!"

"Yami," Yugi said sternly.

Yami sighed in defeat. Yugi loosened the hug slightly and allowed Yami to return the hug.

"See? Isn't it easier to not get worked up over things?" Yugi said, sounding slightly amused.

Yami smiled grimly and didn't reply.

Yami released the hug and turned to look at everyone.

Tristan had a cut on his lip, which was bleeding rather badly. Joey's hands and knees were grazed and were a light pink. They weren't bleeding horribly, but it looked as if it stung.

Tristan had Ryou leaning up against his shoulder. A _very_ nasty bruise was on the side of his head, and he was still unconscious. Marik sat further away from them, and he looked unscathed. He was poking at a rock in front of him moodily, looking very bored.

The Toon Alligator was no where in sight.

Bakura looked a mess. There were dark, purple bruises on his arms, face, neck and legs. His clothes were torn, and blood was oozing out of the cuts across his stomach and chest. His left eyelid was black, obviously badly bruised. His left leg was sticking out weirdly, and looked broken. Poor Bakura.

Funny how only Ryou and his yami were the only ones unconscious, Yeh, _funny_ that!

"Come on, we need to get moving. We can't hang in here all day!" Tristan said, hoisting Ryou up onto his back. "Someone carry Bakura and we can get moving."

"Fine." Joey approached the unconscious form nervously. He doubted whether Bakura appreciated being carried by a _mortal_. Maybe Yami should do it? Joey looked at Yami hopefully, and noticed how he was limping.

'Nah, wha' could id hurd?' Joey lifted Bakura complicatedly onto his back and walked slowly and carefully over to the others. If he tripped and Bakura woke up from the shock – he was a dead man.

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Kaiba, our workers just cannot get through! Those punks are going to get away…I'm sorry sir." The guard bowed apologetically.

"Stupid, D.U.D.A," Kaiba growled, punching a nearby wall.

"What's a D.U.D.A? Hey – that sounds like doo-da!"

"I need a vacation," Kaiba groaned. "Wait…"

**

* * *

**

"HACHOO!"

"Oh, not again!" Tristan grunted, keeping Ryou secure on his back. Joey glared.

"Id's no' my – sniffle – faul' dat I have dis stupid allergic – HACHOO! – reac'ion ta dus' – HACHOO! HACHOO!" Joey nearly dropped Bakura, and hoisted him up more securely.

"Marik, where did you get that book?" Yugi asked suddenly, staring at Marik.

Marik held a book in his hands. It was open to a certain page and it appeared to be a children's book, as there were pop-ups sticking out of it.

"I'm sensing Shadow Magic…" Yami said quietly, stopping to get a better look at the book.

"Marik, what's that book called?" Yugi said anxiously.

Marik frowned and flipped the book over to gaze at the title.

'TOON WORLD.'

"That must be where that Toon Alligator went!" Yami cried. "He must have nearly been crushed from all the rubble, so he retreated into the book!"

"I found it lying close by, so I decided to read it," Marik explained. "And I just love pop-ups!" Marik giggled, opening the book up and a castle stuck out of the book. They all sweat-dropped.

"O…kay…" Joey said slowly.

"Let's keep moving," Yami said urgently, and limped ahead, Tea close behind.

There was no other sound other than the occasional sneeze. Everyone was too busy keeping their eyes on the leaders of the group, so that they wouldn't get lost. Joey was slightly nervous, as blood from Bakura's wounds were staining his shirt. They hoped he wasn't too badly injured.

Though he certainly looked it.

"There's the fork!" Tea said, pointing ahead of them. "It was the right path, wasn't it, Yami?"

"Well, obviously," Tristan said sarcastically. "We need to take the right path to get out of here, not the wrong one!"

"She means the right path, not the left one," Yami said coolly. Tristan flushed slightly.

"Oh…sorry…"

"It's okay." Tea smiled.

"Okay, we go right." They walked down the path.

"HACHOO!"

"Here's the place we were before, Tea." Yami looked around the room they had entered. His eyes widened. "YUGI! OUR GUITAR!"

"What?"

"It's our guitar!" Yami pointed at the object excitedly, which was inside the tattered guitar case. "Yes!" Yami was about to run over to it, but was pulled back.

"Yami, are you crazy?" Tristan said seriously.

"What? No, Marik-"

"You can't just run off from where we are!" Yugi cried. "Look at how far up we are!"

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked over the edge. There was a long drop from where they were, and Yami had just been about to run straight off. Yami paled.

"Okay, maybe we should think this out…"

**

* * *

**

Kaiba sighed as all his guards and the boy with the midnight blue eyes, Mokuba, sung, "doo-da! Doo-da!" over and over again, putting in their own dance moves to their song. Kaiba was fidgeting uncontrollably, eye twitching. He was trying his best to ignore the horrible song that was echoing around the room. He couldn't yell at them; Mokuba would be sad.

But he was about to lose his mind!

Coming to a decision, Kaiba got up. His guards and his brother looked at him curiously. Kaiba took a deep breath, and said calmly, "I'm going to bed. Good-night." And he strode out of the office. Mokuba and the guards paused for a moment, then started dancing and singing again.

"Seto left; party on! Doo-da! Doo-da!"

**

* * *

**

"Yami, take it easy on your leg! Be careful!" Yugi said exasperatedly, as they climbed down the 'rock staircase'. Yami's leg had given an odd sort of wobble and he had nearly collapsed.

"That coming from the one who told me to not get worked up over things," Yami muttered, stumbling slightly. "Come on, we're almost at the bottom."

Yugi grumbled things under his breath as they continued climbing down. When they reached the bottom of the cavern, Yami limped quickly over to the battered guitar case.

"Yes! Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!"

"Geez, Yam', id's jus' a guidar!" Joey cried, looking half-worried half-amused by the former Pharaoh's antics.

"Yes, and I've missed it," Yami replied, unzipping the guitar case. He pulled out the 'miracle of life' and began to strum a few notes. "Good, it still sounds great!"

"Now, let's go!" Tristan said impatiently, carrying Ryou over to the exit.

"Yami, how do you plan on getting our guitar out of here?" Yugi asked anxiously. "Remember the other time when we were down here, and the guitar wouldn't of been able to fit through that tunnel?" Yugi indicated the exit Tristan and Ryou were currently climbing up – well, Tristan being the one who was climbing.

"The tunnel has widened," Yami said casually, glancing at it. "Some of the rock must have eroded or something. Anyway, I'm certain I can get it up this time," Yami said brightly, strapping the guitar onto his back. "Let's go!"

Joey grumbled to himself and tried to hold Bakura on his back more securely. He was about to climb up when he was shoved aside by Marik. Marik cackled insanely and crawled at top speed up the tunnel.

"YOU WELCHER!" Joey roared, voice echoing about the cavern. "Geez…" Joey continued to mutter under his breath and began to climb up the tunnel. Yugi followed after, the Toon World book tucked under his arm. Tea was about to go up, when Yami called to her.

"Tea, hold up!"

Tea stopped and turned towards him, watching as her crush limped over to her, fiddling with the straps across his shoulder. "What is it, Yami?" Tea said curiously.

"Um…" Tea was surprised; Yami always seemed to know what he was talking about. She had never heard him start off a conversation with 'um'. "I was just…um…" He did it again!

Then suddenly, Yami leaned in towards her and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. From there, heat spread across her entire face, lighting it up like a Christmas light.

There was awkward silence. Yami – who had gone rather pink across the face – cleared his throat.

"Um…what was that for?" Te asked in disbelief, her face very warm.

Yami's pink face faded away and he smirked. He walked past her and began to climb. However, he turned back to face the confused brunette. Smirk still on his face.

"We're even now."

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**XXR.I.PXX – O.o Yugi was nearly killed in your review! Oh dear. And thankyou for reviewing!**

**Amazoness Archer – LOL I'm glad someone got frustrated with that. I was waiting for it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kat – O.O Nice Dialogue in your review! XD**

**Mel (Anonymous) – Yami and singing, eh? Well, he has his guitar back!**

**Dirty Footprints – You have a fic up to? I'll check it out later. And Marik and the phone calls! Hehe! I had a dream about Marik doing that, so I put it in that chapter. P.S. Awwww XD**

**Funkygal-Yamitea Fan – Escaped? No, they're not free yet XD (_Cackles_) I'm glad you found my chapters funny!**

**Death Angel's Fate – Oh dear, poor Kaiba and Bakura! O.O And yes, Yami making out with a guitar would be very funny, lol.**

**Cutehelenjames – Stupid internet connection! DAMN YOU ALL! (_Shakes fist_) And I hope you did well in your exams! THEY'RE OVER! OMR, YES!**

**YamiAnzu Fan – YamixTea forever! And I'm glad that I amuse you ;)**

**Funky Egyptian – No problem! I really do like your pen name. Oh, and I love chocolate and strawberries! And yes, I did get that from the Spongebob movie.**

**Bradybunch4529 – A chocoholic, eh? Yeh, I s'pose you could say that. And yeh, I liked the idea of Joey and Kaiba stuck in the elevator. Ah, my mind is so insane…**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y – Ah, go Toon Alligator! And my oh my, I'm surprised that you agreed the kiss should be something special. I'm sure most of the reviewers want to seriously injure me, but that makes me feel better! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – Sugar cookies! Muahaha! Here, have some more! (_Gives a MEGA PACKET of sugar cookies_) And some YamixTea whoot! Thanks for review! Sorry I took a while to update!**

**Eva92 (Anonymous) – Sugar o.o Yum. And I'm very sorry! A THOUSAND APOLOGIES! Sorry I took so long to update!**

**O.oWickedo.O – Yes, I find Marik's character amusing. And I love your pen name! WEEEE! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Celestial10000 – Yep, everyone has their obsessions. :D**

**Mary Kowaltski – Bakura: Hi, Mary. Thankyou for the review! And especially a big thanks for the hair compliment! O.O my hikari and I are glad you like it. And it's completely natural/no hair dye needed.  
Daikaio: You think my writing is awesome? O.o YAY! Thanks for the compliment! Here's the update!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only – Yep, Marik could almost BE Spongebob Squarepants, lmao. However, he sadly didn't get the part and is stuck as a psychopath. Oh well. I have a big funny bone too!**

**Jellybob 15 – Thanks for reviewing every one of my chapters! I appreciate the compliments you give me. And I've read chapter 9 of your story 'Just A Night' but there's some error thingy and I can't review yet. Anyway, thanks for the review! (Oh, I've reviewed it now!)  
**

**Black Rose of Nevermore – Yes, Kaiba gets creative when it comes to security. LOL. And yes, I can picture Yami doing that with the guitar right now…**

**SilverOtaku (Anonymous) – I love you and your evil twin:D And I am aware that the language they speak in Egypt is Arabic, not called 'Egyptian'. But I just wanted readers to understand I was talking about Egypt and not…some other…place…well, anyway, something like that came up, so I used 'Egyptian' instead. Sorry if that annoys you! Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – (_Grins_)  
Rauzeras – We had cousins over for the weekend! Oh, how my Light loves her cousins!  
Daikaio – Yup! And _172 Reviews_?(_Faints_) Wow, I never thought I'd get this far! And with only 11 chapters! (_Is happy_)  
T.Alligator – Hey, guys, guess what?  
Readers – What, Toon Alligator?  
T.Alligator – We have only 1 more week of school! That means when we're on holidays, the updates should be a bit more frequent!  
Readers – W00T!  
Daikaio – Yes, anyway…  
Rauzeras – Review with no flame…  
T.Alligator – And ice-cream covered in chocolate with strawberries, Tim tams and crunchie bites for those who are enjoying the story!  
Daikaio – I had it for dessert the other night. :D**

**Chapter twelve posted on 06/27/2005.**

**(1) - Ah, Yami took the words right out of my mouth... **

**(2) – (_Ahem_) See chapter 4 for the details!**


	13. Plum

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Plum  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – Firstly, I just want to get a few things straight:**

**First off, I'm surprised some people would actually believe I might kill-off Ryou and Bakura! I would never do such a thing! Ryou is adorable and Rauzeras is a Bakura-fan-  
Rauzeras - What!  
Daikaio – Eheh…anyway, Ryou's just unconscious, he's not seriously injured. Bakura is unconscious because he's HURT. Okay? It doesn't mean he's going to die…Besides, he has his reasons for staying in my story:D**

**A/A/N – And another note: Is Bakura over the whole 'No one cares about me' thing? No. No, he isn't. He's still a bit depressed by that; he just doesn't make it overly dramatic, seeking attention. Anyway, just wanted to clarify that with a few people, please continue… **

**A/A/A/N – I have figured out how to make Tea's name 'Tèa', so I have to go back through all my chapters and change it -.-; Anyway, hope you appreciate it!**

**A/A/A/A/N – And another note: This chapter is dedicated to Funkygal-yamitea fan, since she put me on her C2 Archive! Arigatou!**

** A/A/A/A/A/N - Oh, and I don't own 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

_Daikaio bounces around the room, crying with happiness that another term of school is almost over, and she will have a fortnight of freedom. Rauzeras climbs in through the window to celebrate with her._

_The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang lounges around the room casually, stuffed with cookies and cream. T.Alligator dips his last ginger nut biscuit in a glass of milk, but is quickly tackled by Yugi and Mokuba; a war has begun._

_Daikaio fears that she will get a bad mark for Art. If she does, then she isn't allowed to do Art next year! And it is one of the few things she actually **enjoys**... _

_Rauzeras tries to calm her down, and succeeds. Daikaio drifts off to sleep, while Rauzeras launches chap.13... _

**

* * *

**

A thousand thoughts zoomed through Tèa's mind as she climbed up the tunnel, following Yami. About half a minute ago, he had _purposely _kissed her on the cheek…

'Damn it, Tèa! He likes you!'

'He was just getting me back for when I accidentally kissed him…'

'Hmph. Sure.'

How sure? How sure could she be that he had done it to get her back…unless that was just some excuse to get a chance to kiss her? No, she was just getting her hopes up…

Unknown to her, Yami was grinning insanely inwardly.

(('You seem happy. What are you up to?'))

:'Do not worry yourself, dear Yugi.':

(('Dear Yugi? Okay, something is up. You have _never_ called me 'dear' in your life.'))

:'No, but I guess there is always a first.':

(('Yami…'))

:'Yugi…':

(('Yami…what happened?'))

:'Yugi…I don't know.':

(('Damn it, Yami!'))

Yami sniggered inwardly, glad that he was getting the best of their mind link conversation so far.

(('Has it got something to do with Tèa?'))

Curses.

:'…no…':

(('Sure…'))

:'It doesn't!': Yami was blushing with indignation. Yugi laughed through their mind link.

(('I sense embarrassment coming from you, Yami…'))

:'…no…the mind link is lying to you…':

(('…'))

:'Yugi?':

(('…'))

'Oh, damn it, he's closed me off.' Yami growled mentally and continued climbing up the tunnel. They both received a blast of cold air when they reached the outside.

And Yami was nearly bowled over by the ever-enthusiastic Joey, Tristan and Marik.

"Kissing or snogging?" Tristan asked eagerly.

"Mouth open?" Joey piped up curiously.

"Twirly tongue?" Marik said brightly.

"What-? NO!" Yami cried exasperatedly, spying Yugi in the background, laughing. "Oh, the pain train is getting off at this stop, Yugi."

"Eep!" Yugi bolted as Yami chased after him, looking extremely angry. Tèa watched them run, looking confused.

She noticed Joey, Tristan and Marik sneaking over towards her. She turned towards them, and nearly screamed when Tristan popped his head out of no where.

"Kissing or snogging?" Tristan asked eagerly.

"Mouth open?" Joey piped up curiously.

"Twirly tongue?" Marik said brightly.

"ERGH!" Tèa cried in disgust, moving away from them. Joey, Tristan and Marik's eyes tried to make their eyes radiate with innocence, but failed miserably. Tèa's face was burning.

Yami returned moments later, holding Yugi tightly within his grasp. Yugi wriggled furiously, trying to break out of the grasp. But to no avail.

"Yami…sorry…I just…gah!"

"Yugi, what have you been saying to them?" Yami said sharply, a pink flush vivid on his cheeks. They both stared at the other members of their group.

"I just…said that…you two were…"

Yami sighed, shifted Yugi so that he could stare directly at him. "Tell me, Yugi."

Yugi shifted his eyes and whispered something into Yami's ear. Yami's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to faint. Casting a disgusted look at his Light, Yami placed Yugi on the ground.

"Yami, I was just having fun!"

"Yeh, yeh, whatever," Yami said coolly, and Yugi felt guilty for making Yami get so angry with them. Yami peered around their surroundings, looking at the familiar trees and cliffs.

"We don't have anything to lead us back to camp, now," Yami muttered, informing everyone. "I can only use the light of my Puzzle; the Millennium Ring won't work since the hosts are unconscious…"

They looked at Ryou and Bakura grimly, who were still on Tristan and Joey's back.

"Well, we better get moving," Yugi said firmly, marching off. He paused to try and get his Puzzle to light up like Yami's did. He couldn't work it.

"Stupid thing…"

"That's the second time you've hurt me, Yugi," Yami said calmly, brushing past him with the Millennium Puzzle pointing ahead of him, glowing faintly. Yugi's eyes widened.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Yugi wailed, running after him. "Yami, I-"

"Forget it."

Yugi stood there, watching his darker half walk ahead, a cold auror seeming to surround him. Yugi felt guilt and sadness wash over him.

Tar tar sauce.

**

* * *

**

About half an hour later, they were lost in the forest. Even with the extra bit of light from the Puzzle, it was still too dark to recognise any familiar areas. Everything was a great big black, fuzzy blur.

And Yami was getting frustrated.

So was Joey.

And Tristan.

Tèa too.

Don't forget Yugi!

And Bakura and Ryou are unconscious, so…

"Can we take a break?" Joey whined, nearly sagging under Bakura's weight. "I'm exhaus'ed!"

"Fine!" Yami sighed, sitting down on the damp earth. Yugi sat next to him, trying to break the ice between them.

Yami sighed again and nodded. "It's okay, Yugi." He gave a warm smile.

Though it wasn't directed at her, that smile made her heart melt.

Yugi nodded mutely, and Yami gave a reassuring pat on the back. Yugi smiled slightly.

"Man, if only Bakura or Ryou were awake," Tristan grumbled. "Then they could help us find our way back."

"So basically Ryou and I are only useful to you? We're not classified as anything else?" Said Bakura suddenly, looking at them grimly.

"Tomb Robber! You're awake!" Yami said in surprise.

"Good work, Sherlock," Bakura growled, biting back a wince when a sharp pain shot through his leg. His face was slightly green. "Now, what was that about you wanting Ryou and I to help you all find your way back?"

"We need the Millennium Rings to find our way back like last time."

Bakura snorted, and the Millennium Ring glowed faintly. One of the points on it wiggled slightly and then pointed directly at Marik. Marik looked behind him.

"So id's dat way?" Joey asked, squinting his eyes.

Bakura muttered and used one of his arms that weren't too badly injured to whack Joey on the head. "OW!"

"That was for being a moron," Bakura growled. "This is for not noticing the obvious-!"

"OW!"

"-This is for not learning anything from last time-!"

"YOW!"

"-And this is for ruining my reputation," Bakura grumbled, hitting Joey once more.

"Ruinin' your repuda'ion? Wha'?"

"I think even you would know why," Bakura said coldly, indicating that he was being carried.

"Yeh, well, you were unconscious, so wha' was I s'pose ta do?"

"Wake me up."

"And how were ya goin' ta move? Id looks like ya leg is broken."

"…Okay, miner set back…"

Joey grumbled and watched Marik. "So, wha' were ya sayin' abou' 'not for nodicin' da obvious 'and 'not learning anyding from las' time'?"

Bakura cursed in Egyptian. "My Ring is only pointing at that fool because of his Millennium Rod."

"Oh, I ged ya."

"No you don't."

"I-! Well, no, I don'."

Bakura cursed again. He then sighed.

"It's a curse, isn't it?"

"Wha' is?"

"You."

"Thankyou," Joey grumbled, hoisting Bakura up so he wasn't slipping off him. "Jus' remember dat _I'm _da one dat's carrying ya."

"How can I forget? I have been uncomfortable for the past five minutes."

"You've go' some nerve, jerk!"

"Shut up. I don't want to listen to your voice any longer."

"Why I oughda-!"

"I'll show you some kung fu of my own!"

"OH YEH?"

"YEH!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, WISE GUY!"

"COWARD! I'VE BROKEN MY LEG AND YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT?"

"DEN I'LL JUS' TAKE YA DOWN WHEN YOUR LEG IS HEALED!"

"THAT WILL TAKE DAYS!"

"YEH WELL-days?" Joey said blankly. "Bones take weeks to heal, man."

"What-you think I'm letting it heal all by itself?" Judging by the confused expression on everyone's faces, they did. "…Okay…well, I have Shadow Magic for a reason, you know!"

"Really?" Tèa asked keenly.

"Yes. If I apply it to any injuries, it should heal in a few days. But I'll need to rest it, put a cast on it, etc. etc."

"Right…"

"Were you being serious when you said you'd take me down, Wheeler?" Bakura said, sounding amused.

"Yeh!"

"Ha! Fool."

"WHA'? YOU DARE TA DOUB' MY SKILLS?"

"I doubt your intelligence, too."

"YOU LIDDLE-!"

"Can we get moving, please?" Tristan asked hopefully, shifting Ryou on his shoulders.

"How can we, mortal? My Ring isn't showing us the right direction."

"…Oh…"

"You mortals never cease to surprise me."

"Why is dat?" Joey asked.

"Your lack of intelligence."

"Hey, I can easily jus' leave you here…"

"…Do you want to go to the Shadow Realm and become friends with my Man-Eater Bug?"

"No…"

"Then shut up."

"Fine!"

"Tomb Robber, your Ring just pointed somewhere else…" Yami said slowly, noting another pointer pointing in another direction. "Do you think that might be the way?"

"I suppose it could be." Bakura shrugged. "But I don't understand why it would point somewhere else. It only points to Millennium Items-see? it's pointing at the Puzzles."

And indeed it was.

"Well, I think we should go in the direction the Ring is pointing," Yugi said brightly.

"Mutou, it's pointing in like four directions."

"Guess which one I'm suggesting we should follow," Yugi muttered, rolling his eyes.

Bakura made a face. "Fine, we'll go that way then!" Bakura indicated the direction that the Ring was pointing at the darkness.

"Right!"

They all set off in the direction the Ring was pointing. Eventually the other pointer focused only in the direction they were heading. Bakura looked close to being pulled off Joey's back.

The dull tinge of uncomfortable green was still lingering on Bakura's face. He looked ill; perhaps the pain in his leg was becoming unbearable? Well, Bakura seemed to be determined to not show weakness and return to blissful unconsciousness. Instead, he remained awake and kept the Millennium Ring working.

The strap on Yami's guitar was cutting into his shoulder painfully. Yami grunted and swapped shoulders, giving his left one a turn to experience some pain.

Tristan tripped over a root, thus running into Tèa, who in turn nearly fell over but was caught by Yami. "Um…sorry?"

"It's okay," Tèa said, slightly flushed. 'Oh yes, everything was okay…'

Yami moved Tèa so that she was standing up straight and they continued on. "Yugi, do you still have the Toon World book?"

"Yup," Yugi replied, holding up the green book. "Bakura, Toon Alligator lives here, right?"

"Yeh, he obviously went back there during that avalanche-thing. Coward," Bakura added with a smirk, wincing at the pain in his leg and one of the bruises on his chest. "How's my Light doing?" Bakura added, voice softening slightly.

Tristan glanced back to see Ryou's head lying limply on Tristan's shoulder. "Still unconscious."

"I can see that," Bakura said coldly. "I was asking if there were any injuries."

"Well, I can't see any from here," Tristan muttered. "Can you, Joey?"

"Um…no' from here, eida."

"Yug'?" Tristan asked hopefully.

Yugi walked a bit quicker to get a closer look at Ryou. "He's just got a bruise on his forehead and a small cut on his calf," Yugi commented. "But he looks okay."

Taking that as a fair enough answer, Bakura grunted and returned to directing them in the direction the Ring was pointing.

"I said right, not left, dimwit."

"Dis _is_ righ'!"

"No, you went left."

"Well, look a' _you_ for all da answers!" Joey snapped.

Bakura rolled his eyes as they headed right, the Ring pointing that way also. They walked in silence until they heard the rush of a small waterfall.

"Oh, great," Bakura said sarcastically.

"What's the matter with a bit of water?" Tèa asked, sounding confused. "I love waterfalls! They're beautiful."

Bakura snorted and they kept moving. The waterfall soon came into sight, reflecting the fading moon back up at the sky. Tèa was right; waterfalls were beautiful.

What Bakura was going about, no one really knew. But the waterfall and the lake it was pouring itself into looked inviting…

"Are we going to get out of here or not?" Bakura growled, looking annoyed. Everyone grumbled to themselves and continued walking in the direction the Millennium Ring told them to go.

A few minutes after the sound of the waterfall faded, they came across a half-dome like rock wall on their left. Yami and Bakura glanced at it; they could sense a type of Shadow Magic on the wall. Well, Yami could, anyway. Bakura was staring at the little drawings that were etched on the rocks.

"Hold on a sec," Bakura muttered, slightly distracted.

"Bakura, we have to keep moving! I want to get back in time for a nap. We're all exhausted!" Tristan said, sounding weary.

Bakura cursed and allowed Joey to keep moving them both in the direction of the Millennium Ring. However, he would glance back curiously to the rock wall, wanting to have a look at it. He didn't know why, but it seemed important to him...

**

* * *

**

"We're free!" Joey cried happily, when they finally exited the forest. "Alrigh'!"

"Funny how the Ring managed to get us so close to the campsite," Yami commented, looking to his left to see the jeeps and cabins sitting quietly on the chilly sand.

"It's still pointing," Bakura muttered watching as the point was trying to jerk Bakura in the direction of the ocean. "What the hell is it pointing at? For the Love of Ra…"

"Something must be out to sea!" Tèa said, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yeh…" Bakura trailed off, staring at the ocean suspiciously.

"Ah, well, let's get back to camp! This has been a long night…" Joey yawned to emphasize his point.

Everyone began to trudge back to camp, exhausted. Bakura snorted inwardly, disgusted with them all.

'So, no one gives a damn, eh? I'm just some sort of tool…'

Bad memories were returning to him. Memories he had tried to erase…

**

* * *

**

Long after everyone had gone to bed, Yugi stayed up. He sat on the cabin's veranda, listening to the early morning birds twittering. The sun was only minutes away from rising, and Yugi didn't want to miss it.

But something else was bothering him.

He couldn't help but feel so lonely. He knew it was rather childish, but…

He missed his grandpa. He really did.

He missed his grandpa's face; his plum-coloured eyes, the way every tooth would show when he would grin. And he really missed it.

He wished he was here.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned and saw Yami behind him, dressed in warm pyjamas and a sleepy expression on his face. He also had the guitar in his hands.

"Morning, Yami," Yugi said, smiling slightly.

Yami rose and eyebrow and took a seat next to Yugi. "What are you doing, Yugi?"

"Just…watching the sunrise."

"You look exhausted, have you had any sleep yet?" Yami asked, looking worried.

"No, haven't been tired…"

"You look it."

"So? My mind has been a bit pre-occupied…"

Silence. "On what, Yugi?"

"On…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…stuff…"

"Yugi…"

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Yugi said in a loud whisper. "I…just miss grandpa, that's all."

Yami nodded in understanding. "Been a while since we've seen him, huh, Yugi?"

"Yeh…don't make fun of me," Yugi added as a warning. Yami looked surprised.

"I wouldn't do that, Yugi! I miss grandpa too…"

"Okay…"

Yugi sat in silence, watching the waves roar as they washed up random bits of rock and shells. Yami was contemplating to himself, thinking of some way to cheer Yugi up.

"How about a song, Yugi?" Yami said, smiling gently.

Yugi shrugged. "Sure."

Yami nodded and sat the guitar securely on his knee. He tightened a few of the strings here and there, and then began to play.

Some slow, country Western music was what Yami began to play. Yugi just listened to it silently, humming slightly to the tune. After about a minute and a half, Yami began to sing quietly:

_**So…so you think you can tell…  
Heaven from Hell…  
Blue skies from pain…  
Can you tell a green field…from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil…  
Do you think you can tell?**_

Yami strum slightly harder, pausing for a moment to let the music have its' own solo. Then he started singing again.

_**And did they get you to trade…your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange…a walk on part in the war…  
For a lead role in a cage?**_

Again, he stopped singing and continued to strum. The music echoed across the silent campsite.

_**How I wish…how I wish you were here…  
**_

Yugi _did_ wish his grandpa was here…

_**We're just: two lost souls swimmin' in a fish bo-o-owl…  
Year after year.**_

But, it wasn't hurting so much anymore…

_**Running over the same old ground.  
What have you fo-o-o-ound? The same old fears.**_

Yami was with him; he didn't have to be sad.

_**Wish you were here…**_

Yami's singing stopped, but he didn't stop strumming. The last notes of the song were still being played at least a minute after he stopped singing. Yami stopped playing.

He put the guitar down, and noticed the weight of Yugi head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Yami smiled and placed an arm around his shoulders, giving some extra comfort to his sleeping Light.

Yami watched the sunrise, the amber glow being cast upon his features.

Breathtaking.

As Yami fell into a light doze, Tèa watched from inside the cabin through one of the windows. She had been awoken to the wonderful voice of Yami.

'Wow. Wish that happened more often.'

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – o.O More sugar cookies? (_Gives more_) :D Hm, Bakura's not one of your fave characters, eh? Well, I assure you everyone will love him by then end of it! Um…not supposed to say that :X. …Keep reviewing! Thanks! P.S. Three reviews a chapter? O.O Excellent work!**

**Funky Egyptian – Yugi will be okay! And yes, I was hoping that what happened last chapter kinda made up for the lack of YamixTea hints throughout this story (_Eyes bulge_) Yeesh, I need to put more in…thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirty footprints – Always good to hear from you! Not sure why, of course, but whenever I see your review, it brings a big smile on my face, and if I'm having a bad day, it makes me feel a lot better! Anyway, yes, Marik is incredibly random! XD Glad we're both random; if there was more random people in the world, then tomato sauce sachets would be free when you buy a pie! Gosh, I am sick of having to pay the extra 20c for the tomato sauce sachet…um…anyway! And I don't think you've ever called me a 'dude', so I don't think I was the one that accused you of calling me a guy xD Probably someone else…and yes I did have a nice time with my cousins, thanks for asking. :D**

**Death Angel's Fate – So, another author that has stories for me to read? Oh, goodie! I need to get around to it…oh, and thankyou for the review!**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y – O.O Alli won't ever be killed off! He's too important to the plot…well, no, he's not really, but I love him:D Ooh, that's a good song to have in your head! Lol. XD And I won't let anything horrible happen to poor Baku-Baku and Ryou. And no, he isn't over it. Ah, thanks for review!**

**XXR.I.PXX – Yep, I loved that bit too! Thanks for the review!**

**Djanime2004 – I'm glad you love it! I promise more YamixTea moments from now on!**

**Eva92 (Anonymous) – (_Phew!_) Glad you forgive me, thanks!**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan – You'll miss it when it's over? You know, that nearly made me cry when you said those words XD. Guess I'll miss hearing all the reviews for this story :X Ooh, ooh, but enjoy it while it lasts:D Glad you like the humour; YamixTea FOREVER!**

**Brittishacentluver – Yup, D.U.D.A. :D Ooh, I love British accents too!**

**Bradybunch4529 – Yep, Mokuba and the guards have lost it; and Kaiba's the only sane one! Muahahaha! **

**FreeAngel – Hey-! I remember reading one of your fics…wow, you're in love with it? Excellent! But please don't start making-out with it XD (_Whistles_)**

**June Girl (Anonymous) – I love the doo-da song, too! Glad you find me clever; I feel proud.**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – (_Is angry_)  
Rauzeras – o.O Guys, this is scary. I've never seen my Light so angry.  
Daikaio – (_Is about to explode_)  
T.Alligator – (_Hides_)  
Daikaio – I HATE SHONZU! HE/SHE IS SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! BLOODY RED-NECKED HOMPHOBIC IMMATURE LOSER! DAMN THEM! DAMN THE BROCCOLI! DAMN THE RIGHT BROTHERS!  
Readers – (_Get blown off their seats from the sudden outburst_)  
Daikaio – (_Pants_) Okay, I'm done.  
T.Alligator – Apparently she had a great dislike for the author/authoress with the pen name called 'Shonzu' x.x;  
Rauzeras – Uh…review?**

**Chapter thirteen posted on 06/30/2005.**

**A/N - Sorry that this chapter was really bad XD.**


	14. Olive Green

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Olive Green  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_Song lyrics_**

**A/N – H-hello. (_Ducks several items thrown at her_) I am REALLY sorry for my updates being delayed! I never anticipated it, and I hope you can forgive me! Oh, just shut up and read my chapter, spare me flames and etc. :X**

**A/A/N – Simple Songwriter was the 200th reviewer so…this chapter is dedicated to her! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to…?**

_Daikaio walks around the house wearing a spongebob squarepants hat and t-shirt. She carries a Spongebob plushie in one arm, and a gameboy advance SP is in a leather case strapped to her board shorts. Ah, good days… _

**

* * *

**

"GET OUT OF BED! THIS IS NOT A SLEEP-IN, FOOLS!" Marik screamed into the microphone.

Yami and Yugi jumped and fell off the seat they had been sitting on. Oh, so good to hear Marik and that microphone again…

"Damn it, Marik!" Yami cried, getting up to rub his head. "It's barely six o'clock!"

"SHUT UP! GET UP _NOW_!"

Yami grumbled and Yugi just looked dazed. He seemed exhausted. Yami continued to mutter to himself as he carried his guitar back inside the cabin. The speaker had woken up all of their friends – except Ryou and Bakura – who were all grumbling and complaining about 'mad psychopaths' and 'foolish, big-headed twits'. Tristan sat up in his bed and yawned.

"Good morning, wor-!" He didn't get a chance to finish as he suddenly choked. This caused several people in the cabin to laugh.

"It's not funny! I just swallowed a heap of bugs!" Tristan cried indignantly, face flushed as he coughed slightly.

"EARLY BREAKFAST!" Marik screamed.

"Breakfas'?" Joey said quickly, eyes snapping open. "Wha' are we wai'in' for? Led's go!"

Still grumbling to themselves, everyone began to get changed. "Just a word of advice, students," said someone into the microphone that was not Marik. "Dress in something that will keep you cool for the day. There are a _lot_ of activities going on!"

"Okay…something cool…" Yami muttered to himself, raking through his clothes. "Something cool…"

"What should we do about Ryou and Bakura?" Tea asked, coming out of her room wearing short, white board shorts and a baby blue jumper over whatever she had underneath.

Yami glanced at the two albinos still sleeping/unconscious. "Should we go to the one in charge?" Yami suggested.

"Not necessary," Ryou said quietly from his bed, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Ryou smiled slightly, wincing at the pain in the back of his head. "Morning, all!"

"Ryou! You're awake!" Everyone gasped.

"Yep," Ryou said shortly.

"How you doing?" Tristan asked, finally managed to breathe properly again.

"I'm…alright, I guess." Ryou shrugged. He then glanced around the room. "Where's Bakura?"

They all pointed to the bed above Ryou's head. Ryou swung his legs out of his bed and stood on the lowest step of the ladder. He peered above the mattress and saw Bakura lying there, looking the worst for wear.

"'Kura! What happened to him? Why is he all bruised and hurt? Why? _Why_?" Ryou looked close to hyperventilating.

"Hey-! Calm down, Ryou!" Joey quickly patted the snowy haired teen gently, hoping to make him relax. Ryou's breathing returned to normal, though his eyebrows were knitted together in worry.

"When did this happen? Why did this happen?" Ryou said tearfully.

"It wad during the avalanche…" Yami said quietly, glancing down at his feet. He was only dressed in navy blue boxes and a white singlet top, exposing his strong arms. Tea was having a hard time keeping her eyes of him, as they would sometimes stray over to his very muscly arms…

Ryou took a deep breath. "Is he going to be okay?" Everyone was silent.

"Yes."

Ryou turned and saw his darker half watching him with an amused expression. "'Kura?" Ryou said, looking at him in disbelief.

"Enough with the pet name," Bakura growled, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"You okay?" Ryou asked, brushing the bangs on Bakura's face out of his sight. Bakura's eyes softened very slightly.

"No, can't say that I am. Bit better than last night. But my leg appears to be broken," Bakura informed Ryou.

Ryou gasped.

"Not to worry," Bakura grumbled, wincing as more pain shot up his leg.

"But I do worry!" Ryou cried.

There was silence. Bakura blinked at Ryou, who had tear-filled eyes, staring at him defiantly.

'…someone actually worries about me?' That lone, confused thought ran through Bakura's mind.

A small cough. "Tomb Robber, I think you should use your Shadow Magic to fix all your injuries," Yami said as politely as possible.

"Mmph…" Was all Bakura murmured before the Eye of Ra appeared brightly on his forehead, accompanied with the glow from his Millennium Ring. "Okay…this will…hurt…" Bakura grunted as black bandages wrapped tightly around his leg, and his other bruises and cuts glowed a lime green. His body gave off a slightly 'unclean' auror as the Shadow Magic did its stuff. The cast on his legs returned to the normal white colour.

"There…that should do it…" Bakura panted before turning his gaze to the others. "Someone look in my bag for a bit of wood block."

Ryou climbed off the ladder and shifted through the strange contents of Bakura's bag until he came across a small block of wood. He handed it to Bakura. "What are you going to do with it?" Ryou asked curiously, wiping the few stray tears with his sleeve.

As an answer, Bakura popped the block of wood in his mouth.

"Please tell me ya no' gonna ea' dat," Joey said with a look of disgust on his face.

Bakura glared. "N', I'm n't g'nna ea' id y'u f''l!" Bakura managed to get out with the wood in his mouth. Bakura took the block out of his mouth. "No, I'm not gonna eat it you fool!"

"Oi!"

"GAH!" Bakura winced and popped the block back in his mouth, biting hard on it. Joey blinked.

"Well, id sure looks like ya are tryin' ta ea' id…" Joey said blankly. Bakura shot a glare that clearly said, 'Another-one-for-the-Shadow-Realm-I-guess'. Joey gulped and kept quiet.

"Are you using the block to stifle the pain, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked curiously. "That's actually not a bad idea. Healing yourself with Shadow Magic can be painful," Yami informed everyone. "Since Tomb Robber is healing a broken bone, then the pain would be excruciating. So to ensure he doesn't bite his tongue off while he's awake, he uses the block to bite into instead. Wow, quite impressive, Tomb Robber."

Bakura rolled his eyes and bit into the block again.

"OI! I SAID GET TO THE KITCHENS FOR BREAKFAST _NOW_!" Marik screamed through the microphone.

"Actually, he didn't say that at all," Yugi said, throwing a blue shirt on with white frangipanis patterned across it. "He just said "EARLY BREAKFAST!" and left us to it," Yugi concluded, buttoning up his shirt.

"Well, I'm starvin'!" Joey cried, pulling a white t-shirt over his blonde head. "Can we go ged somedin' ta ea', now?"

"Malw'ys 'inkin' ab'ut y'ur st'm'che," Bakura said in a muffled voice. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"O…kay…anyway, c'mon guys, led's ged somedin' ta ea'!"

Everyone agreed. Bakura scowled and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. They all began to march out when Yami noticed Ryou wasn't following.

"You coming, Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I think I'll stay here with my yami."

Yugi nodded in understanding and followed the others out.

Ryou turned back to Bakura and sighed. "Get better soon, 'Kura…"

**

* * *

**

Yami and Yugi both wore Hawaiian-style shirts. Yugi's was blue with white frangipanis on it; while Yami's was red with yellow palm trees patterned everywhere. They both wore mid-shin length jeans and leather belts. It was rather startling how they go from fashionable, tight leather to casual, loose clothing in a matter of seconds.

Joey wore a white shirt and yellow board shorts with black frangipanis covering them (1). Tristan wore brown cargo pants and a white top, which had, "Don't, okay? Just…don't." written on the front.

They soon reached the kitchen, Marik singing horribly into the microphone.

"YOU LIGHT UP MY LIFE, OH GREAT SPAGHETTI DISH! YOU WERE MY FIRST LOVE! MY FIRST WISH! LIKE A PLEASURABLE TREAT; CHOCOLATE FOR ME! Ra, that doesn't rhyme…"

"SHADDUP!" Joey and Tristan roared, eyes twitching at the screeching voice. Yami had actually helped Yugi to block out the sounds by covering Yugi's hands, which were covering his ears.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"WE JUST DID!"

"SEAGULLS!" Marik called in a commanding voice, as if expecting an entire army of seagulls to come charging out no where. Nothing happened. "They've deserted me!" Marik cried tearfully. Everyone listening laughed.

"Ah, dat was good. Anyway, c'mon, led's ea'!" Joey bounced happily up to a table, grabbed one of the trays, and joined the line for breakfast. Everyone did the same (Not quite as happy and as enthusiastic, but still quite happy) and went behind Joey.

"Hey, Mai!" Joey said brightly, noticing Mai had once again appeared as a breakfast server.

"Hey hun, what's been happening?" Mai said, automatically piling scrambled eggs and sausages onto his plate positioned carefully on his tray.

"No' much, jus' da usual," Joey replied with a shrug. "I haven' seen ya for a few days. Id was like ya disappeared altogeda!"

"In a way, I did," Mai said quietly, ladling spaghetti onto some buttered toast.

"Wha'?"

"Well, I disappeared because Marik was around, obviously," Mai said, scooping up some scrambled eggs. "And I – well, kept away from you guys since he was hanging out with you. And, of course, I soon found out that there is nothing to worry about Marik."

"Nuttin' to worry abou'? Are we still on da same topic, here?"

"Yes, Joseph. I was afraid he would send me to the Shadow Realm, but he seems to have become less…sadistic."

"In some ways, yes."

Mai smirked. "Well, yes. But, he just seems down right crazy now, not dangerous at all."

"Yeh, I see ya poind," Joey said, carefully balancing all three plates on his tray and a cup of orange juice. "I'll be back for seconds by da way."

**

* * *

**

Bakura jerked out of his slumber, when the Shadow Magic made a rather strong jolt to his thigh. He bit down on the block of wood, eyes streaming wet from the pain. Well, at least no one was there to see him in such a weak state-

"Bakura? Are you crying?" Said Ryou gently.

Bakura nearly screamed at the sudden shock. "Ry'u? Wh't y'u d'in' 'ere?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, obviously not able to understand what Bakura was saying. Bakura sighed.

/'I said: Ryou? What are you doing here?'/

('Oh, okay. I'm just keeping an eye on you, that's all. To make sure you're okay.')

Bakura was silent. /'You don't have to do that. Didn't that fool Marik call everyone for breakfast? You'll go hungry…'/

('I don't care. And I _do_ have to stay here with you, your health is more important to me then food.')

/'…thankyou, Ryou.'/

"It's not a problem," Ryou said softly, gently patting Bakura's arm. If Bakura didn't have a major ego and wood in his mouth, he would have smiled. Not a great big cheesy one, but…a small one. One of appreciation.

Perhaps someone _did_ care about him.

**

* * *

**

"Joey, you need to stop eating, man, you're gonna gain some pounds," Tristan said, watching as Joey came back with thirds.

"Shaddup, Trisdan, I can ea' as much as I wan'!" Joey declared, stuffing sausages and cooked tomatoes in his mouth.

Yami looked extremely amused at Joey's act. If there was someone as utterly ridiculous as Joey, they would belong in a psychiatric ward with Marik. Joey slurped down his last portion of orange juice and let out a large belch of satisfaction.

"Man, dose cooks can…cook!"

"I'm sure that this world would have been a better place without comments like that, Joey," Tristan muttered, earning a light punch from Joey. "What? I'm serious man; think of what you say before you say it!"

"I think Joey just throws a few words together and spits it out," Mai said, coming to join them at the table.

"Well dankyou very much, Mai," Joey muttered, sounding irritated. "I don' need ta hear any of dis from you peeps!"

"That – Joey – is not a word," Yami said shortly.

"…SHADDUP!" Joey cried, earning everyone to start laughing at him. "Geez, and ta dink I woke up feelin' good dis mornin'…"

"Oh, cheer up, Joseph!" Mai said, giggling slightly. "It's not the end of the world."

Joey sighed heavily. Then he brightened. "Mai, wha's on today's agenda?"

"Well…I think they've got surfing lessons and some smaller activities in the later afternoon."

Yami raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "Surfing _lessons_?"

**

* * *

**

Much later in the afternoon (After Yami had successfully dominated the surfing competition) it was nearly dusk. Small round tables had been set up on the sand, a small group of candles in the centre. Extremely comfortable yet wooden chairs were seated around them.

The seniors were ordered to sit around the table in their own groups. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea all sat around the same table, looking confused at to what was happening.

"Mai, what's going on?" Tea asked, turning tothe blonde as she walked past.

"Nothing too important. Mokuba's just giving us some messages from his brother."

"Typical Kaiba," Joey snorted. Mai patted Joey's blonde head.

"Don't go _bark_ing about it, hun." Mai then walked away. Joey sat there in silence for a moment.

"WHA' DO YA MEAN 'BARK'?" Joey demanded indignantly.

Several people sniggered. Joey groaned and sat silently, face flushed.

There was the roaring of a helicopter above their heads. They looked up and saw Mokuba hop out of the machine and land on his feet, microphone clutched in his hand.

"Hey, everyone! How's the camp trip been so far?" Mokuba's childish voice said through the speaker.

There was a whoop of cheering. "Great!" Mokuba said brightly, sweeping his dark hair behind his ear. "My brother – who you all know is Seto Kaiba – would like to remind everyone that the concert will be taking place in four days. So that means that everyone has up until the night before everyone returns to Domino City to prepare their acts. You may perform solo or in a group. Anyone who does not wish to participate must sign their name to the board on the teacher's cabin. Also, if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask me or my brother."

"Use the next ten minutes to organise yourselves and I'll write down what you'll be doing on stage. Again, if you don't want to perform, sign your name on the notice outside the teacher's cabin," Mokuba finished.

"I completely forgot about that concert!" Tristan cried, suddenly remembering the message Kaiba himself and given to them near the start of their camp. "What should we do?"

"Comedy ac'?" Joey suggested with a shrug.

"Hrmm…I was thinking along the lines of a…music performance," Yami said quietly.

"Dat's no' a bad idea!"

"Yeh, way to go, Yami!" Yugi chirped.

"Okay, so we all know Yami can play guitar," Tèa said, and everyone nodded. "But shouldn't we have – I don't know – drums and singers and other guitarists?"

"Fair point." Yami turned to everyone. "Anyone of you gifted with the incredible powers of a guitarist, drummer and or singer?"

Silence.

"Well, that answers my question," Yami said amusingly.

"Uh…I could have a go a' da other guidaris'," Joey muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Bu' da ding is, we only have one!"

Tristan turned to see Mokuba already writing different acts down on a piece of paper, looking extremely bored. "Why don't we ask Mokuba if he's got any other instruments? And if he doesn't, we'll try tap-dancing!"

Everyone gave him an odd look. "Let's try Mokuba," Tèa said finally and led the way over to the raven-haired boy.

"Hey guys! You ready to sign up?" Mokuba said brightly, though his eyes told them that he was unenthusiastic.

"Actually we wanted to ask you a favour, Mokuba," Yugi said.

"What kind of favour?" Mokuba asked suspiciously. "I doubt my brother will agree to it anyway. I mean, you guys trashed our cabin last night!"

"But we're desperate!" Yami cried.

"What can I do?" Mokuba said with a sigh.

"We were wondering if-," Yugi began.

"-If you have two electric guitars, a bass guitar, a set of drums, a keyboard, and will be able to provide some good lighting on the night of the performance," Yami said brightly.

Everyone sweat dropped. Mokuba blinked. "Uh…you need that for your performance, obviously?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure we can do that. I mean, this is Kaiba Corp. we're talking about! I just don't know if Seto is gonna provide them," Mokuba said sceptically.

"It's either that or…the Shadow Realm," Yami said, gasping dramatically.

"Man, Yam', you're ac'in' real weird taday," Joey said blankly.

Yami grumbled and stalked off. Mokuba sweat dropped harder.

"Well…okay. I'll get you guys the stuff."

"Cool!" Yami cried, running back to them and nearly bowling several students over in the process. "Put all our names down, plus Ryou and Bakura, and put us down for a music concert!"

**

* * *

**

"Yam', wha' da heck? Ya can' jus' expec' us ta perform if we aren' even sure who's playin' wha'!" Joey said, accent seeming well pronounced.

"It's simple," Yami muttered, lying on his bunk and reading one of Bakura's _Hamtaro_ magazines. "I'll be lead guitarist, Yugi can be another electric guitarist and a singer (Like me), Joey can be the bass guitarist and Tomb Robber can play drums," Yami said, snickering at a page in the manga.

Yugi and Joey paled. "What the-? Yami! You just rushed us into this!"

"I know," Yami said emotionlessly, putting the manga down. "Joey said himself he wanted to have a go; Yugi, I could hear your thoughts."

Yugi blinked. "What?"

"Your thoughts consisted of things like, 'I would offer myself up as a singer and guitarist but I'm too shy' and others."

"Oh…" Yugi flushed.

"And Tomb Robber is just begging to play drums," Yami said casually. "I just know it."

They all glanced at Bakura who was lying motionless on the bed, Ryou still watching him silently. "Yeh, he sure looks like he's _begging_," Tristan said sarcastically. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me on this, will you?"

BANG.

Everyone's heads swivelled round to face the cabin's front door (Including Ryou; Bakura opened one eye for a second before going back to unconsciousness). Mokuba stood there proudly.

"After many hours of puppy eyes and begging, these instruments are all yours!" Mokuba said, indicating the brilliant guitars, drums and keyboard.

Yami was drooling.

"Thanks _so_ much, Mokuba!" Yami said racing over and picked up one of the electric guitars. He glanced at all the equipment, such as amplifiers, wires and plugs. All looked complex and tangled, but oh-so-_good_…

"Not a problem, guys. Just make sure you get that stuff back to Kaiba Corp. before you leave."

"Right. Oh yeh, and one more thing: can I borrow your laptop for a second?" Yami said, causing his friends to stare at him quizzically.

"Uh…I guess so. Just don't look up anything…inappropriate," Mokuba said slowly, handing the laptop to Yami that he had magically produced from nowhere.

Yami quickly logged on and searched for different songs on the internet, everyone staring over his shoulder to look.

"Wha'cha doin', Yam'?" Joey asked after a few minutes.

"I'm looking up lyrics for a good song," Yami muttered, fingers flying over the keys. "Hrmm…Green Day…yeh, I like that band…"

Yami clicked on the different songs listed.

"Ergh, almost all of them have swearing in it!" Yami said, sounding frustrated. "Wait…here's a good one…"

Yugi read the song's title.

"_Wake Me Up When September Ends_," Yugi said loudly. "Hey, I like those lyrics, Yami…"

"Me too," Yami said, pulling a notebook and pen out of nowhere and scribbling them down. He then looked down the bottom of the page and was pleased to see guitar strings there. He scribbled those down too.

"You done?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Yami replied, closing the laptop up. "Thankyou."

Mokuba nodded and carried the laptop out. He scurried into the helicopter he had obviously flown to here and flew off.

"Yami, there's one more problem," Tèa said quietly. Yami looked at her.

"What's that?"

"Well…who's going to be the one to play keyboard?" She asked.

Yami sweat dropped. "Uh…"

Tristan slapped his forehead. "Yami! What is with you, man? You're acting like such aJoey today…"

"You don't know the half of it," Yami said with a creepy smile. "Anyway, any of you guys know someone who plays a keyboard?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Serenidy plays piano," Joey said suddenly. Everyone turned to face him slowly, a small smile on their lips. Joey frowned. "Wha'?"

Everyone just kept smiling. Realisation struck the blonde.

"Aw, no!" Joey said, holding his hands up and a defiant expression on his face. "Dere is _no_ way I'm makin' my sisda come all da way here ta play for some stupid school concerd! Dere is jus' no way!" Joey said angrily.

"Joey…" Yami said gently, a smile still on his face.

"No!" Joey said, folding his arms. "No, and dat's final."

**

* * *

**

"So you see, the keyboard is very similar to the piano," Yami explained to the olive green-eyed, auburn haired girl. "Do you think you'd be able to play it on the night?"

"I guess so," Serenity replied, blinking. "It might take me a few hours to get used to it, though. I'm sure I can do it, though!"

"That's the spirit!" Yami said, patting her shoulder. Yami turned around and smirked as Tristan and Duke 'shared' the job of taking Serenity's luggage into cabin 'A2'. "This should be fun…"

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Burgers and Fries – o.o Of course I kept them alive! I would never kill them off! X) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Death Angel's Fate – Yep, I'm pretty sure I will like your stories! I'll read them tomorrow; promise. Thanks!**

**Djanime2004 – You won't be disappointed by this story (I hope!)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**FreeAngel – It wasn't bad? Well, that's good! Thanks for review!**

**Eva92 (Anonymous) – Thankyou very much! I'm very sorry I couldn't get this up earlier!**

**Funky Egyptian – I won't kill Ryou off xP And yeh, Yugi is just too cute x) Here's the update!**

**Dirty footprints – Awwww. Thanks for the review! Hope you and your friend patch things up between you!**

**Sarina (Anonymous) – L-lemon? (_Faints_) (Btw, thanks for reviewing).**

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx – Mmkay, I'll check out your fics. And its okay, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!**

**Mel (Anonymous) – Yup, The Return of Yami's Songs. xD Weeee…**

**Bradybunch4529 – No, Ryou didn't wake up. Yeh, that idea for Joey, Tristan and Marik to have a go at Yami and Tèa was random. Anyways, love your reviews!**

**Simple Songwriter – Thankyou very much! You're the 200th reviewer, Ann! X)**

**Cutehelenjames – Squee, exams are over. FOR GOOD! xD. Love the reviews you and Bakura produce. Thanks for being so consistent!**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – Yes, sugar. xD. Yeh, I guess Bakura is kinda like Joey! (_Gives you big bag of sugar candies_)**

**Silver Dragon (Anonymous) – Really loved your review! Here's the update!**

**Amazoness Archer – YamixTèa…for life!**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan – Lip-lock, eh? (_Sigh_) Yeh…LOL. Funny and entertaining, yup. Thankyou!**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y – Mental issues with his guitar? Aw, bit harsh. :( And you'll find out to why Baku-Baku was so curious about the drawings next chapter.**

**KibumiWong – Thankyou! Here's the next chapter!**

**Jellybob 15 – Yeh, poor Yugi. And would you believe I got the idea of Joey and them annoying Tèa and Yami from an ad on Nickelodeon?**

**Shining Charizard – Five days till they depart, as mentioned in the chapter. And thanks for reviewing all the chapters!**

**Shadya – Thanks a lot. :)**

**Tusgaru – Lmao, you're too funny. Thanks for your reviews!**

**SilverOtaku (Anonymous) – O.O I'm sorry that you find it so good you can only give it compliments! …LOL. Anyway, I love you and your evil twin; thanks for reviewing!**

**Pixiegirl100 – You want more seagull action, eh? Don't worry; there will be some in the last chapter (Which is soon!). And he said stuff spongebob says because he is his no.1 fan. :)**

**Nefti – Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Ecarr97 – Woot, thanks for putting up with the computer error. Thanks for the review!**

**Brittishaccentluver (Anonymous) – Thankyou! Enjoy chap.14!**

**Midnightdark – XD! Sorry! Btw, I like your pen name; it has this sort of…mysterious thing about it. I love it (_Thumbs up_)**

**Silver Dragon (Anonymous) – I know waiting is boring; I am very impatient too! Here's the update!**

**O.owickedo.O – Thankyou very much! Here's chapter 14!**

**Peachi goddess (Anonymous) – Ah, another one curious about Bakura. Well, you'll find out next chapter! Oh, and thanks for the review!**

**Celestial10000 – Looks like you enjoyed the song! More songs next chapter, of course! Anyway, here's the update!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only – O.O; It's fixed; never fear! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YamiAnzu fan (Anonymous) – Yes, yes I do believe Marik really is that stupid. Lol. I'm glad you liked the spongebob thing. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – (_Pant, pant_) That's all the review replies.  
Rauzeras – Wow, look at all the reviews, Light!  
T.Alligator – RaWr!  
Daikaio – O.O _236 Reviews_! (_Faints_)  
Rauzeras – Everyone! Read Daikaio's one-shot: 'Guardian'. I'm sure a lot of you will like it.  
T.Alligator – RaWr! Daikaio also has a website!  
Rauzeras – Yes. The link to it is in her profile.  
T.Alligator – Review, please! RaWr!**

**Chapter fourteen posted on 07/15/2005.**

**(1) – Is it me, or is frangipanis becoming an increasingly popular style on board shorts? O.O;**

**A/N - Harry Potter HBP goes on sale tomorrow! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!**


	15. Crimson

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Crimson  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_:Yami singing:  
((Yugi singing))  
((:Both Yami and Yugi singing:))_**

**A/N – First of all, I need to give out a lot of notes. Alright, firstly: no RyouxBakura in this story! xO As much as I like that pairing, I never planned any yaoi in this story, so there won't be any. Last chapter was just about their friendship thing, nothing more. XD Just had to clear that up!**

**A/A/N – Also, I'm back at school, so the final update could take a few days. Yes, sadly readers, only one chapter left after this one. :(**

**A/A/A/N – Oh yeh! And one more thing: when I do this "(!)" in my story, that means that the next piece of writing might make your imagination give you…ah, inappropriate images. (_Whistles_) You'll see what I mean!**

**A/A/A/A/N – Also, this is a very long chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**So, what is the authoress and crew up to…?**

_With a sigh of defeat, Daikaio stuffs random text books and work books into her school bag and zips up her pencil case. Her two week holidays were over; time to return to her rather annoying semester 2. Rauzeras didn't look happy that she would be on her own all day, and the day after, and the day after that…_

_Looking pouty, T.Alligator runs about the bedroom, finding random items to throw at 'Baku-Baku'. Looking amused, the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang's attention was on them._

_Quickly quickeditting and posting chap.15, Daikaio then races out of her room and receives bad news that she may have to start catching the bus home…_

**

* * *

**

"See? You just pluck these cords here, put your other fingers on those cords - yes, that's right – and then it gives off that nice, relaxing sound. Nice, isn't it?" Yami commented, as Yugi gently pulled at the cords to get them to make very nice sounds.

"Mm…"

"Hang on!" Yami said and twisted one of the tuners at the guitar's end. "That should do it."

Yugi repeated the little tune Yami had created, and smiled. "Yes, that sound really good, Yami."

Yami nodded enthusiastically. "Great. Now, Tomb--Ryou, where's your blasted yami?" Yami asked, noticing the albino's absence.

"He's still healing," Ryou reported sadly. Yami sighed.

"Damn! The concert is in two days! He hasn't been able to_ practise_ because of his leg!" Yami then frowned. 'It usually doesn't take Shadow Magic this long to heal broken bones…'

Ryou sighed. "If you want, I'll go check-up on him."

"No, I think we all should go," Yami said, watching Joey practise a 'B' note. Everyone agreed to have a five minute break before returning and practising.

Ryou opened the door to their cabin and everyone entered. It took everyone a moment to notice the absence of Bakura, who should have been lying in one of the top bunks.

"Wh-where is Bakura? Can anyone see him?" Ryou stuttered fearfully.

Yami frowned again and peeked in each of the beds and in Tèa's room. "Nope. I can't find him. And if he was nearby, I should be able to sense the presence of another yami."

"Well…where is he, then?" Ryou demanded, looking panicky. Yugi spent the next few minutes calming his fellow Light down while the others looking everywhere for Bakura.

"Any luck?" Yugi mouthed, still patting Ryou gently on the back.

:'Nothing.':

"He can't have gone! He's still got his leg injury!" Ryou cried, sprinting out of the cabin.

"RYOU!"

Everyone followedRyou out into the sunshine, where he was helplessly calling out Bakura's name.

"Ryou, I found somedin'!" Joey called over his shoulder. Everyone ran over to where he was crouched.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"It appears to be footprints," Yami said knowingly. "By the looks of it, two sets of footprints."

"Whose are they?" Tèa said.

"Hrmm…" Yami looked closely at them. "Well…one set appears to be human while other set…doesn't."

Ryou gasped. "No, no, nothing like bear's footprints," Yami said quickly, seeing the horrified look in Ryou's eyes. "I believe the human footprints are Tomb Robber's, but the other's are-"

**

* * *

**

"RaWr! Baku-Baku! Hurry up, Baku-Baku said it was important and yet Toon Alligator is being in front of you!"

"Shut up, Shadow Creature!" Bakura snapped, using crutches to move his way through the forest, evading all the holes in the earth. "It's not that easy!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't walk on both of my legs!" Bakura said, attempting to swipe at the reptile using one of his crutches. He nearly overbalanced and had to dig the other crutch into the ground to prevent him from falling.

"RaWr! Fine! RaWr! Toon Alligator is being patient! Baku-Baku try and move faster!" Toon Alligator trotted ahead, Bakura scowling at his back.

'Stupid green lizard…'

**

* * *

**

"Tomb Robber? TOMB ROBBER?"

"'Kura? Where are you?"

Yami and Ryou walked through the forest, ducking underneath the heavy branches to avoid getting their hair stuck in them. The others had split into groups a few minutes before, hoping to cover more ground.

"Yami, can you sense him?" Ryou said pleadingly, peering behind a rather thick tree trunk.

Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed. "As a matter of fact, I can!"

"Y-you can?" Ryou said, looking hopeful.

"Yes. It's faint; but it's there. Come on!" Yami hurried forward, Ryou jogging to keep up.

They moved silently, their heavy pants for breath the only noise being made. As they kept moving, the faint Shadow tug Yami was getting got stronger, indicating that Bakura was close by.

"I think I can see him!" Ryou cried triumphantly, noticing someone with silvery hair in the distance. ('Bakura!')

/'…'/ No response.

They moved quicker until finally they came into distance with Bakura, who was staring at something in front of him. The Toon Alligator stood next to him, also looking at the rock wall with interest.

"Tomb Robber! What are you doing here?" Yami demanded. "If your leg is still broken, you should be lying down and resting!"

"This was more important," Bakura whispered, eyes glancing over at the drawings on the wall.

"What could me more important, Bakura?" Ryou scolded, walking up next to his Darkness. "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it, Mister!" Ryou said, grabbing Bakura's hand. "We're going back to camp – come on!" Ryou added, tugging gently. Bakura wouldn't move.

"Tomb Robber, just what _is_ so fascinating about this-?"

"Can you not sense it?" Bakura said suddenly.

"Sense what?"

"The Shadow Magic. A really old type of Shadow Magic," Bakura said quietly, eyes never leaving the wall before him.

"I-yes," Yami said, suddenly feeling the strange sense coming from the rock wall. "Yes, I can sense it."

"Then I was right," Bakura said, voice slightly triumphant. "There was something up with this rock."

Finally growing impatient and a little curious, Yami moved forward so he was standing in line with the others. He gave the wall his full attention.

On it was drawings of what appeared to be pyramids. There were well drawn images of Gods, Pharaohs (One that looked distinctly familiar) and slaves. Yami stared at one of the children pictures. What had drawn his attention was the long, silvery hair…

"No…" Yami said, shaking his head. "Is that-?"

"Yes. That's me," Bakura said mechanically, pointing at the small boy. "The ones holding me looks like – from what I can remember of them – my parents."

"What is this Egyptian history doing on this rock on this island?" Ryou mused aloud.

"No idea. Perhaps…oh, I have no idea." Bakura looked very confused.

"You never told us what happened to your parents," Yami said quietly. "I know what happened to mine, and I've shared it with my friends. But…you've never said anything."

"I didn't want to recount it," Bakura said shortly.

"Please tell us, 'Kura," Ryou pleaded, trying his puppy dog eyes. It worked.

"Oh…alright."

"'Kay."

"Well, back in my time, in a village outside Cairo, my parents lived in this very small hut. They lived there for about six years and then I was born. They named me Bakura, obviously.

"I lived in the village for about…five years? Yes. Five years. I remember a night when I injured my wrist, and went running back to my mother. Yes, I cried," Bakura snorted, noticing the glance Yami sent him. "That was the last time I ever cried. She bandaged my wrist and sort of comforted me. Father then comes back from hunting with the dinner and we eat and yeh. Nothing really important happens after that.

"But the next day, about five in the morning, a boy a few years older than me runs into the village screaming. It naturally woke everyone up, and he was yelling about the Pharaoh's advisers – _your_ father's – were coming to buy some of the children and use them as slaves.

"My mother and father didn't want me to become a slave, so my mother ran with me while father fought off the two or three advisers that were tailing us. We got away; I can only guess what happened to father. Probably killed, but I guess he could have been captured and become a slave.

"Anyway, we reached the Pharaoh's City and rented a tent out with the little amount of gold we had. My mother was very sick – mostly from the dehydration – so I began my life as a Tomb Robber. I snuck into one of the Pyramids and stole some of the gold. But when I got back, my mother had passed on.

"That's about it. I was eventually captured after about a decade and a half and shortly after that was sealed in the Ring. Been alone ever since," Bakura concluded with a shrug (1).

"My father…he-?"

"Yes, it was your father. I guess that's why I was so determined to kill you when we first met. But the anger has died off, I don't hate you anymore."

"Bakura…I'm so sorry that happened to you," Ryou said quietly, gazing at his shoes.

"Oh well. Guess I can never have everything. I never got to have unlimited water, food, slaves, a proper bed, friends, family…"

Ryou glanced up at him. Yami raised an eyebrow at Bakura who then blinked.

"What am I saying? I have all of that now…" Bakura said, looking at Ryou. Ryou nodded, smiling brightly.

And Bakura smiled back; the smile suited him.

"We better get back," Ryou chirped, picking up the Toon Alligator.

"Toon Alligator wanting to be hearing more story!" Toon Alligator pouted.

"There is nothing else to be said," Bakura snorted, moving ahead using his crutches. Ryou followed, walking beside his yami.

Yami looked at the picture of the silver-haired boy standing next to his mother and father. With a small smile, Yami brushed his index and middle finger over the picture, leaving a deep shade of Shadow Magic over it. A moment later, it faded. Smiling in satisfaction, Yami turned and follow the two teens and the reptile. If anyone was to look at the pictures again, they would have seen a sobbing boy with silvery hair being held by his parents in their arms, small smiles on their faces.

**

* * *

**

The morning of the concert dawned brightly, and Yami, Yugi, Joey were already out practising. Joey has made incredible progress. He could successfully play his piece without any mess-ups, and Yugi was practising his singing (Very quietly, of course; he was very shy).

Yami was bent over a piece of paper and scribbling madly on it. Ryou and Serenity appeared a few minutes later, accompanied by Tristan, and Tèa.

"Morning, guys!" Yami said, his words slightly nervous. He looked as if he was stressing.

"Hello. Yami, I wanted to ask if someone else could do the drums," Ryou said, shuffling his feet. He had had to replace Bakura as his leg still was healing. Yami's head snapped up at the request, eyes full of desperation.

"Ryou, there is no one else! Tristan agreed to help with all the stage effects like the fog and spotlight control, and Tèa already has a part!"

"I do?" Tèa said in surprise. Yami nodded.

"Yes. You're the dancer," Yami said. Tèa's eyes widened.

"Really? Great! But…I haven't practised…"

"Well, use today to practise," Yami said curtly, before returning to Ryou. "Ryou, I'm sorry, but we just cannot replace you. If you just put a bit more effort into it, you'd be able to get it!"

"I'll replace him," Bakura said cheerfully, walking over – his leg was no longer bandaged!

"I see the Shadows have finished fixing your injury," Yami said, a trace of the stressfulness leaving him.

"Yeh. Thank the Gods! I was sick of having that wooden block in my mouth!"

"So Ryou, are you going to give up your spot as the drummer and hand it over to Tomb Robber? There won't be any other spots…"

"I can help Tristan with his job," Ryou said thoughtfully, and Yami brightened.

"Okay, that's settled. Bak-_Tomb Robber_, your piece is over with the drums. Ryou can help you set it up. Start practising! The concert is tonight!"

"Right," Bakura said, getting over the shock that the former Pharaoh has nearly called him by his name. "Come on, Light…"

Yami finished scribbling on the paper and read over it. With a smile of satisfaction, he got up and began strumming to _Wake Me Up When September Ends_.

"So, I do the entrance to the song and sing the main solos, then you come in at the appropriate times, Yugi," Yami muttered, strumming furiously on his brown and white electric guitar.

"Yes. And I sing the chorus with you?" Yugi said, plucking at the strings to get them to sound right. Yami noticed the slight disappointment in Yugi's voice, but ignored it.

"Serenity, that's beautiful!" Yami said happily, listening to Serenity play the opening. "Very good."

Serenity flushed embarrassedly. "Oh…um, thanks…"

"Ryou! Tristan! I need you to think of the name of our band!" Yami called over all the sounds of the music.

"Sure!" Tristan called, leading Ryou over to their cabin and sitting on the veranda, where they began to discuss ideal band names.

"Joey! That was perfect!" Yami cheered, causing the blonde to grin.

"Hey, danks, Yam'! I finally go' id righ'!" Joey looked very pleased with himself.

"I have to admit, Mutt, you even had me wondering whether or not someone had turned the radio on," Kaiba said coolly as he came strolling over.

"Uh…danks?"

"Don't mention it. Ever," Kaiba added coldly. "Where's your sister Serenity?"

"I'm…here…" Serenity said quietly, face heating up. Kaiba looked at her for a moment, a strange emotion passing over his features.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something…" Kaiba said, moving over to her. Yami and Yugi paused in their practising to watch. Joey was blinking confusedly at Kaiba, then something seemed to click into place.

"Serenity, I was just wandering if-?"

"Back off, Rich boy!" Joey growled, suddenly appearing in between the two teens. "You're no' geddin' any closa!"

Kaiba snorted. "Move out of the way, dog."

"Why don' ya go crawlin' back ta ya big cooperadion, Kaiba?" Joey said darkly, attempting to kick Kaiba in the shins but failed.

Kaiba didn't look amused. "Whatever. You're like some sort of guard dog, watching over your sister day and night. Why don't you let her come out from under your shadow for a change?"

"I'm tellin' ya ta leave her alone!" Joey yelled, again trying to kick the CEO. Again, missing.

"Fine. You know what? Forget I even came here," Kaiba said, glaring icily at Joey. "I'll see you geeks later." And he strolled off.

"Joey, there was no need to get Kaiba angry like that!" Serenity said furiously, looking very flustered.

"Pah! If he comes in widin ten fee' of you, I'm gonna star' drowin' punches!" He made a gesture of smashing an invisible CEO in the face. Serenity sighed.

"I must say, that was amusing to watch," Yami whispered to Yugi, causing the small teen to giggle. "Alright! Enough messing around! We have to get back to practising!" And they returned to what they were doing earlier.

"Hey – Pharaoh! I mean, Yami – my bad – we got a name! Hope you like it…" Tristan trailed off, looking embarrassed. Yami nodded at him and Ryou to continue speaking.

"Well…we have a few," Ryou said, holding a sheet of paper up to his face. "How about the Green Dragon?"

"Its sounds way too related to the band that created the song we're performing."

"Okay. How about the Broken Nail?"

"Nah."

"Pudding?"

"Have you been talking to Yugi or Tèa recently?"

"Um…Hawaiian Breath?"

"We're Egyptian and Japanese?"

"Oh. Well, um, the Egyptian's Son?"

"Nope. Sounds corny."

"Um…the Silver Bite?"

"No-wait…there's something there…"

"Silver Spoon?"

"No."

"Silver dragon?"

"Nah."

"Silver bullet?"

"It's sounds like we're these violent bashers or something."

"Silver arrow?"

"…Yes. I like the sound of that one," Yami said brightly. "Who votes on the _Silver Arrow_ as our band's name?"

There was a murmur of agreement. "Done. We're the _Silver Arrow_," Yami said cheerfully. "How's the dry ice coming along?"

"Mokuba says that it should arrive early in the afternoon," Tristan said automatically.

"And the lighting? Has Kaiba agreed to do the lighting?"

"Well…he looked in a foul mood when he was leaving, so it doesn't look likely," Tristan said sadly. "But Mokuba says we're allowed to control the spotlight. We still need help with the background images and coloured lighting."

"Now is your next mission: convince Kaiba."

"Is it too late to return to being a drummer?" Ryou said exasperatedly. Yami turned and saw Bakura just perform a certain rhythm in the song perfectly.

"Yes. It is too late. Off you go, guys!"

**

* * *

**

It was late in the afternoon before Ryou and Tristan returned from the Kaiba's cabin, looking very tired out. Yami was sitting beneath a shady tree, gazing out at the horizon.

"We did it! We finally managed to get Kaiba to do all the lighting! He even said he's make all these images flash around on the stage!" Ryou said excitedly, despite the fact that he looked exhausted.

"Excellent! What have you two been doing?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Kaiba wanted us to do work for him in exchange for the lighting," Tristan said in a weary voice.

"Oh! Sorry you had to put yourselves through that." He really was sorry.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It was worth it." They both smiled; they still looked very exhausted.

"Well, you two can go and get changed and then go have fun at the little carnival thing Kaiba set up," Yami said, indicating the fair that was set up over near the concert's stage. Games with prizes, large rides and even merry-go-rounds (Which Joey was currently riding on for amusement) were easily visible from their current location.

"Yes, mum," Tristan said with a grin. He and Ryou walked off, leaving Yami on his own.

Wanting to get a better view of the ocean, Yami headed for the hillside he and Tèa had gazed at the stars on when Yami had still be intoxicated with the snake venom. It was sad to know that they would all be returning to Domino City tomorrow…

**

* * *

**

"**(!)"**

Marik lay on the couch, gazing up at Bakura who hovered near him. Marik looked really put-out and annoyed. "Bakura, you tease."

"What?" Bakura said innocently, wrapping his lips around the tasty shaft. Marik whimpered. "Tease? Me?"

"Yes, you," Marik scowled, whimpering as Bakura held the stick securely in his hands and sucked on the shaft greedily, drinking in the liquid. Marik moaned.

"Y-you…no fair…"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Bakura said, licking the shaft lovingly, savouring its taste. Marik glared, which ended up as another whimper.

"Let me…me…"

"No, this is officially Bakura's property. Get your own," Bakura said firmly, running his tongue over the shaft again. With a final whimper, Marik pounced on Bakura…

"GIVE ME THE ICE BLOCK!"

"YOU MORON! GET OFF ME!" Bakura cried, falling off the couch back he had been lying on and slammed onto the floor, the ice block flipping out of his hand. "My ice block!"

"YES!" Marik pounced and the ice block slipped easily into his mouth. "Ismine!" Marik said, words sounding slightly non-understandable. "Mine!"

"Ew, Marik, that's already been in my mouth," Bakura said in disgust. "You're like, sharing germs or something, you seedy creature."

"It tastes good though!" Marik chirped, licking the shaft hungrily. "Its lemonade flavoured!"(2)

"You're sick," Bakura said, shaking his head. He walked out of the cabin, wanting some fresh air. Marik sucked on the ice block for a moment, then spat it out in horror.

"Oh, Ra! Bakura germs! Ew!"

**

* * *

**

Bakura grumbled to himself about the loss of his beloved ice block and flopped down on a hillside which gave him an excellent view of the ocean.

"B-_Tomb Robber_?" Yami said, recognising the silver-haired yami. Bakura nodded.

"Yeh, it's me. What are you doing here?" Bakura said, turning on his side to stare at the former Pharaoh.

"Oh…nothing. I'm just enjoying the afternoon view for the last time," Yami said, smiling sadly. "Last time I'll get to see it before we go back to Domino."

"Oh yeh. This is the last day here, isn't it?" Bakura said, earning an affirmative nod. "Pharaoh…I've been wanting to ask you something…"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Would it be the same question Kaiba was going to ask Serenity this morning?"

Silence for a moment. "ERGH! Pharaoh! That's disgusting!"

Yami laughed. "Sorry. What did you want to ask?"

"I wanted to know…why you've been close toletting my real name slip," Bakura muttered, turning his attention away from Yami and staring at the water. "It's never happened before, that's all."

Yami frowned, his crimson eyes showing how he pondered the question. "I guess…I see you as more of a friend…"

Bakura looked at him sharply. "A Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber can never be friends, you know that more than I, Ya-_Pharaoh_."

Yami smirked at Bakura who had nearly let Yami's real name slip. "Tomb Robber, let me tell you something," Yami said, sitting up and facing him with a stern look. "In the past, I may have been – in people's eyes – a God. I never wanted to be one. My father kept me away from the people of our Golden City…I never liked the palace. I always wanted to go see the villagers. Sadly, I was to remain in the palace.

"So you see, now that I have been reborn as someone other than a so-called God, I think you should be someone other than a so-called Tomb Robber," Yami said. "How about it? Equals? …Friends?"

Bakura blinked. "Um…"

"Come on…Bakura…"

Bakura was startled. Yami had just called him by his first name! "I…sure," Bakura said, smirking and held out his hand. Yami shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you…Yami…"

The former Pharaoh and ex-Tomb Robber lay back on the grass, staring at the sparkling blue water.

**

* * *

**

"And that was Susie and Martin's comedy act," Mokuba said unenthusiastically, walking back onto the stage. The past few acts had been incredibly bad, and Yami looked like he was about to fall asleep. In fact, he would of, if he wasn't stressing over Serenity's keyboard.

"What's wrong with it?" Yami demanded, close to hyperventilating.

"I don't know! It just suddenly started acting all faulty! Look!" She turned it on and began poking at some random keys. The sounds came out sounding all fuzzy. "See? I can't play this!"

"Oh Ra, Oh Ra, Oh Ra," Yami moaned, pulling at his hair. "What to do…what to do…Serenity! Ryou! Go find Kaiba and _demand_ him to fix the damn keyboard!"

"Um…okay!"

"Hurry!" Yami ushered them off the backstage and began pacing back and forth, being watched by Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Tèa. Tristan was waiting at the edge of the camp for the dry ice delivery. Could much else go wrong?

"Two people have cancelled their acts, Yugi. You guys are on after these next two performances!" Mokuba said brightly, after he had come off from announcing the next act.

Yami groaned and sank to his knees. "It's over…we're doomed…"

"Yami, get up, you look pathetic," Bakura snorted. Yugi, Joey and Tèa exchanged shocked glances at the fact Bakura had mentioned Yami's name.

"Shut up, Bakura! This is serious! We need the keyboard and dry ice! We _need_ it!"

"How do Ryou and Wheeler's sister know where Kaiba is?" Bakura snorted. "Isn't he in his office?"

"No, I saw rich boy stru'in' abou' around dis area," Joey said informatively. "I dink he wen' up to da higher levels of dis stage."

"Okay…okay…wait!" Yami said, eyes widening. "I'll be right back!" And he took off.

A few moments later, Tristan came bustling in. "I got the dry ice! Slackers…" Tristan muttered.

"Thanks, Trisdan." Joey helped carry the dry ice over to a corner of the backstage before sitting down in his seat. All four of them was shaking with nerves.

Yugi wore a sleeveless leather shirt and long leather pants, coloured black. He had two leather belts on his waist and several buckles on his arms and wrist and neck. Bakura had a blue and white striped shirt and a black jacket over the top that went to his knees. He wore long blue jeans and a thick black belt.

Joey had a red collar around his neck that had short spikes poking out, earning him some amused stares from Kaiba. He also had long white pants and a black jacket on, and black boots. Tèa wore a navy blue dress and silky material attached to her upper arms and fell over her forearms and hands. She had bangles and necklaces and crystal ear rings on, her hair shining from recently being washed.

Yami suddenly appeared wearing his crimson jacket over a black t-shirt and black leather pants. He wore leather belts and buckles in the same style as Yugi and wearing a choker on his neck. He clutched a piece of paper to his chest and hurried over. He slapped the paper down on the floor and handed them out blank pieces of paper and random coloured pens.

"Quick! Write all the lyrics and beats down-!"

"Why?" Joey asked, picking up the sheet of paper and began writing.

"We're using these lyrics now!" Yami snapped, looking very nerved-racked. "Tèa, just make your dance moves up as you go."

She looked horrified. "Oh…o-okay…"

"Bakura! You don't rewrite it in Egyptian!" Yami said, looking amused for a moment. Then he returned to his stressful state.

"Shut up, Yami. Oh no…" He looked horrified when Mokuba went out to announce the next act (They were next).

"Oh Ra, no…" Yami groaned and started pacing again, looking over the lyrics.

"By the way Yami, this song turned out really well," Yugi said softly, having finished writing out the lyrics and rhythm. "You finished it really well!"

"Thankyou, Yugi, but try and memorise it!" Yami said, still pacing.

About five minutes later, Mokuba walked out again and declared the _Silver Arrow_ to prepare to go on stage.

"Have you all finished writing the lyrics down?" Yami asked, voice slightly higher than normal.

Everyone nodded.

"You all know what to play?"

More nodding.

"Okay, let's go. Good luck, everyone."

Yami led his 'band' out onto the dark stage, obviously being dimmed by Tristan. Bakura dragged his drums up in the back corner, sitting on a stool amongst them. Joey went onto the left side of the stage, while Yugi and Yami shared the middle. Tèa waited to the side, preparing to go on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the _Silver Arrow_!" Mokuba cried enthusiastically into the microphone, and walked off the stage, nearly bumping into Tèa.

Yami stood still, feeling his nerves bubbling anxiously in his gut, but ignored them. Finally calming down (He had attached a small microphone to his head so that his voice would be amplified) he began to strum. Eventually growing louder and joined by Yugi, Joey, and Bakura's drumbeats, he began to sing:

_**:Life's just…a game:  
:We all…wanna wi-i-in:  
:Keep your…hand a secret:  
:Unleash the monsters within:**_

_**:Sometimes…it's over:  
:Before it's even begu-un:  
:If someone else gets hurt, then…:  
:What have you really o-one:**_

_**((:I'm always one card short:))  
((:Always one day late:))  
((:For once I'd like and end:))  
((:That I can celebrate:))**_

**_((:Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame:))  
((:I need just one more move:))  
((: One final chance to pro-ove…I can win this game:))_**

Having finished his part, he took the opportunity to watch Tèa's graceful movements, flushing brightly. She had come on during half-way through the first verse, doing elegant spins and turns. Tearing his eyes away from the site, he glanced up and saw the cool graphics being created my Kaiba's computer. He watched as a Battle Ox and a Mystic Horseman seemed to combine together. Next second, a ferocious looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. Yami looked back down and saw Yugi beginning to sing his solo:

_**((Life's just…a duel))  
((That's how the world is ma-ade))  
((But are we really players?))  
((Or are we being play-ayed?))**_

_**((:I'm always one card short:))  
((:Always one day late:))  
((:For once I'd like and end:))  
((:That I can celebrate:))**_

_**((:Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame:))  
((:I need just one more move:))  
((: One final chance to pro-ove…I can win this game:))**_

Yami prayed that Tristan or Kaiba had altered the settings on his microphone to help the sudden change in his singing. He looked past the graceful dance moves of Tèa to see the students in the crowd. Everyone was going insane! The girls were jumping up and down, screaming random "I Love You!"'s to certain people in the band (Yami noticed that most of them were screaming his name); several of the males were yelling and cheering, waving their arms about; and the first three rows were swaying and singing very badly to the tune.

Finally realising he was supposed to start singing, Yami opened his mouth and begun to sing, thankful that his voice sounded the way it was supposed to be:

_**:Is what happens next in your control...:**_

_**:Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told...:**_

_**:Do you choose the cards from your own hand...:**_

_**:Or are we just puppets in a master plan...:**_

Yami fell silent, waiting for Joey to call out his line…then:

_**One more mo-ove!**_

Yami concentrated completely on his playing of the guitar and nothing more. Then he and Yugi started up the chorus again:

_**((:I'm always one card short:))  
((:Always one day late:))  
((:For once I'd like and end:))  
((:That I can celebrate:))**_

_**((:Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame:))  
((:I need just one more move:))  
((: One final chance to pro-ove…I can win this game:))**_

_**:Give me something…something to celebrate...:**_

_**:Stacked the deck myself:**_

_**:So there's no one else to blame:**_

_**:One more move, I'm gonna win this game:**_

_**:I'm gonna win this game...:**_

_**:I'm gonna win this game...:**_

_**:I'm gonna win this game...:**_

_**:One more move…I'll win this game...:**_

Finally fading out, praying that Tristan lowered the volume on Joey's microphone…

_**And den I'm gonna celebra'e!**_

The onlookers screamed in their approval and the images of Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian flickered for a moment and then faded. Yami looked to his right and saw Serenity and Ryou standing there, looking very happy. Grinning, he raised his arms up, causing a lot of the girls to scream harder, some trying to get on stage. Bit worried now, Yami backed up a bit.

Yugi laughed and raised his arms too in a 'Praise-me-I'm-famous' kind of way. Bakura got his feet and ran up near the front of the stage, cackling madly, running and giving hi-fives to the people with their hands stretched out near the front of the stage. Tèa giggled excitedly and ran back, grabbed both Yami and Yugi's hands, and raised them up for the crowd. Roaring their approval, the crowd still desperately tried to get on stage, but Kaiba's guards held them back. Mokuba then walked on, a grin on his face.

"And _that_ was the _Silver Arrow_! One final round of applause, students!"

It sounded more like a tsunami smashing against a tin roof then an applause. Startled, Yami led his band off the stage and into the back. Serenity immediately ran and hugged her big brother.

"You were awesome, Joey!" She squeaked excitedly, tightening her hug. Joey gasped.

"Hey, hey, Serenidy, loosen up a bi', you're chokin' me!"

Serenity nodded and released him. "But you did so well! That was your first time on the guitar, right?"

"Well…yeh, I guess you could say dat."

"Hey, Joseph," Mai said, appearing suddenly behind him. "I'm impressed."

Joey went a bit pink. "Uh…danks, Mai!"

"I never knew you played the guitar."

"Well, I kinda jus' starded prac'isin like two days ago…"

Mai looked startled. "And you pulled that performance off like that?"

Joey shrugged and grinned. "Sounds like you liked my performance, Mai."

"I have to admit, you have skills."

Joey laughed.

Meanwhile…

'Tell. Him. Now. You. Promised.'

'No! I can't tell him, he'll-!'

'You promised yourself you'd tell him before everyone returned to Domino City. Tell. Him.'

'I-! No.'

'Now…'

Tèa bit her lip in anxiety, twisting her hands around. Mokuba announced the next act then walked off the stage. Finally coming to a decision, Tèa walked quickly over to Yami and grabbed him by the forearm, leading him away from Yugi and Ryou.

"Uh, Tèa? Where are we-?"

"I need to tell you something," Tèa replied quickly, still dragging him away. "In here will do." She led him behind a thick layer of curtain, which was completely blocking out anyone else's view. "Okay…okay…" She released his arm and paced slightly on the spot, her dress flowing behind her.

"Tèa?"

"Ilikeyou."

"Say what?"

"I. Like. You," she said clearly, face becoming increasingly red. "I like you…a lot. Maybe more than a friend…yes, yes I'm certain of it. I like you more than a friend."

Yami blinked. Then his crimson eyes widened. God she loved those crimson orbs…

"Y-you-?"

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. "I just had to get that off my chest." And with that, she brushed past him and hurried back to the others, leaving Yami behind.

"But Tèa, I-!" She had already gone. "I..._love_ you..."

**

* * *

**

"It's time to announce the winner of tonight's performance!" Came Mokuba's call a good twenty minutes later. Yami – who had been sitting on a block lookingconfused – got up and walked with Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Serenity and Tèa onto the stage. He tried catching a glimpse of Tèa's expression, but too many other students were walking onto the stage.

"Our judges have given a first, second and third place prize," Mokuba said brightly. "In third place – who will receive a thousand dollar cash prize and a video camera for each of them – Michael, Madeline and Tyler's Comedy act!"

The crowd grave a cheer, and Yami had to admit their act had been quite entertaining.

"In second place – receiving one thousand five hundred cash prize and body boards – Jasmine and Phillips duet!"

The crowd roared their approval.

"And in first place – who will receive two thousand dollars cash prize, mobile phones and a video camera – the _Silver Arrow_!"

"ALRIGH'!" Joey screamed, and the crowd stamped their feet and cheered happily. Joey did his happy dance on the spot, and Tristan had to calm the blonde down. Yami grinned.

"How about an encore?" Mokuba said, and the crowd screamed. Yami blinked. 'An encore? Yes…this is our chance to play the song we were going to play!'

"Serenity, is the keyboard fixed?" Yami asked.

"Oh, um, yes, Kaiba fixed it," Serenity said, looking embarrassed for some reason. "It's all ready to go."

"In that case, let's do the song we practised for!"

"Yeh!" Everyone agreed. They all scampered off stage, telling Mokuba they just had to get ready.

"You hear that, everyone? They're going to give you guys an encore!"

"Yami, you okay?" Bakura asked, noticing the thoughtful look on the former Pharaoh's face. Yami blinked.

"Oh, just something Tèa said to me."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Oh…don't worry."

"Yami," Bakura said, voice growing into a threatening menace. "You will tell me what she said. Now."

Yami sighed. "If you really must know, she told me that she really likes me."

"As in the 'I think you're a smoking hot stud of love'?"

"…Uh…"

Bakura looked annoyed. "As in she likes you as more than a friend?"

"Y-yes…"

Bakura blinked. "Buahahaha! Good one!"

Yami scowled. "I'm serious, _Tomb Robber_(3)."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It was kind of obvious that she likes you in that way. You like her in that way, too," Bakura added, smiling in a teasing way.

Yami blushed. "What-? I-!"

"Come off it. Everyone knows you do, so just tell her you do. Unless you already have?"

"Um…no, she just kinda ran off after she told me-"

"WHAT?"

"I said-"

"No, no, I know what you said. You idiot, Pharaoh! You should have told her you felt the same way!"

Yami looked uncertain. "But…"

"No. You will go up to her right now and tell her you return her feelings. Now."

"Hey guys, c'mon! We godda star' our nex' song!" Joey called, carrying his bass guitar out onto the dark stage.

Bakura turned back to Yami. "Tell her. Do it at the end of this next song." And with that, he headed back out to the black stage where Tristan had already set up his drums.

Yami stared at the spot Bakura had exited out of, thinking. Smiling, he picked up his electric guitar. He noticed Yugi standing nervously near the entrance to the stage, twiddling his thumbs.

:'Something wrong?':

Yugi jumped. (('Oh…nothing.'))

"You want to be the main singer, don't you?" Yami said quietly, gazing at Yugi. Yugi replied with a meek nod. Yami laughed. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Yugi blinked. "Because I thought you enjoyed it so much!"

"Yeh, well, Istrained my vocal cords during that last song anyway. You can sing this one," Yami said while handing Yugi his lyrics. Yugi handed his own lyrics to Yami and, giving a nod and a final smile, walked out onto the dark stage with Yami in tow.

**

* * *

**

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**Cutehelenjames – I always enjoy your dialogues in your reviews! Thanks!**

**Sugarontop1 – OMR! I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! XD (_Gives you heaps of sugar_) Muahaha! Here's the update!**

**Funky Egyptian – Nope, no RyouxBakura intended xD. Do you like that pairing? I do…anyway, here's the update!**

**Awsome (Anonymous) – Thankyou! Here's the update!**

**Eva92 – GO SUGAR! Loved the review, thanks! Glad my previous chapter was giving you good 'vibes' xD.**

**Amazoness Archer – YamixTèa in this chapter? (_Cries_) I'm such a terrible YamixTèa writer! I know, I know, I'm so sorry! Anyway, please don't stab me with pitchforks, I'll update ASAP!**

**Simple Songwriter – Yeh, Serenity the pianist xD Woot. Thanks for the review! I have a feeling you'll love next chapter (_Wink_)**

**xxxShadow Angelxxx – Ah, different pen name. What's that? You want to kill me? Or were you talking about Baku-Baku? Either way, don't kill us :X Me loves the new pen name!**

**Yami Evelyn (Anonymous) – Bakura is fine. And I planned some Silentshipping-ness from the beginning!**

**DMGal K-I-K-K-A-Y – She's dancing! I knew someone would ask me about that. Anyway, yes, I agree that Marik and I have mental issues. And thankyou for apologising to Yami, I'll give him the message!**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan – A truckload of YamixTèa is next chapter! I swear, I planned that fluff in the very last chapter. Hope you liked this one!**

**Chibineko (Anonymous) – More YamixTèa in next chapter! There has to be, it's the last chapter! XD!**

**Tusgaru – Yep, the band is cooooooool. Pinecone minions! XD Buahaha…**

**Bri-2004 – LOL! What a coincidence! And sorry for the lack of YamixTèa :X.**

**Dark Princess Saz – Thanks for** **reviewing a number of my chapters! And YES! I HAVE CREATED A YAMIxTèA FAN! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Woot xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Daikaio – Ah, please don't kill me!  
Rauzeras – Light, stop leaving cliff-hangers! You'll get a flame eventually!  
Daikaio – FLAME! WHERE?  
Rauzeras - -.-  
T.Alligator – RaWr! Review and update!**

**Chapter fifteen posted on 07/19/2005.**

**(1) **– **This is completely untrue. I made it up xD.**

**(2) - Oh, I wish I could of seen you guy's expressions xD.**

**(3) **– **They only call each other Tomb Robber and Pharaoh when they're annoyed with each other.**


	16. Honey Hued Amber

**Disclaimer: Daikaio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its' characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Honey Hued Amber  
Author: Daikaio  
Rating: PG-13**

"Speech."  
'Thoughts.'  
:'Yami to Yugi.':  
(('Yugi to Yami.'))  
/'Bakura to Ryou'/  
('Ryou to Bakura')  
**_:Yami singing:  
((Yugi singing))  
((:Both Yami and Yugi singing:))_**

**A/N – Well readers, this is the final chapter! (_Sniffle_) It's been fun writing this fic and I appreciated all the review! Now, without prolonging your waiting any…longer, on to the final chapter of 'Those Eyes'!**

**A/A/N – I do not own If I Were To Fall In Love – by Simple Songwriter (One of my reviewers!), Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day, Accidentally In Love – Counting Crows.**

**A/A/A/N – I love Yami in this chapter! (_Cheesy grin_)**

**

* * *

**

**Notes To Reviewers:**

**A huge thankyou to: Cutehelenjames, Midnite Angel, Amazoness Archer, Funkygal-yamitea fan, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu, AnzuMotou, Tusgaru, Bri-2004, Katrina, Dark Princess Saz, Funky Egyptian, Jessica Morgan, Yami Evelyn, O.owickedo.O, Chibineko, Angel of Forgotton Souls, xxxShadow Angelxxx, eva92, Simple Songwriter, awsome, sugarontop1, YamiAnzu fan, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Celestial10000, peachi goddess, Silver dragon, Midnightdark, Brittishaccentluver, ecarr97, Nefti, pixiegirl100, SilverOtaku, Shadya, Shining Charizard, Jellybob 15, KibumiWong, Bradybunch4529, xXRoseGoddess874Xx, Sarina, dirty footprints, FreeAngel, djanime2004, Burger and Fries, june girl, xXR.I.PXx, Mary Kowaltski, AnimeFantasy Fan, killer109, shojiki19, AristocraticAssassin, Pharaoh's Queen, Weatherspoon International, Dreamer of Dragons, Yami's Twin, Darkstar, BlackRose, blueberry(Underscore)dreamz, Qeen of Egypt, funkymoleperson, Michele, Darkstar71, ilovethisshow, Lavender Raine, actress19, Mel, Rainan Strife, and mandy!**

**69 reviewers? (I might have added up wrong) COOL! And if anyone sees their name not written down, or it's written down twice and asks me about it…then I refuse to answer your question on the account that it might make me look stupid.**

**

* * *

**

Yugi sat nervously on the rather comfy stool in the centre of the stage. Everything was in total darkness; Yugi could just make out the glow of the audience's eyes. He could hear random cheers issuing from the crowd, which just increased his nervousness. He was quietly awaiting the signal that he should start playing his guitar.

He could faintly sense his yami standing somewhere nearby. It comforted him somewhat, knowing that he was there. He also glimpsed the glittery dress Tèa was wearing for her dance routine. Everything was in order.

:'Start.': Yugi nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his darkness's voice in his head. Quickly calming himself, he gently plucked at the guitar strings.

As the faint sounds of the guitar made itself known, the spotlight faded on and landed straight on Yugi. Blue circular lights were moving gently in the background, offering the onlookers a sense of ease. Tèa slowly rose gracefully and gently moved her hands up above her head, before going up onto tiptoe and balancing elegantly, her arms above her in an over shape.

After a moment of playing, Yugi began to sing:

**_((Summer has come and passed...))  
((The innocent can never la-ast.))  
((Wake me up…when September ends.))_**

Serenity then proceeded to play a light tune on her keyboard, another golden light fading on and landing on her. Ryou gently tapped a triangle to give off a faint _ding! _Sound, who was standing off stage. Yugi continued to play and sing:

_**((Like my fathers come to pass...))  
((Seven years has gone so fa-ast.))  
((Wake me up…when September ends.))**_

_**((Here comes the rain again…))  
((Falling from the stars.))  
((Drenched in my pain again…))  
((Becoming who we are.))**_

_**((As my memory rests...))  
((But never forgets what I lo-ost.))  
((Wake me up…when September ends.))**_

Serenity paused in her keyboard, allowing the guitar solo to play out. Tèa twirled and skipped beautifully around the stage, her hair and dress flowing behind her. Another gold light faded on and landed on Bakura, who began to beat on his drum. A second later, another beam of light landed on Joey, who began to play his guitar. Serenity started playing again too, and Yugi's voice sounded across the stage. Yugi felt the faint movements of Yami somewhere in the dark, knowing it was almost time for him to start singing too.

**_((Summer has come and passed...))  
((The innocent can never last.))  
((:Wake me up…when September ends.:))_**

Yami had strummed loudly on his electric guitar, his voice sounding around the stage. The song was no longer a soft, soothing melody; more like a rock song. Yami stopped playing.

_**((Ring out the bells again...))  
((Like we did when Spring bega-an.))**_

Yami began strumming again.

_**((:Wake me up…when September ends.:))**_

_**((:Here comes the rain again…:))  
((:Falling from the stars.:))  
((:Drenched in my pain again..:))  
((:Becoming who we are.:))**_

Yami stopped strumming.

_**((As my memory rests…))  
:But never forgets what I lo-ost.:  
((:Wake me up…when September ends.:))**_

Tèa twirled around the stage, dress still flowing about gracefully. Yami continued to watch her (Also still playing), a smile on his face. Joey began to play more loudly, causing quite a number of students in the crowd to scream. Joey finished his bit and then everything went quieter, Yugi's guitar and the random ding from Ryou's triangle still playing.

_**((Summer has come and passed...))  
:The innocent can never la-ast.:  
((:Wake me up…when September ends.:))**_

_**((Like my father's come to pass...))  
:Twenty years has gone so fa-ast.:  
((:Wake me up…when September ends.:))**_

_**((:Wake me up…when September ends…:))  
((Wake me up...))  
:...When September e-ends.:**_

Glittering confetti was now falling down from above them. Yami, Yugi and Joey stopped strumming, allowing Serenity to keep playing. Yami cast a glance at the now-silent Bakura, who gave him a reassuring nod. Yami slung the guitar off his shoulders and tilted the microphone that was attached to his jacket to make sure it was out of the way. Yami silently asked Yugi to hold on to his guitar as he approached Tèa, who has her arms in an oval shape above her head.

Bakura quickly and quietly darted off the stage, intending to head up to where Tristan was working. Yami came up behind Tèa quietly and gently touched her on the shoulder. She spun around, eyes wide.

Yami gazed at her eyes for one moment, then leaned forward pressed his lips against hers.

The crowd cheered and 'ooooooohed' but Yami couldn't really care less. He was enjoying the sensation on his lips andthe swooping sensation in hisstomach. He smiled inwardly when he felt Tèa kissing back with love and eagerness.

Several girls were crying; Yugi, Joey and Ryou were calling out to them, but they couldn't make out the words.

The only thing yami noticed was the way Bakura lowered the curtains behind them, blocking the view from anyone behind them. Then lowering a curtain in front of them to block all onlookers out all together.

He'd have to make a note to thank Bakura later; right now, he might as well enjoy himself by deepening their kiss.

**

* * *

**

"Stay inside! Leave them be!" Bakura growled quietly, attempting to seal the door to another cabin but the random pushes from the girls inside kept knocking off his concentration. Despite himself, he wanted to give some private time to Yami and Tèa, and they just happened to be spending it in the outdoors around a burning campfire. Bakura had gone around to most of the cabins and sealed them shut with Shadow Magic, but these females were being particularly stubborn.

"I wanna see Yamiiiiii!" One of the girls piercing voice screamed.

"Shut up, you stupid woman! Leave him and his girlfriend alone! _Stop-trying-to-get-out_!"

"Yami!" Another few girls cried.

"Damn you!" Bakura shoved the door hard one last time, causing all the girls to tumble back and land hard on the wooden floor. Bakura seized his chance and sealed the door shut, blocking out the sounds coming from inside. The door no longer was close to being broken off its hinges, and the windows were slowly being blocked out by the purple Shadow Magic.

Bakura saw the girls peering out of one of the windows, their eyes wet with tears and glaring at him. Smirking, Bakura stuck his tongue out as the Shadow Magic completely covered the window and blocked the girls from view.

'The dark deed has been dealt with,' Bakura thought grimly before heading back to his cabin. He passed the campfire Yami and Tèa were seated around, smirking at what was happening before entering the cabin and making sure none of their friends was peeping through the window to watch.

Yami grinned. "Come on! Tell me!"

"No!" Tèa giggled, before receiving a furious assault of tickles to her stomach. "Stop-it-!"

"Not until you tell me," Yami said playfully, tickling.

"Yami, I can barely breathe!"

Yami smiled in the same playful way before stopping his tickle attack. He then leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"Y-Yami…"

"Mm?"

"Y-you…n-no fair…"

Yami trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, causing her to shiver pleasurably. "You…no, that's not…I'm not telling…"

"Tell me," Yami said, who had momentarily broken away from her neck. He then returned to kissing her on her neck.

"Y-Yami! Stop trying t-to…to…seduce m-me! Or-or whatever it is you're d-doing!" Tèa was now a brilliant shade of magenta.

Yami broke apart from her neck once more, offered her a teasing smile before moving his mouth down and sucking on her neck seductively. Tèa gasped.

"St-stop it! You…you sadistic little…"

Finally unable to control herself, Tèa pushed him off the log they were sitting on – causing his lips to break contact with her neck – and kissed him roughly. Quickly breaking away, Tèa glared at him. "If you must know, it was since you saved me at _Burger World_ when I used to work there."

"Ah, I see. Well, I believe I started liking you when I first saved you too, but my feelings started becoming stronger since you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus up to camp."

Tèa blushed. "That meant nothing at the time."

Yami blinked innocently. "Really? Well, it got you to the point of having a love bite on your beautiful neck."

Tèa gasped. "You gave me a hickey? Oh God…"

"What?"

"Oh, that's so going to give everyone the wrong idea tomorrow…"

Yami grinned. "If you're that ashamed of it, then you can wear a sweater over it or something."

"Did you forget? I forgot all my winter clothing when I was packing!"

"Really? Then I guess you'll have to wear my choker or jacket over it," Yami said with a wink. Tèa groaned.

"That's just going to give everyone the same wrong idea…"

"Dear, dear Tèa, I never knew you had such a dirty mind."

Tèa went an even deeper shade of red. "You're just messing with my head."

"Perhaps," Yami said, kissing her on the cheek. "But I enjoy the effects it has on you."

"Tease."

"Me?" Yami smirked. "Oh, I never realised…"

"Cut the sarcasm, Yami. You know very well what you're saying."

"Actually it's probably just the fact I feel extremely giddy right now."

"Your point?"

"Well, maybe it works like an alcoholic after they consume a large amount of it. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up in an embarrassing situation without remembering why in the name of Ra I was there in the first place…"

"What kind of embarrassing situation do you mean?" Tèa asked suspiciously.

Yami grinned. "Always thinking of things related to sexual intercourse, hmm?"

"Yami!" Tèa looked extremely frustrated and embarrassed. "I was just asking a question!"

"It seemed like a not-so-innocent question to me."

"I didn't mean anything suss!"

"The entire world you live in seems to be pretty suss to me since the past hour when I first kissed you in front of everyone."

"Oh, just be quiet and let me give you a hickey." Tèa went an even deeper shade of red.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "What for? Some sort of payback?"

"In a way, yes."

"If you gave me a love bite right here and now, you'd just land yourself in a whole world of…trouble."

"Trouble? Why?"

"I would find it very seductive if you marked me, dear Tèa," Yami said, playing with her brown hair. "I might not be able to help myself…"

"I never knew you could act so…hormone driven."

Yami laughed. "Good use of words, there!"

"Be quiet."

"Why? I sense that Bakura went around and sealed all of the doors with Shadow Magic, so there's no need for us to be quiet…"

Tèa decided that the only way to keep her new boyfriend quiet was to just forcefully kiss him. So she did. A very deep kiss, in fact. When they broke apart, she giggled at the dazed look on Yami's face. "That look suits you, Yami."

"Thankyou. Will you excuse me for a moment? I want to give something to you." Yami quickly got to his feet, dusted the sand off his pants and jogged back to the cabin. Tèa sat back on the log around the fire, wondering what it is Yami was going to give to her.

_A starlit sky was above her, as she sat near a campfire. She hugged herself tightly; it was freezing. Her hair blew gently in the breeze, as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the cold feeling numbing her body. She heard muffled footsteps in the sand._

_She looked up…_

Yami stood there with a sheet of paper in his hand and a puzzled look on his face. He moved forward and sat down on the log next to his girlfriend. "Are you alright? You look frozen."

Tèa just blinked. The scene before had been incredibly familiar to the dream about those golden, honey-hued amber eyes she was so in love with. All had been the same…except Yami had been there. In her dream, she had looked up and saw no one standing there, yet there were imprints in the sand. But now…

"Here – this is what I wanted to give you. It's a song I wrote a very long time ago."

Yami handed the paper over to Tèa, who looked at it for a second. She then unfolded it and began to read:

_If I were to fall in love,  
I don't know whom else I'd rather spend the rest of my days with.  
The only person I can trust with my heart,  
The only other person in the world…  
The only other person would be you. _

I'd want someone to trust.  
Someone who'd care.  
Someone who'd listen to all the thoughts on my mind.  
Someone who'll be there for me.  
Someone like you.

If I were to fall in love,  
There's no one else who'd be there on my side.  
There'll be no one who'd understand.  
There'll be no one who'd ever take my hand…  
And hold it close to their heart.  
No one… No one but you.

I'd want someone to trust.  
Someone who'd care.  
Someone who'd listen to all the thoughts on my mind.  
Someone who'll be there for me.  
Someone like you.

Oh, if I could fall in love with someone  
You'd be the only one…  
I'd never find anyone just like you.

Tèa sniffled, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yami, that's so sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "You go from sarcastic, playful type to a romantic, sweet type in a matter of seconds."

Yami smiled. "I was thinking of you when I wrote it." He kissed her on the tip of her nose lightly. Tèa sighed happily.

'No wonder I'm in love with him.' She noticed him glancing back at the cabin. "Something wrong, Yami?"

Yami turned back to face her, and Tèa gasped. His eyes were…different. They were no longer the fierce crimson. There was a golden, honey-hued amber colour there instead. Surprised, Tèa then noticed the glow of the fire was what caused his eyes to take on the gorgeous colour that she was staring at. It had been _his_ eyes she'd been dreaming about the whole time…

"Um…Tèa?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"When I went into our cabin before, Joey wasn't there. Where do you think he went?"

Tèa blinked. "Actually, after the performance, I haven't seen Mai anywhere either."

Yami smirked. "Well, this is interesting."

She also smirked. "Very."

"Why don't we go find the two love birds?"

"Sounds good to me."

They rose from the log and walked hand-in-hand to go look for the two blondes.

**

* * *

**

"Joey, why did you bring me here?" Mai asked softly, gazing at the beautiful view. Joey had led her away from the concert and taken her to the distant and quiet look-out, which gave a brilliant view of the ocean. The moon shone brightly down on the water, giving a silvery reflection.

"Well…I jus' found dis place yesderday and wan'ed ta share id wid someone. And…I doughd I migh' bring you here."

"Thankyou, Joseph, I really love it."

"Me too."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just staring out at the water. Nothing but peaceful contentment filled their minds and hearts.

"Joey…"

"Yeh, Mai?"

"Can you hear that?" Mai asked, hearing what sounded like music.

**_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
_**_**What's the problem I don't know?  
**__**Well maybe I'm in love (Love)**_

"Huh?" Joey said blankly, and Mai blushed, being able to hear exactly what the words were.

"Maybe some people stayed after the concert to keep playing. I mean, it sounds pretty distant."

"Yeh, fair enough."

They turned back to face the water, though not as comfortable and content as before.

_**Think about it every time  
**__**I think about it  
**__**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

'Mai's so beautiful,' Joey thought to himself, casting a side-glance at the female in question. 'Her eyes are so pretty. They're like…what are those things called again? Oh yeh…amethysts, only…a deeper colour, and they're prettier than amethysts.'

**_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
_****_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)  
_****_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love…_**

'And I _don't_ know anything about love, so it's too difficult to tell Mai that I like her in that sense,' Joey mused miserably, now staring at her openly.

**_Come on, come on - Turn a little faster  
_****_Come on, come on - The world will follow after  
_****_Come on, come on – 'Cause everybody's after love_**

'I have to admit, the people singing that song are really good,' Mai mused. 'I like it. But I have to admit, I prefer Joey to the song.' She blushed.

**_So I said, "I'm a snowball, running."  
_**_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
**__**Melting under blue skies  
**__**Belting out sunlight  
**__**Shimmering love**_

'I really don't know what it is, but for some reason, everything he does is just so…adorable. I don't know why.'

**_Well, baby I surrender  
_****_To the strawberry ice-cream  
_**_**Never ever end of all this love  
**__**Well I didn't mean to do it  
**__**But there's no escaping your love**_

'Maybe if I just get it out there I'll feel better.' Joey thought to himself, scratching the back of his head confusedly.

'I wonder if he returns my feelings. I highly doubt it. I'm nothing flash,' Mai thought sadly.

"Hey, Mai…" Joey started off.

_**These lines of lightning  
**__**Mean we're never alone,  
**__**Never alone, no, no**_

"Yes, Joey?" Mai waited, holding in her breath.

"I…dink I have da hots for you," Joey said, grinning embarrassedly. "Sorry, I just thought I'd say that."

Mai blinked. "You do?" Her eyes softened as she moved over to him.

**_Come on, Come on - Move a little closer  
_****_Come on, Come on - I want to hear you whisper  
_****_Come on, Come on - Settle down inside my love_**

"Uh…yeh, I dink so. Ac'ually, I'm cerdain."

**_Come on, come on - Jump a little higher  
_****_Come on, come on - If you feel a little lighter  
_****_Come on, come on - We were once upon a time in love_**

_**We're accidentally in love**_

"Cool." Mai was getting closer.

"Uh…so, wha' do ya dink?"

**_We're accidentally in love…  
We're accidentally in love…  
We're accidentally in love…  
_**

**_We're accidentally in love…  
We're accidentally in love…  
We're accidentally in love…_**

As a response, Mai leaned down slightly and kissed him.

_**Accidentally**_

**_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
_**_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
**__**I'm in Love, I'm in Love**_

_**Accidentally**_

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Joey leaned in to the kiss. Mai encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
**__**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
**__**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**Come on, come on - **__**Spin a little tighter  
**__**Come on, come on - **__**And the world's a little brighter  
**__**Come on, come on - **__**Just get yourself inside her**_

The moon's gleam shone on the couple, lighting them up. It was a very romantic sight, and one that Joey and Mai seemed to be enjoying.

_**Love…I'm in love.**_

Atop one of the cliffs, hiding in the safe cover of the trees and bushes were Yami, Tèa and Bakura. Tèa sighed.

"I always knew they'd go perfect together."

"I think that song we played helped out," Yami grinned, placing his guitar on the ground so he could comfortably embrace Tèa. "Thanks for helping with the song, Bakura."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever."

**

* * *

**

An air of sadness and disappointment filled the entire camp the following morning. The seniors of Domino High were already packed and had just had breakfast. In about an hour's time, they'd be returning to Domino City.

Meanwhile…

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yami shrieked, sprinting away from what appeared to be a stampede of fan girls.

"YAMIIIIIII! WE LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"DOWN! BACK OFF! SIT! LEAVE ME BE!" Yami cried, quickly noticing a tree. He ran faster, the cloud of dust that the girls were leaving not far behind. He tried to scramble up the tree, but one of the girls seized his shoulders, pulling. Another few girls grabbed his arms and legs and were trying to pry him off the tree.

"GAH! HELP ME! YUGI? JOEY? BAKURA? SOMEONE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Yugi screamed, nearly getting trampled by the large group of fan girls surrounding him.

"He's so cute!"

"Yugi! Yugi! I need you to sign this sheet of paper so I can go brag to all my friends!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Sign my bra!"

"MY INNOCENCE!" Yugi cried desperately.

Obviously realizing that Yugi was in no condition to be able to help him, Yami tried calling out to the others. "JOEY? BAKURA?"

"BACK OFF YOU WELCHERS!" Bakura cried, who was sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. He was kicking at the many girls that were trying to climb up the tree. "GO AWAY!"

"JOEY?"

Yami noticed the blonde pressed up against the wall, Mai standing in front of him and glaring at the group of hopeful girls. Disappointed, half of them joined the group that was nearly successful in prying Yami off his tree.

'Argh, where's Tèa?'

"Alright you girls, break it up!" Tèa called, suddenly appearing. "He's taken! Go on! Get!"

The girls ignored her.

"I SAID GET!" She screamed, shoving at the girls in the front row. Yami fell from the tree and landed with a _thud_ on the dry earth. He got to his feet and hid behind Tèa, clutching onto her shoulders like some sort of shield. Only his spiky hair was visible.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-!" Yami continued muttering his appreciation to her while Tèa glared at the girls harshly.

"He's _my _boyfriend. Go and get your own! He's mine!" Tèa said angrily, before turning around and kissing him.

The girls sobbed their disappointment and walked away, casting longing glances at the leather clad guitarist.

Bakura was still kicking at the 'rabid beasts' below him, who had accomplished the task of seizing the said foot. "GET OFF ME!"

"Hullo!" Marik chirped. He muttered something to one of the girls, and then jammed a red bucket on her head. Cackling as the girl staggered away, he approached the tree Bakura was in and leaned against it. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Get these creatures away from me, fool!"

"I will…but only if you're willing to pay me some of your _Hamtaro _magazines!" He said brightly.

Bakura blinked. Then froth began to form at his mouth, spilling out and dribbled down his chin "Nooooooo! You'll never get any of my mangas! I'd rather a tiger shark come and eat you all aliiiiiiiiive!" He stopped frothing and took several deep breaths.

Marik blinked, and then blinked again. "Crazy! I was just joking! Alright ladies, back it up please!" He pulled a large broom out of no where and swept the girls back. Then threw the broom away and watched Bakura jump down from the tree.

"Did the Toon Alligator lend you some Toon Magic?" Bakura asked knowingly.

"Yup!"

"And why did you shove a red bucket on that woman's head?" Bakura asked, seeing the girl walking blindly into trees and bushes. He then noticed a few other students walking around with red buckets on their heads.

"I came up with a really good joke!" Marik said, grinning.

Bakura raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Let's hear it."

"What's red and looks like a bucket? A red bucket!" And he shoved a red bucket on Bakura's head and ran off, cackling madly.

"MARIK! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Bakura roared, but all it sounded like was a bunch of loud mumbling.

It took a huge effort, but Yami and Tèa had managed to shove all the girls off the horrified Yugi. Yugi was now clutching onto Yami like some sort of lifeline.

Marik skipped about the camp half an hour later, looking very pleased with himself. He had successfully jammed all thirty-six buckets onto student's heads. He walked out to near the water and did Yami's happy dance. When he moved his arm back, he hit something; something _sharp_.

Next thing he knew, an army of seagulls came charging at him from the sky, pecking at his head and tugging at his wild hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" He ran across the sand, screeching about 'death omens' and 'Ra's curse'.

Yami and Bakura sat on the sand, watching amusingly as the psychopath ran in circles with the seagulls pecking at his head.

"Glad I didn't miss this," Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami chuckled. "Yeh, same here."

Unknown to them, a group of fan girls were spying on them through bushes behind them.

Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring lit up, pointing at something out to sea.

"What's it doing now?" Yami said, eying the item.

"It's pointing at that boat out there," Bakura said, indicating the tiny thing that was coming into shore. "Looks like two people are on there."

"They might have a Millennium Item," Yami mused aloud, getting to his feet. "Come on, Bakura."

They both headed over to the boat that had just reached the shore.

**

* * *

**

"Sister, is that really who I think it is?" Malik said, slapping his forehead when he saw his yami racing around in circles with birds attacking him.

"Yes, Malik. Let's hope he hasn't caused any havoc on the people around here," Ishizu said blankly. "Our job is to take your dark side back with us."

"I know. But…do we really have to? It's so much quieter without him…"

"Now, now, Malik, I understand your point, but we can't just leave him. He could do something reckless."

"He does reckless stuff all the time!"

"Exactly."

"Malik! Ishizu!" Yami cried, jogging over and waving to them. Malik and Ishizu blinked.

"Pharaoh? What are you doing here?" Ishizu asked in surprise.

"Please, call me 'Yami', Ishizu," Yami said curtly. "And our school is on a camping trip. What are you two doing here?"

"You come to pick up that idiot?" Bakura asked, gesturing to the said psychopath, who was screaming like a little girl.

"Yes -unfortunately." Malik sighed dramatically.

"Good luck, then." Bakura smirked.

"How did he get all the way over here anyway?" Yami asked curiously.

"I think he must of got out when we left the entrance of the Tomb Keeper's underground open one time," Malik said quickly. "And I've been using my Millennium Rod and the 'Light's Mind Link' to find him. And, well, here we are." Malik gestured to the area they were standing in.

"I think you should increase the medication he's on," Bakura said, nodding. "He needs it."

"He was never on medication!"

"Then you're as crazy as he is!"

The two argued at each other while Marik (Who noticed them there) sprinted away, the seagulls still chasing him.

"MARIK!" Ishizu cried.

Malik stopped arguing and ran after his psychopath darkness. "GET BACK HERE, MORON!"

"Ishizu! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, who had come over with Joey, Tristan and Tèa. Yami walked up to Tèa and put his arms around her waist.

Ishizu blinked, looking at Yami who was resting his head on the brunette's shoulder, then explained to Yugi about how Marik had escaped and they had come to bring him back with them.

"Okay, then. Where's Malik?"

"Here he comes." Ishizu nodded over to where Malik was, who had shook off the seagulls and was dragging Marik over by the ear.

"Malik-light! I don't wanna go!" Marik screamed, kicking wildly. Malik scowled at him.

"Malik-light says it's time to _leave_."

**

* * *

**

Yami signed as he stood on the barge that was taking them back to the Domino High bus on the other side of the water. He was leaning against the side of the boat, watching as the island of Leimore was drifting away. He would really miss that place…

On the way back to Domino City, their ride consisted of 'ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall', 'We are Domino High School, Domino City' and Bakura was now keeping up the red bucket joke Marik had used.

He had his left arm draped over Tèa's shoulders, who had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago. He too was feeling very drowsy from their long vacation, so he rested his chin on her head and fell asleep.

He was shaken awake after what seemedseconds later by Yugi, who was claiming that they had reached Domino City. Sighing, Yami gently prodded Tèa awake and together they climbed out of the bus.

"I'll call you!" Tèa yelled out to Yami, after he had given her belongings to her. Nodding and giving a final wave, Yami left. Tèa went around the car park and – seeing her parents – ran up and hugged them both.

"Missed you mom, dad."

"We missed you two, pumpkin. Come on, let's head home." Mrs. Gardner led her daughter and husband to their silver beetle and they climbed in.

"Did you have a good time, darling?" Mr. Gardner asked, looking around to smile at Tèa. Tèa nodded brightly.

"Oh yes, I had a great time. And mum, dad…I have a boyfriend, now."

"What? Tèa, that's wonderful! Who's the lucky man?" Mrs. Gardner giggled.

Tèa blushed. "It's Yami, mom. You know…"

"Ah yes. He's a good-looker, that one," Mrs. Gardner said, still giggling. "I'm so happy for you, darling!"

'Everyone's happy for you!' Said the nagging voice in Tèa's head. 'And you finally found out the mystery of who those honey-hued amber eyes belong to.'

'Yeh. Funny to think that it was merely a trick of the campfire that made them look so beautiful.'

'Shame you'll never see them that colour again.'

'I don't need them. I have everything I've ever wanted.'

Besides…

Crimson had always been her favourite colour.

**THE END.**

**Daikaio, Rauzeras and T.Alligator – Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
